Dulce Oscuridad
by Ashamed Kawaii
Summary: •UA• Seiya esta a punto de suicidarse por una crisis emocional ¿la razón? Un pasado oscuro ligado a Serena Tsukino.
1. En las sombras

**Los personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi yo solo los tomo prestados, para hacer mis locas historias.  
**

**-- -- -- --****  
**

**En las sombras  
**

**Capítulo 1.**

La oscuridad albergaba todo el cuarto, apenas unos cuantos rayos del sol se colaban entre las rendijas de las persianas ¿Podría ser de mañana? ¿Podría ser tarde? ¿Acaso importaba mucho? En lo poco que se podría alcanzar a divisar de aquella poca luz que las rendijas daban, era un departamento olvidado por el tiempo, pareciera como si nadie viviera ahí, no había ningún traste sucio, la ropa no estaba regada por todo el lugar, como en muchas ocasiones se veía, no había sonidos o alguna música, solo a lo lejos se podría escuchar en todo ese departamento olvidado, al menos casi olvidado el resoplar de una nariz.

Estaba acurrucado en su cama, como hacía ya más de dos meses sin saber mucho del mundo exterior y realmente no le importaba en lo absoluto ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que reía? Las cosas fueron pasando demasiado lentas, siempre estaba en la oscuridad de su cuarto, su aliado, odiaba a casi todos, se odiaba a él mismo ¿Podría ser más estúpido? Tal vez si, tal vez no le importaba salir ya en la tele, ser una estrella famosa ¿En que demonios le ayudaría ser alguien famoso? Empezó a reír como un lunático en su cuarto que pronto se convirtió en un terrible lamento, angustia, desesperación inundaron sus ojos con lágrimas ¿Se estaba volviendo loco? Probablemente, ya nadie le iba a haber a excepción de sus amigos, familiares ¿Pero ellos que iban a saber lo que él sentía? El ronroneo de un gato atrajo su atención, si, aquél gato era lo único preciado que tenía, la única cosa que lo ligaba a ella…el gato se restregó muchas veces en la pierna izquierda de su nuevo amo, un amo que tomo mucho cariño aquella gata domestica desde hacía dos meses.

Le regreso el mimo, sus ojos se habían perdido en la nada, ¿Cuánto tiempo se había culpado así mismo? Todo era un martirio, en su juicio sabía que merecía el infierno – Luna – susurró mientras podía ver el brillo de sus ojos en la mitad de una oscuridad ficticia, vestía con solo bóxers, solo se limitaba a bañarse y en comer, solo necesitaba de eso y de nada más ¿Para qué necesitaba de más cosas? Si todo estaba perdido, además que así había vivido ya dos meses, siempre viviendo en la oscuridad, en una oscuridad que lo comía vivo día tras día ¿Pero eso le importaba? No, ni le importaba ni le interesaba, solo quería morirse de una vez por todas - ¿Cuántas veces he tratado de suicidarme sin éxito Luna? – volteó a ver a la gata, que solo movió su cabeza, se inclinó mientras que la gata se poso en sus muslos, sonrió ¿Acaso estaba sonriendo? – Mira Luna, hasta mi sonrisa es patética, debí, debí…- su voz se le quebró, encendió una lámpara que se encontraba a lado de la cama, iluminaba solo parte de su cuerpo.

La gata empezó a maullar al sentir como unas gotas de agua caían en su cabeza – Lo siento Luna – acarició su cabeza – Pero aún me quedan más lágrimas – bajo la mirada iluminando por fin su cara demacrada, la chispa de sus ojos azules habían desaparecido por completo - ¡Maldita sea! -

Se levantó muy bruscamente de la cama, pero no sin antes quitar a la gata con cuidado de sus muslos - ¡Debí haber sido yo, maldita sea! – Cayó de rodillas, llorando amargamente, golpeándose ligeramente los codos – Soy un completo imbécil ¿¡Cómo es posible que nadie me comprende!? Yo…yo ya….- alzó la vista en donde enfrente de la lámpara se encontraba una foto, agarró la fotografía, la tocó recordando aquellos tiempos, en donde reía sin cesar, en donde ella era la única que le hacía sentirse feliz lo hacía sentirse…vivo…apretó los ojos y arrugo la nariz, por más que no quería era inútil las lágrimas empezaron a correr por toda su cara, finalmente cayendo en la fotografía - ¿Acaso nadie entiende, que yo…que yo…no quiero vivir? -

Se recargó en su cama antes de que perdiera las fuerzas, podía sentir la culpabilidad recorrer todo su cuerpo, hizo sentirse la persona más repugnante en la faz de la Tierra, siempre creyó ciegamente en que iba a tener una vida de felicidad, ¿Qué más podría esperar de su vida? Lo tenía todo para su suerte, dinero, fama, amigos, familia, y a pesar de que anduvo con muchas mujeres nunca las lastimaba, hasta que tuvo la magnifica suerte, el día en el que se topo con aquella mujer, un poco niña, un poco torpe, carismática, con aquella sonrisa que podría revivir hasta el famoso más idiota, como lo fue él, fue engatusado vilmente por aquella jovencita de cabellos rubios, era su ángel endemoniado, su princesa maldita, se había vuelto una droga todo su ser, tan finamente pudo sentir cada parte de su cuerpo, era una deidad esa bruja que tenía por novia, había sido vilmente su idiota, nunca pensó que eso le ocurriría, si, había sido su idiota, pero era el idiota más famoso y feliz de todos los idiotas famosos que conocía, por que ella lo era todo y valía mucho y hasta más.

Había pasado ya dos meses y aún no se hacía a la idea de lo que había pasado, por poco pensó que se quedaría loco por todo lo que había ocurrido y sinceramente no le importaba lo que pasaba, recordar, vivía en un pasado, un pasado tan puramente estúpido, tan ingenuo, tan ingenuos que fueron, fue ahí un error fatal, la seducción fatal que atrajo problemas – Debí haber sido yo – sus ojos se perdieron en el cajón que había en el mueble ¿Cuántas veces había dicho eso? Ya ni las recordaba, su ángel endemoniada era su aire para respirar, era su todo.

- ¿Por qué? – Dijo en susurro - ¿Por qué maldita sea? Que hice para merecer esto – alzó la mirada gritando – Es que...yo fui una buena persona, yo…yo lo fui – seguía hipnotizado por el cajón del mueble - ¿Por qué realmente fui una buena persona? ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no te visito Serena? Hace dos meses, pensarás que soy malo, pero no puedo, no puedo salir de mi guarida, ¿Me odiaras? Espero que no me odies por no irte a visitar, pero sinceramente no tengo la fuerza, la cara para verte, para charlar frente a frente…creo que si necesito ayuda mi bombón endiablado y pensar que te decía que estabas loca, que el gran Seiya Kou no necesita ayuda, que la que necesitaba ayuda eras tú, por haber atrapado a un idiota como yo – dijo tristemente – Espero que me perdones por no irte a visitar estos dos meses, desde que….- pausó y su vista se perdió ya no pensaba solo actuaba, abrió el cajón con cuidado y un brillo hizo que cerrará los ojos, pero no obstante la agarró, era chica, plateada ¿Cuándo la había conseguido? Ni se acordaba ya, pero esta vez no fallaría – Lo siento – volteó haber a la gata – Pero ¿Para que vivo ya? Soy solo un inútil – tembloroso agarró la pistola, con la mano izquierda le quitó el seguro y la cargó – Solo un inútil – dijo perdido, se llevó la pistola en su pecho, aún tembloroso – Luna, ¿Podrás perdonarme? Serena ¿Podrás perdonarme? Nunca te fui a visitar en estos dos meses, por que soy un estúpido, siempre he sido un estúpido y un cobarde ¿Por qué así fue verdad? Verás que nos veremos, si es que no me voy al infierno – un poco dudoso iba a jalar el gatillo.

- ¡Seiya! – Grito un hombre - ¡Maldita sea Seiya! ¿Estas estúpido? – Alcanzó a arrebatarle el arma y la guardo en un saco que traía puesto - ¿Cómo es posible que te rindas? Mírate solamente ¿Cuándo te perdimos Seiya, cuándo? – dijo doloroso al prender la luz del cuarto.

- ¿Cuándo? – Dijo perdido al ver a su hermano Yaten – Hasta la pregunta puede ser estúpida hermano, ¿La has visto? – dijo agachando la cabeza.

- ¿A…a…quién? – dijo dudoso Yaten, mientras caminaba hacia la ventana, medio abría las rendijas de las persianas.

- ¿A quién? – Alzó la mirada – A…a… Serena ¿La…las has visto?-

- Cada semana hermano, cada semana Taiki y yo la visitamos, pero pronto no podremos visitarla hermano – dejó de abrir las rendijas de las persianas – Es hora que la visites hermano, ella debe de estar ansiosa por verte hermano ¿Sabes? – le brindó una sonrisa.

- Ella me ha de odiar por dejarla olvidada dos meses, dos malditos meses – suspiró – Y… ¿Cómo esta?-

- Hermano – tocó su hombro – Todo esta en orden, pero también te extrañamos nosotros, sabes que te necesitamos, y si no tratas de ir con la psicóloga sabes…- suspiró hondo – Sabes que Serena se podría enojar mucho contigo, por que siempre alardeabas que eres Seiya Kou y que siempre podrías salir adelante hermano.-

- ¿Se…serena? Cuanto tiempo me ha tomado poder nombrarla nuevamente hermano, ¿Cuánto?-

- Hermano – sus ojos verdes se posaron tranquilamente en los ojos azules perdidos de él – No vivas en el pasado, eso…eso ya paso, no creo que Serena querría verte de esta manera – trato de brindarle una sonrisa.

- ¿¡Tú como demonios sabes lo que Serena quiere que haga con mi vida!? – Vociferó - ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que me estoy muriendo en vida? No te das cuenta que ya no deseo vivir.-

- ¡Cállate! – Le dio una cachetada – Tú no sabes cuanto te necesitamos nosotros, realmente no sabes cuanto nos duele verte en ese estado, tan estúpido... si – dijo con decisión – Eso es lo que me duele, que has cambiado enormemente, a mí también me duele, pero te estas volviendo en el patético que siempre aborreciste ser.-

- Tu no sabes nada – gritó – No sabes lo que yo siento, así que no te atrevas a decir si me he vuelto en un patético, en un estúpido o todas las estupideces que creas que me he convertido, si cambié – apretaba su mano sin cesar - ¿Acaso tu no cambiarias hermano?-

- Yo…- desvió su mirada "Si, si cambiaría hermano, pero no puedo permitir verte morir en vida, eres lo único aparte de Taiki que tengo" – No, jamás cambiaría, la vida sigue, lo quieras o no – dijo secamente.

- Se que mientes hermano, pero no me importa – se acomodo en la cama – Vete, quiero estar solo.-

. Seiya – se sentó en la cama - ¿Piensas estar aquí el resto de tu vida eh? – Frunció el seño y se levantó de la cama para abrir la ventana, si, era de día – Tienes una de las vistas más maravillosa de la playa y tú…y tú solo te limitas a encerrarte como un animal, hermano se el de antes por favor – suplicó.

- Jamás seré el de antes, no pidas imposibles – se volteó hacía donde estaba el mar, las gaviotas, algunos jóvenes paseaban por las orillas de la playa, sin duda era un magnifica amanecer, pero él no había amanecido aún, no había amanecido desde hace dos meses – Si es por el departamento te lo cambió es lo de menos, a mi ya no me interesa en lo absoluto, solo lo compré para Serena.-

- ¡Seiya! – Dijo molesto – Me sorprendes que hayas cambiado, ya no te reconozco – tocó su hombro – Nosotros te necesitamos, vuelve.-

- No te preocupes hermano, yo también me sorprendo por que Seiya Kou ha muerto hace dos meses atrás – se giró en dirección opuesta de la ventana, no quería retener recuerdos, no podría más – Vete Yaten, quiero estar solo.-

- Creo que no has mejorado en lo absoluto – cerró las persianas - ¿Sabes? A pesar que siempre me la pase peleándome contigo todo este tiempo, fuiste mi hermano preferido, quería ser como tú – se acercó al marco de la puerta – Pero ahora, no pierdo que Seiya volverá, se que Seiya sigue en este cuarto, puedo escuchar que quiere salir, pero quién quiera que seas tú, no le permites que sea libre – apagó la luz – Hermano deje comida y la tarjeta de una doctora, por si el impulso de Seiya Kou se hace fuerte y quiere ir a visitarla, me dijeron que es buena – acto seguido cerro la puerta.

- ¿Hace cuanto tiempo no había salido? – Se acomodó en la inmensa cama grande, mientras que agarraba un cojín para apretarlo duramente – Todos pagan lo que han hecho, sea bueno o malo y entonces ¿Qué tenía que pagar yo? Siempre fui una buena persona ¿Cuál fue mi error?-

Sacó del cajón varias cartas de muchas admiradoras para que se recuperará, ninguna había sido abierta y sin embargo seguían llegando, en el fondo del cajón pudo sacar una cajita roja, la abrió y una sortija se encontraba en ella, suspiró muy hondamente y sacó la sortija en donde reposaba, aún la luz de la lámpara seguía prendida pudo ver el grabado de la sortija nuevamente _'Con todo mi amor, a la bruja que deseo y amo. Tu idiota que engatusaste Seiya Kou' _aventó la sortija a la cama, no podía soportar seguir agarrándola, sentía como si su mano se le quemará tan solo en recordar, en recuerdos vanos, e incansables se dejo vencer, sabía que era la única no podría ver a otro persona más que no fuera su bombón endemoniado y probablemente ella lo odiaba… ¡Dos meses sin verla! Aún en su sano juicio no podría creer que se había despedido de ella y no tuvo la valentía de regresar a verla, tenían tantas cosas que contarle ¿Realmente tenía cosas que contarle? Ahora que lo meditaba no tenía nada que contarle, la necesitaba, se odiaba, que la única amiga que tenía era su gata, y tal vez la dulce oscuridad que día tras día lo acompañaba, que intentaba suicidarse, por que se sentía el más idiota, que sus hermanos tenían razón ¿Para eso iba a visitarla? Para contarle sus penas.

Su estómago empezó a gruñir, intento difícilmente de ya no comer, de suicidarse en la bañera, tantas cosas que había echo y todo no funcionaba ¿Acaso aún no le tocaba morir? Pero él ya se quería morir ¿Acaso tampoco nadie entendía eso? ¿De qué servía vivir? Pesadamente se paró de la cama, caminó rumbo a un oscuro comedor, jaló la silla y se dispuso a comer tranquilamente, de lado de la puerta había un montón de periódicos que le llegaban, si, se había suscrito porque a pesar de que Serena podría pasar de una niña, de una torpe, era tan enigmática, le gustaba leer el periódico, o al menos primero leía la tira de una caricatura que salía en la segunda plana, para después observar maravillada la zona de cultura y espectáculos mofándose de vez en cuando del artista que tenía por novio, pero al pasar al tiempo ya no volvió a hablar para decir que ya no quería la inscripción del periódico, pero hace dos meses que los únicos que lo mantenían del saber del mundo exterior era sus hermanos, pero no obstante sus hermanos pronto se marcharían de la pequeña cuidad, por que el trabajo así lo requería.

Se levantó de la silla y prendió la luz, aquella luz lastimó de momento sus ojos un poco tambaleante se acercó al último periódico que se le había entregado, el encabezado de la primera plano era claro y conciso _'¿El conductor Seiya Kou ha muerto? Pareciera como si la tierra se lo haya tragado, o solo es un zombie que deambula por aquí' _Apretó el periódico molesto – Tonterías – lo aventó. Sus ojos se habían posado en un periódico viejo no tomó mucha atención, mejor siguió su camino de regreso a su cuarto, a su guarida y tal vez podría pensar bien las cosas del como dejar ese mundo tan irreal en el que vivía ¿Por qué era irreal no era así? Antes de que pasara su cuarto, empezó a temblar de una manera precipitosa ¿Por qué temblaba? No tenía ni la más remota idea del por que temblaba y tal vez nunca la sabría un impulso hizo que girará y absorto se volvió a sentar en la silla, aún indeciso agarró la tarjeta.

_'Pero ahora, no pierdo que Seiya volverá, se que Seiya sigue en este cuarto, puedo escuchar que quiere salir, pero quién quiera que seas tú, no le permites que sea libre – apagó la luz – Hermano deje comida y la tarjeta de una doctora, por si el impulso de Seiya Kou se hace fuerte y quiere ir a visitarla, me dijeron que es buena – acto seguido cerro la puerta.'_¿Acaso era el impulso de Seiya Kou? Cada vez las palabras de su hermano se hacían más y más latentes en su cabeza, tembloroso cogió el teléfono de la habitación. Empezó a marcar en su teléfono inalámbrico el número de la 'buena doctora' como la había catalogado su hermano Yaten ¿Acaso, acaso quería volver a ser Seiya Kou? Un miedo se apoderó de él.

- Bueno, hablas al Centro Médico Estrellas del Fuego – contestó la voz de una mujer dulcemente.

Seiya quedó petrificado, si bien debatía ¿Por hablar por teléfono? Las palabras no le salían.

- Bueno, ¿Hay alguien ahí?-

Empezó a titubear ¿Por qué demonios titubeaba? – H-hola bueno es que tengo, tengo la tarjeta de una Doctora que me recomendaron.-

- Ya veo, si tiene el número de extensión con gusto lo enlazaremos con la secretaria de la doctora que desea tener cita, como verá este es un Centro Médico.-

- S-si, si tengo la extensión, es 7-754-8.-

- Permítame un momento, no vaya a colgar señor mientras lo enlazamos.-

- Si – una musiquita se empezó a escuchar por el auricular "¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? Mejor cuelgo, pidiendo ayuda yo" se iba a disponer a colgar.

- Muy buenos días – dijo una mujer - ¿O tardes? Ya es medio día lo siento no le vaya a decir a nadie es que soy nueva – empezó a reír moderadamente – Habla con Mina Aino ¿En qué le puedo ayudar señor?-

- Bueno, quiero saber si, si, esta disponible la psicóloga.-

- Lo siento mucho señor, pero la psicóloga esta muy ocupada en estos momentos, pero si gusta puede darme su nombre y lo archivamos en la computadora para programarle una fecha.-

- Mi, mi nombre – dijo tembloroso – Es…es Kou, Sei-sei – se le quebró la voz "¿Qué demonios hago?"

- ¿Kou Sei-sei? Así se llama.-

- No, perdón creo que estoy haciendo una equivocación.-

- No digas eso Kou, anda dime y veré que puedo hacer por ti para que tengas una cita lo más rápido posible ¿Qué te parece? – Empezó a reír

- Kou Seiya Kou – dijo secamente "¿Por qué demonios lo hice? Haber si no se sorprende por qué un artista le esta hablando"

- ¡Seiya Kou! ¡El cantante/conductor! – Empezó a teclear con la computadora – Mira que soy una de tus admiradoras, siempre quise ser como tú, triunfar, pero hay cosas que tienen que seguir y tal vez lo mío no era la fama, dime Seiya Kou puedo preguntarte ¿Cómo estas con tu novia Serena? La última vez que supe noticias de ti fue que se iban a casar ¿Verdad?-

- Serena – musitó – Lo siento, pero es algo que no debo por que contestarte, las cosas han cambiado Mina Aino, y tal vez te llegues a desilusionar de lo que algunas vez fue Seiya Kou – dijo secamente.

- Lo siento – dijo apenada – Mira ya tenías citas con la doctora y a ninguna habías venido, pero hoy te toca cita, dentro de una hora.-

- Esta bien, dile a la doctora que esta vez iré a visitarle, esta vez Seiya Kou esta más latente.-

- ¿Latente? Si – pero antes de que dijera esas palabras la comunicación con su ídolo se había cortado – Seiya…-

¿Realmente iba a ir con la psicóloga? Se sentía como un niño, un niño inexperto que no sabía absolutamente nada, solo que desde hace dos meses nada era igual, sus pesadillas estaban latentes por esos espasmos de dos meses, la culpabilidad le rondaban a cada paso, a cada sentimiento que le recordaba eso, se puso unos pants, no quería llamar la atención de nadie, no quería vestirse tan alegre como antes, por que no lo estaba, así como se vestía así se sentía se puso una sudadera negra, de echo todo su vestimenta era negra, si, estaba de luto por muchas razones, se puso unos lentes negros, se puso el gorro de la sudadera en la cabeza, aún tembloroso giró la perilla de la puerta y…¿Si hacía algo incorrecto? Aún no sabía por que tenía ese impulso ¿Quería su salvación? No lo sabía con certeza, solo quería paz con él mismo y poder darle la cara a Serena y que lo perdonará ¿Acaso ahí se encontraba su salvación? Salió por primera vez desde hace dos meses del departamento, se sentía un completo desconocido.

Salió del lujoso lugar, a pesar de que el clima era bello, al aire era excitante, el Otoño estaba a punto de finalizar podría ser en unas cuantas semanas que culminara esa estación que adoraba y odiaba, caminó como si hubiera sido un niño, alguien inexperto, nadie le reconoció, y mejor que nadie le reconociera, además que caminaba un poco lento ¿Hace cuanto tiempo había dejado sentir el aire recorrer su cuerpo? También había olvidado las calles, pero no le importaba, pronto dio con el Centro Médico, era demasiado grande, si ahora lo recordaba, pero su mente hizo que bloqueara rápidamente el recuerdo. Metió las manos a los bolsillos que tenía la sudadera y se dispuso a caminar para adentrarse al lujoso hospital, lo sabía de memoria el hospital, pero otra vez su mente en autoprotección bloqueó el recuerdo. Caminó en dirección en donde se encontraba el ala de los Psicólogos ahí se encontró con una mujer.

- Tengo cita con la Doctora.-

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Sin duda era mujer bella, se veía su elegancia por todo el lugar que se le viera – Soy la Doctora de Pediatría Michiru.-

- Mi nombre es – bajó la voz – Kou, Seiya Kou.-

- Déjeme checar joven Kou – observó una tabla que tenía en la mano izquierda – Si tiene cita con la Doctora, sígame por favor.-

. Si – bajó la mirada - ¿Por qué no se sorprendió?-

- ¿Por qué he sorprenderme? – Pasaron varios cuartos – Solo por que sea algún famoso debo sorprenderme – dio una risita escondida entre sus manos – Hay cosas por la que sorprenderse joven Kou, cosas mucho más importante con el hecho de que me haya topado con usted no es significado que me emocione como loca – abrió una puerta – Llegamos, esperé mientras la Doctora salé, me dio un gusto conocerlo joven Kou.-

- Gracias, y el gusto fue mío Doctora Michiru – se sentó en un sillón que se encontraba ahí, el lugar estaba serio al menos por el exterior "Tal vez por eso me enamoré de Serena, por que fue diferente a la demás" - ¿Realmente esto no será estupidez?-

- No lo creo joven Kou – la puerta se abrió – Pase joven Kou y tomé asiento en el diván.-

- No me diga joven Kou, simplemente dígame Seiya, creo que estamos en confianza – se recostó en el diván, después de haberse quitado los lentes y el gorro.

- Me alegra enormemente que haya decidido verme – dijo dulcemente y luego se sentó en una silla giratoria enfrente de él – Relájese.-

- Si – volteó a ver a la mujer, por un momento pudo ver a Serena ¿Demencia? Si, se estaba volviendo loco y quizás necesitaba más ayuda de lo que él creía – No se que decir o hacer – se quedó viendo a sus manos.

- No se preocupe – llevó una mano a su rodilla – Mis amigas en cuanto supieron que hace más de un mes iba a tener a un paciente famoso se emocionaron, pero ellas no entienden muchas cosas, solo piensan el por qué usted es famoso, sé que no ha venido a mi consultorio y sus razones tendrá que juntos descubriremos esa magnifica vida, la vida, el motivo para que siga adelante, soy una Doctora que se mete de lleno en los casos de los pacientes – afirmó.

- ¿La doctora Kakyuu cierto? – volteó haberla, ¿Por qué había visto a Serena en ella? La demencia, la locura se estaba apoderando de él, la doctora asintió, se quedo viendo sus manos nuevamente, una visión aterradora hizo que abriera más los ojos, sus manos estaban llenas de sangre, escurriendo gota tras gota en su ropa - ¡Basta! – gritó.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? –Dijo preocupada

- Lo siento es que – se tocó la cabeza – Es muy difícil para mi, ni siquiera se por donde empezar.-

- No te preocupes Seiya – le brindó una sonrisa tierna – Empieza por donde todos empezamos, empieza desde el principio.-

- ¿Desde el principio? – cerró sus ojos, unas risitas, unas lágrimas, gritos, música empezaron a recorrer su mente, imágenes buenas empezaron a correr, pero los sonidos de unos gritos y sollozos no dejaban plasmar con nitidez las imágenes buenas que habían pasado – Doctora ¿Soy una mala persona?-

- No lo creo Seiya – dijo seria – Tenme la confianza de decirme absolutamente todo lo que sientas, cuéntame tu historia, aquí nada sale de estas cuatro paredes – después se dispuso hablar dulcemente – Hoy soy simplemente tu amiga Kakyuu.-

- ¿Y si no quisiera recordar? – dijo dudoso.

- Haremos que recuerdes, tienes que salir adelante Seiya.-

Cerró sus ojos y se dispuso a poner alguna orden a sus recuerdos ¿Y si realmente no quería recordar? Abrió sus ojos y se paró, observó un periódico viejo, ahí en la primera plana como lo había visto con anterioridad en su departamento, se encontraba él con Serena agarrados de la mano con el encabezado _'Lo sentimos chicas, pero Seiya Kou si, ¡Se nos casa!'_

- Recuerdo eso…-dijo perdido entre las imágenes que le habían tomado los paparazzis.

Continuará….

**-- -- -- --**

**¡Oh por dios! Me saturé de fanfics T.T Pero no me importa tenía en mi cabeza ese lemilla ustedes saben cual **_**"Es ahora o nunca" **_**y yo ocupé el ahora, por qué se que jamás iba a escribir este Universo Alterno, todo diferente a mi punto de vista n.n díganme ¿Qué opinan de este fanfic? La idea se me vino de repente y solo me dispuse como loca a escribir n.n De todas formas mi mente solo piensa en Sailor Moon y no en mis otros escritos Y.Y Estoy tan emocionada de este fanfic, espero que les guste y ya saben alguna duda o sugerencia son bien recibidas…**

**Otra cosita, les invito a que se inscriban a un foro que hice con otras muy buenas amigas escritoras, el enlacé lo pueden ver en mi profile, espero que se animen ahí podrán hablar de la pareja Seiya y Serena cuantas veces quieran muajajaja.**

**Dejen reviews ;)**

**Ashamed**


	2. Temores callados

**Temores callados  
**

**Capítulo 2.**

El aire resoplaba por todo el lugar, era típico de la estación de otoño, las hojas de los árboles caían sin cesar e inundaban las calles, los parques, pero la magnifica vista que daba la playa era sin lugar a dudas la mejor parte de todo, desde que llegaron a ese lugar a dar conciertos, a conducir algunos programas, a vacacionar, sin duda desde que llegaron todo estaba saliendo mejor de lo que esperaban pese a que a veces no tenían el tiempo de dar la vuelta para caminar por el bello parque de la ciudad o de la playa. No importaba en lo absoluto si casi todo lo que querían lo podían tener, conseguir y demás.

Ese día Serena se despertó sola, sonrió pícaramente al voltear su cabeza del lado izquierdo pese a que se hallaba sola en la cama de momento sabía que había pasado una magnifica noche con su novio, nunca creyó que se toparía con nada más y nadie menos que con el famosísimo Seiya Kou, fue tan tierno e inolvidable aquél día que solo el destino les tenía ya puesto en su vida. Agarró la pijama que se encontraba regada en el departamento, volvió a reír tratando de entender todas las cosas que le habían pasado ¿Suerte? Siempre le decía a Seiya que esa era la razón por la cual se encontraron sin embargo él siempre se limitaba a sonreírle y decirle que la suerte no existía, que había sido el destino el causante de todo el mal que le había provocado haberla conocido, siempre con su tono de burla, pero en algo tenía tal vez la razón había sido el destino el causante de todo.

Se acomodó la pijama no tenía las ganas de vestirse por el momento, vio el reloj y ya era demasiado tarde. Aún Serena no entendía como le había pasado tantas cosas tan buenas, salió al balcón donde daba una magnifica vista a la playa.

- ¡Qué tranquilidad! – respiró hondamente – Y pensar que solo venía aquí para…- cerró los ojos y meneó la cabeza para sacar esa idea que le acongojaba desde que se marchó con miedo de aquél lugar - …Ser feliz, y creo que lo logré finalmente, lograré ser feliz – se subió con mucho cuidado al barandal del balcón – Aún no puedo creerlo, por fin tengo paz – abrió las manos para que dejara pasar todo el aire por su cara, su cuerpo, sus brazos y piernas cerró sus ojos, tanta tranquilidad le ayudaba – Ahora si podré ser una patinadora famosa, una excelente cocinera – abrió los ojos riéndose de ella misma – Ahora si, podré hacer más cosas empezaré de cero, me da tanta alegría…- se bajó con cuidado del barandal, enseguida su estómago empezó a gruñir – Pero antes de que sea todas esas cosas debo de comer – se metió a la habitación y fue directo a la sala, donde se sentó en el sillón y marcó tranquilamente para que le trajeran comida.

- '_Gestaugante' _Comedirse – dijo del otro lado la voz de un hombre con acento francés.

- ¡Hola! – Dijo entusiasmada - ¿Hacen comida a domicilia verdad?-

- Mademoiselle o tu '_eges_' aún demoiselle, '_pegdone' _'_pego' _yo '_quiego' 'seg' _lo más '_cogtes' _posible con usted.-

- Hay señor – empezó a reír penosamente – La verdad es que no se si sea una mademoi no se qué o sea una demoi no se que más – dijo apenadamente – Yo solo quiero saber si me traen la comida hasta el departamento.-

- _'Vega'_ si tiene un novio entonces _'eges'_ mademoiselle ¿Me entiendes? Las demoiselle son solo _'paga'_ las _'mujeges' 'soltegas'_.-

- Oui entendí, pero yo lo que quiero es comer señor francés, y tal vez sea mademoi… - calló de momento – Bueno eso, es que no se pronunciarlo.-

- Se _'pgonuncia'_ mademoiselle, _'mige"_ mademoiselle este _'gestaugante'_ cuenta con _'vagia'_ comida ya que este _'gestaugante'_ bueno…- empezó a toser moderadamente – Este _'gestaugante'_ es del que tiene el hotel mademoiselle.-

- ¿En serio? – dijo confundida.

- Oui mademoiselle ¿No sabia entonces a donde _'magcaba'_?-

- Pues creo que no – empezó a reír – La verdad no me había dado cuenta que el hotel tenía su propio restaurante.-

- Bueno, bueno _¿Qué 'quieges'_ que le lleven a su _'cuagto'_?-

- Bueno quiero una hamburguesa doble, pastel, si mucho pastel, dos malteadas de chocolate, quiero…- se quedó pensado – La verdad es que no se que pedir, camarones, empanadas, papas a la francesa, dulces, también quiero….-

Tapó la bocina, mientras que Serena aún seguía hablando de lo que quería – Pierre, esta mademoiselle _'quiege'_ mucho de _'comeg' 'pagece'_ una niña pide muchos dulces y pasteles en vez de la comida Pierre.-

-….Y eso es todo señor francés – exhaló hondamente.

- C'est magnifique mademoiselle, cuando ya tengamos la comida le _'hablagemos'_ en seguida mademoiselle cuando ya el chef Pierre haya acabado de _'cocinag'_ su délicieux comida ¿Oui?-

- Ahm… - se quedó pensando – Oui señor – colgó el teléfono - ¡Qué hombre tan más simpático! – subió los pies al sillón, solo era de esperar la grandiosa comida que le vendría en minutos más adelante.

De su lado derecho se encontraba el control del televisor y sin más contratiempo prendió el televisor viendo como en un programa de farándula hablaban sobre la supuesta novia de Seiya, realmente le parecía interesante ver como las admiradoras de él harían todo por él "….Y pensar que me lo topé…" Aburrida de ver lo mismo optó por sacar una consola de videojuego que se encontraba guardada en un cajón debajo del televisor "Hace mucho tiempo que ya no jugaba" Su mano empezó a temblar "Lo importante es que Seiya sabe ya la verdad de él, de mi…de un pasado que solo una vez se merece volver a recordarlo" Sonriendo como si nada sacó la consola y la conectó al televisor.

- Veamos – sacó unos discos para ver que juegos tenía – Que bueno que Seiya compró esta consola ¿Qué juegos tendrá? De batallas, de carreras – uno tras otro los iba pasando - ¡Aja! Encontré el juego justo para mi ¡Ahora si! – Agarró el disco del juego y empezó a reír victoriosamente – Veamos, la última vez me ganaste – abrió el estuche e insertó el disco en la consola – Ahora si Sailor Galaxia – agarró el control de la consola y se sentó en el sillón - ¡No podrás ganarme esta vez! Por que soy Serena Tsukino y esta vez a como de lugar te venceré con mi arma letal, no se como le hace Seiya, aunque él ya acabo este juego con su Sailor Star Fighter, ¡ja! Pues yo tengo a Eternal Sailor Moon – dijo melancólicamente mientras apretaba el control – Y esta vez Eternal Sailor Moon vencerá a Galaxia – empezó a reír malévolamente.

El juego dio comienzo en donde se debatiría un final, donde Serena daría dar a conocer que se había vuelto una experta guerrera de la Luna y le demostraría a su querido noviecito que Eternal Sailor Moon es mucho mejor que Sailor Star Fighter, siempre había querido saber cual era el final del juego dado que depende con quien acabes el juego daría un final diferente, cuando Seiya había acabado el juego le pareció un poco feo el final de su guerrera estelar, triste tal vez, por que había regresado a su planeta despidiéndose de lo que podría haber sido su eterno amor si, Eternal Sailor Moon y así en un final inconcluso acabó a su punto de vista, por que Eternal Sailor Moon tenía que seguir su noviazgo con el príncipe Endymion, así que quería saber el final aunque de alguna manera sabía en lo que podría acabar el juego. Así que sin apuros pronto su guerrera Lunar llegó a la etapa final, la batalla decisiva, su cuello se tensó al saber que siempre llegaba a esa etapa y la vencía sin ninguna consideración Sailor Galaxia – Lo lograré esta vez – musitó.

Frente a frente se encontraba el Caos y la guerrera Lunar, con lo poco que le llegó a enseñar Seiya empezó a atacar a su villana - ¡Te estoy ganando mal! – Empezó a reír.- Se empezó a tensar mucho más del cuello y de los dedos ¿Pero qué importaba eso? Sabía que la victoria la tendría - ¡Es un milagro! – Dijo feliz - ¡Mal desaparece! – se levantó del sillón secamente "¿Acaso esto es un sueño? Para ser un grandioso sueño es hermoso por que yo Serena Tsukino la mejor jugadora de videojuegos que junto con Eternal Sailor Moon, venceré a Sailor Galaxia y podré ver el final que le deparará a la princesa Serenity" Se podía observar claramente como Sailor Galaxia enviaba más malignas a las que eran antes sus aliadas, sus amigas; las Sailors Scouts, una a una las vencía Eternal Sailor Moon, hasta que se quedo al final con Sailor Galaxia – Ahora si, solos tú y yo, Sailor Galaxia – musitó, mientras que sus ojos se perdían en la pantalla del televisor.

Una pelea más allá de todo lo inimaginable empezó, la batalla decisiva el mal contra el bien, el bien contra el mal, solo Eternal Sailor Moon era la única que podría acabar con la amenaza que conlleva a todo lo malo que le había pasado, una risa macabra se escucho resonar por todo la dimensión paralela en donde se encontraban pero sin embargo no le importaba, torció los labios, varios ataques se empezaron a ver, la batalla final era demasiado difícil pero siempre vencería, siempre vencería cuando se lo propondría, ¡Por fin! Después de tanto sufrimiento, tanta tensión se pudo divisar al caos, Galaxia había sido liberada de todo el mal, el Caos había desaparecido en los confines de ese Universo - ¡Por fin! – Musitó - ¡Por fin te gané! – se llevó las manos a la cintura y empezó a reír, se tumbó en el sillón – Cuando le cuente a Seiya que ya termine el juego de Sailor Moon, cuando sepa el final de mi guerrera preferida que emoción – dijo satisfecha, así empezaron a salir varias luces, probablemente las semillas estelares robadas por Sailor Galaxia, una voz empezó a hablar diciendo a una agotada guerrera 'Volviste a dar una gran esperanza de vida a los seres humanos y a la Tierra. Todos volverán a la vida para tener una vida normal' - ¡Maravilloso! – Dijo melancólicamente – Por fin mi esfuerzo da frutos – cuando una luz iluminó la pantalla, esta se apagó en seguida - ¿¡Que!? – se paró abruptamente, se fue directo hacía el televisor - ¡No, no puede ser! – Meneó la cabeza, hasta que se quedo viendo el reloj eléctrico que ya no emitía la luz azulada que siempre hacía - ¡Nooooooooooo! – Dejó caer sus rodillas y empezó a sollozar - ¿¡Por qué se tenía que ir la luz!? – decía aún sollozando – Pero no todo esta perdido aún – dijo malévolamente – Por qué guarde el juego, espera… - observó que no había instalado la memoria - ¿¡Por que a mí!?-

- Señorita vengo a traerle la comida – se acercó una mujer - ¿Señorita se encuentra bien?-

- ¡Eres tú amiga Lita! – Se le quedó viendo con mucha tristeza – No Lita me encuentro mal, por fin estaba ganando y se fue la luz – empezó a sollozar nuevamente mientras que la luz volvía en ese instante.

- Calma señorita Tsukino – se hincó a su lado – Al joven Kou no le gustan las niñas berrinchudas, vera que usted señorita es demasiado fuerte y creo fielmente en el que usted señorita, vencerá cuando usted quiera a esa Sailor Galaxia – le guiñó un ojo.

- ¡Lita! – volteó a verla tiernamente – Lo sé, pero es que solo que quería demostrarle a Seiya que Eternal Sailor Moon es mejor que Sailor Star Fighter – empezó a reír – Lita, gracias, también quiero decirte que no hay la necesidad de que me digas Tsukino, sabes que puedes llamarme simplemente Serena, por que somos amigas ¿No es cierto? – Se levantó del lugar - ¡Vaya! Por fin la comida ya tenía hambre.-

- Señorita Serena – sonrió tiernamente mientras se acercaba al carrito de la comida – Si gusta puedo dejar la comida en la mesa.-

- No hay necesidad Lita – sonrió mientras tocó su hombro – Mejor la llevamos cerca del balcón, me fascina la vista que da, una parte al parque y la otra al magnifico mar – agarró el carrito y se lo llevó con cuidado al cuarto - ¿Quieres comer conmigo?-

- Señorita Serena, lo siento pero tengo mucho trabajo, en otra ocasión estaré encantada de ser su acompañante ¿Esta bien?-

- ¡Claro! – Dijo con la comida en la boca – Dentro de dos días ¿Te parece? Y esta vez amiga Lita no me falles, espero que esta vez si puedas.-

- Claro señorita Serena – sonrió mientras salía de la habitación – Es una promesa que dentro de dos días usted y yo comeremos y le haré un rico pastel casero.-

La gran comida que le habían traído Serena, más bien parecía un banquete que el desayuno que le correspondía pese a que ya era un poco más tarde que de mañana, todo parecía estar más que perfecto ese día, todo lo que le había pasado en el pasado era simplemente eso, ya que él jamás se percataría que mantenía un noviazgo con un famoso y aunque lo supiera jamás se podría acercar a ellos, era casi imposible…casi… Después de haberse comido los múltiples 'manjares' que le había traído el restaurante del hotel decidió darse una ducha, se metió a la tina mientras que el magnifico ambiente era tan hipnotizante con el dulce sonido de un violín que se escuchaba por toda la habitación, aquél sonido tan grato que cualquier preocupación, cualquier problema que tuvieras, simplemente te hacía elevarte a una paz en ti mismo, salió de la tina y agarró la toalla para salir del cuarto.

Agarró un vestido primaveral pese a que era otoño, cuando por fin se puso el vestido empezó a bailar con el exquisito sonido que salía de la calle del violín, salió apresurada para ver quién era la persona que tocaba tan pacifica melodía pero mientras buscaba entre la multitud de gente que había el sonido del teléfono hizo que volteara y fuera nuevamente a dentro del cuarto, agarró el teléfono y se tumbó en la cama.

- Hola mi extraña.-

- Hola mi querido extraño – dijo dulcemente mientras olía el dulce aroma que desprendía de su cuerpo y cabello.

- Mi querido bombón endiablado ¿Qué has hecho mientras me extrañabas? – rió levemente.

- Que gracioso – rió divertida – Pues hoy mi querido Seiya, desperté y no estabas a mi lado, el gran trabajo has de tener en estos momentos quizás, le dije a Lita que comiéramos juntas ¿La recuerdas? Me prometió un rico pastel dentro de dos días, me metí a bañar ¡Ah! Y tengo que contarte una desgracia que me pasó – dijo triste.

- ¿Desgracia? – dijo asustado – Te encuentras bien Serena ¿No quieres que este contigo?-

- Tan pesado es el trabajo – dijo sorprendida – No te preocupes en lo absoluto no me ha pasado nada malo, solo que…me rompió mis sentimientos – empezó a reír – Ahora mi querido extraño, escucho una grandiosa melodía de un o una violinista.-

- Mi brujita, me alegra enormemente que escuches esa melodía, ojalá estuviera ahí contigo escuchando esa grandiosa melodía…pero no puedo quejarme aquí estoy rodeado de muchas mujeres hermosas.-

- ¿¡Cómo dices Seiya!? – dijo molesta - ¿Más bellas que yo?-

- No mi bombón, ninguna es más bella que tú – dijo románticamente por el auricular – Pero creo que no este contigo más temprano de lo que pensé, no me extrañes aunque se que en estos momentos me anhelas ¿Verdad bombón?-

- Hmpf, por supuesto que no te extraño tanto del como crees – dijo irónicamente – Aunque te quiero mucho Seiya, cuídate extraño mío.-

- ¿Solo me quieres, pequeña bruja? – Dijo sorprendido – Pues yo eso y más, cuídate bombón – cortó la llamada telefónica.

- Tu también cuídate – musitó al momento en el que puso el teléfono en su lugar, la melodía aún seguía sin cesar no quiso saber, no por el momento quien era el autor de esa embriagante música, se acercó al tocador y empezó a cepillarse su larga cabellera rubia, tan lustrosa y sedosa, se hizo sus acostumbrados chonguitos en el cabello, se puso perfume en el cuello para después ponerse unas bellas sandalias verdes limón que combinaban con el vestido primaveral.

Agarró su bolso de mano en donde antes metió el dichoso celular, algunos papeles, libretas, cosméticos y demás cosas, decidida salió del departamento en busca del autor de la melodía "Hasta la música se escucha aquí en el edificio" Tomó el ascensor, salió del hotel cerrando un poco los ojos debido a la luz del sol, caminó lentamente no tenía ningún apuro por encontrar al autor hasta que por fin encontró el lugar en donde el bello recital del violín se hacía más fuerte pero no pudo ver más allá ya que la gente se había acercado obstruyéndole el paso para ver "¿Por qué soy tan baja de estatura?" Se acercó a una banca y pese a que no pudo observar quien era el que tocaba el violín prefirió imaginárselo mientras veía las olas del mar que chocaban sin cesar en la arena, de pronto escuchó que la música había cesado y que la gente había desaparecido y por supuesto también el autor de esa bella melodía. Suspiró – Aunque no supe quien fue el autor fue la melodía más hermosa que he escuchado.-

- Disculpa ¿Puedo sentarme? – sonrió mientras se pasaba un mechón detrás de la oreja.

- Por supuesto – dijo volteándola a ver - ¡Que lástima! No pude saber quien era la persona que tocaba esa bella melodía.-

- No te preocupes – le guiñó el ojo – Al menos la escuchaste que es lo mejor ¿No lo crees? Dime ¿Estas enamorada verdad?-

- ¿Cómo? – Dijo apenada – Si señorita, creo que me he vuelto a enamorar de una persona muy amada por mi, pensé que jamás me enamoraría por que…bueno, por que no se como explicar – se agarró las manos

- No hay nada que explicar – agarró sus manos – Lo importante es que has vuelto a la vida y has encontrado de nuevo el amor ¿Sabes jovencita? Aquella melodía se trataba de renacer al amor de ser nueva en esta pequeña vida y luchar con las cosas malas que nos han llegada a pasar, la canción se llama 'El renacer'- le sonrió.

- El renacer – elevó su cara – Lo siento señorita ¿Pero como sabes cómo se llama la canción y de que trata de dar ese bello mensaje?-

- Lo siento jovencita – observo su reloj y se paro de la banca agarrando un estuche de un instrumento.

- ¡No puede ser! – se levantó Serena en seco – Entonces eso quiere decir que usted es la que tocaba esa bella melodía.-

- Es un secreto jovencita – sin duda era una mujer que expresaba elegancia, era tan fina en la hora de caminar como en la de hablar – Siempre he querido ser una gran violinista, pero ahora trabajo en el Centro Médico Estrellas del Fuego – guiñó el ojo mientras se volteaba para seguir su camino.

- Espere señorita…- se acercó a ella mientras la jaló del brazo derecho – Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino y quiero decirle que fue la melodía más maravillosa que he escuchado en mi vida, realmente creo que me sentí muy identificada y creo que fue por que sentí el mensaje que quería darnos a todos.-

- Me alegra enormemente jovencita Tsukino – le brindó una sonrisa – Como le dije con anterioridad espero que pronto gente como tú pueda escuchar lo que he querido expresar, me alegra enormemente que hayas renacido – Serena la soltó y ella prosiguió su camino, pero antes de eso se volteó y con una sonrisa calida le comentó – Mi nombre es Michiru Kaioh – se volteó y prosiguió su camino.

- Hasta luego señorita Kaioh – musitó – Créame que desde que estoy con Seiya volví a renacer gracias a él – se fue nuevamente a la banca y se sentó nuevamente pensando en todo lo mal que le había pasado "Renacer" de pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido musical del celular – Mi querido extraño me esta hablando – sacó el teléfono de su bolso de mano - ¿Número privado? ¿Dónde me estará hablando mi querido extraño? ¡Hola mi querido extraño!-

- ¿Extraño? Pues si lo soy querida…- dijo irónicamente.

- ¿¡Cómo!? – Se levantó de la banca abruptamente - ¿¡Cómo conseguiste mi número!?-

- Mi querida Serena – dijo susurrando – Tu eres mía y siempre lo serás mi querida…princesa.-

- ¡Déjame en paz! – dijo perturbada – Yo ya no te amó, ¡Vete, déjame! – dijo temblorosa – Por favor – suplicó.

- Sé en donde estas, aunque se que estas con ese niño bonito estúpido – dijo arrogantemente – Pero pronto acabará eso, por que tú eres mía Serena Tsukino, recuérdalo siempre, eres mía y de nadie más y pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo – dijo seductoramente.

- ¡Basta! – Vociferó – No te necesito, jamás estaremos juntos ¿Entiendes?-

- No tengas miedo de mí, princesa – dijo asustado – Yo jamás podría hacerte daño, jamás, pronto tu y yo estaremos juntos como debió haber siempre sido.-

- No – dijo secamente - ¡Déjame! ¡No! ¡No quiero volver a ti, no quiero volver, por que tu estas loco! Le diré a Seiya de esto – colgó el teléfono abruptamente, mientras que su respiración se agitaba, aventó el teléfono al piso mientras que se llevaba las manos a la cabeza - ¡No quiero, no quiero! Ya no, huí de ti, ya no – susurró.

Sus ojos se perdieron en el celular que prendía y apagaba sin cesar su luz, todo se le venía abajo, había pasado más de dos meses con Seiya ¿Cómo puede seguir teniendo miedo de él? Pensó, creyó ciegamente que él jamás, jamás se la encontraría, podría hacer cualquier estupidez, tenía miedo, mucho miedo, el mismo miedo que le causo cuando lo dejó, cuando decidió renacer nuevamente le pasaba esto, tenía que avisarle a Seiya cuanto antes tenía que hacerlo, él podría ser muy peligroso ya que se había vuelto en un enfermo psicópata, en un obsesivo, el teléfono seguía muchas veces prendiendo y apagándose, un último parpadeo hizo que volviera en sí y contestara temblorosamente.

- ¿Bueno?-

- Hola mi querida extraña – dijo alegremente, no, no se había dado cuenta y ni siquiera escuchó que su querida extraña le había contestado con miedo.

- Seiya eres tú – dijo exhalando.

- ¿Pues quién pensabas que era? – Dijo molesto

- No, nada es solo que…-divagó unos momentos – No sé, no sé que paso.-

- Bueno bombón, el motivo de mi llamada es para decirte que quiero verte en la tarde en el mismo lugar de siempre hay algo muy importante que quiero decirte.-

- ¡Claro! – Dijo con felicidad fingida – Nos veremos mi querido extraño.-

- Hasta en la tarde mi bombón embrujado – colgó el teléfono - ¡Que día tan más maravilloso será! – se mordió el labio inferior.

- Seiya, me parece que el niño se ha enamorado ¿No lo crees Taiki? – dijo burlonamente.

- Bueno, bueno – cerró un libro – Mientras que no afecte a la gira todo esta bien.-

- No creo que afecté, por que tal vez sea pasajero su noviazgo – rió – Si en dado caso que no lo sea lo tendremos que meter con un psiquiátrico – dijo burlonamente mientras se tumbaba en el sillón de la televisora.

- Claro que no sucederá eso Yaten – se acercó a él – Por que Seiya Kou no necesita la ayuda de nadie, el que tal vez necesite ayuda eres tú – empezó a hablar melancólicamente – Por que a este paso te podrás quedar solo mi querido hermano Yaten.-

- ¡Ja! – Cruzó los brazos y la cabeza muy dignamente – Pues eso lo veremos Seiya, no podrás ver tus queridos sueños que se hagan realidad – dijo irónicamente – Y… ¿Ahora a donde piensas huir? – Observó a su hermano atento que abría la puerta – Ya veo, como viste que jamás podrás ganarle a tu hermano prefieres salir huyendo de aquí – dijo burlonamente.

- ¿Huir de ti? – Hizo una media sonrisa – Y de ¿Miedo? – Dijo sarcásticamente, se acercó a él y toco su hombro – No te emociones Yaten – sonrió – Tengo cosas que hacer con Serena.-

- ¿Con Serena? – habló finalmente Taiki, deslizando sus lentes y bajo completamente el libro – Pero Seiya aún falta ver a más admiradoras.-

- Lo siento hermanos pero, bueno es que – tosió mientras se escabullía hacía la puerta – Sé que estarán mejor sin mí – abrió rápidamente la puerta y salió del lugar antes de ser cuestionado.

- ¡Ay Seiya! – Yaten se llevó una mano en la frente.

- Déjalo Taiki – reacomodó su lectura.

- De la que me salvé – suspiró, se metió a un cuarto en donde se vistió lo más normal que pudo sin llamar la atención de nadie – Hoy es el día.-

Salió como si nada de la televisora, se puso su ya famosos lentes oscuros, caminó rumbo a un pequeño lugar, no podía ni siquiera creer lo que le pediría a su bombón pero sentía como si ya la amará desde que nacieron, sentía que su amor estaba ya predestinado, aquella mujer era el ser perfecto, sonrió para si mismo y se metió a un local de la calle, no era de lujo, tampoco era un local de mal a muerte, tocó una campanita que se hallaba en el lugar.

- Buenas tardes ¿En que le podemos servir? – dijo una joven con el pelo corto hasta el mentón.

- Hola, buenas tardes…-se acercó a leer en la etiqueta su nombre – Hotaru. Vine por un pedido que había echo hace unas semanas – le entregó un papel.

- Enseguida se lo traeremos…-empezó a leer el recibo – Joven Kou – dijo sin sorprenderse siquiera a quien tenía enfrente, tal vez no muchos lo conocían o tal vez le caía mal – Aquí esta su pedido joven Kou – le enseño una cajita color vino y la abrió enseguida – Un anillo color aperlado de fina joyería, en forma de media luna y con estrellas alrededor semejando a estrellas fugaces, exclusivo como usted lo ordenó – le entregó la caja.

- Gracias Hotaru – se quitó los lentes oscuros, le guiño el ojo y empezó a marcharse del lugar.

- Espere joven Kou – se acercó a él.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Volteó a verla - ¡Ya se! De seguro no te resististe y quieres un autógrafo mío ¿Verdad?-

- Claro que no – dijo molesta – Solo es que lo vi, como decirle pues feliz – dijo apenadamente – Quiero bueno, podemos grabarle algo al anillo si es que quiere por supuesto, sería gratis – sonrió.

- ¡Por supuesto! – los dos fueron hacía donde se encontraba una pequeña máquina y Seiya le entregó el anillo.

- Y dígame joven Kou ¿Qué quiere que diga el anillo?-

- Quiero que diga…- se quedó meditando - ¡Ya se! Quiero que diga, espere no se vaya a reír por lo cursi y esto se queda entre tú y yo, Hotaru ¿De acuerdo? – Hotaru asintió - ¡Esta bien! Quiero que diga 'con todo mi amor, a la bruja que deseo y amo. Tu idiota que engatusaste Seiya Kou' – musitó.

- ¡Que bonito joven Kou! Enseguida estará ya escrito – metió el anillo en la máquina mientras le daba la forma de las letras deseadas – Tome he terminado.-

- ¡Vaya! – empezó a leer cada letra escrita por Hotaru o por la máquina daba igual el punto es que estaba plasmado en el anillo, empezó a buscar en sus pantalones – Toma, se que tu también has de tener una persona especial, es un restaurante de lujo – le guiñó un ojo.

- ¡Gracias joven Kou! – agarró los boletos especiales – Por cierto suerte pero se que no la necesitaras.-

Salió del lugar guardando la caja en su saco, todo parecía tan perfecto, desde que la había conocido pensó que estaba viviendo un sueño eterno del cual tenía miedo despertar pero para su gran suerte eso no era un sueño, era la pura realidad pese a que ya sabía lo de Serena no le importaba en lo absoluto por que la protegería de él, de ese maldito bastardo psicópata, tomó un taxi por que ya era tarde y seguramente Serena lo estaría esperando, se había quedado con la duda de saber de que es lo que le había dejado 'rota en pedazos' al mediodía. Llegó sin duda a la playa, ahí en su 'escondite' que era sin duda una cabaña vieja, fea, rota pero sin duda tenía una leyenda de amor tan hermosa que sin duda se había convertido en su 'escondite' perfecto. Ahí se encontraba recargada cerca de la puerta, Seiya se apresuró y con pasos sigilosos se acercó a Serena tapándole los ojos, esto hizo que Serena se sobresaltara de… ¿Miedo?

- ¿Qué ocurre bombón? – volteó a verla, observaba como respiraba agitadamente.

- Nada es solo que…- trató de relajarse – Me espantaste.-

- Bombón – dijo sarcásticamente mientras se acercaba a ella para darle un tierno beso fugaz – Me quede con la duda bombón ¿Qué es lo que te había roto en pedazos hace rato?-

- Eso – empezó a reír – ¡Fue una gran injusticia! – le sonrió y empezaron su caminata por la orilla del mar – La vida puede ser injusta a veces…-

- No digas eso – dijo severamente – La vida no es injusta por que – hizo un puño con su mano – Tu estas aquí conmigo, por que seguiste adelante con todo y te conocí, no creo que eso sea injusticia.-

- ¡Seiya! –Abrió los ojos sorprendida – El pasado simplemente es eso y ya – agarró su mano – Por fin había vencido a Sailor Galaxia, me había sentido tan orgullosa de haberla acabado por que yo soy una guerrera de la Luna como sabrás, pero… – bajó la cabeza - ¡Se fue la luz! – dijo sollozando.

- ¿¡Se fue la luz!? – Soltó una carcajada – Creo que tal vez te apoye por esta vez que la vida es injusta a veces – volteó a verla y le dio un beso en la frente.

- También charle con la magnifica violinista – se soltó del agarre de la mano y empezó a bailar – Es una persona muy elegante, es muy bella me gustaría ser como ella – se paró haber el bello ocaso.

- Bella eh – dijo sarcástico - ¿Cuál es el nombre de tu ídolo?-

- Es un secreto – se puso el dedo índice en sus labios – Sabes Seiya….- alzó la mirada "Debo decirle quien me hablo" – Quiero confesarte algo – unos brazos le rodearon su cintura.

- Yo también quiero confesarte algo – poso su cabeza en el hombro de su acompañante – Bello atardecer ¿No?-

- Seiya – susurró – Pero quiero confesártelo yo primero, es algo muy importante lo que me paso – dijo dudosa, Seiya le mostró la cajita roja - ¿Y esto? – lo vio de reojo.

- Ábrelo – dijo sonriéndole, la soltó del agarre para ver su expresión.

- ¡Seiya! – dijo temblorosa, abrió la caja – No se que decir – se llevó la mano izquierda a su boca.

- Solo dime que si, bombón – se acercó a ella y tomó el anillo.

- Por supuesto – le mostró su mano derecha - ¡Acepto! – Seiya se dispuso a ponerle el anillo en el dedo anular con forma de media Luna, las estrellas brillaban como si realmente pasaran de un lado como estrellas fugaces, claro, ese brillo era provocado por el efecto del poco sol que había – Te amo – se fue hacía sus brazos.

- Dime mi dulce bombón – le acariciaba su sedoso pelo - ¿Cuál era confesión tan importante que me querías decir?-

- Es…es…-levantó su cabeza "No puedo arruinar este momento, no puedo arruinarlo y menos mencionando quien me hablo por teléfono será otro día cuando le confiese" – Nada Seiya, nada – susurró mientras le dio un beso apasionado.

- Mi querido bombón – la agarró de la mano – Vamos al departamento, quiero mostrarte una cosa – le guiñó el ojo.

Los dos fueron al departamento en donde a Serena le esperaba la velada más romántica e original en su vida, simple, pero no por eso no quería decir que era poca cosa una mesita redonda se hallaba en el balcón de su cuarto el lugar preferido de su eterna acompañante, la maravillosa luz lunar daba todo de ella para hacerles una velada mágica a los futuros esposos…el futuro…Sin preocupación de eso, sin preocupación del mañana, solo del hoy, charlaban sin cesar de las cosas que hacían, que habían hecho, Serena pese a que se la pasaba de maravilla de repente un inmenso dolor en el estómago le acongojaba no sabía el por qué, pero así de rápido como lo tenía así de rápido se le quitó, no podría romper el hechizo de ese momento diciéndole a Seiya quién le había hablado por teléfono de todas formas trataba de negar que él, jamás se les podría acercar…jamás.

Serena se levantó observando que Seiya aún seguía dormido, se puso su bata de seda regalada apenas por él, se acercó a la puerta principal y agarró el periódico, empezó a leer atenta a la primera plana, una media sonrisa se le dibujo en su rostro enseguida se hecho a correr nuevamente a su cuarto, trató de no echar una carcajada, le puso el periódico enfrente de Seiya para que él cuando se despertara lo pudiera ver.

- Seiya – musitó – Seiya – empezó a moverlo poco a poco – Mi bello durmiente despierta.-

- ¿Cómo? – Dijo aún adormilado - ¿Qué pasa bombón? – Abrió los ojos y en acto reflejo tomó el periódico - ¿¡Malditos de los medios!?-

- No te enojes es gracioso ver que nunca nos percatamos de su asistencia – le sonrió – Y tiene todo lo que me dijiste con lujo de detalle, es como si tuvieran un micrófono incrustados en nosotros – empezó a reír.

- ¡Pero como es posible esto! – meneó el periódico varias veces pensando que de esta forma se irían las fotos tomadas, si, eran cuatro fotos, en una le daba un beso en la frente, en otra le ponía el anillo, en la otra la abrazaba por detrás, y en la otra estaban agarrados de la mano.

- Vele el lado positivo – le guiñó el ojo – Todas las fotos que tomaron son muy bellas y ¡Están a color! ¿¡Puedes creerlo!?-

- ¡Ja! – Se quedó viendo el encabezado - ¡Que cinismo de titulo! 'Lo sentimos chicas, pero Seiya Kou si, ¡Se nos casa!' – aventó el periódico – Pero ¿Sabes Kakyuu? – Volteó haber a su psicóloga – No me había molestado en lo absoluto por que ella como siempre tenía la razón esas fotos eran muy bellas ¿no lo cree así? Son…perfectas.-

- Seiya – se acercó a él – Creo… - exhaló – Que estas haciendo un buen trabajo en todo esto – tocó su hombro – Tu no tienes la culpa de nada.-

- ¿La culpa doctora? – Se levantó observando el reloj – Creo que nuestro tiempo se ha acabado – le brindó una sonrisa débil y salió del consultorio.

" ¿La culpa? Yo fui el culpable de todo" Se acomodó el gorro nuevamente y se puso los lentes oscuros, aquél día tan magnifico que había amanecido se había convertido en un día nubloso "Jamás podré perdonarme ¿Podrás tú perdonarme mi dulce bombón?" Iba caminando con la cabeza cabizbaja, metió sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos, la gente pasaba a su lado chocando con él pero no le importaba en lo absoluto que le dijeran cosas, pareciera que no escuchaba al mundo exterior. Llegó por fin al hotel, alzó la vista como si esperará alguien pero sabía que no había nadie, ahí se quedo observando perdidamente el balcón de aquella velada…mágica…dejó caer sus rodillas victima de la impotencia, desolación, tristeza, una a una empezaron las gotas a caer mojando precipitosamente a la gente que transitaba por ahí y aún hombre desfallecido.

- Maldita sea – susurró, mientras que sus lágrimas caían al suelo mimetizándose con la lluvia - ¡Maldita sea aquél día! – Golpeó con furia vez tras vez el piso impotentemente - ¡Maldita sea él día en el que no la deje hablar! Fue mi culpa – Alzó la vista, las lágrimas recorrían toda su cara y la lluvia agolpaba su cara aún demacrada – Serena te necesito.-

Continuará…

* * *

**Amigas mías siento el retraso de esta historia, pero tuve problemas técnicos T.T ¡Ja! Yo y esas computadoras que no nos llevamos bien, pero al menos espero que este 'recuerdo' de Seiya les haya gustado ¡Malditas computadoras! :D**

******Kimi o ai shiteru****:**** Amiga eres la primera también en esta historia :D ¡Genial! Bueno Michiru es pediatra xD Pero bueno todo bien :D Ahh espero que te haya gustado este capítulo tarde, lo sé pero al menos ya esta aquí, que estas computadoras en verdad ¡Me odian! T.T**

**Caroone:**** Jajaja xD No te lo tomes a mal pero de que esta deforme me dio mucha risa me la imagine toda acá xD Pero no importa si pobre de Seiya muajaja lo haré sufrir digo cof, cof, bueno te soy franca en todas las ideas que se te vinieron en alguna de ellas me pillaste n.n por que dice que les paso pero claro el suspenso en esta historia jejeje.**

**Paty:**** ¡Wow! La verdad es que me halagas que me hayas agregado a tus favoritos de la página n.n Vaya lo sabía me amenazas igual que Susann ¿Acaso mi destino es ser amenazada? Jajaja xD Pues si tal vez eso del "suicidio" da como que cosa ¿no? Pero al fin y al cabo llama la atención o ¿no? Mientras no pierda la esencia de los personajes todo bien, pero espero que tengas tus pañuelitos cerca solo es un aviso jaja xD**

**Sakurita:**** Lo siento por no actualizar Dragon Ball, sin tan solo mi cerebro trabajara rápido ¡Maldito cerebro! :D ¿Te gusta más esta historia? Bueno no se que decir gustos, son gustos ya que esta más "oscura" jaja ¿Apoco soy impredecible? Ya vez mi loca cabeza solo escribe y escribe. Gracias por decirme que soy original, realmente tus comentarios me halagan chica, pero bueno recuerda 'Comunidad de admiradoras de Seiya' Así que cuidado con eso de que quieres ver sufrir a Seiya jaja xD**

**Bulmita su:**** Si la verdad hasta da pena ajena la página…aquella página en donde empecé tuve que migrar a esta por que se enojaban por que les criticara y ya vez tu sabes lo de la niña plagiadora ¡Kami! Al menos me da mucha alegría lo que me dices :D que eres una fanática de mis escritos y lo mejor es que me sigues leyendo Jajaja ay Susann ve, ve a leer a mi amiga, espero que pronto se suban capítulos nuevos pero ellas andan ocupadas trabajos, estudios, etc. Y ya sabes una que no hace nada T.T jajaja fui abandonada xD ¡Otra cosa! Me comentó Nileve Kou sobre el comentario que le habías hecho con anterioridad en su fanfic que se parecía al mío y eso, bueno pueden tener la misma temática pero siempre, ¡Siempre! Es diferente un ejemplo son los tres años sobre el nacimiento de Trunks ¿Lo vez? Así que te soy franca no me pareció como hablaste con ella, pero bueno…no pasa nada es solo que quería decírtelo vale :D**

**Rossa:**** ¿Morbosidad eh? Si tal vez por eso alguna gente lo lee o tal vez también lo pase por alto ¿Pero que más da? Yo solo escribo Que bueno que te enganché. Bueno que puedo hacer, lo siento mucho por ya no actualizar de momento a Dragon Ball pero no me puedo forzar a escribir, al rato solo saldrá basura y cosas incoherentes, mejor un buen escrito un poco tarde si, pero no a los badfics eso no n.n ¿Loca, desquiciada? Vaya me tienes así catalogada que extraño jaja xD Bueno pero algo que te quede claro Rosita yo siempre acabo mis escritos, tal vez tarde, no sé cuanto tiempo me llevaré, pero siempre estarán acabados se me hace de mal gusto no acabarlos, si, oscuridad es donde todos estamos en algunas veces.**

**SerenaySeiya:**** Jajaja xD ¡Que graciosa! En un horizonte que no existía xD Si, estoy más que consiente de mi historia ¿Apoco tu no actuarías de esa forma? Digo al menos si amaba mucho a la persona puede llegar en un momento en el que te bloqueas y ya nada vale la pena ¿no? Hay algunos que se dan cuenta que la vida sigue y vale la pena, pero a Seiya aún no le llega esa luz :D ¡Tu también! Me piensas matar eh, voy a contratar a guardaespaldas con todo esto xD ¡Vaya! Gracias por decirme original, ¿Extraña eh? ¡Que divertido que me digas eso! ¡Genial! Gracias por esos halagos, lee esa historia realmente a mi gusto es una de las pocas geniales que trasmiten los sentimientos no te vas a arrepentir n.n**

**Nileve Kou****: Hola ¡Chica! :D Si amiga me gustan toda diferente tu sabes n.n Si trama, trama envuelta en la más trama muajaja xD Al menos me agrada bastante que saquen sus conjeturas, tal vez…tal vez hasta prediquen el final de la historia, uno nunca sabe ¿no? Amiga te soy franca no te entendí a tu review T.T "…****A por cierto lo único que no me gusto fue eso de tantos hermanos entre Seiya y Yaten eso como que no…" ¿Cómo? ¿A que te refieres? Espero me expliques por que la verdad no entendí y capaz y estoy haciendo algo incorrecto y arruino la historia T.T Tomate el tiempo que quieras para leer la historia amiga, para eso es el tiempo n.n**

**Miki1920:**** Pues, prepárate para pañuelitos xD Gracias por tu review y ya vez una aquí actualizando por que ya tenía el capítulo pero esta computadora que me ¡Odia! En fin espero que disfrutes n.n****Ashamed **

**Dejen reviews ;)  
**

**Ashamed**


	3. Los demonios que nos acechan

**Los demonios que nos acechan  
**

**Capítulo 3.  
****  
****-Seiya Kou-**

_No era un día muy especial, lo sabía y lo sentía simplemente era aburrido el día, sentía como si me faltara algo pero no sabía que era lo que faltaba, quizás perdido, extraño, desperté en la habitación, no sabía que era pero sabía que era extraño, me puse cualquier tontería que estaba tirado en el piso con tal de que me cubriera, era extraño me asomé y caía nieve ¿Nieve? No era época de invierno o ¿si lo era? Recargué mis manos en el barandal y observé la calle ¿Por qué no escuchaba los sonidos? Me estaba volviendo loco pero… ¿Cuál sería la razón?_

_De todas formas no me interesaba sea cual sea la razón me sentía tranquilo, no me preocupada sentía tanta tranquilidad, observé la foto que había a lado de mi cama, tengo el ligero presentimiento de que en esa foto salía otra persona más, se que_ _la abrazaba, realmente no recuerdo, me empezó a doler la cabeza, sé que hay algo mal aquí pero no sé, quizás realmente me estoy volviendo loco, no he dormido desde hace tiempo por atender a las admiradoras, falta algo o alguien…_

_Alguien tocó la puerta y la abrí, debería de no abrirle a nadie era o quizás fue mi día libre, realmente necesito descansar, ejercitarme o simplemente caminar, pero quizás sea algo importante. Encontré a Taiki, raro encontrármelo, no dijo nada y simplemente se metió a mi departamento ¿Qué le ocurre? Quizás en Yaten sea buena esa actitud pero ¿En él?_

_- ¿Cómo es posible? – dijo furioso._

_- ¿Cómo es posible, de que demonios hablas? – Arqueé la ceja – Apenas ayer nos vimos y ¿Qué paso? No entiendo.-_

_- No te hagas el estúpido – bramó y me acorraló en la pared._

_- ¿Qué demonios te ocurre? – Dije molesto – No entiendo de que me hablas.-_

_- ¡Cínico! – Se quitó los lentes y se me quedo viendo fríamente – No entiendo como tienes el cinismo de pensar que nada pasó aquí.-_

_- ¡Basta! – Lo empujé – No se de que demonios me hablas, largo – dije tajante._

_- ¿Con eso crees solucionar todo? – Dijo irónico – Bien – se puso los lentes de nuevo – En mi no recae el peso de nada, no puedo creer que te tomes todo a la ligera cuando tu fuiste el culpable de todo – dijo serio y abrió la puerta – No entiendo como, en fin… Serena no se merecía esto y menos con un hombre tan incompetente como lo eres tú.-_

_- ¡Lárgate! – Grité – No eres nadie para decirme mis errores, de algo que ni siquiera he hecho.-_

_- Estúpido – musitó y cerró la puerta._

_¿¡Me había dicho estúpido!? Taiki me había dicho estúpido siendo él una persona centrada ¿Qué demonios ocurría aquí? Y lo principal de todo ¿¡Quién demonios era esa tal Serena!? De seguro una admiradora, quizás de la familia ¿A quién le importaba quién era Serena? Agarré un estúpido florero no recuerdo que estaba ahí antes, parecía demasiado femenino para mis gustos, pero no me importó, me sentía impotente ¿De que me acusaba? ¿Ser yo el culpable? Aventé el florero estrellándolo contra la pared más próxima, el vidrio rebotó haciéndome ligeras cortadas en el pecho, brazos y cara ¡Estúpido florero!_

_Me puse la sudadera la primera que vi, ¿Importaba mi aspecto acaso?, siempre me culparon de todo cuando yo ni siquiera sé_ _de que demonios me acusaban, odio mi vida, odio a mi hermano, necesito salir a despejarme, no sé de que me hablaba quizás el loco era él y no yo, no sé de que Serena me habla. Salí del departamento, me encontré a Yaten saliendo del edificio quizás él me diga la actitud de Taiki._

_- ¡Yaten! – grité, y él volteó._

_- Seiya ¿Aún sigues aquí? – cruzó de brazos._

_- ¿¡Cómo!? Bueno no importa – toqué su hombro – Taiki me vino a ver, esta un poco extraño ¿Qué le pasa? Me dijo que tenía la culpa yo, pero vamos, no sé ni que hice, me dijo de una tal Serena ¿Quién es esa chica?-_

_- ¡No puedo creerlo! – Me agarró de mi sudadera - ¿Cómo es posible que hayas olvidado a Serena? Tan cínico o quizás estúpido, lástima solo eso – me llevó hacía la pared._

_- Me lástimas – dije en el momento en el que su codo hizo presión con una de las cortadas que tenía._

_- ¿Acaso importa? – Alzó la ceja e hizo más presión con su codo sobre mi herida – Esto no es nada a comparación con lo que hiciste, nada.-_

_- Ya…Yaten – comencé a doblarme su codo empezaba a abrir más la herida – Suél…suéltame.-_

_- ¿Te gusta? – Se apretó más – Por que no es nada comparado con lo que tú hiciste ¿Divertido, no? Pretender olvidar los hechos – sonrió malévolamente._

_- ¡Maldita sea, es suficiente! – Como pude me traté de zafar de su agarre - ¿Quién eres? Yaten no es sádico.-_

_- ¿Quién soy? – Empezó a carcajearse - ¿Acaso estas ciego? ¿No me vez? ¡Soy Yaten, hermano! – dijo irónico._

_No sé por que me empezó a dar miedo, el rostro de un Yaten inexpresivo, no quise hacer más plática, el mundo se estaba volviendo loco, empecé a dar pasos poco a poco hacía atrás hasta que empecé a correr ¿Qué demonios ocurría?_

_- Vendrá por ti – gritó Yaten – Por que tú no mereces vivir.-_

_Mis hermanos ya no eran ellos, su cara los delataba, ira, sarcasmos, el placer de tortúrame con esa muchacha de nombre Serena, simplemente desperté en un día equivocado apenas ayer reíamos de nuestras estupideces que hicimos y ahora todo era diferente, me metí al parque ¿Desde cuándo tenía una vista tan lúgubre? ¿A quién le importaba lo que pienso? Preso del cansancio decidí descansar en árbol ¿De qué escapaba? ¿Por qué escapaba? ¿De quién escapaba? No entiendo nada y siendo francos no quería entender. Alguien tocó mi hombro. Un joven quizás tendríamos la misma edad, ojos azules, no pude verle bien, se escondió en la oscuridad._

_- ¿Te conozco? – dije incrédulo, tenía el ligero presentimiento de haberlo visto en algún lugar._

_- Deberías – dijo en seco._

_- Si te dejas ver, quizás recuerde quién seas – traté de acercarme pero él se escondía más._

_- No – dijo frío – Si no recuerdas a Serena, ¿Pretendes acordarte de mí? Asesino – susurró._

_- Tu nombre, dímelo – dije molesto - ¿Quién es Serena? ¿Asesino, de que me hablas?-_

_- Ya te dije que no – rió levemente – Solo lo que tienes que saber, es que tú, tú eres el culpable de todo, por que los asesinos son los culpables de todo, prometiste cuidarla, y fuiste tú todo este tiempo, admítelo.-_

_- ¡Basta! – me llevé las manos a la cabeza – No se de que me hablas, yo no soy un asesino yo no prometí nada ¡Basta!-_

_- Asesino – susurraba – Asesino…Asesino…lo prometiste y fuiste tú – se acercó pude ver sus manos blancas, me empujó – La sangre de tu victima, ¿No te agrada?-_

_¿Pero que demonios es esto? Observé mi sudadera manchada no podría ser sangre tendría que ser mentira pero si, era ¡Sangre! - ¿Quién eres? ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué significa esto?-_

_- Patético Seiya – empezó a carcajearse - ¡Eres patético!-_

_¿De quién es esa sangre? Me lleve mis manos temblorosamente hacía mi sudadera, sentí la viscosidad estaba fresca la sangre ¿Acaso era mía la sangre? Quede petrificado, no entendía ¿Qué hice para que esto sucediera?_

_- Nada – sonrió – Nada, no hiciste absolutamente nada, por eso eres un asesino – vi como se llevaba sus dedos a su boca._

_¿Acaso leía mis pensamientos? - ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Quién eres? – bramé al momento de llevarme las manos a la cara manchándome de sangre por toda la cara._

_- Seiya…Seiya…Seiya – empezó a silbar - ¿En serio no recuerdas a Serena? – salió de su escondite lúgubre._

_Caí rendido sin poder si quiera observarlo, sentía tanta pesadez en todo mi cuerpo no podía alzar mi cara para observar quién era ese lunático – No – dije sollozando, pareciera como si estuviera en el infierno, era un sueño, ¡si!, debe de ser eso, pero no podía despertar - ¿Quién es Serena? ¡Habla maldita sea!-_

_- Tsukino – se acercó a mí, ese hombre olía mal a sangre, no podía verlo pero estaba seguro que todo su cuerpo tenía sangre – La olvidaste, lo olvidaste, era de esperarse eres un asesino… - se acercó a mi oído - ¿Escuchas? – Sonrió, tenía un aliento desagradable – Esta molesta.-_

_Un fuerte golpe hizo que me pudiera levantar ¿Tsukino…Serena Tsukino? ¿Quién es? Volteé a ver al maldito psicópata, pero había desaparecido, ¿Fue un sueño? La oscuridad había desaparecido, el sonido regreso, el parque parecía como siempre había sido nada había cambiado, absolutamente nada, observé mi sudadera y no había rastro de sangre ni tampoco la había en mis manos ¿Alucinación? ¿Yo? Si tengo una vida saludable, casi no fumo, ni tampoco casi tomo, y jamás me he drogado…quizás me drogaron alguien me drogó, no entiendo como tuve esas estupideces, he visto en muchos programas que cuando te drogan vez cosas irreales y quizás yo quise ver y escuchar cosas erróneas y solo mis hermanos me trataban de ayudar solo era eso, aunque no me explico si todo había sido producto de una alucinación ¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Por qué me acusaba de asesino? ¿Quién era Serena Tsukino?_

_De todas formas de que me preocupo, solo ¿Quién me habrá drogado? Muchos podrían ser sospechosos, empecé a caminar la gente se me quedaba viendo y la verdad no me interesaba quizás tenía un mal aspecto, acabo de tener un estúpido susto, creo quizás sea la normal, el parque cerca del mar, el mar tranquiliza todo, caminé sin rumbo alguno de todas formas era mi día libre, más tarde aclararé las cosas con Yaten y Taiki. Admito que ha sido muy extraño esto, la gente me esta empezando a asfixiar esas miradas tan frías e inexpresivazas como las de Yaten o Taiki. Escuche un sonido no sé si era mi imaginación pero pareciera que solo yo lo podía escuchar, se me hacía muy conocido alguien me dijo que esa música era la leyenda de Luna, de su princesa Serenity y el príncipe de la Tierra Endymion, ahí se basaron en mi videojuego favorito, esa tonadita era dulce me gustaba, tal parece que solo yo lo escuchaba hasta que por fin pude observar a la portadora de esa melodía, estaba de_ _espaldas a mi, escuché que cerró algo se levantó y trataba de marcharse._

_- Espera – musité pero ella no volteó._

_- Seiya – alguien tocó mi hombro._

_- ¿Kakyuu? – Dije sorprendido - ¿Escuchaste tú también la melodía?-_

_- ¿De que hablas? – sonrió._

_La chica había desaparecido ¿Otra vez las alucinaciones? – Kakyuu, me estoy volviendo loco, alguien me drogó, me culpaban de que maté a alguien, creí ver sangre en mi ropa y en mis manos – observé nuevamente mis manos._

_- Seiya – susurró dulcemente – No les hagas caso, por que no has hecho nada malo, eres bueno, déjame ayudarte.-_

_Me recargué en su pecho me sentía tranquilo – Lo sé, yo no hice nada, no hice nada.-_

_Me empezó a acariciar mi cabello, sentía paz no sé que había pasado, pero estar con Kakyuu me hacía sentir tranquilo, estable, de nuevo esa música empezó a sonar, la conocía pero no sabía en donde. Me zafé de su caricia - ¿La escuchas? Otra vez esta la música.-_

_- No Seiya – la vi asustada – Yo no escucho nada estas paranoico, vamos – sonrió y me abrió las manos – Vamos, todo estará bien, déjame ayudarte, déjame.-_

_- ¿Me engañaste? – Caminé para atrás - ¿De qué me quieres ayudar? Eso quiere decir que sabías de lo que te estaba diciendo.-_

_- ¡No! – Dijo en seco – Es por tu bien, déjame ayudarte.-_

_- No, me engañaste – empecé a correr, esa música me tenía hipnotizado, no me importaba los gritos de Kakyuu diciéndome que no fuera, quizás ahí estaba la respuesta de todas formas esa música me tenía idiotizado, el sonido para mí había desaparecido todos mis sentidos estaban en la música, salí del parque ¿Cuándo había oscurecido? No me había percatado de eso pero tampoco me interesaba eso, la Luna llena estaba en su magnifico esplendor arriba del cálido mar, deje de correr y me dedique a caminar por la arena blanca del mar, la espuma tocaba mis pies…caliente, la melodía se hacía más latente a cada paso que hacía pude divisar a una joven vestida de blanco, debería de ser pintada bello mural sería._

_No me había fijado que había aire, no lo escuchaba lo vi por que sus cabellos rubios ondeaban al ritmo del aire, tenía su mano derecha levantada, tenía agarrado algo, cerré más los ojos para tratar de visualizar que objeto tenía pero no lo vi bien, volteó a verme pero al igual que el otro no pude verle la cara ¿Qué significara esto?_

_- ¿Quién eres? – me acercaba cautelosamente._

_Ella cerró con mucha tranquilidad el objeto que tenía y la música cesó._

_- Me lo prometiste – susurró, volteó a verme, su largo vestido se pegaba a su bella figura – Me dejaste.-_

_Entrecerré mucho más los ojos, trataba de recordarla, miles de imágenes venían a mi mente, trataba de decodificar su mirada, no era inexpresiva como las de los demás, era de tristeza, sus ojos azul claros buscaban una salvación, una ayuda quizás, se llevó el objeto musical hacía su cuerpo – Lo siento, no entiendo de lo que me hablas.-_

_- Me lo prometiste – hizo una sonrisa débil, cada paso que daba se acercaba a mí – Prometiste protegerme y me dejaste.-_

_- ¿Tú eres? Se…Serena Tsukino ¿Qué quieres de mí? – esa mujer me daba miedo y empecé a caminar poco a poco hacía atrás._

_- Seiya me lo prometiste, me olvidaste – extendió el objeto hacía mí – Te olvidaste de mí – sentenció._

_Traté de acordarme de ella pero era en vano no sabía quién era ¿Acaso quería que agarrará la caja de música? Era una cajita de música en forma de estrella, dorada, no se movía, quizás quería que la agarrará pero no lo haría. Seguía con la mano extendida hasta que se le dibujo una media sonrisa, sus ojos se volvieron furiosos me había paralizado ante ese acto y la razón me era desconocida. Me aventó la caja de música lastimando una de las heridas que me había hecho Yaten._- ¡Serena! – Grité sin cesar – Yo no te he olvidado, debí de haber sido yo… - escuché la voz de una mujer que gritaba mi nombre a lo lejos – Serena, no te he olvidado – sollozaba.

_- ¡Tómalo! – gritó_

_Lo agarré de la arena pero sentía como si estuviera tocando fuego lo solté al momento y cayó en la arena, rompiéndose ante mis ojos estupefactos, hace un momento era duro, la arena no podría romper nada, ¡La caja de música, su caja de música!_

_- ¡Serena! – Empecé a llorar en su vestido blanco – Perdóname, yo jamás te olvidaría…jamás.-_

_- Pero lo hiciste – se quitó bruscamente de donde me apoyaba - ¡Me olvidaste! Yo confié en ti Seiya – me señaló con alevosía - ¡Tú eres el culpable! ¡Tú eres el culpable de lo que a mi me paso! ¡Debiste haber sido tú y no yo!-_

_- Lo sé, perdóname, Serena – empecé a golpear la arena impotentemente – Debí haber sido yo, jamás te he olvidado, jamás te he olvidado.-_

_- Lo hiciste – se alejaba de mí - …Lo hiciste, me abandonaste, me olvidaste, ahora pagarás por todo, Seiya.-  
_  
- ¡Serena! – Grité sin cesar – Yo no te he olvidado, debí de haber sido yo… - escuché la voz de una mujer que gritaba mi nombre a lo lejos – Serena, no te he olvidado – sollozaba.

- ¡Seiya! ¡Seiya! – Me empezó a mover alguien bruscamente - ¡Despierta!

Me levanté abruptamente y abracé a la primera persona que vi – Yo no la he olvidado, yo no la he olvidado.-

- Tranquilo, solo te quedaste dormido en el diván – se hizo para atrás – Tu no las olvidado.-

Me quede dormido en el diván, era cierto se me hizo fácil entrar a su consultorio – Lo siento, no era mi intención entrar sin permiso.-

- No te preocupes, respira y tranquilízate Seiya – me sonrió - ¿Todo se encuentra bien?-

- No – dije seco. Nada se encuentra bien desde que paso todo esto, Serena me odia y lo sé, lo siento, es cierto yo debía haber sido y no ella.

- ¿Quieres que hablemos sobre tu sueño? – se puso una bata blanca y se sentó en un sillón.

- Tampoco – crucé los brazos, estaba realmente fastidiado ¿A que se supone que llegaríamos con estas consultas estúpidas? Me sentía cada vez peor y lejos de sentirme a gusto conmigo mismo.

- Entonces…- agarró un cuaderno y pluma - ¿De qué quieres que hablemos?-

- De nada – dije seco, puse mis brazos recargándose con mis piernas. No quería hablar de nada había tenido suficiente con haber tenido ese sueño como para darme cuenta que lejos de progresar empeoraba cada día más, cada día me veía más lejos de mi mismo de todos y sobre todo lejos de enfrentar a Serena, estaba ya resignado.

- ¿Cómo quieres que te ayude? Si no quieres que te ayude – bajó el cuaderno y lo colocó en sus piernas.

- Quizás…ya no hay salvación – cerré mis ojos pesadamente. Quizás tenía la razón, no quería que me ayudaran por que quizás ya no había salvación, nadie le importaría si yo muero, sería una muerte trágica, saldrá en los periódicos pero no sería la gran cosa a la semana lo estarían olvidando y sería lo mejor eso, mis hermanos quizás se quiten de encima a una molestia, lejos de ayudar los empeoraba más con mi insulsa actitud, sería lo mejor todo esto.

- Todos tienen salvación – se levantó del sillón y se quitó la bata – Si quieren, hay salvación, vamos – sonrió.

- ¿A dónde? – abrí los ojos, fresas olía a fresas como ella – Mi cita es aquí.-

- Lo sé – alzó la vista – Pero se ve muy lúgubre mi consultorio le falta más luz, iremos a comer dulces, hamburguesas o solo café lo que quieras – sonrió amablemente.

Hamburguesas…dulces…El mundo era cada vez más pequeño o simplemente quería relacionar las cosas con Serena, no contesté no tenía las ganas de hablar pero supongo que por mis facciones ella creyó que yo había accedido pero sinceramente me daba igual si salíamos o estábamos en el consultorio el lugar me era indiferente. Se acercó a la recepcionista y firmó algunas cosas, quizás que saldríamos algún lugar, Kakyuu me daba la impresión que se parecía a Serena aunque solo quizás por el alma que tenían, ya que eran totalmente diferentes, una rubia la otra pelirroja.

- Ya podemos salir – me guiñó el ojo y me agarró de la mano.

Caminamos sin decir ninguna palabra, me dolía la cabeza me sentía extraño ir agarrado de la mano de ella era inusual e inapropiado para mí, así que la solté levemente sin ser demasiado grotesco, ella no dijo nada pareciera como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de mi acto, aún no entiendo como es que me metí a su consultorio y me quedé profundamente dormido, acechados por todos, bloqueando mis recuerdos pero pese a que trato de nublar eso, jamás podría olvidarla espero ansioso el día en el que por fin le pueda hablar pero hasta que me sienta bien podré hacerlo. Nos metimos a una cafetería, era sencilla pero me daba igual, nos sentimos a lado de la ventana.

- ¿Les traigo algo? – dijo la camarera al momento en el que dejo las cartas.

- Yo quiero un café americano…- sonrió y se me quedo viendo – Y tú Seiya ¿Qué es lo quieres?-

Ahora solo faltaba que aquella muchachita se emocionara, o quizás no ya que esperaba fastidiada a mi respuesta que nunca diría no tenía ganas de nada solo de encerrarme ¿Acaso era mucho pedir? No sé como salí del departamento solo para ir a la consulta…salvación… hasta en mis sueños me decían que no tenía salvación. Se me quedó viendo Kakyuu y la camarera, no pensaba hablar, no quería nada ¿No entendían mi indirecta?

- También tráiganle un café americano – sonrió Kakyuu y la camarera sin ganas agarró las cartas – Dime que te ocurre ¿Somos amigos, no?-

¿Amigos? Yo ni siquiera los tuve, todos habían sido mis simples compañeros de trabajo, de diversión pero… ¿Amigos? Solo mis hermanos y eso quizás ¿Solo era mi amiga? Solo lo pretendía ser por que necesitaba ayuda, ¿Por qué no me dice que estoy ya enfermo? Se me haría más fácil eso. Llegó la camarera y dejó las dos tazas de café sin ganas. Tomó un sorbo a su café, yo simplemente me le quedé viendo a la taza de café y volteé mi mirada hacía la ventana.

- ¿Empieza hacer frío, no? – Se empezó a tallar sus manos – Casi no me gusta el invierno, aunque la navidad me fascina.-

- Invierno – susurré, recargué mi cabeza en mi mano ¿Tan rápido había pasado ya el otoño? Demasiado rápido para mí – A mí me gusta el invierno – la vi de reojo.

- Lo presentía – le dio un sorbo - ¿No piensas tomarte tu café?-

No, no quería café, de hecho estaba perdiendo mi tiempo ¿Qué se supone que era esta salida? Pareciera que le agradaba esto, a mi simplemente me era indiferente esto, ¿Por qué se empeñaba en saber mi pasado? De todas formas todos en esta ciudad sabían mi patético final, los periódicos hablaron de ello, fue para mí, mi derrumbe y para los demás solo morbosidad ¿Realmente les era tan difícil? ¿Qué es lo qué les causaba tantas ganas de hacer un reportaje estúpido? De hecho aún seguían con esos nefastos reportajes, imbéciles, todos son unos morbosos - ¿Por qué te empeñas en saber mi pasado, si ya lo sabes? – dije fastidiado, viéndola con los mismos ojos que veo a la gente morbosa, con desprecio.

- Seiya – bajó lentamente la taza de café – Lo hago, por que si en efecto se tu pasado – me vio con un poco de lástima, odio esa mirada de hipocresía – Pero quiero que te sientas libre de gritar, de decir ¡Si, me paso eso! Y ¿¡Qué!? No tienes que bloquear esos recuerdos déjalos simplemente fluir, por que necesitas descansar mentalmente y psicológicamente, esa es la razón por la que me empeño en que me reveles tu pasado, necesita descansar tú alma ¿Me explico?-

Quizás tenía razón quizás no, me volteé nuevamente a ver hacía la calle, observé como la ventana se empañaba…invierno…aún no podía entender como el tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido, mis hermanos se marcharían por que ese era el plan y también me incluía hasta que había conocido a Serena y todo cambio, para mí, para ella, para nosotros.

- Seiya– dejó el café y me tomó las manos –Estoy convencida de que solo una de cada mil personas conoce el secreto de vivir en realidad en el presente. La mayoría de nosotros pasamos cincuenta y nueve minutos de cada hora viviendo en el pasado; añorando alegrías pérdidas o avergonzándonos por algo que hemos hecho mal, ambas cosas en extremos inútiles y debilitantes o en un futuro que esperamos con ansias o al que tememos. La única manera de vivir plenamente, consiste en aceptar cada minuto como un milagro irrepetible, pues eso es exactamente, un milagro irrepetible. – Sonrió ante mi cara fastidiada – No te enojes, pero ese pequeño discurso fue también para mí de todas formas somos amigos ¿no?-

¿Amigos? Pretendía ser mi amigo, pretendía cruzar la línea de paciente/médico o simplemente me tenía lástima, pero quizás tendría razón recordando que lo que por meses traté de olvidar, rehusar, bloquear, me hundía más en un abismo. Con delicadeza me zafé de su agarré, había aceptado, agarré la taza de café y fijé mi mirada en una banca, le di un sorbo a mi café tibio.

- Otoño – musité – Me gusta – sonreí y ella agarró una de mis manos – Extraño, fue extraño….-

**-Serena Tsukino-**

_Caminaba sin cesar, a paso precipitado me sentía sola y sin ayuda, las calles estaban oscuras y por más que gritaba nadie venía a socorrerme ¡Me escapé! Estaba enormemente feliz pero tenía demasiado miedo__, me llevé una mano a mi pecho ¿Qué se supone que haga? No tenía ningún lugar a donde ir y menos con esta oscuridad que no me dejaba ver más allá de mi nariz._

Al menos no se dio cuenta de mí huida, tenía suficiente, se escuchaban mis tacones resonar por las calles, mi oído se agudizó, ya que también escuchaba otro sonido de algún zapato, no estaba sola… La luz de una lámpara al prenderse hizo que me espantará, tengo miedo mucho miedo.

_Escuché a alguien silbar ¡No! Él siempre silbaba ¿Se dio cuenta? Ya no quiero estar a su lado, pensé estar amándolo, cuando me di cuenta que él estaba locamente enamorado de mí, irónico, no soportaría más tenía mis metas e ilusiones y él simplemente quería que fuera su muñeca de trapo que solo saludara y despidiera con agrado…pero sabía lo que él estaba dispuesto a hacer, tenía mucha gente que trabajaba para él, era rico, tenía sus contactos y eso me asustaba._

_- Serena, Serena – canturreó – Donde quiera que vayas te encontraré, no hay imposibles para mí y lo sabes – empezó a reírse._

_Me quité los tacones no quería dejar que un simple y estúpido error delatara por donde iba caminando, dejé de escuchar su voz, su sonido, deje de escucharlo, era extraño.  
Caminé con cautela era ahora o nunca, cuando lo conocí simplemente, quizás es mejor no recordar el pasado, simplemente huir, huir de lo que te causa dolor, más que amarlo le tenía miedo, más que odiarlo le temía._

_Extraño…demasiado extraño no escucho nada diferente era demasiado…fácil. Me había puesto una peluca color negro quizás así no me seguirían pero me equivoqué, es demasiado inteligente, frío como un empresario ganador que se supone que era. Decía que obtendría lo que quisiera y no le importaba si pisaba a gente, las cosas le pertenecían pero yo no era de él, ya no más. Quede estupefacta si apenas Rei salió de eso, pero solo había sido ella ¡Demonios! No debió haber pasado eso. Agarré mi caja musical, mi padre me había contado esa bella leyenda ahora entiendo que sacrificaron mucho para nada. Choqué con un hombre no me fijé quién era pero me hizo soltar la caja musical en forma de estrella._

_- Mi caja – dije en suspiro viendo como se estrellaba contra el piso, el único recuerdo que tenía desde que él, él me quitó todo, absolutamente todo con engaños._

_- De una vez hay que olvidar el pasado ¿No lo crees? – Dijo irónico – Te dije que para mi no hay imposibles y donde quiera que tu estés yo te encontraré por que tú eres mía como siempre ha sido.-_

_- ¡Maldito! – no podía verlo, empecé a golpear su pecho, pero estaba segura que no le hacía nada, me agarró de las muñecas de las manos._

_- Serena no llores, no me hagas enojar ¿Quieres?-_

_Ni siquiera tenía el valor de verlo, me había ganado, había sido derrotada, derrotada estúpidamente, él seguiría siendo mi enamorado ¿Toda mi vida? Llevó mi cabeza con delicadeza hacía su pecho, observé por última vez el recuerdo que tenía de mis padres, yo era la culpable de todo, Amy lo siento después de todo tengo que cargar con esta culpa. Sentí como me apretaba con sus brazos más y más, no podía hablar me quitaba el aire…_

- Vaya hasta que despertaste – cruzó de brazos, una niña baja de estatura pero bien a su edad, pelo rosa, ojos del mismo color, vestía un sombrero bonito y traje rojo vino de terciopelo.

- ¿Qué te sucede niña? – Dije exaltada, mientras trataba de respirar tranquilamente - ¡Pudiste haberme matado! Sabes que es demasiado peligroso obstruir las vías respiratorias ¿Niña?-

- ¡Ja! – Cerró los ojos muy dignamente – Así me paga señorita, todavía de que me preocupo tiene el descaro de gritarme, a mi, a una pequeña dama, pensé que sería lo conveniente ya que no me hacía caso cuando le hablaba.-

Sueños, eran de esperarse he tenido múltiples pesadillas desde que lo abandoné, viviendo con miedo – Lo siento niña, perdón pequeña dama – sonreí y saqué de mi maleta unos cuantos dulces - ¿Quieres dulces?-

- Ni creas que soy tan fácil de sobornar – abrió un ojo – Mi nombre es Chibi-usa, muchos me llaman Rini, aprendo para ser una buena dama con buenos modales, quiero ser igual que mi mamá – se sentó a mi lado.

- Tu mamá debe de ser una persona demasiado elegante – sonreí – Y seguro que tu serás una buena niña Rini, más si ella es tu ejemplo a seguir – vi como agarraba los dulces - ¿No que no ibas a querer dulces? – dije burlesca.

- Sigo siendo niña, señorita – dijo elegante, se quitó uno de sus guantes para agarrar un dulce relleno de cajeta – No le digas a Setsuna que estoy comiendo dulces, me castigará.-

- Será nuestro secreto Rini – guiñé el ojo – Come los que quieras, después de todo no hará daño a nadie – asintió fascinada y empezó a agarrar dulces.

- ¿A dónde va? – Dijo con tranquilidad - ¡Oh! Lo siento no quise ser muy entrometida en su vida – comentó algo apenada.

- No te preocupes Rini – alcé las manos y sonreí – Por el momento solo a pensar que es lo que quiero Rini, a escapar de una vida que no era nada buena y tratar de entender que yo no tuve la culpa de nada, es difícil – me mordí el labio inferior.

- Se ve que su vida es complicada – se acomodó de nuevo los guantes – Pero no sé de estas cosas – me tocó del hombro – Pero sé que no tiene la culpa de nada señorita, se ve buena gente.-

- Pequeña dama, pequeña dama – la voz de una dulce mujer la llamaba - ¡Aquí estas pequeña dama! – Se llevó las manos a la cadera, pero sonrió tranquilamente - ¿Le causo molestias señorita?-

- Claro que no – sonreí viendo a Rini preocupada – Al contrario, me ayudo bastante.-

- ¿Lo hice? –abrió los ojos sorprendida.

- Por supuesto pequeña dama – le acaricié la cabeza tiernamente.

- Es hora de irnos – se acercó a la niña y me brindo una sonrisa – Meoih, Setsuna Meoih.-

- Serena Tsukino – le brindé mi mano.

- Nos vemos en otra ocasión señorita Tsukino – agarró los extremos del vestido y se inclino un poco antes de bajar en el lujoso tren en donde nos encontrábamos viajando.

Asentí ante su comentario, se veía una niña fastidiosa y sin pensarlo me dio un punto de vista diferente yo no tuve la culpa de nada fue la suerte. No agarré mucho cuando partí de la ciudad, solo traje lo indispensable, dinero, ropa, y tomé el primer tren que me llevará lejos de lo que fui yo, de lo que me relacionara, de mi pasado. Había dormido lo suficiente pero no tanto para sentirme agotada y esta vez no se encontraría la pequeña dama para despertarme de una forma original. Por suerte me enteré que Rei se encontraba en la ciudad en donde yo iría, quizás ella venga a ayudarme, después de todo aunque fue mi dama de compañía fue mi amiga tanto ella como Amy…Amy creo que necesito hablar con alguien sobre todo esto.

La voz de una mujer anunciaba que ya habíamos llegado a la última estación del tren, nueva vida, nuevo lugar, debería de estar feliz pero sin embargo tengo miedo, culpa, yo fui la culpable, merezco muchas cosas y creo que una de esas cosas no es vivir. Agarré mi maleta, un joven me ayudó a encontrar un taxi, era de noche y me había tapado con una gabardina la gente se me quedaba viendo quizás por que me veía sospechosa, pero es que aún tenía miedo. Le dije secamente al conductor del taxi que me llevara a la dirección en donde se suponía que se encontraba viviendo Rei. Llegué sin mucho apuros, estaba cansada, pero tenía miedo de que las pesadillas regresaran a mí y cada vez eran peores.

- Llegamos señorita – carraspeó.

No le dije nada, pagué al conductor, era un hotel elegante, me quité la gabardina por suerte me había vestido muy bien, ya que por ser novia de un empresario tenía por ende buena ropa. Me topé con la recepcionista, tenía cara de pocos amigos pero no me importo me urgía ver a Rei.

- ¿Qué desea? – dijo fastidiada.

- Necesito saber, en que cuarto se hospeda la señorita Hino Rei – dije gentilmente.

- Y… ¿Tú eres…? – alzó la ceja.

- Una amiga, Serena Tsukino.-

- Lo siento señorita Tsukino – hizo una sonrisa falsa – Pero la magnifica y la inigualable Rei no puede atenderla, ya que no me dejo notificado que tendría visitas de alguien como usted – hizo un gesto con la mano y se acerco un botones – Helios ¿Puedes acompañar a la señorita Tsukino a la salida?-

¿Pero que demonios?

- Por supuesto señorita Neherenia – se acercó a mi y me empezó a escoltar a la salida – Realmente lo siento señorita Tsukino, pero Neherenia no aguanta a la mujeres realmente bonitas.-

- Que caballeroso – sonreí – ¿No habrá manera en la que pueda yo…?-

- Lo siento – negó con la cabeza – Trataría de ayudarle pero…-la voz de esa mujer resonó por el lugar al nombrarlo – Lo siento muchísimo, señorita – me vio con cara preocupado.

Sonreí, pobre chico se ve que esa mujer lo trata mal, él se metió de nuevo al lujoso hotel y yo me senté en una de los escalones, dejé la maleta a mi lado ¿Qué se supone que haga? No sé a donde ir mi única 'esperanza' se había esfumado ¿Dormiría en la calle? No podría no tengo dinero suficiente, hubiera pensando más las cosas y no me hubiera ido en ese tren lujoso. Tengo teléfono pero no quiero arriesgarme, podría hablar en uno de monedas pero a ¿Quién? No conozco a nadie en esta ciudad, también necesitaba un trabajo pero ¿Qué podría ejercer? No sabía que hacer era desesperante, no sabía a quien hablarle y tampoco me podría exponer, sabía como piensa, quizás me estén buscando en estos momentos.

Me levanté del escalón un poco resignada pero cansada, no podía dormir y de todas formas no quería dormir cada pesadilla era peor que la anterior, con un poco de esfuerzo empecé a jalar mi maleta sin saber a donde dirigirme, al menos esta ciudad Moon City estaba lejos de donde yo vivía. Mi maleta se había estancado con una hendidura que tenía el pavimento ¿¡Por qué no había luz!? Me daba miedo esta parte estaba oscura y podría pasarme algo, al tratar de jalar la maleta caí inevitablemente.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – se acercó alguien. _  
_  
¿¡A estas horas hay alguien!? Esa voz – Si, si, es que la maleta se atascó – empecé a sobarme las nalgas.

- Yo te ayudo – se agachó para sacar la maleta de la hendidura del pavimento.

Tenía un bonito abrigo, un vestido de gala, demasiado extraño que este sola, cabello largo como el de…

- ¿¡Rei!? – dije demasiado sorprendida, había sido la suerte que me la encontrará.

- Si – dijo sin ganas, pasándose un mechón detrás de la oreja – Me descubriste, pero soy la única e original Hino Rei y tu eres… - alzó la vista antes de que le contestara - ¿¡Serena!? – grito.

- Así es – sonreí – Pero no grites estamos solas y…-

- No te preocupes Moon City es una de las ciudades más pacificas con decirte que no ha habido ningún asesinato aquí, robos si, secuestros no, pero aquí no se compara como allá.-

- Para nada – dije sorprendida ante su confesión – Rei, acabo de llegar y me preguntaba si me ¿podría alojarme contigo?-

- Vamos Serena – agarró mi maleta y no dijo más.

Caminamos de regreso al lujoso hotel, no sabría como comportarme Rei siempre fue demasiado impulsiva, orgullosa y de un carácter demasiado fuerte pese a que alguna vez fue mi dama de honor, aquél día hubiéramos escapado juntas si las cosas no se hubieran complicado, no hablamos en todo el camino sentiría que las platicas podrían estar fuera de lugar y un poco incomodas además que ella se veía un poco más seria de lo que acostumbraba a ser.

- ¡Helios! – Gritó Rei – Con cuidado llévate el equipaje de la señorita Tsukino.-

- Por supuesto señorita Hino – sonrió, después se dirigió la mirada hacía mi – Me alegra que la haya podido localizar.-

Sonreí ante su acto, pude ver la cara de la recepcionista molesta por verme de nuevo y más con verme con Rei. Subimos al elevador, Rei apretó el número ocho, seguimos sin dirigirnos la palabra, cuando por fin llegamos al octavo piso salí detrás de ella, me sentía perdida no sé si le molesto algo o simplemente no quería nada que ver conmigo, tal vez le recordaba su pasado, el pasado de las tres. Vi como mi maleta ya se hallaba en el departamento de Rei. Rei abrió la puerta y agarró mi maleta, su departamento era muy ostentoso, se metió en algún cuarto, observé cuadros que había, fotos de artistas famosos, algunos los conocía y otros no, entre muchas fotos vi la de ella vestida de dama en medio estaba yo y del otro lado Amy.

- La pensaba tirar – dijo secamente – No quiero nada que me recuerdo a mi pasado ni a los engaños.-

No podría culparla demasiado daño nos hizo mi 'amado' se sirvió un trago de martini seco, no dije nada, nuevamente mi vista se volvió a posar en esa foto.

- Pero me di cuenta que no puedes huir del pasado – se sentó en un sillón – La guardó por que me recuerda la clase de gente que perdí, encontré y hay en el mundo, además que es la única foto que tengo de ti y de… - suspiró – De Amy y parece que realmente estamos felices.-

- Lo aparenté – musité – Aparenta algo que no es, al menos no de este modo – me senté a lado de ella.

- No quiero entrar en detalles Serena – se pasó el mechón detrás de la oreja – Me alegra enormemente que de alguna manera hayas salido de ese infierno.-

Empecé a llorar ¿Infierno? Yo lo sabía, siempre lo supe y no quise aceptarlo, quizás ya no hay nada por que luchar, no queda nada y Amy había muerto por mi culpa, la gente me ayudaba y yo solo le daba muerte ¿Acaso él era el culpable? O ¿quizás todo este tiempo fui yo? ¿Estaré cargando con estas penas?

- Yo siempre lo supe – me recargué en el pecho de Rei, mojándole el pecho.

- Lo sé – dijo tiernamente mientras acariciaba mi pelo – Pero el pasado es eso…es algo viejo, Serena temo decirte que no me será posible que te quedes conmigo.-

Tenía miedo no podría culparla era de temerse ese sujeto.

- Al menos déjame descansar esta noche aquí.-

- De hecho – se levantó del sillón y me sonrió – No tengo miedo por si lo pensaste, solo que ya no estaré más en Moon City, me subieron de cargo, trabajo en una televisora y les agrado mi trabajo y mañana partiré a Estados Unidos.-

- Me alegra – hice una sonrisa débil, sola otra vez en esta ciudad que desconozco.

- Mañana partiré yo… - bajó la cabeza – Lo siento, puedo conseguirte trabajo en la televisora, siempre te he dicho que eres buena maquillista podrás trabajar en eso, es lo único en lo que te puedo ayudar.-

- No te preocupes – sonreí – Me las arreglaré sola aquí, solo que necesitaré buscar algún departamento barato para vivir de momento, ya que mañana estaré sin hogar nuevamente.-

- ¡Eso no! – Se llevó las manos a la cintura – Mañana pediré que se te pagué por adelantado, soy Rei Hino y para mi no hay imposibles, vamos Serena, descansa que mañana trabajaras ¿sabes lo que es trabajar? – Dijo burlesca – Siempre te la pasabas sin hacer nada hasta donde yo recuerdo.-

- ¡Que graciosa! – entrecerré los ojos - ¿Dormiremos juntas?-

- ¿¡Que!? – Empezó a reír – Ni loca, por suerte hay otra habitación enfrente de la mía – abrió la puerta de su cuarto – Prepárate por que mañana sabrás que trabajar no es tan bonito, buenas noches.-

- Eres mala – sonreí – Buenas noches – me metí a mi habitación.

Me recordaba a donde vivía, muchos lujos que no me merecía por haberme cegado de esa forma, me senté cerca de la ventana, abrí la cortina y observé que daba la vista hacía una de las calles, abrí con cuidado mi caja musical.

- Una leyenda tonta – musité – Sacrificarse de esa manera pensé hacerlo si la ocasión lo ameritaba pero creo que no, jamás podría hacerlo, hundirme en una oscuridad, tengo miedo pero no creo ser tan tonta para sacrificarme por alguien, el amor no existe y la leyenda sinceramente es tonta.-

_- ¿¡Amy!? – Empecé a llorar - ¿Estas bien?-_

_- Por supuesto – me brindó una sonrisa extraña._

_Amy siempre fue seria, inteligente, sonreía con agrado y gentileza pero esa sonrisa fue diferente a las que yo he visto._

_- ¡Segura! – la toqué del hombro – No sabría como, pero Rei, Rei se marchó.-_

_- ¿Segura? – Dijo irónicamente – Por que hasta donde yo recuerdo tú también te marchaste con ella Serena Tsukino.-_

_- ¿Serena Tsukino? ¿Desde cuando me llamas de esa manera? – hice un paso hacía atrás._

_- ¿Desde cuando Tsukino? – Se acercó a mi – Desde que me abandonaste, tu no eres nadie, jamás lo has sido, una niña que lo perdió todo, que dejo a todos ¿Para qué? – empezó a reír._

_- A…Amy – agaché la cabeza – Yo te dije que me quedaría, lo dije.-_

_- ¿¡Para qué!? Decir las cosas no cuenta – hizo una sonrisa retorcida – Hacerlas si, ¿Sabías que eres la causante de todo? Y lo peor, la ¡mejor parte de todo! Es que si oh si, ¡Lo sabías ya! – Empezó a aplaudir – Bravo.-_

_- ¡Basta! – me tapé los oídos, cerré los ojos, empecé a negar con la cabeza. Pero era inevitable la escuchaba con su voz 'Lo sabías, lo sabías'._

_Bajé mi cabeza, no podría_ _negarlo, por qué era cierto, completamente cierto ¿A quién podría engañar? Solo quizás a mi misma – Lo sabía – musité._

_- Lo sé – sonrió - ¿Por qué me dejaste? Si sabías lo que pasaba, lo que me pasaría – me le quede viendo con confusión y ella solo bufó – Tsukino, no hagas esa cara ¿Sabías? Eres una egoísta, supongo que ya no habrá la necesidad de que lo sepas por que has nacido, vivirás y morirás como la egoísta que eres, es la única palabra que te describe, me dejaste morir y no te culpo ¿Qué podría esperar de ti? Algo más lo dudo.-_

Egoísmo…desperté sudando con mi respiración agitada, cada día cada segundo que pasa de mi existencia y los sueños son peores ¡Hasta me da miedo dormir! No faltaría para que amaneciera, me pregunto ¿Realmente debí escaparme? Si todo este tiempo yo fui la culpable ¿Para qué escapaba? Ya no tengo a nadie, nada por que pelear, nadie a quien querer, ni mucho menos nadie a quien amar, mis seres queridos muertos, todo quien se estuviera conmigo moría, Rei realmente fue y será una mujer demasiado lista, puede seguir adelante, tiene motivación pero… ¿Yo?

- Ya te despertaste Serena – dijo tranquilamente Rei al abrir la puerta.

- ¡Buenos días! – Me levanté de la cama – Rei dime – abrí la cortina - ¿Yo maté a Amy? ¿Realmente soy una egoísta?-

- Serena – dijo seria y se acercó a mi agarrándome de la muñeca de la mano – Deja de pensar en esas tonterías – gritó.

- Es que ¿Acaso tú no lo piensas? Solo lo dices por que jamás te importo – fruncí el seño molesta - ¡Solo mírate! Saliste de ese infierno, tu no fuiste la que te enamoraste como tonta, tu no fuiste la que viste a Amy, tu no fuiste la que dejaste a tus padres, tu no fuiste la que…-

- ¡Cállate Serena! – Me dio una cachetada en seco – No digas que no me importa – empezó a sollozar - ¡Si, lo soy! Soy demasiado fuerte para que el pasado me doble, tengo sueños, tengo metas, quizás no pase por lo que tu pasaste, pero ¡Serena! ¿Acaso no tienes metas? ¿Querías ser libre, no? ¡Querías dejarlo, querías ser tantas cosas! – Se limpió las lágrimas y se acercó a la puerta – Te espero, tenemos que desayunar, para que pronto vayamos a trabajar – cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Ahora no sabía que es lo que quería, saqué la ropa de mi maleta, me puse un vestido sin mangas, con escote en forma de "V" color blanco, me cepillé mi cabello, me dolía la cabeza como para hacerme algún peinado así que me lo deje suelto. Salí de la habitación y Rei y yo empezamos a desayunar no dijimos ninguna palabra de lo sucedido y realmente no puedo culpar a nadie más que a mi misma, a donde quiera que yo estuviera siempre traigo esa peste…

- Luces bien – sonrió, rompiendo el silencio – Pagué un día más el alquiler, ya que como te dije partiré hoy en la noche y no creo que puedas encontrar nada el día de hoy – tomó el último trago de café.

- Gracias – recogí mis trastos – Serás una mujer mucho más exitosa de lo que ya eres – me lavé las manos – Todavía recuerdo cuando me dijiste que todo el mundo iba a querer la bella música que componías.-

- ¿Lo recuerdas aún? – Dijo suavemente – Vamos Serena, es tarde y tu tienes que trabajar y yo tengo que dar una última información para después arreglar cosas y marcharme.-

- Y todas tus cosas ¿Estarán aquí? – dije incrédula.

- Por supuesto que no, Serena – se puso un saco café – Lo único que se quedara será los muebles lo demás alguien vendrá a empacarlos, quizás Helios no sé – encogió de hombros - ¿Lista?-

Asentí con la cabeza, vaya al menos a ella le había ido bien y realmente he admirado a Rei, aunque no las pasábamos peleando y Amy era el balance de nosotras dos, siempre se conseguía lo que se propone, nunca le he dicho lo mucho que la estimo y quizás hoy sea la última vez que la vea personalmente, será lo mejor antes de que se vaya lo mucho que la admiro, quizás ya no la vuelva a ver uno nunca sabe lo que la vida nos da. Fui demasiado terca, tuve algunas ambiciones como toda la gente los tiene, aunque también llegué a ser una persona demasiado amistosa, demasiado…débil. Nos metimos a una limosina, me recuerda enormemente a mi pasado, lujos ¿Quién lo diría? Hino Rei una gran periodista, en algunas ocasiones mi antiguo prometido le dio miedo, ya que era tenaz pero Rei también sabía como era él, ya que trabajo para él, siendo mi dama de honor y supo varios secretos que encerraba su empresa "Silver Crystal" y uno de ellos fue el de su familia.

Rei empezó a hablar por teléfono, se veía una mujer demasiado ocupada, giré mi cabeza trataba de familiarizarme con el ambiente que podría ser mi nuevo hogar "Moon City" Pasamos por la playa cerca de ahí había un lindo parque, era bastante tranquilo y eso me agradaba, quizás después de todo mi estancia ahí será lo más cómoda posible, realmente no tenía la menor idea hacía donde me dirigía, solo tomé el tren y la suerte me llevó hacía con Rei. El conductor se metió al edificio, no pude visualizar el logotipo de la empresa pero… ¿A quién le importaba eso? Al menos a mí no, Rei salió junto conmigo y unos guardias me detuvieron el paso, Rei habló con ellos, algo decían de la política de seguridad y esas cosas.

Entré al edificio, pero aquellos guardias se me quedaron vieron con caras lascivas ¡Tontos! Siempre odie que los hombres se me quedaran viendo de esa manera tan vulgar. Subimos al elevador, nos inundaba un silencio pero no era incómodo o al menos no lo era para mí. Llegamos al último piso.

- La oficina del jefe y… - se salió del elevador – Aquí maquillan a los famosos más conocidos por todos, espérame aquí Serena mientras hablo con el jefe para que te de trabajo – sonrió mientras me señalo en lugar para sentarme.

Me sentía sola y extraña, demasiada gente estaba de un lado para otro ignorando que yo me encontraba en ese lugar, podría robarme cosas, podría secuestrar a alguien y la gente no se percataría, estaban demasiados ocupados en sus deberes. Estaba la tele prendida y estaba un programa de un reporte, por supuesto que era atrasado ya que el especial lo narraba, lo editaba, bueno casi todo lo hacía Rei, hablaba sobre la empresa de joyas "Silver Crystal", Rei al parecer tenía una ligera obsesión por la empresa de lo que alguna vez fue su jefe, y la verdad es que me alegraba ya que trataba de hundir esa empresa gigantesca. A lado de mi se sentó un chico, se me quedaba viendo pero no le ponía tanta atención, pero realmente me incomodaba su mirada en mi.

- ¿Deseas algo? – dije rompiendo el silencio.

- ¿Cómo? ¡No nada! – Dijo algo apenado – Pero al contrario deberías tu, de sentirte halagada de que alguien como yo te vea.-

- ¿De qué hablas? – Alcé la ceja, era un tipo demasiado extraño - ¿¡Halagada de ti!? ¿Por qué debería de sentirme de esa manera?-

- Ven – me tocó el hombro Rei - ¡Buenos días! – le sonrió al joven que estaba a lado mío y este le regreso la sonrisa.

Me paré del asiento y me acerqué a Rei - ¿Quién era ese sujeto extraño? – susurré en su oído.

- ¡No lo conoces! – Dijo burlesca – Bueno no hay la necesidad de que te diga quien es, pronto los conocerás con el tiempo, aunque ellos solo vienen digamos que de promoción.-

- ¿Ellos? ¿Acaso son más? ¿De promoción? – me toqué la cabeza algo confundida.

- Tranquila señorita Tsukino – hizo burla del como le hacía antes, solo me limité a sonreír – Por ahora estarás de prueba y te tocará maquillarme a mí, en una hora saldré en mi último noticiero de esta ciudad.

- De acuerdo – sonreí y entramos a una habitación enorme, mucha gente, en un lado grababan una entrevista, en otro un programa infantil, yo seguí a Rei soy capaz de perderme aquí, ella saludaba a varia gente y me presentaba como su 'maquillista personal y profesional' Sonreí ante los hombres que trabajaba con ella, varios casado y otro no, pero no por demás se me quedaron viendo con deseos de algo más ¡Apenas me acaban de conocer! ¿Cómo Rei podía soportar todo esto, todas estas 'miradas'? Pensé que los de los noticiarios eran más serios y centrados, pero de todas formas me equivoqué son hombres, ¿Qué podría esperar?

Rei se sentó en una silla, enfrente de mí un gran espejo adornado con bastante luz, me señaló un cajón en donde lo abrí y me encontré con demasiado maquillaje, liquido, de crema, polvos, infinidad de ellos, pero no me preocupaba, tenía la 'madera' para hacer este tipo de cosas, de imaginarme a la persona con colores, era floja, un poco quejumbrosa pero también tenía mis 'dones'.

- Parece ser que siempre nuestra cita no se va llevar a cabo – iba a ponerle luz en la cara de Rei cuando un hombre se recargó en el espejo, quede atónita ¡Se parecía al mismo hombre con el que me tope hace rato!

- Yaten – se levantó Rei fastidiada - ¿Apoco creías que iba a salir con alguien como tú? – Bufó – Dos arrogantes no se llevan, sería aburrido en la relación que fuéramos iguales ¿No lo crees?

- Rei Hino – sonrió retorcidamente – Una mujer bonita, pero perseguida por su obsesión "Silver Crystal" lástima que todas las mujeres son iguales no saben aprovechar lo bueno que se les da – rió.

- Si es mi obsesión Kou – se levantó de la silla – Pero seamos honestos, que es lo que más te duele ¿Qué te haya cambiado por mi obsesión? – dijo burlesca.

Frunció el seño – Mira Rei, conmigo no se juega.-

- ¿Ah no? – Dijo desafiante – Hasta donde yo recuerdo yo jugué contigo, ya te dije que mi obsesión es primero joven Kou – sonrió victoriosamente y se sentó en la silla – Bueno Serena, sabes que estas a prueba y pronto saldrá el noticiero.

- Y… ¿Tú que me ves? – Dijo fastidiado – Ni creas que te daré mi autógrafo – se acomodó el pelo y se marchó del lugar.

- ¡Pero que tipo tan odioso! – Dije fastidiada – Ni siquiera se quien es.-

- Es Yaten Kou, uno de los famosos aunque… - se me quedó viendo e hizo una sonrisa – Tu no los conoces por lo visto, te lo describiré en seis palabras que lo describe perfectamente 'Cree tener todos a sus pies', así que ten cuidado con los hermanos Kou, son demasiado volubles.-

Sonreí y no dije más, de todas formas creo entender por lo que me dijo Rei solo estarán una temporada, así ¿De qué me preocupo? Mientras no tengo que lidiar con ninguno de ellos todo estará bien, quizás al que me topé sea otro Kou ¿Cuántos Kou's serán? Me había puesto a maquillarla, y ella solo se me quedaba viendo por el espejo, una chica grito que en treinta segundos estarían ya transmitiendo en vivo, por suerte acabé de maquillarla en el momento justo, si no hubiera sido por la interrupción de Yaten Kou hubiera acabado más rápido.

Como no tenía a nadie más que maquillar, me dispuse a sentarme en una de las sillas plegables que había ahí, Rei se veía hermosa, de hecho es una mujer hermosa aunque su temperamento hace que huyas a veces, quizás con el tal Yaten se hubieran llevado bien aunque ella dice que no. Crucé de brazos satisfecha por mi trabajo, el camarógrafo no me quitaba la vista de encima, ahora pensándolo bien no me hubiera puesto ese vestido con escote, atraía más de lo que yo no quería.

- ¡Ey! ¡Ey! Tu cabeza me estorba – gritó un hombre.

¿Pero que demonios? Volteé a verle ¡el mismo tipo que me encontré! – Pues lo siento, hay más sillas de ese lado y te puedes sentar de ese lado sin que mi cabeza te estorbe – dije tajante y me volteé.

- Lo sé – rió – Pero no quiero, es mi horario de descanso, pero ¿Qué puedo decir? Es la verdad tu cabeza estorba, cualquier chica ya hubiera movido su cabeza y estaría aquí a mi lado.-

Era un engreído y altanero, me levanté de mi asiento molesta, no, era poco, estaba furiosa – Pues yo no soy cualquier chica para empezar, segundo no te conozco y…- lo miré de arriba hacía abajo, no estaba feo pero tengo dignidad – Sinceramente no me interesa conocerte.-

- ¿Ah no? – Sonrió galante – Pues si me conocieras, estarías ahorita a mi merced.-

¿¡Cómo se atreve a decir eso!? - ¿¡Qué!? – Abrí los ojos sorprendida - ¡No! – Sonreí con arrogancia – Ya te dije que no soy las demás chico famoso, así que no globalices – me acerqué a él pícaramente – Así que, esta chica será la única que no estará a tu merced – me volteé pero él me agarró la muñeca de la mano.

- ¿Crees que no serás mía? – alzó la ceja.

- ¿Un reto? – Fruncí el seño – Yo no soy un reto chico famoso – me trataba de zafar de él, pero era en vano – No pierdas el tiempo en mí, que yo no lo perderé en ti.-

- ¿Sabes chica maquillista? – Sonrió galante – Yo soy una persona que confía en si mismo y que también le gusta ganar, tal vez no seas mía, por que no estaré aquí mucho tiempo en esta ciudad, pero el día que me vaya me estarás extrañando y antes de que me vaya sé que me querrás.-

- Altanero – musité – Aunque me fascina lo que dices en serio ¿De dónde sacas tanta imaginación? Yo jamás podría quererte, prometí muchas cosas y una de esas es no querer y amar a nadie ¿Por qué lo haría contigo?-

Puso una cara confundida, era de esperarse no sabía de lo que yo hablaba, pero yo si, y era una promesa que me había hecho, además ¡Jamás podría gustarme alguien como él! - ¿Cuál es tu nombre maquillista?-

- Importa acaso – encogí de hombros y él me soltó de su agarre – Ni siquiera tuviste la decencia de decirme tu nombre ¿Tengo que dar el mío? Además un hombre tiene que dar su nombre primero que una señorita.-

- ¡Serena! – Se acercó Rei - ¡Vaya! Ya hiciste amistad con Seiya Kou – lo observó fugazmente – Es momento que me vaya a Estados Unidos y quisiera que me acompañases, de todas formas mañana empieza el trabajo real de ser maquillista – me guiño el ojo – Hasta luego joven Kou.-

- Le deseo suerte en su nueva vida – la abrazó – No se preocupe por la señorita Serena, yo me encargaré de ella – me guiñó el ojo y yo solo giré mi cabeza dignamente.

¡Lo sabía! Era un Kou, idéntico a Yaten, bueno casi, solo que más alto, ojos azul zafiro, y cabello negro, ¿Solo serán dos hermanos? Los dos eran iguales altaneros y arrogantes, por lo que me dijo Rei, Yaten se parecía mucho al presidente de "Silver Crystal" Cree saber todo cuando ni siquiera sabe lo que él mismo quiere no sé si para él también se le apliqué eso, pero estoy segura que es casi un hecho, Seiya no lo conozco pero para él no había impedimentos y era demasiado orgulloso, al parecer tiene un exceso de confianza en él mismo, quizá la fama los hizo comportarse de esa manera.

- Gracias – beso Rei a Seiya en la mejilla – Confiaré en ti, que en el poco tiempo que te encuentres la cuidaras de todos y eso incluye a los hombres y le mostrarás lo que sepas sobre lo poco que tú sabes Seiya, por que seamos honestos tu tienes todo lo que quieras y si no te lo dan.-

- Casi…- se me quedó viendo – Pero pronto tendré lo que quiero Rei, no hay obstáculos para mí – sonrió.

- De acuerdo – se despidió de él y nos acercamos al elevador – Seiya Kou…- tocó el botón de la planta baja – A pesar de que tiene sus aires de grandeza, es un buen chico, Yaten su error es que es demasiado directo, Seiya es demasiado voluble y tiene exceso de confianza, Taiki demasiado objetivo y centrado aunque lo que les caracteriza a los tres es que son demasiado altaneros.-

- ¿Cómo sabes de ellos? – dije sorprendida, saliendo del elevador.

- Los conocí en una fiesta, quizás se comporten de esa manera por que tuvieron todo fácil, creo que no saben el significado de lo qué es la vida en realidad, solo quizás Taiki, pero no lo creo, todo lo han tenido demasiado fácil, si quieren algo solo lo piden y ya, esos hombres necesitan retos – nos metimos a la limosina – Al aeropuerto conductor, así que quizás con el único que es más ¿Cómo decirlo? Confiable sea Seiya los dos hermanos solo ven por ellos mismo Seiya en ese aspecto es más humano – soltó una carcajada.

- No te preocupes Rei – sonreí – Sabré liarme con ellos, sé liarme con ese tipo de hombres.-

Las dos empezamos a reírnos ¡Con que son tres! Tendré el suficiente tiempo para conocerlos a ellos, claro, si es que se podía al menos con Seiya no habría ningún problema por ello. Llegamos al aeropuerto como siempre al momento justo de la partida del avión, tenía ganas de llorar pero para mi eso significaba una partida para siempre y todavía creía o pienso que nos volveremos a ver no sé cuando pero espero que así sea.

- Nos vemos – me acarició la mejilla - ¡No vayas a llorar Serena! Sabes que siempre he odiado que lloren, por que me recuerda muchas cosas y no son bonitas – sonó un sonido _"Pasajeros al vuelo Oceanic 745 destino a los Estados Unidos Americanos favor de abordar"_- Creo que ya es el momento.-

- ¡Si! – Dije pasando duramente saliva, la abracé fuertemente – Mi amiga Rei, mi dama de compañía y ahora una fascinante reportera, quise decirte siempre que te he envidiado, te estimo mucho Rei, cuídate – empecé a llorar – Lo siento, pero no pude no llorar.-

- Tonta – se limpió las lágrimas – Cuídate mucho Serena – me dio un beso en la mejilla – Nos veremos señorita Tsukino.-

Me despedí de ella y ella dio su boleto y pasaporte a la azafata, me brindó una sonrisa y desapareció de mi vista. Realmente la voy a extrañar enormemente, me sentía perdida, me sentía extraña y lo peor me sentía sola. Observé como el avión despegaba por los aires, regrese a la limosina. Le dije al chofer que me llevara al hotel, el día era de un color grisáceo, llovería eso sin lugar a dudas, entré al hotel, la cara de la recepcionista, recordándome que tendría que pagar el día de mañana si no me sacaría, realmente no me interesaba, subí las escaleras con pesadez ¿Por qué no había ocupado el elevador? Llegué al piso del departamento lujoso, lo abrí y lo encontré vacío, vacío de la esencia de Rei. Me senté con pesadez en el sillón, a lado de mí se encontraba el teléfono inalámbrico que con insistencia prendía y apagaba un número rojo, un mensaje quizás ¿De quién? Me dispuse a apretar el botón 'play' para que reprodujera el mensaje.

_"Señorita Hino ¿Me recuerdas?_ _Tanto tiempo ¿No es así? Tratando en sus falsas ideas de hundirme, pretendiendo de que yo sea el malo del cuento, le notificó que Serena Tsukino, no me negara que a ella no la recuerda, se escapó de mí, cuida muy bien en donde se esconde esa mujer, pero vamos…" _Hubo un silencio _"…No hay impedimentos para mi y lo sabe, se que se encuentra en Moon City aunque no sé por cuanto tiempo, no se preocupe, cada vez soy más listo y astuto no haré las mismas estupideces que hice meses atrás con la señorita Mizuno, por suerte escapó a tiempo y no vio nada más que a mi futura novia regresar…" _Empezó a reír _"…Despreocúpese, esto no es una amenaza, como verá soy una persona demasiado buena, solo le digo que ande con cuidado, las apariencias engañan…Su antiguo jefe, le desea la mejor de la suertes desde aquí desde el ¡Imperio! Silver Crystal"_

Quede atónita, ¿Rei estaba en peligro? Ni siquiera me dio un número de donde localizarla, ¿Sabrán que estoy aquí? Me dispuse en seguida hacía mi habitación, no había tiempo, estaba realmente nerviosa, tenía miedo, me lleve las manos a la cabeza, agarré la única maleta la abrí y saqué un suéter, observé con cuidado por la ventana, ya estaba lloviendo, pero no importaba tenía que salir de este hotel lo antes posible, Rei me dejo una nota dejándome algo de dinero, agarré mi caja musical, mi maltea y salí por las escaleras. Llegué al último piso, unos hombres platicaban con Neherenia y ella les mostró algo, iba a salir cuando descubrí que aquellos hombres eran los mismos que vi, tenían la credencial de que trabajan para "Silver Crystal", sudé frío, apenas había salido de la habitación, me mordí el labio inferior cuando vi que aquellos hombres junto con Neherenia abordaban el elevador me dispuse a escapar.

La lluvia era demasiado fuerte apenas caminé algunas calles y ya me encontraba húmeda, de alguna manera llegué al parque, no había mucha gente y la verdad es que no me importaba, me senté en una banca, tenía demasiado frío, el cabello escurría por todo mi cuerpo, la ropa se me adhería a mi piel mojada, crucé de brazos tratando de calentarme, por lo visto la lluvia seguiría por más tiempo ¿A dónde voy? No conozco a nadie, no tengo suficiente dinero para largarme de este lugar. De repente deje de estarme empapando, pensé que había dejado de llover pero no era así por qué seguía lloviendo, alcé la vista.

- ¿Te mudas? – Me sonrió – Creo que es un mal día para que te mudes.-

- Lo sé – me quitaba el agua por toda mi cara pero era en vano las manos las tenía mojadas también – Hubo cambio de planes Seiya.-

- Me lo imagino ¿Qué haces aquí? – se sentó a mi lado.

- Pero te vas a mojar…- él solo se limito a sonreírme – Digamos que me corrieron.-

- ¿Te corrieron? – Soltó una carcajada - ¿Qué piensas hacer?-

- No te reías, no es gracioso – bufé – Tu no sabes por lo que he pasado – agaché la cabeza – Creo que nada, no tengo dinero suficiente para irme de esta ciudad, ni para alquilar algún cuarto.-

- ¿Irte? – Dijo sorprendido – Si acabas de llegar – se quitó su saco – Toma, al menos mantente calienta con esto, quítate el suéter – me quité el suéter mojado y me puse su saco – Ven, vamonos esta anocheciendo – agarró mi maleta.

- ¿A dónde? – Dije incrédula - ¿Acaso sabes de algún lugar barato que me alquilen?-

- No – dijo suavemente, empecé a reírme y el frunció el seño - ¿De qué te ríes?-

- Es que… - solté una carcajada – Estas casi completamente seco excepto por lo de atrás ¡Se ve tan gracioso!-

- Eso – encogió de hombros – Se arregla fácil – me dio la sombrilla y se dejo mojar – Lo vez ahora estamos iguales.-

- Cierto – sonreí – No me has dicho ¿A dónde vamos?-

- A mi departamento, le prometí a Rei que te cuidaría y eso haré, además que no te dejaría sola aquí – me abrazó.

- Ni loca, me rehúso ir a tu departamento, más si tengo que convivir con tres hombres que ni siquiera conozco – traté de quitarle mi maleta.

- Corrección, solo convivirás conmigo hasta que tengas tu propio departamento, realmente no te entiendo Serena, tienes la oportunidad de tu vida de estar conmigo y la desaprovechas, además dime ¿Dónde piensas pasar la noche? – me reto con la mirada.

¡Tenía la absoluta razón! – Ya te dije que no soy las 'demás chicas' soy única – dije modestamente, empezamos a caminar - ¿Así que vives solo?-

- Así es – asintió – No me gusta vivir con mis hermanos, de hecho ninguna se soporta – rió – Vivimos en el mismo edificio, pero separadamente, cada uno es muy diferente y creo que ya estamos grandes para dejar de estarnos soportando.-

- Son independientes – crucé los brazos, tenía mucho frío y el me abrazó más fuerte - ¿Vives ahí? – señalé un departamento que daba vista al parque y al mar.

- No – dijo suave – Es demasiado costoso, la vista casi no me interesa mucho, ya que casi no estoy en el departamento así que me da igual.-

- Es una pena – lo observé y él me regreso una mirada de incrédulo – ¡Hasta balcón tiene! Yo si tuviera el dinero suficiente me encantaría alquilar ese departamento.-

Él no dijo más, se quedo ¿Pensando? ¿Pensando de qué? Yo solo comenté, llegamos a un hotel sencillo, pensé que por ser famosos y como era él o sus hermanos estarían viviendo en un hotel lujoso como en donde se encontraba Rei, pero me equivoque.

- No nos gusta crear tanto alboroto – nos subimos al elevador – Por eso nos gusta un hotel más sencillo menos llamativo, la gente no se da cuenta que algún famoso se encuentra aquí, lo encuentra poco creíble – empezó a reír – Por cierto, he invitado a una desconocida solo me sé que te llamas Serena.-

- Lo siento – dije apenada – Tsukino, Serena Tsukino.-

- ¿Tsukino? – Frunció el seño - ¿Nos hemos conocido en algún lugar? Siento que tu nombre me es familiar, siento que lo he escuchado en otro lugar.-

- ¡No! – Apresuré a decir – Te has de confundir de persona ¿Cómo puedo serte familiar, si yo no te conozco?-

- Tienes razón, es solo que llegamos a ir a las fiestas que daba la empresa "Silver Crystal" y… - salió del elevador y se pegó con la palma de la mano la cabeza – Es una locura, no creo que seas la misma, son privadas esas fiestas quizás te confunda no soy bueno en recordar – abrió la puerta de su departamento y como todo caballero me dejo pasar a mi primero.

- ¿Puedo ducharme? – Él asintió y me señaló el baño – Estoy demasiada cansada.-

- Yo también no te preocupes, solo te esperó a que salgas de bañar para decirte en donde vas a dormir – se fue a la sala y se tumbó en el sillón para ver la tele – Me gustan los videojuegos, casi no hallo nada en la tele.-

Sonreí, bueno pensé que iba a ver la televisión, empecé a ducharme, después de todo Seiya parece un niño, aún tiene el niño adentro, había sido una suerte que me lo encontrará, había sido una suerte que lo conociera, todo había sido una gran suerte. Quizás no sea tan engreído como la primera imagen que da de él, quizás como me dijo Rei él era más 'humano'. Terminé de ducharme, pero había olvidado que mi maleta se había encontrado en la sala y también se encontraba mojada, por suerte había ropa en el baño, por supuesto era de él, pero no iba a salir en toalla y menos enfrente de un desconocido. Me puse una playera ¿Sailor Moon? Observé la imagen de la guerrera de la Luna, si, seguía siendo un niño, me puse un short y salí de la habitación, él seguía jugando, de seguro ni siquiera pensó en todo el tiempo que me bañé en donde me iba a dormir.

- Seiya, Seiya – él volteó haberme algo apenado.

- Creo que descubriste mi secreto – le puso 'pause' al juego y se acercó a mi - Soy un fanático de esa leyenda, del videojuego, aunque la playera te queda grande te hace ver más gorda.-

Fruncí el seño molesta – Pensé que eras caballeroso.-

- Y lo soy, solo que me gusta decir la verdad – volteó su cara ¿Apenado y por qué?

- Bueno Seiya y ¿En donde dormiré?-

- ¡Cierto! – Se quedó pensando, y con sus ojos recorría cada lugar de su departamento – Solo hay una cama, así que dormirás en la sala – dijo burlesco – Pero estoy jugando Sailor Moon.-

- ¿¡Cómo!? – Grité – Es tu casa y tampoco esperaba que me ibas a dar tu cuarto y eso, pero en el sillón, no pongo objeción es el sillón o la arena pero…- divagué - ¡Todavía te vas a poner a jugar! – dije exaltada.

- Tranquila, solo quería ver que reacción ponías – empezó a reír – Y créeme que es una de tus caras más graciosas que has hecho – se acercó a mí y me beso en la frente.

- Oye – me hice para atrás – No tienes el derecho de darme besos en la frente.-

- Lo sé, no pude evitarlo.-

- Espero que lo evites y que no suceda más Seiya – entrecerré los ojos ¿A quién quiero engañar? No lo conozco, pero sé a lo que se refiere – Buenas noches.-

- Buenas noches Serena – me alejé de él, y él me seguía con la mirada, abrí una puerta - ¡No ahí no! – dijo alarmante, varia ropa se tiro bajo mis pies, hombre tenía que ser, empecé a recoger la ropa – Mañana recojo, no te preocupes, así es, es esa puerta, buenas noches Serena.-

Abrí la puerta, ¡Que pena! Espero no causarle tantas molestias, pero desde un principio me hubiera dicho en donde se encontraba la puerta de su habitación, al menos su cuarto estaba muy ordenado, destendí la cama y me acosté en ella, no se había dado cuenta que saqué de mi maleta mi caja musical, me acosté en la cama y abrí la estrella musical a mi lado, cerré los ojos, la música me transportaba a varios sitios tranquilos, solo quizás por hoy no tenga más pesadillas….

Continuará…

* * *

**¡Hola! Estúpida página que ayer no me dejo subir mi capítulo T.T Pero regrese después de tiempo ¿no? Al menos ya se conocieron estos muchachitos que pobre de Serena huye de un pasado que a todos nos acecha, en fin :D****  
****  
SerenaySeiya: Pero me odian T.T Ya le di su par de insultos a la computadora y ahora es el Internet ¡estúpido! ¿Qué si es Mamoru? Quizás, quizás no, a mi también me cae bien Michiru, no sé lo he meditado y quiero que todos se conozcan ¿Me explico? De esas veces que dices "Ahm, siento que te he visto en algún lugar pero en donde…" ¡Así quiero que sea! Espero que me salga bien.  
****  
****Kimi o ai shiteru: Ya vez amiga, te enseñe una parte de mi escrito y aquí esta, haber si no te confundí más por qué me decías que no entendías nada xD Pero espero que ahora me entiendas en lo que no entendías y me cuentas ¿Qué sospechas? Jejeje.****  
Ashamed****  
****  
**

**Black Tears Kyo: ¡Hola! Que feliz me has hecho jajaja, gracias por todo y espero que no te desanime con esta historia de amor/suspenso/Drama mucha drama muajaja, gracias por todo!**

**Caroone: Mira lo primero que me dices y lo primero que hago T.T Me tardé en actualizar casi iba por el mes y lo peor es que no llevo mucho con el escrito T.T ¿Lo del juego eh? Es que si, a mi me ha gustado jugar con eso, cuando es un mundo alternativo, como en este capítulo la playera de Serena ¡Era de Sailor Moon! Me gusta jugar con eso se me hace divertido.**

**Edith y Rossa: Bueno quise contestarles a los dos ya que hubo problemas por lo que leí. Primeramente gracias Edith de tomarte la molestia de leer esta peculiar historia que tu servidora escribe para ti :D Pasando al otro punto. Chicas no se enojen aquí se viene a leer lo que ustedes quieran leer, si no lo niego Rossa se ve que eres una chica demasiado directa en la forma en la que trataste de decir que "actualizara" y gracias Edith por haberme defendido pero si bien creo que esto se cierra aquí, borrón y cuenta nueva ¿Dale? No me gusta que se enojen, no pienso borrar sus reviews ya que para mí, significa que tengo más historias que actualizar, es como mi recordatorio, pero espero que esto no se vuelva suscitar chicas ¡Vale! Besitos a las dos y ya no se enojen que todo quedo en un mal entendido.**

**Bulmita su: ¡Amiga! Ruda tú ¿para nada? (sarcasmo) No te creas gracias por todo mujer, al menos paraste el pleito, si no esto hubiera seguido para largo, en fin…te cuidas y nos seguimos posteando.**

**Andrea: ¡Hola! Como lo dije en el metro, muchas gracias por todos los ánimos que me das y tu apoyo en todo, sé que me he quedado estancada en los otros fanfics que son de tu gran agrado, pero no pude evitar sencillamente hacer una historia de este género T.T Pido disculpas, en serio eres una persona única que me da ánimos y no me presiona cof, cof, ¡suerte Andrea! :D**

**Dejen sus bellos reviews ;) O si no les jalo las patas en la noche muajajaja Hablo en serio ¬¬**

Ashamed


	4. Mi alma llora por ti

**Mi alma llora por ti  
**

**Capítulo 4.**

Ayer había faltado a mis consultas con Kakyuu, ya no me interesa ir una vez más la oscuridad me había atrapado, mis hermanos se habían marchado de Moon City sus voces vanas aún retumbaban en mi cabeza _"Seiya olvídala" "Empecemos desde de cero, Seiya no te mereces eso" _y ¡Ellos que van a saber lo que yo siento! No la puedo olvidar sería una aberración si lo hiciese, ya no podrían ver a Serena ellos, el invierno se hacía prominente y con ello me hacia sentirme cada vez más viejo y cansado _"Ya no podremos seguir viendo a Serena, Seiya"_ No supe que decir aquél día ya no la verían, y ¿yo? No creo soportar verla no ahorita.

Tuve múltiples llamadas provenientes del consultorio de Kakyuu, solo a veces me pregunto si solo Serena hubiera amado un poco más a Darien no hubiera pasado esto, jamás nos hubiéramos conocido pero sin embargo paso y lo he hecho, hecho está pero sin tan solo hubiera sabido más, un poco más de lo que nos llegaría a pasar hubiera disfrutado más, ahora soy un joven atrapado en el alma de un drogadicto, de un viejo años y años cargo en mi espalda mortificándome por lo meses que me han llegado a pasar, pero ¡Vamos! Las estúpidas terapias no han servido ¿Quién podría perdonarme? No hay salvación, en esta vida no lo hay soy solo un ser que deambula en este estúpido planeta, ya no canto, ya no salgo, ya no me divierto ¿Qué significa la vida?

Agarré una botella de tequila, jamás en mi sano juicio pensaría que me llegaría a tomar una botella de licor, pero la ocasión lo ameritaba, mi gata Luna se había marchado desde hace días, me sentía un asco de persona la única cosa que me había dejado con vida la había abandonado y quizás sea lo mejor que haya encontrado otro dueño o dueña, ni siquiera le compraba comida de echo ¡Ni siquiera me compraba comida para mi! La mayoría de mis mensajes se trataban de mis hermanos, de Kakyuu preocupada he llegado a pensar que le simpatizo a Kakyuu hubiera sido buena persona si me gustara pero lo cierto de todo es que solo la veo como una amiga, no llevo mucho tiempo en esto de sus consultas pero si me he dado cuenta que desea con todo su corazón mi salvación, salvación que no creo que llegue a menos que mi alma se encuentre liberada. - …Sobre mis sueños te lo confieso mil pensamientos giran en mi mente corto circuito me causarán – mi voz se quebró cuando abrí la caja musical y ese tono suave y embelesador profanó hasta el rincón de mi ser - … Ahora mismo quisiera verte me hace llorar esta luz de Luna la luz de Luna no me deja hablarte quiero saber qué debo hacer… – solté a llorar y le di una grande y amargoso trago a la botella.

Lágrimas recorrían toda mi cara cada vez que escuchaba su melodía y pensar que aquél día…  
Cerré los ojos pesadamente quería que cuando los abriese ella estaría ahí con su sonrisa que se le caracterizaba, feliz por que nos íbamos a casar, por que íbamos a vivir juntos, ni siquiera llegó ese día, pretendí olvidar todo dejar en un cajón todo lo referente a ella pero no soy tan fuerte como siempre llegué a presumir soy más débil de lo que me hubiera podido imaginar, abrí mis ojos y me hallaba solo, solo en una penumbra que no había escapatoria ¡Demonios! ¿Qué le hice al mundo? – Serena…Serena – empecé a susurrar hasta caerme de rodillas llorando.

_"Todo se paga en esta vida, Seiya"_ La voz de es ex-prometido de Serena me retumbaba en la cabeza, y tenía la razón ¡Pero en él! ¿¡Yo qué demonios hice!? Como lo odie, lo odie hasta lo más profundo de mi ser, pero más me odiaba a mi _"Tú nunca tendrás a Serena, ella es mía niño bonito"_ Me era ilógico, me era estúpido ¡Yo, Seiya Kou! Yo…me lo había dicho Serena pero que podría esperar de él, no pensé que fuera una amenaza y si lo fuese ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no fui lo suficientemente rápido? Si tan solo regresara el tiempo unos segundos más, no, si tan solo le hubiera puesto más atención a lo que ella me decía, no creí capaz que fuera un psicópata, no lo creí capaz…Si Serena hubiera amado más a Darien un poco más de lo predestinado yo estaría dispuesto a verla con él con tal de que estuviera bien.

Me había vuelto un joven aislado de la sociedad y la verdad es que me agradaba mi soledad, nunca estaba solo antes siempre estaba rodeado de la gente, gente que pretendía conocerme y pretendía que eran mis amigos y yo me preguntó ¿Dónde están ahora? He tenido pesadillas ya no las tenía pero ahora las tengo más y cada vez más sangrientas que la noche anterior y es que solo me gustaría borrarme la memoria, empezar desde cero pero de todas formas sea o no sea patético el día que llegue a ocurrir eso será por que haya visto a Serena, después de todo rompí la promesa que le hice, después de todo sigo siendo un imbécil.

- ¿Podrás perdonarme? – Me levanté como pude y observé su fotografía – Lo sé. Te fallé, no me mires así que ahora soy un imbécil ¿Qué dices, Serena? – Reí sarcásticamente - ¡Mírame, bombón! Creo que estoy borracho, si lo estoy – tomé otro trago más de la botella -¿Qué dices? ¿Qué, qué he hecho con mi vida? Nada por que esto es lo que merezco, esto y más, eres una mala persona lo sabías – con el dorso de mi mano me limpie la boca – Me dejaste. Me dejaste aquí solo – se quedó el cuarto en silencio por unos segundos y después alcé mi vista hacía su fotografía y proseguí hablando con mis ojos vidriosos – Siempre pensaste en ti y no en mi ¿Sabes lo que me hiciste? ¿Lo qué me has hecho? Eres… - se me fue la voz y tomé otro trago más – Eres una maldita, siempre pensaste para ti, siempre lo hiciste ¿Verdad? Yo jamás te abandoné Serena.-

Desvié la mirada, a pesar de que le hablaba a una fotografía me sentía el ser más sucio, sentía que esa fotografía iba a matarme con su mirada que denotaba en la foto alegría y entusiasmo - ¡Tú que me vez estúpido! – Me señalé a mi mismo en la foto – Tú tienes la culpa de todo también, quita esa cara de arrogancia, me das asco – grité, me agarré de la pared, ya me estaba mareando – Tú solo piensas en ti misma, ¡Maldita egoísta! Me dejaste solo y tú – sonreí – Tú prometiste cosas que ni cumpliste ¿Acaso no te vez patético? ¿¡Por qué demonios no me contestan!? – bramé encolerizado y aventé lo que quedaba de licor hacía la pared - ¿Por qué no me contestan? – musité sollozando.

Bajé la fotografía – Maldita egoísta, maldito confiado – Observé el piso sucio por el licor y los vidrios – Ya no tengo más que tomar, era la última botella de tequila barato – me fui a la cocina y me enrollé en la mano la caja musical – Ahora tengo que limpiar lo que hice – hice una sonrisa retorcida – Por más que traté de olvidarte, de empezar de la nada no pude – agarré un mini-recogedor y una escobita – Ni siquiera sé lo que debo de hacer – me incliné para limpiar los cristales y me corté el dedo - ¡Estúpido vidrio! – refunfuñé.

Me llevé el dedo a mi boca por reacción empecé a succionar mi propia sangre, de repente me helé y la voz desgarradora del ex-prometido de Serena retumbó en mi cabeza - ¡Basta! – escupí mi sangre, sentía como poco a poco la sangre tibia y espesa recorría mi dedo para finalizar dando pequeñas gotas en el piso, quede hipnotizado por mi sangre, el sonido de la ambulancia, mis gritos, la sonrisa de ella, de repente escuché el sonido del timbre y esto hizo que saliera del trance en el cual me encontraba y reaccioné a volver a chupar mi dedo. ¿Quién demonios será? Tienen estrictamente prohibido no dejar pasar a nadie que no sea Yaten o Taiki, si se aprovecharon de la situación y es algún ocioso que quiere sabré de mi y de Serena se equivoco de día y haré que corran al que esta a cargo de las entradas a mis departamento.

Me acerqué a la puerta principal, con una gran desagrado abrí al puerta bruscamente, alcé la ceja sorprendido - ¿Qué quieres? ¿Cómo es que te dejaron pasar?-

- Seiya te encuentras bien – se metió Kakyuu sin siquiera responder mis preguntas antes mencionadas, me observó preocupadamente.

- Que te importa – dije brusco ella no se sorprendió.

- Lo siento es que…-bajó la cabeza y observó sus dedos – Estaba preocupada por ti, eso es todo, si quieres me voy.-

Suspiré, Kakyuu no tenía la culpa de lo que me había pasado y del genio que tenía ella realmente se preocupaba por mí y me alegraba pero mi actitud no estaba en la cima y temía herirla, no soy así nunca lo fui, pero las circunstancias hace que uno cambie drásticamente – El que debe preocuparse ese soy yo, puedo ser muy rudo – observé mi dedo que aún sangraba.

Kakyuu no dijo nada y solo se limitó a sonreír cariñosamente y bajó la mirada - ¿Te duele mucho? – negué con la cabeza y ella observó mi herida que no eran tan grave – Necesitamos desinfectarla – me acerqué a ella como un niño pequeño cuando se lastimaba; con temor - ¿Cómo has estado estos últimos días?-

No sé, aquella sonrisa que hizo, aquella ingenuidad y dulzura me atrajo era diferente a los demás, era completamente una extraña y quizás lo bueno en todo esto es que ella me atraía, quede idiotizado como su mechón rojizo caía coquetamente en su cara, sonreí, quería pensar que la que me curaba de las tontería que hice era Serena, pero no era así.

- ¿Por qué te me quedas viendo? – Dijo inocente - ¿Te encuentras bien?-

- Si, solo por el simple hecho que me lastimé mi dedo – dije suavizando mi voz, ella sonrió, era mágico me vendó con sumo cuidado mi no tan grave herida.

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué te lastimaste?-

Observé como su cara se ensombrecía un poco más, quizás pensaba que me trataba de suicidar una vez más pero esta vez estaba equivocada por que ni pensé en eso, solo en el que Serena fue una egoísta por dejarme ahí – Serena fue una egoísta – dije en seco, viendo un punto al azar no quería que ella me viera a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? Si tu amabas mucho a Serena ¿No es así?-

La observé un poco furioso ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso? Ella apagó su sonrisa, la seguí viendo duramente trataba de entender lo que había dicho ella y lo que había dicho yo ¿Amaba? ¿Egoísta? ¿Realmente había pensado en eso? – Yo amo a Serena.-

- Y lo sé.-

- No lo sabes – ella suspiró, y me vio tristemente – No me mires así, tú no sabes nada, ¡Nada! Tú no sabes cuanto amo a Serena, no habrá ninguna mujer que la reemplazca.-

- Eso también lo sé – dijo con un hilillo de voz - ¡Por dios Seiya! Serena se fue – empezó a llorar.

¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Se compadecía de mí? _"Serena se fue"_ ¿Qué significa que se haya ido? Que no regresará a mis brazos, que la perdí para siempre o el que realmente se fue, fui yo, pensaba que era una egoísta ¿Pero quién es más egoísta? El que da todo de si y procura que estés a salvo ó el que observa todo sin hacer nada y se queda en este mundo terrenal ¿Quién es más egoísta? ¿El que se fue ó el que se quedó? Serena seguía viva ¿Por qué no lo entendían? – No llores, Serena sigue viva – dije completamente convencido de mis palabras.

Ella se tapo su boca y apretó los ojos y los abrió tratándose de convencer que todo lo que había dicho era una vil mentira, pero no era así y ella lo sabía - ¿Por qué no me entiendes? Si es tan fácil.-

Ella se alejó medio paso de mí – Entender – susurró, observé que hizo un puño con su mano, temblaba – No puedo entenderte Seiya, no puedo.-

Reí sarcástico, ella me vio dolida - ¡Si tú eres la doctora! ¿Cómo no me vas a entender? Si hora tras maldita hora de la estúpida existencia en la que tú trabajas has llegado a tener pacientes que son peores que yo – bufé.

- No es lo mismo, no seas tan cruel.-

¿¡Cruel!? Eché una carcajada – Vaya esa palabra si es nueva – ella me observaba con ojos vidriosos – No sé que Seiya sabías que era, o que Seiya te dijeron mis hermanos que era, pero todo es una cruel mentira, de seguro me conocías como una persona ¿Cómo describirme? Amigable, risueño, creído y quizás el peor defecto que tenía es que era confiado, ahora soy patético, seco, ¡Ah! Y cruel ¿Qué esperas de mí? – me acerqué a la habitación quería salir al balcón – Eres mi doctora y no sé si con todos los pacientes hagas lo mismo, pero si no te agrada como soy es perfecto a mi no me molesta, sabes que las puertas de este lugar son demasiado grandes ¿Verdad?-

Ella no dijo nada y abrí la puerta de la habitación, solo esto me faltaba me sentía mal contestarle de esa forma tan vacía ¿Pero qué se supone que tenía que contestarle? ¡Ella es mi doctora! Diciéndome que 'amé' que soy un cruel, sinceramente estoy harto, el motivo por el cual quizás no me he quitado la vida como debe de ser o que no me he largado de aquí a ¿Cómo dicen? ¡Ah si! Ha ser buena persona o empezar desde cero es para que Serena me perdoné, pasé por el espejo, me observé ni siquiera me reconocía tenía ganas de acercarme al espejo, observé a un Seiya con pantalones un pocos holgados, el pecho descubierto un poco descuidado del como era antes, mi cara más triste y la gasa que me había puesto Kakyuu para curarme, tenía las inmensas ganas de tocar mi reflejo, me acerqué a él, sonreí sarcástico, estuve a segundos de tocar mi reflejo pero ¿Y si toco mi reflejo regresaré a el de antes? ¿Realmente podré? Tuve miedo y preferí no hacerlo – Que estúpido – rodé los ojos e hice una mueca – Ni siquiera puedo, tengo miedo – volteé y caminé hacía mi rumbo y llegué al balcón.

Era tarde y el frío era prominente pero no me afectaba, creo que era realmente escaso lo que me llegase a afectar hoy en día, respiré hondamente recordando el día con el que cene con Serena y pensar que había sido el último, no sabía si llorar de tristeza, de impotencia, pero lo cierto de todo esto es que tenía un gran y maldito nudo en la garganta, ahora más que nada siempre mis hermanos y yo sufríamos demencia de las cosas que hacíamos cada uno, pero todo esta más claro y es que tan diferentes que éramos que nos hacíamos unirnos más queriendo o no dándonos cuenta que final de cuentas éramos los mismos. Kakyuu es lo más probable que se haya marchado yo lo haría, no soy capaz de soportar a los pacientes de ese índole, además que no es su deber meterse en mis problemas más oscuros.

Sentí calor en mi cadera, me extrañó y bajé la mirada lentamente sin despegar mis manos del barandal y sin siquiera moverme, una gran excitación recorrió mi cuerpo, una felicidad sublime recorrió mi alma hasta el punto de sentirme en el paraíso…si es que lo había. Unas frágiles manos blancas, me abrazaban con tanto ímpetu que me sentí salvado tan solo por ver esa manos abrazándome…Serena…Serena… ¡Serena!

- No me apartaré de ti, jamás te dejaré hundirte.-

Mi desilusión fue grande al escuchar esa vocecilla detrás de mí, no era mi Serena, era una voz más dulce y no tan gentil, una mezcla entre una niña y una mujer, no era así, había caído en mi realidad, no era Serena pero ¿Por qué hacía todo esto? – No entiendo.-

Ella se apretó más a mí, sentía en mi espalda su respiración serena y líquido caliente recorrerla - ¿Por qué haces todo esto por mí? No entiendes Kakyuu – dije lentamente.

- Seguramente Seiya – sollozó y su voz tembló – Habrá momentos en los que te preguntarás si vale la pena o si tienes fuerzas para enfrentar los retos del destino – sus manos dejaban en libertad mi cintura.

- Kakyuu – musité – Te agradezco todo pero… - ella me vio aún con ojos rojos denotaban tristeza, ilusión – Sé que eres una buena doctora pero sigo sin entender ¿Por qué sigues haciendo esto? Perdiendo tu tiempo en ayudarme.-

- Tienes que hablar con Serena y lo sabes ella es tu tormento – me observó duramente.

No contesté y desvié mi mirada al mar tan sereno y tranquilo ella solo suspiró no le pensaba contestar por que no estaba listo para eso ¿Apoco no sabía que para 'librarme' de esto era hablar con Serena? ¿Me creía un estúpido? Lo supe desde ese día pero no soy fuerte, realmente no lo soy, y sinceramente tampoco entendía su actitud hacía mi ¿Fama? ¿Dinero? Tuvo una mala vida antes y quiere ayudar a los demás de este modo las cosas no soy tan fáciles como cree y se topo con un tipo muy difícil. Se acercó a mí y no dijo más palabras, contemplamos el mar, el parque, el frío, todo la 'paz' que provenía de Moon City.

- Hermosa gatita ¡Has venido hasta aquí! ¿Cómo es que me pudiste encontrar gatita? – Kakyuu se agachó para acariciar la cabeza de Luna. La observé sorprendido ante tal acto, giré a verla y un ronroneó por parte de Luna hizo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera, Kakyuu se parecía tanto a Serena con ese acto, crucé de brazos y la observé como un niño enamorado, vivía mi persona en pasados, ella me observó dos veces para finalizar sonriendo - ¿Qué, que pasa?-

Luna se acercó a mi pierna derecha y se restregó vez tras vez satisfecha por el mimo que le había echo Kakyuu, me agaché a cogerla y empecé a acariciar su bello pelaje negro - ¿Cómo conoces a Luna?-

- ¿Luna? ¿Cómo conoces a Selene? – se acercó más a mi incrédula.

- ¿Selene? – La vi con cara de asco, Selene era un feo nombre para una gata tan bella – Más bien me deberías de decir ¿Cómo conoces a Luna? Ella es mi gata, bueno…- rodé los ojos.

- ¿Tú gata? Posiblemente hace días que ha venido a mi casa y le he dado de comer, y como tiene una luna creciente se me hizo fácil y bonito llamarla como la Diosa de la Luna, Selene.-

Sonreí – Para tu información la Diosa, Reina o como te apetezca llamarle es Serenity, esta dulzura de gata es una de las consejeras – ella me vio confundida – Es normal que no lo sepas, esta gata es mía, o bueno paso a ser mía era de mi Serenity, de mi Serena.-

- ¡Ah, Serena! – Dijo sin ánimos – Esa leyenda de la Luna se me hace tonta y absurda, entonces supongo que tú eres el famoso Endymion ¿no? – dijo despectivamente.

Lo cierto de todo esto es que por más que me hubiera fascinado que yo hubiese sido 'Endymion' El príncipe de la Tierra no era cierto, me agradaba la leyenda tan bella, pero Serena tenía un vínculo más hacía ella que yo, yo no era Endymion que ella quería desde el principio y dejó, yo era a comparación de eso un subordinado, un plebeyo en eso – No, no soy el famoso príncipe Endymion, soy alguien más que conoció la princesa – sonreí.

- Aún así sigo pensando que es un nombre feo para la gata ¿Luna? ¿Acaso no pudo ser Serena más imaginativa?-

Alcé la ceja molestó – Y tu que sabes ¿Tu pudiste haber sido más imaginativa? ¡Selene! ¡Ja! ¡Semejante idiotez!-

Ella me vio indignada y ¿Qué esperaba? ¡Acaba de insultar a Serena! Me quede pensando mientras ella asimilaba estas guerrillas de palabras ¿Por qué el odio hacía Serena? ¿Se habrán conocido? ¿Podrás odiar alguien sin siquiera conocerlo? ¿Alguna vez sabré por que su furia por quedar siempre bien a costa de Serena? Solté a Luna, al menos me dejaba más que pensar en esa mujer que quería ayudarme, quería que sacara de un estúpido tirón a Serena, y aunque me gustara que fuera fácil, odio que me manden de esa manera, jamás olvidaré a Serena, como jamás dejaré de amarla y jamás podría amar como la ame a ella ¿En qué se empeña esa mujer? Podría jurar que esta celosa si tan solo pudiese jurar que yo le gustase, solo que le simpatizaba eso no era gustar o ¿si?

- Semejante idiotez o no – observó a Luna correr dentro de la habitación – Tú ni siquiera la cuidas, no tienes el derecho de llamarla como te apetezca.-

Parecíamos ¿¡Qué!? ¿Novios? ¿Amigo íntimos? - ¡Tú no tienes el derecho! Eres mi doctora Kakyuu – volteé mi mirada furioso al mar, al parque a lo que fuese que me llegó a decir Serena que me tranquilizaba.

- Tienes razón – se acercó a mí, yo no le hice caso – No sé que paso, realmente no sé, soy tu doctora y…- su celular empezó a sonar.

¡Ya era hora! ¡Que se largue! O ¡Yo que sé! Pero no, se quedó ahí a contestar la llamada, la observe hablar por teléfono, era una mujer extraña, me atraía algo de ella y no sabía que era, pero era una mujer que a la vez me alejaba, no sabría como explicarlo.

- ¿Cómo? ¡Ah si! ¿En Navidad? ¡Por supuesto! – Hubo un silencio, pude escuchar la voz de un hombre - ¡Me encantaría Haruka! ¿Llevar a alguien para ese día? No seas tan gracioso. Si como tu tienes a la doctora y yo estoy sola, siempre tan modesto Tenouh, de cualquier manera tenga o no tenga a alguien a quien llevar te aseguro que estaré ahí en Navidad, yo también y ¡Cuida a mi amiga! Adiós – colgó el teléfono y me volteó a ver como hace unos minutos.

La vi estupefacto – Ha-¿Haruka Tenouh? ¿El deportista?-

- ¿Lo conoces? – Me vio extrañada – Bueno es muy famoso el siempre va los festivales que tu vas, a los conciertos tuyos a petición de mi amiga, aunque me es extraño por que se entristeció enormemente por tu situación y la de…Serena. Nunca entenderé por que tanto cariño hacía Serena.-

- Kakyuu no es tiempo de mi consulta – recargué mis codos en el barandal y una ventisca de aire helado que no me inmutó siquiera hizo bailar a mi pelo – Pero sin embargo, Haruka Tenouh conocía a Serena – sonreí añorando ese pasado loco y ya inexistente – Tómalo como las consultas que no llegué a ir.-

_/__**/**__/__**o**__/__**/**__/_

Había dejado de trabajar esa niña me traía loco, y la verdad es que el hecho de que ya llevaba tres días viviendo en mi departamento no me molestaba en lo absoluto pretendía que si pero era nulo la verdad es que ya necesitaba alguna compañía decente de mi parte. Tampoco ella se veía muy interesada en buscar un departamento se sentía estable en mi casa.

- ¿Desayunaras lo mismo? – se acercó a mi como siempre lo hace.

Solté una gran carcajada al verla en esa manera tan tiernamente niña y mujer a la vez, ella solo bufó.

- ¿De qué te ríes? – Hizo un puchero – Todavía que hago tu comida.-

- Desayuno – corregí y me fui hacía ella limpiándole la harina que tenía en los pómulos – Es que…eres demasiado graciosa – sonreí.

- Soy solo la bufón – dijo triste - ¿Sabes? – Me vio tiernamente – Siempre ha sido así.-

- ¿De qué hablas? – Dije molesto – Solo te lo dije por que fue un cumplido Serena ¿Cómo que siempre fue así?-

Ella se limitó a mantener esa sonrisa vaga yo arqueé la ceja esperando una explicación y ella solo se volteó para seguir haciendo los hot cakes – Te pregunté algo.-

Ella dejo de agarrar la espátula – Te escuché – suspiró – Es solo que no quiero hablar de ello ¿Quieres más hot cakes?-

Volvió a hacer esa sonrisa escondiéndose de lo que realmente le molestaba, yo podría ser un altanero, un burlón, quizás hasta me han dicho que puedo llegar a ser un poco maldito, pero algo que me le caracterizaba es que yo era humanizado y a pesar de la fama que tenía me interesaba la gente demasiado y más si esta cerca de mí, esa careta tonta que se ponía cada vez que me evadía no se lo iba a permitir, no, al menos no en mi casa – Contéstame – crucé de brazos.

Ella dejo de sonreír, me vio con ojos de frustración pero no me contestaba, dejo la espátula, ya había acabado de cocinar y cada vez que me sentía estúpido ella no me decía nada – Todos tienen sus secretos, Seiya ¿Por qué el interés?-

- Por qué me interesas ¿Lo recuerdas? – dije obviando las cosas.

Ella suspiró – Ni siquiera me conoces soy una completa extraña ¿Cómo sabes que no vine a matarte? O ¿Cómo sabes que no soy una de esas periodistas amarillistas? – se limpiaba las manos con un trapo iba a hablar para decirle que eso era una completa loquera ella pareció haberme leído la mente – Puedo parecer ser tu amiga y puedo vender la exclusiva, además que es mejor que no sepas mucho de mí, solo causo problemas sobre los problemas – se quitó el delantal y lo colocó en su lugar – Has de pensar que soy una molestia y lo entiendo créeme que lo entiendo ¡Tres días viviendo contigo! Y La señorita Tsukino no ha encontrado un departamento para ella sola – dijo regañándose ella misma, se fue a su habitación.

Quede completamente como un idiota ¿Cómo es que esa mujer me deja siempre sin habla? Observé los hot cakes recién hechos se había esmerado su don no es la comida pero no lo hacían tan mal su intento de hacerme la comida en la forma de una cara extraña, y hacerme galletas en forma de gatos, no entendía a esa mujer y es que me llamaba la atención cada vez más. Ella finalmente salió de su cuarto y ¿Qué demonios? ¿¡Por que tenía su maleta puesta!? La observé y ella se acercó a mí.

- Seiya te lo agradezco – me dio un beso en la mejilla – Pero ya te has de haber aburrido de mí, en cuanto pueda te pago todo lo que te debo en haberme quedado aquí contigo, buscaré la manera de encontrar un departamento con el sueldo de maquillista o si no el de largarme de aquí – bajó la cabeza, suspiró y la alzó nuevamente - ¡Muchas gracias Seiya! – y así sin más se marchó.

¡Estúpido! ¿Será solo con esa mujer? Siempre me quedaba estático o no sabía que decir cuando ella decía algo importante, vi mi desayuno, vi el reloj y si llego tarde al trabajo de todas formas ¡Soy Seiya Kou! Nunca he faltado y cumplo solo por hoy sería la excepción, me atasqué del hot cake casi me ahogó y muero en el intento de no haber sido por que había jugo de naranja cerca de mí. Agarré una gabardina mis llaves y solo espero que esa mujer no camine tan rápido.

- Con que te dejo – me topé con Yaten, maldita suerte que tengo.

- ¿Para dónde se fue? – dije impaciente.

Él naturalmente echo una carcajada burlesca – Si te dejo ¿¡No puedo creerlo!? Te dejo Serena – se agarró el estómago aún riéndose – Es la primera chica que te deja, debes de ser un imbécil para que te dejase.-

- Púdrete – lo vi mal humorado – Eres un inútil no ayudas en las situaciones necesarias.-

- Es que…- seguía riéndose – Si tan solo hubiera apostado a que el gran Seiya lo abandonarían – se limpió la orilla del ojo – No lo sé esa mujer camina muy rápido – se volteó – Tengo que contárselo a Taiki.-

¿Por qué tengo hermanos? Me fui rumbo al elevador. ¡Vamos, vamos porquería! Apretaba intensamente el botón del elevador, estúpidos aparatos lentos, me fui en dirección a las escaleras y las bajaba de dos en dos, solo espero no caerme aquí, cuando llegue al recibidor estaba completamente solo salvo por una empleada.

- ¡Ey! – ella se me quedó viendo y se acercó a mí de muy mala gana ¿Por qué todos me odian? Leí su nombre – Beryl.-

- Si, si, - dijo rodando los ojos – Por si no lo noto Kou, tengo bastante trabajo y a mi no me pagan una millonada por decir cosas estúpidas y falsas en la tele como a ustedes ¿qué desea?-

¡Que mujer tan mal educada! Si supiera que por mi come - ¿Vio una chica de esta estatura? – Le señalé más o menos de que tamaño – Cabello rubio lo tenía agarrado en media coleta…-

Suspiró fastidiada – Pelo semi-ondulado, ojos azul claros, llevaba maletas, tenía un top rojo y unos shorts y sandalias a juego, si vi a su novia.-

- ¿A mi novia? – La vi sorprendido, al escuchar al palabra novia todo mi cuerpo se me erizó – Si ella.-

- ¿No es su novia? – Tragué saliva duramente – Bueno ¿A quién le importa? – Agarró de nueva cuenta la escoba – De todas formas ya se largó, camina muy rápido y… pidió un taxi para el trabajo ¿No trabajan juntos?-

¡Que tonto! ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Tenía que ir al trabajo además que hoy es su paga, suspiré muy aliviado, saqué mi cartera y le di dinero a la empleada – Tome.-

Agarró el dinero y yo me encaminé a la puerta principal - ¿¡Que!? – Dijo gritándome indignada - ¿Acaso me ve cara de pordiosera?-

Rodé los ojos antes de salir del hotel - ¡Quien la entiende!-

- ¡Nadie! – Gruñó – Y ¡No soy pordiosera! Maldito riquillo – musitó y se guardó el "generoso" dinero que le di.  
Me subí al taxi de sitio del hotel, quizás Beryl no es pordiosera pero al menos ya se quedo con lo que le di de dinero mujer mala agradecida. Estaba acelerado y es que le había prometido a Rei cuidar de Serena mientras yo estuviera aquí y un hombre y más viniendo de mi cumple su palabra.

Llegamos a la cadena televisiva había llegado temprano y no había desayunado bien, últimamente Serena se comportaba extraña, he querido saber el por que de su dolor pero no me lo confiesa, podría ayudarle pero no confía en mí y es muy lógico eso yo soy un completo extraño para ella, pero me sentía extraño al estar con ella era una sensación que jamás la había experimentado y si se quería quedar conmigo no me molestaría. ¿Parecíamos novios? Si solo la conocía hace tres días aunque bueno los periódicos y esas cosas estúpidas siempre hacen un farfullo. Llegamos a la cadena televisiva, le pagué al taxista y suspiré ¿Por qué me pasaba esto a mí?

Observé mi reloj era temprano para mi horario de entrada y también había mucha gente tampoco entendía el porque y no me interesaba, me empezaron a sudar las manos y eso me frustraba enormemente, entré al edificio.

- ¡Vaya! Es genial – una chica más baja que yo, ojos cafés, cabello del mismo tez bronceada.

- ¿Cómo? – dije lo más cautivador posible.

Evadió mi pregunta y lo peor es que evadió mi coquetería - ¡Ojalá fuera Tsukino!-

Se marchó dejándome a la incógnita del por qué Serena tenía suerte, las chicas suspiraban y no, no era por mi o por cualquiera de nuestros hermanos y esto en cierto punto me exasperaba ¿Quién demonios tenía más aire de galán que no fuéramos nosotros?

- Que coraje con Serena – cruzó de brazos una chica molesta.

- Ni que lo digas, ¡Ella es nueva! ¿¡Cómo demonios la escogieron!? – contestó otra.

- Debería de haber sido yo…me la pagara esa Tsukino – gruñó y se largo del lugar.

- Ey – toqué el hombre de una las chicas - ¿No esta Tsukino?-

- No – dijo en seco, me sentí rechazado cualquier chica estaría feliz por que yo le estaría hablando – La eligieron – musitó algo que no entendí.

La chica se marchó y me quedé completamente desconcertado, ¿La habían escogido? ¿Cómo pude haber pasado a segundo plano? ¿Quién demonios me hizo pasar a segundo plano? Me enojé nunca había sucedido eso y no sabía quién hacía esto, subí las escaleras furioso, pero me detuvo y si el que vio ¿Era novio de Serena? Un calor recorrió mi cuerpo, meneé la cabeza ¿Por qué me preocupo? Suspiré y subí aún más veloz las escaleras, si se quería marchar era su problema no el mío todavía de que me preocupaba ella podría estar feliz en un lugar lejos de mí.

- ¿Quiere que lo maquille de una vez? – Comentó mi maquillista - ¿Se encuentra bien?-

- No – dije molesto – No quiero que me maquille, y si, si me encuentro bien ¿Por qué la pregunta? – dije tajante.

- Como quiera – dijo molesta.

Me senté en la silla, molesto, confundido, no entendía ¿Qué me molestaba? ¿Qué nadie por primera vez en mi vida no me hacía caso? O que tan solo pensar que Serena se encontraba con alguien a quien quizás podría odiar por que me quitó mi titulo, quizás las dos cosas, no podía entender como las chicas se enojaban, odiaban a Serena por andar con ese chico ¿Por qué demonios la escogieron? ¿Quién era él? No tenía las ganas de trabajar al solo ver y pensar que mis "sueños" de querer entender a Serena, de que regresará habían pasado a un segundo plano, crucé de brazos y entrecerré los ojos molesto ¡Nadie me hacía caso! ¿Quién era ese infeliz?

Moví mi pie rítmicamente, hasta que quizás una chica escucho mi súplica.

- Quizás por que es bonita Serena – sonrió, me coqueteaba y eso me hizo sentir tranquilo – La escogieron para maquillarlo, ella estaba muy molesta.-

- ¿Estaba molesta? – Dije dando un respingo – Y… ¿No sabes por qué?-

- No – encogió de hombros – Ni siquiera le hablo, dijo que se quería ir de aquí que solo quería su pago y fue cuando le dijeron que tenía a alguien a quien maquillar importante – gruñó – Yo estaba peleando ese puesto desde hace tiempo y ¡Claro! – Dijo con atisbo de cinismo - ¡Ella llega y poom y te lo quita!-

- ¿Es novio de Serena? – dije con amargura y me acomodé más profundamente en la silla.

Ella me vio horrorizada - ¡No! – Suspiré tranquilo – No lo sé, no me espantes tu eres el que sabes ¿no?-

Mis dedos se incrustaron en la silla - ¡Ni siquiera sé con quien demonios fue!-

- Pues ¿No lo sabes? – Alzó la ceja – Ella fue con…-

- ¿¡Qué demonios!? – Dijo una mujer, trabajaba en el noticiero - ¡Voy a salir en media y estas platicando con el joven Kou!-

Rodó los ojos fastidiada – Te dejo por que se pone de neuras.-

- Oye pero… - se había marchado ¡Maldición! Me empecé a morder mi uña del dedo pulgar y a hundirme cada vez más en la silla.

¿Era tan importante para mí? Si, si, soy un hombre de palabras pero tampoco me la tomo todo tan apecho de todas formas ella hace lo que le plazca ya es alguien madura – o al menos eso quiero creer – que sabe cuidarse sola ¿Por qué me tengo que preocupar de más? Es solo tan insignificante eso, lo más probable es que me irritara el solo echo de que alguien que no sé quién era me dejaba a un patético segundo plano.

Alguien toco mi hombro, volteé a ver la cara sarcástica de Yaten - ¿Te duele que estés en un segundo plano?-

- ¿A mí? – Dije sorprendido – Yo sobrevivo y ¿Tú? – Sonreí victorioso – No veo a las chiquillas a tu alrededor.-

Dejo de hacer esa sonrisa, meditó – Quizás no, pero ¿Qué es lo que te molesta? ¿Qué haya ido tu novia?-

Arrugué la nariz – No es mi novia – volteé – Además que ella sabe lo que hace y que el dueño la mando ¿Por qué debo preocuparme?-

- Cierto – dijo pausadamente y cruzó de brazos – Pero ¿Cómo sabes qué no es su novio? Aunque… - rió – Bueno ella te dejo, a mi no me molesta que Haruka tenga un poco de atención en todo esto – encogió de hombros.

- ¿¡Haruka!? - mi respiración se agito al tan solo pensar de nueva cuenta a ese engreído, Yaten me dio golpecitos.

Fue en una de esas fiestas importantes en donde lo vi, pensé que era como Yaten, pero la realidad quizás era más realista y cruda por que no era nada comparado como Yaten, engreído, altanero y sin corazón, algo que va más allá de lo que Yaten hace a sus fans, recuerdo como en aquella época, Esmeralda era su novia y yo no lo sabía ¿¡Quién lo iba a saber!? Tuvimos un roce por suerte somos muy diplomáticos y no paso a mayores, pero la sola idea de pensar y de imaginarme que Haruka tenía en sus manos a Serena me daba asco. Un asco inmenso no sabía que hacer, no sabía que imaginarme ante tal acto sucio y desagradable, todavía recuerdo cuando Haruka la dejo arruinando la carrera de Esmeralda, los periódicos podrían ser muy mentirosos pero es como una leyenda parte mentira, parte verdad.

Choqué con alguien ni siquiera supe fijarme con quien era, solo quería pensar ¿Sería capaz de hacerle algo Haruka? Una sensación recorrió mi cuerpo, no sabía que era y que había nacido en mí, pero no era nada bueno, bajé las escaleras y volví a chocar con alguien pero esta vez me freno.

- ¿Dónde vas? – Se quitó los lentes Taiki – Es hora de trabajo.-

- Lo sé – dije mal humorado - ¿Trajiste el carro? O…-

- Traje el volvo – dijo confuso - ¿Por qué?

- Tienes las llaves – en vez de pregunta fue una orden, él me las entrego.

- No hagas nada estúpido con Haruka.-

Hice una sonrisa retorcida, me conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber para que quería el volvo – Trataré – él tomo el elevador, mi cara fue de asombro al percatarme que a mi era el único que el elevador no quería – contando el del hotel – estaba en la recepción, una chica con media coleta me guiñó el ojo, me detuvo al reflexionar más ¿Dónde estarían Haruka y Serena? Observé a la chica y me acerqué a ella.

- Hola – le dije seductoramente - ¿Sabes en donde encontrar a la señorita Tsukino?-

Ella se contuvo la respiración, inhaló y exhaló tranquilamente y asintió un poco nerviosa, sacó de una parte que me fue imposible ver una hojita y apuntó algún lugar, no me dijo y me la entregó ¡Que chica tan más rara! Me fui rumbo al estacionamiento, podía verlo y curvé mi sonrisa, aquél volvo magnifico, rojo metálico, subí en él y saqué el papel que me había entregado _'Private Street'_ no sabía llegar bien a esa calle, la había escuchado creo que estaba cerca de un situó importante, moví mi cuello de un lado a otro, estaba un poco tenso, puse un disco, la música de esa cantante me parecía tan loco y relajante.

Encendí el coche y me preparé para lo que podría venir aunque tampoco estaba seguro que es lo que podría venir, de hecho hubo un alto y me quede pensando en la fracción que se pone de rojo a verde ¿Para que iba con Serena? ¿Para pedirle que regresara conmigo? O solo quizás me molestaba el simple hecho que Haruka estaba con ella ¿Qué es lo que quería? Varias incógnitas pasaron por mi cabeza y para desfortunio mío no encontraba la respuesta, volví a encaminar mi rumbo aún preguntándome ¿Qué es lo que me pasaba? ¿Por qué iba? Sabía que era importante y cuando vi el gran y prominente autódromo me tensé, la música que me inspiraba relajación ya no lo hacía, la que me daba un poco más para pensar y darme un respiro había desaparecido, un policía me detuvo en el estacionamiento.

- Identificación – dijo rudo sin siquiera verme a la cara – Lo siento jovencita, pero en este momento Haruka no puede ver a más admiradoras esta en una sesión de fotos.-

Esto hizo irritarme mucho - ¿¡Jovencita!? – el hombre finalmente alzo la vista sorprendido.

- Seiya Kou – abrió los ojos sorpresivamente – Lo siento es que han venido muchas jovencitas queriendo ser parte de Haruka, identificación.-

Saqué una identificación de la empresa - No saben nada esas niñas – dije enfurruñado y me dio paso para entrar, por alguna razón que desconozco y me fue desconcertante en ese momento no, no lleve el volvo rumbo al estacionamiento, lo lleve por el autódromo, me puse mis lentes y me dije a mi mismo que yo soy mejor, aunque tampoco entendí por que me decía eso. Fue cuando salí, un carro si, una preciosura de carro, un diablo, 300 caballos de fuerza, una buena elección, y fue cuando lo vi, apreté mis manos y vi a Serena maquillándolo, me pare, quería ser un espectador de todo lo que veía, no había nado malo ¿Por qué me afligía?

Caminé aún con sigilo nadie se había percatado de mi y me era extraño, me acerqué lo suficiente para escucharlos hablar y ellos a su vez no se dieran cuenta de que yo estaba ahí.

- No pensé encontrarte aquí Serena – sonrió Haruka.

- Las situaciones cambian – le ponía un polvo en la cara – No te muevas o nos tardaremos más.-

- No importa – la atrajo hacía él – Me alegra que hayas escapado, y lo sabes ese día que te lo dije.-

La sangre me hervía al verlos tan "amigos" Serena recargaba su pierna en la silla mientras él se veía el casanova que era.

- Lo sé – se sonrojó – Es solo que cuando amas a alguien mucho no piensas en nada más que en eso – sus dedos tocaban sus labios.

- Te dije que te quedarás conmigo – la llevo más hacía él.

Ella se limitó a sonreír maravillada – Pero si de la que tanto me hablaste te ama y tu a ella ¿no?-

Él siguió sonriendo – Si, pero no lo sabrá – la soltó mientras se paraba a su lado – Ya casi me casaré, además que siempre te he querido Serena, lástima que me ganaron – sonrió burlesco – Todavía recuerdo aquella fiesta cuando te besé.-

¡Suficiente! No sabía si era verdad o no lo era, pero un poder grande me atascó la razón, la sangre me hervía y el solo echo de pensar que Haruka era una casanova y Serena no, que ella era una persona que no conocía a Haruka y es como si le fuera a dar su carne al matadero, salí de mi escondite, Serena me observó sorprendida.

- ¡Vaya! – Me volteó a ver Haruka – Pensé que el pajarito no iba a salir de su escondite – echo una risotada.

Me había descubierto desde antes, él sabía perfectamente que los escuchaba, esto me enfado más - ¡Estúpido casanova!-

- ¡Seiya! – Dijo molesta Serena - ¿¡Por qué hablas así de Haruka!? Él es mi amigo.-

- ¡Amigo! – Dije irritado - ¿¡Cómo demonios piensas que este!? – lo señalé como poco cosa – Es tu amigo.-

Serena iba a hablar y Haruka no la dejo – No tiene por que contestarte niño – alzó la ceja y cruzo de brazos sereno – Eso es algo entre ella y yo, si no te apetece – se acercó a mi y me susurró – Lárgate.-

Mi sangre me hervía cada vez, tenía ganas de golpearle y bajarle esos humos de grandeza ¿Cómo podía tener semejante confianza en Haruka? – Sabes que no eres nadie – me quité los lentes.

Él sonrió – Estoy trabajando Kou – encogió de hombros – Puedes llamar un número de quejas y sugerencias por si algo no te agrada de mí.-

- ¡Basta chicos! – dijo Serena. Sencillamente me había olvidado de ella – Es una pelea tonta ¿Seiya por qué estas aquí?-

Touché, y fue así como la dama habló y me quede perdido, todo el camino me la pase pensando por que venía y lo que me molestaba, era Haruka, o el simple echo que algo me pasaba con Serena y no sabía que era lo que pasaba – Te fuiste muy rápido – dije rápidamente.

Ella alzó las cejas sorprendida y finalmente quien hablo no, no fue Serena - ¿Son novios? Me has roto mi corazón.-

- Haruka - dijo Serena tratándose de perder en su pelo rubio- Es…es solo un amigo que viene por dinero, es que me rentó un cuarto y no lo puedo pagar por eso – sonrió.

No sé si enojarme o reírme ante su ocurrencia, me veía como el chico patán pero también no podía decir que vivía conmigo era confusa esa situación.

- Dinero – arrugó la nariz – Todo por un estúpido dinero ¿Cuánto es? – dijo brusco.

- Nada, solo quería que regresara – dije frío y me puse de nuevo los lentes oscuros – Me largó.-

- Huye la paloma – rió divertido – Ya me aburrí de estas fotos, una carrera ¿Qué dices Kou? Y me hago a la idea de que eres novio de Serena.-

- No soy novia de Seiya – protestó Serena y fue en vano.

- Trató – sonreí – Dejaras de fastidiarme con todo esto y que te hagas a la idea – me fui a mi volvo.

Me metí a mi carro y me sentí estúpido, como si una bandeja de agua fría cayera en mi cabeza y me diera cuenta de la tontería que había dicho, había dicho ¿Qué se hiciera a la idea? Si Serena no era mi novia y tampoco quería que lo fuese esto me confundió hasta me perturbó la sola idea de la palabra "novia" ¿Qué pensará Serena de todo eso? Mi volvo y su diablo estaban a la par.

- No lo logras – sonrió maliciosamente e hizo que el motor rugiera.

Solo lo observé, jamás había echo ¡Diablos! ¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Estaba conciente de lo que hacía? Fue cuando alguien no tuve la menor idea quién grito, solo atiné a apretar el acelerador, Haruka era veloz demasiado para dejarme tragar el polvo que estaba haciendo, la música aún no se acababa, no sé que fue lo que me decidió, vi a Serena vitoreando a Haruka y eso me exasperó demasiado, aceleré más no iba a dejar que ese maldito me ganase y no lo iba a ser por Serena si no por mi orgullo, si ganaba podría pisotearme y eso lo odiaba, lo hacía solo por mí no por Serena. Vi correr el velocímetro a 300 me satisface al sentir como me acercaba cada vez a mi objetivo. No sé que pensaba Haruka quizás que le había llegado el día de alguien tendría que ganarle, tan solo pensar en esa deliciosa gloria me subió el ego.

Me emparejé con él, la victoria era mía, él me volteó a ver aún con esa cara de desprecio y ganadora, yo…naturalmente hice lo mismo. Escuché el grito de alguien y Serena había dejado de vitorear a su antiguo amigo, eso me quito un peso de encima, salimos los dos de nuestros respectivos carros, sentía la gloria en mis manos, no pude dejar de sonreír, Haruka solo se acercó a mi.

- Empate – dijo una chica, supongo que era la fotógrafa.

Mi gloria se esfumó de mi visión vaga que tenía que haber sido el vencedor, tenía que dejar claro que Serena se quedaría conmigo y que ella desechara la idea de que Haruka era bueno, esto me enfermaba pero por algo soy cantante y un poco de actor, así que actué. Haruka se echo a reír y se acercó a mi – Tu me conoces Kou – dijo en susurró aún sin quitar la voz triunfante – Y también sabemos quien gano pero, eres un buen chico y sé que la protegerás de él.-

Me había dejado ganar ¡El gran Tenouh! Aunque algo me desconcertó y no era el hecho de que me dejara ser feliz y de estarme fastidiando en un punto que me hervía la sangre con Serena si no era "él" aquella palabra que se escondía de un nombre extraño, también Rei había dicho que la cuidara y quizás también sea de él. Sentí el abrazo de Serena en mí que realmente no lo esperaba y me encantó, mi mente desapareció y dejo de pensar en aquella palabra que me había aturdido de momento.

- ¿Regresaras? – le dije en susurro a Serena.

Ella asintió temerosa, y después me señaló en donde se encontraban sus maletas, para mi grandiosa suerte la sesión fotográfica había culminado, me despedí de Haruka como buen mozo y él se subió a su flameante carro y a velocidad del viento se marchó, por algo le decían "Dios del viento"

Agarré sus maletas y las metí con sumo cuidado en el volvo, ella ladeo la cabeza y se metió en el carro y yo la seguí.

- Nada ostentoso – rió por debajo.

Solo me limité a verla, me sentía tranquilo tenerla a mi lado de nuevo y no por el simple hecho de que tenía que aclarar cuentas con Haruka y que me diera permiso para estar con ella, ni tampoco por el simple hecho de que se lo prometí a Rei. Con mirada fugaz vi sus piernas, no, tampoco me estaba enamorando de ella, era que al verla, me sentía su guardián, tan frágil, me tenía loco y la idea de protegerla la hice un hábito.

Puse música y ella desvió mi mirada hacía mí - ¿Te gusta esa música?-

- Si por… - dije pretendiendo no verla.

- Nada gustos son gustos y no me puedo poner tan… - suspiró – Olvídalo.-

- Serena – dije serio – No quiero que pienses que soy un tirano o algo así, dime las cosas que me tengas que decir y ya ¡Confías en Haruka y en mi no! – rodé los ojos y me centre solo en lo que tenía enfrente.

Supongo que ella me vio tenso, pensé que se iba a espantar por haberle dicho de esa manera puesto que no soy nadie para ella, pero no lo hizo tampoco me atreví a mirarla, algo me lo impedía.

- Seiya no digas eso – dijo tranquila – Haruka lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, él sabe mi situación – escuché como se recargó en el marco de la ventana.

No dije más por que no sabía que decirle, no la conocía – No me abandones yo… - divagué _"Proteger…protégela de él…eres el único" _No sé por que esas palabras rondaban en mi cabeza, fue con la volteé a ver y apagué la música para centrarlo en el radio puro – Te ayudare y protegeré.-

Ella me vio dio un ligero respingo, y no sabía que había pasado – No digas que me protegerás, es difícil, cuando creas el momento adecuado huye.-

- ¿Huir? – reí sarcástico, llegamos de nueva cuenta al hotel, quería descansar de todo lo que me había pasado en un solo día, bajé sus maletas y ella pareció o aparentó no haberme escuchado no sé a que le temía.

- Seiya gracias, pero creo que debo de descansar y empezar a buscar nuevo departamento – se fue a su "cuarto" y yo como es naturalmente me quede ahí parado.

Reaccioné quizás un poco tarde pero reaccioné, la acción es la que cuenta y la vi ahí recostada con ese medallón suyo que tenía escuchándolo en completo silencio, la observé – Déjame.-

- No sabes lo que quieres – respondió sin quitarle la vista a la caja musical.

- Si lo sé y tu también lo sabes – recargué mi pie en la pared y cruce los brazos – Quiero protegerte.-

- La misión es difícil – me vio, pude ver sus ojos vidrioso – Y no valgo la pena.-

- No sabes lo que dices – bufé y cerré la caja musical, así cesando su vista en ella – Tu lo vales, Serena no sé que demonios paso pero algo paso y me agrada que estés aquí.-

Ella no dijo más y volví a abrir la caja de música – Mientras… - calló – Yo no te amo Seiya ¿Esta bien? Y jamás te querré.-

Asentí un poco tambaleante y la deje sola. ¿Qué demonios paso aquí? Golpeé con furia la pared no sabía a ciencia cierta si me le había declarado ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué me aleja de ella!? Y no era el simple hecho que yo estaba acostumbrado a que cualquier chica estuviera a mis pies, ni tampoco el simple echo que tenía que hacer y que había aceptado, no, no era eso, era algo más que no entendía pero me hizo enfurecer. No sé si me escuchaba Serena pero no me importaba, pateé vez tras vez la puerta, pared y cualquier estupidez que se me pusiera enfrente solo para apaciguar mi furia hacía ella, quizás. Pero también hacía mí.

_"Yo no te amo y jamás te querré" _Fue lo último que mi mente pensó antes de quedarme dormido.

Continuará…

* * *

¡Hola! :D

Después de algo de tiempo sin actualizar ¡He aquí! Tenía ganas de hacer una escena de celos pero creo que no me salió bien u.u Hice lo mejor que pude :D

Estoy haciendo un nuevo proyecto y me encantaría amigas/os que leyeran y pudiesen comentarme se llama **Amanecer** creo que muchas de nosotras deseamos a un hermoso Seiya que sea vampiro y… ¡Se los cumplí!

El link se los proporcionaré. Juntan los espacios n.n  
_**  
http: / / www . fanfiction. net /s/ 4379327/1 /Amanecer**_

Espero que sea de su agrado ese fanfic que me siento una Beethoven con su quinta sinfonía n.n

**Caroone: **_Hola amiga! Ya vez como sabemos el medallón es solo y exclusivamente de Darien, no el pertenece a Seiya u.u ¿Largo? Creo que si me emocioné Jaja xD_

**Loyda Astrid: **_¿Eres Argenitna verdad? Me caen re-bien los argentino n.n Siento si te mareó si digo que Serena esta viva o no, es parte del suspendo en todo esto muajaj xD No andas tan perdida en el malo n.n Si de echo la mitad es parte del presente y la otra mitad es su pasado lo que le cuenta a Kakyuu para se sesión._

**Sakurita: **_Ahm, ahm leí tu disculpa, no me olvido de nadie en contestar o agradecer xD ¡Gracias! Trato de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo y meterme y tratar de ser el personaje, muy difícil, demasiado para mi punto de vista, que bueno que esta historia te parezca melancólica me agrada en cierto punto, así estoy cumpliendo con mi misión muajaja xD_

**Miki1920: **_¡Si! Me habías dejado un review con anterioridad, bueno no sé que decir ante eso por que ¡Si! T.t Soy culpable hago sufrir a Seiya pero…la compensación es el pasado que cuenta a Kakyuu n.n jojojo._

**AngieKou: **_¡Cualquier duda que no hayas entendido avísame! Bueno y lo de Serena prácticamente de esto se trata que a fin de cuentas es cuando por fin él se decida lo que Kakyuu quiere que haga…olvidarla, pronto veremos la gran pregunta o más bien dos ¿Qué fue de Serena? Y si sigue o no muerta. Besitos y también te quiero n.n_

**Bulmita su: **_Si le haces algo a la niña rosada yo salto a defenderla ¬¬ Jajaja No se le puede hacer nada a la página Susann esta perdida en la infinidad de la web, te cuidas mucho._

**SerenaySeiya: **_es que T.T ¡También soy culpable de eso! Tenía que matar a alguien y le toco a Ami u.u, si por supuesto que diré que fue de Ami cuando llegue el momento la verdad se descubrirá, el por qué Serena esta toda ida, espero que te guste este capítulo también, hice mi intento de "celos" u.u_

**Paty: **_Ahm ahm O.o Tampoco sé que decir solo que no me linches por favor T.T_

**Edith: **_¡Te diste cuenta! Si todo lo relaciono con eso la verdad es que me fascina mucho al Leyenda y eso aunque Moon City aunque no lo creas si existe, leyendo una revista ya vez que una anda de ociosa y leí esa cuidad y dije ¡Bingo! Lo que necesitaba esta situada en Australia._

**Rossa: **_¡Gracias! O/O No sé si es espiritual y si lo sentiste así me agrada, como vez ando madurando en lo poco o mucho que ando escribiendo tanto aquí como en al otra página y me agrada que gente como tú migre a esta página solo para leerme, y lo mejor de todo es que no les deje un sabor mal en la boca, me gusta hacer eso con las parodias de Sailor Moon ¡Me atrapaste!_

**Bichitakou: **_Cof, cof, ¿Hacerlo sufrir? Espero y ya no, que mentirosa soy xD Solo en el presente al menos en el pasado en sus recuerdos será "feliz"_

**Marisol Hibiki; **_Aquí contestándote tu review mi querida hermana ¿dibujos eh? No estaría nada mal pero no sé me ocurre que dibujarle a esta historia además que cuando dibujo no sé dibujar tu sabes en el photoshop o Corel no sé colorear ¿Qué me aconsejes para dibujar? Soy toda oídos y 12/12 ¡Yeah! Para __**Twilight**_

**Dejen reviews y espero que se animen a leer mi otra historia n.n**

**Ashamed**


	5. Sentimiento corrupto

**Sentimiento corrupto**

**Capítulo 5.**

¿Amor? Eso era lo que siempre había sentido todo este tiempo. Suspiró apartando sus ojos del perfil de Seiya ¡Estaba enferma y lo sabía! ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Paso su mano frustrada por su pelo. Nunca tuvo las esperanzas, siempre había sido una don nadie. Cada vez que lo veía tan triste sentía que ella misma iba a desfallecer. Se paseó por su amplia sala memorizando todo, pero siempre algo se le escapaba. De algo estaba completamente segura, era ella su salvación. ¿Fama? No lo dudó ni por un instante, siempre era la chica tímida, un poco bonita y la que tachaban de nerd, nunca fue lo suficientemente valiente para decirle que le gustaba. No, nunca lo fue.

¡La odiaba! Porque ella nunca había sufrido lo que ella sufrió de adolescente, la aborrecía porque todos la querían y le mostraban su linda sonrisa cuando ella reía, la detestaba porque no comprendía que Seiya se pudiese fijar en una mocosa como lo era ella. Se tumbó en su lujoso sillón ¿Realmente la odiaba? O ¿Se odiaba ella? No. Negó con la cabeza, era absurdo. La odiaba.

Se acomodó unos lentes finos y caros. Volvió a tomar el perfil de Seiya. Tocó su foto y no pudo reprimir una lágrima traicionera. Leyó para sí misma.

_Nombre: Seiya Kou.  
Edad: 25 años.  
Ocupación: cantante y actor.  
Familia: hermanos; Yaten Kou y Taiki Kou.  
Casado: No  
Hijos: No_

_Estado:_

_Últimamente he notado a Seiya más alegre. Aunque sigue bloqueando la verdad. Se empeña en que Serena está viva. No hay mejoras en su pensamiento. Ya no piensa suicidarse, no veo las tendencias en él. He comentado que su solución es que afronte las situaciones pero él no hace caso. Le he recetado medicinas que no toma. A veces no viene a consultas. Tiene un vínculo con la leyenda de la Luna. Cree que cometió una atrocidad pero según los periódicos no ha hecho nada malo… a menos que hayan mentido. Lleva dos semanas de consulta las cuales ha faltado a cuatro. Cree que es un egoísta. La parte más fundamental es que me revele un poco más la historia de Serena para ver si ella realmente no era la del problema…_

Siempre lo supo. Serena había sido la del problema y solo era cuestión de darle justo en el clavo para ayudarlo. Se imaginaba lo que el señor Koushi le estaría diciendo en estos momentos _'¿Kakyuu esa eres tú? ¡¿Cómo osaste en hacer semejante estupidez?! Me has decepcionado, los doctores tenemos una ética, nunca te creí capaz menos tu'_ Pero no era sobre la ética, ¿acaso nunca se habría dado cuenta Seiya? Posiblemente no ya que en la escuela era la hazmerreír del colegio. Todo este tiempo siempre lo amo. Se había marchado a Moon City un lugar apartado de todos, de su fama que cada rato chocaba en su cabeza recordándole que siempre lo iba a ver, taladrándole en la mente. Pero ese pueblo de Australia era tranquilo ¿por qué siempre el destino era tan duro con ella?

Odiaba ver a esa niña feliz en los periódicos restregándosele en la nariz. Había pensado en marcharse lejos, quizás en el polo norte ¿Finlandia? O mejor ¡México! Pero era absurda la idea siquiera de pensar que a pesar de llevar casi toda su vida amándolo podría tener celos cuando nunca lo tuvo. Sacó de un cajón cerca del sillón un libro: era su anuario y ahí los vio a los tres, jóvenes, guapos, el éxito desbordaba en cualquier lugar por donde se les mirase. De seguro nunca habían sabido que ella estuvo con ellos compartiendo tres fantásticas clases, ni que tampoco le pedían su tarea. Ni que ella es la que a Seiya le pasaba los resultados de física. No recordaban esos insignificantes recuerdos estúpidos. Debajo de la foto de Seiya, estaba ella, con esa sonrisa de lata, los braquets le hacían ver más sabionda, el pelo rojo no era tan lustroso como ahora, tenía pecas que realmente asustaba, siempre supo que tenía unos ojos lindos, pero no eran suficientes. Ahora era una mujer hecha y derecha, ya no tenía esos tontos braquets, ni esas pecas que le hacían sentirse una fenómeno, ni mucho menos se peinaba de dos coletas como una niña tonta. Pero aun así… cuando hizo ese cambio drástico al final del curso nunca le hizo caso, espero en vano, muchos se le habían declarado, pero no él.

No le importó porque siempre sucedía eso, eso siempre lo supo por haber leído esas novelas de Esmeralda, el chico que te gusta es el último y al final se quedaban juntos, pero nunca había sucedido eso. Seiya había vuelto con Neherenia, había sido uno de los peores días. Porque el que guardaba el cuadro de honor fue cuando supo que se casaban. Aún lo recordaba cuando en aquel entonces Michiru caminaba con un periódico, no le había tomado importancia, hasta que Michiru sin importancia había aventado el periódico y horrorizada Kakyuu observó la primera plana y las palabras claras y negras. ¡Seiya se casaba! ¡Sin duda se burlaban de ella! ¿Cómo podía ser el mundo tan cruel? Era una broma estúpida, si, sin duda.

Pero la cruel y triste realidad la noquearon tan fuerte que creyó que era su fin. Cuando finalmente había visto lo que le había pasado, ¡justicia!, su maldito corazón había pensado que era justicia pero su mente y su racionalidad había pensado que eso era lo peor que pudiese pasar que era una maldita enferma por creer semejante cosa cuando ella siempre era tan buena ¡Eso era lo peor! Ella era estúpidamente buena ¡Diablos! Su teléfono sonó, resignada se dispuso a contestarlo. Se paró del sillón y arrastró los pies. A veces se preguntaba, si ella moría ¿habría alguien que le importase? Descolgó el teléfono.

- Señorita Kinomoto.

- Dime Mina.

- El joven Seiya está aquí y…

Su corazón se paralizó ¿Se le había hecho tarde? Observó su reloj, faltaban dos horas para la sesión – Comuníquenmelo en seguida.

- Kakyuu – carraspeó –. Necesito verte.

- Seiya ¿estás bien? – comentó preocupada.

- Si, si – dijo cortadamente - ¿Puedes? Te veo afuera en el hospital ¿de acuerdo?

- ¡Claro! – dijo extrañada y después la comunicación se cortó.

Se fue a su cuarto a cambiarse de ropa. ¿Por qué Seiya quería verla? Muchas respuestas se le cruzaron por la mente pero todas eran unas finas fantasías pero aun así creyó que lo mejor era pasar inadvertida como siempre había pasado esos mugrosos ochos años de su vida. No creyó que se había vuelto una maniaca psicótica, jamás en su vida había bebido, pero en solo dos veces en su vida lo ameritaban, la boda y cuando Serena tuvo ese trágico final fue cuando quizás se dio cuenta que tuvo indicios de bipolaridad que con mucho tratamiento logró matar la enfermedad. Sacó un vestido rosa pálido, con unas botas a juego con la vestimenta, se dejó caer su sedoso y brillante pelo rojizo. Agarró un saco y suspiró frustrada.

¿Por qué su vida no era fácil? Ella que había hecho cosas buenas a los demás, que se había convertido en psicóloga para entender a la gente, para ayudarlos, ¡diablos, siempre había sido buena! ¿No se supone que la gente buena le va a bien? Se maquilló con colores tenues. Ella había observado cuando se habían llevado a Serena y observó a Seiya llorando, invalido ante la situación. Aún lo recordaba su sonrisa retorcida ¿Realmente estaba enferma? No lo creía pero aun así caminó como si nada, ajena al dolor de Seiya ¿Quién no podría llorarle? Era la niña que todo padre quiere para su hijo, tierna, considerada, risueña, hasta podría imaginarse que era buena cocinera.

Entonces resurgía la pregunta, siempre se la hacía ¿Quién demonios había sido Serena Tsukino? En las sesiones siempre Seiya decía que tenía un secreto ¡¿Cuál era ese grandioso secreto?! Era drogadicta, mataba, una caza-recompensas. Ya se imaginaba su perfil, por supuesto un perfil horrendo. Se había juntado con Seiya, por supuesto que por dinero, como era una caza-recompensas y tenía que pagar dinero y como no lo hizo le ocurrió eso, sin duda eso había pasado y Seiya estaba destrozado porque realmente Serena había sido una gran actriz, pero aún había cavos sueltos ¿Por qué la conocía Haruka? A pesar de todo lo que le había pasado a Serena, Haruka la estimaba mucho ¿Sería posible que ella con Haruka…? Puede que sí. Kakyuu sabía que aparentaba ser tierna pero en realidad era mucho más peligrosa.

Agarró su bolsa. Observó el reloj de mesa en forma de conejo. Había pasado treinta minutos, encogió de hombros, esperaba que Seiya se encontrara bien porque realmente le preocupaba que esa llamada inesperada fuese algo grave.

- Muy buenas tardes señorita Kinomoto – se quitó el sombrero el guardia.

- Muy buenas tardes James – dijo Kakyuu con alegría. Caminó hacía su carro.

Siempre se había preguntado qué habría sido si Seiya se hubiera dado cuenta de su amor todos estos años.

- Quiere que la lleve – sonrió un señor que pasaba ya de los cincuenta con un leve tono inglés, era su empleado.

- No – negó con la cabeza –. Esta vez iré por mi cuenta – se acercó a un carro lujoso, rojo y deportivo, era un BMW.

- Llámeme cuando me necesite.

- Por supuesto Alfred – volvió a hacer su última sonrisa, y subió al carro, subió la capota y subió la calefacción.

Prendió el radio y alzó una ceja.

_'A pesar de llevar tanto tiempo, nos unimos al dolor de Seiya Kou por Serena'._

Kakyuu gruñó fastidiada ¿Cómo era posible que se acordaran de Serena aún? Si era posible los demandaría, pero sabía que era una idea tonta. Fastidiada cambió la radio mientras encendía el carro.

_'Hemos visto a Seiya por las calles de esta ciudad, se sabe que va a terapias con una doctora. De seguro querrá fama o algo con él. Pobre hombre, a mi si me caía bien Serena porque…'_

Apretó los dientes irritada y le cambió a otra estación ¡Sólo quería fama y dinero! Le pegó al tablero cuando fulminó al guardia que custodiaba el estacionamiento. ¿Cómo podían decir siquiera eso? ¡Maldita sea! ¿Es qué acaso nadie la conocía? Se escuchó una relajante música. Estaba irritada, enojada ¿por qué todo se centraba en Serena? ¡Siempre era en Serena! La música cesó.

_'No sabría que no haría, yo me considero una ferviente admiradora de Seiya y la ayuda de la doctora Kakyuu es un gran apoyo' _Kakyuu suspiró, al menos alguien reconocía su trabajo. _'Pero es inminente que Seiya se siente solo por lo ocurrido, y lo que yo creo es que busca la ayuda de alguien no tanto espiritual, si no que realmente lo ayuden. La doctora Kakyuu es demasiado linda…' _ Kakyuu no se había puesto a pensar de esa manera y si la locutora tenía razón ¿y si quería Seiya que la sacase de su infierno? Eso irrevocablemente lo iba a ser, pero… quizás lo que estaba haciendo no era buena idea exprimirle todos sus recuerdos y si podía ella misma iba a exprimir los recuerdos bloqueados _'…si es linda, pero también es una mujer, la idea es loca y lo sé pero ¿no se han puesto pensar? Leí la biografía de la doctora y tiene rasgos de Serena, no en el físico si no en la bondad. Todos sabemos cómo era Serena y lo que hizo Kakyuu con toda esa gente, dando cosas a los necesitados y si Seiya la ve como si fuera ¿Serena? Espero que no, por el bien de todas…'_

¡Suficiente! Kakyuu no iba a seguir escuchando semejante idioteces, apagó el radio enojada. Pero aun así la voz melosa de la locutora retumbaba en su cabeza '_si Seiya la ve como si fuera ¿Serena?' _ Podía ser una posibilidad pero era absurdo, Seiya no la conocía y no creía que tuviera un tipo de halo en la cabeza todo el tiempo, o quizás sí, pero él nunca vería el halo en la cabeza.

Viró en una esquina – Espero yo también que eso sea mentira, no soportaría que eso pasara – musitó Kakyuu un poco ofendida ante la situación.

Observó el Centro Médico y llevo su carro al estacionamiento. Se mordió el labio inferior ¿Para qué la querría Seiya? Agarró su bolso y apagó el motor del carro. Suspiró y se memorizo la Kakyuu que demostraba a Seiya que era. La mujer recta y diferente a la demás, la mujer que la ayudaría a salir de ese cuarto oscuro, esa era ella; una Kakyuu falsa.

Se abrazó a si misma por el frío que le llegó hasta el tímpano de los oídos. Abrió la puerta y puso su dedo pulgar en una máquina digital que le hacía decir que ella en efecto era Kakyuu y que trabajaba en ese lugar y su horario. Caminó veloz por el pasillo hasta llegar a donde trabajaba. Y ahí lo vio, cruzado de piernas y de brazos con un café que suponía ella lo había puesto Mina, pero que seguía igual sólo que frío.

Mina tosió y Seiya alzó la vista hacía Kakyuu se veía impaciente, aunque ella lo conocía siempre había sido así… hasta donde lo conocía. Kakyuu miró a Seiya que la intimidó un poco, si mirada era triste y un poco glacial. Con un ademán Kakyuu le indicó su consultorio pero el negó con la cabeza.

- Quiero ir a caminar.

- Pero… pero… ¿no vas a tomar consulta? – dijo extrañada.

- Sólo eso te importa ¿verdad? – soltó un bufido.

- No, es solo que…

- Como te hablé pensaste eso – habló fastidiado –. Si, si, pero no estamos en mis consultas ¿Puedes o no?

- Ss…si – Kakyuu titubeó y después se dirigió a Mina –. Si me hablan diles que estoy ocupada o si es muy importante al celular.

- Claro que si señorita Kinomoto.

Seiya se paró y Kakyuu lo siguió. Kakyuu se dio cuenta que Seiya ya no vestía con cosas holgadas como del tampoco se tapaba con algo al parecer ya le daba igual, quizás había escuchado el radio…esto la paralizó ¿Acaso pensaría que ella vendió la exclusiva?

- Seiya – aventuró y él la observó por el rabillo del ojo –. Por qué… por qué… - meneó la cabeza, creyó que lo preferible era que él le dijera eso – Nada.

Seiya la miró fastidiado, de seguro ella había vendido la exclusiva, sin duda quería fama y no se lo negaba, sólo esperaba que esa mujer no le dijera nada a nadie después de todo seguía teniendo su ética ¿oh, no? Le fastidiaba ver a todos preocupados por él, le fastidiaba que toda la gente hablara sobre él. Pero algo le causo conmoción cuando una de las locutoras dijo que le gustaba Kakyuu ¡Jamás podría pensar eso! Aunque por otro lado le intrigaba su forma de ser, ¿podría ser indicios que…? Puso los ojos en blanco, basura amarillista, eso era todo, basura.

- ¿Vamos a caminar ó quieres que nos vayamos en el carro? – Kakyuu mostró una cara de súplica indicándole que le gustaría que se fueran en el carro.

- No hace tanto frío, pero si quieres el carro me da igual – Seiya la observó penetrantemente casi como si la aborreciera. Kakyuu se estremeció y estoicamente se serenó.

Seiya abrió la puerta y Kakyuu se fue del lado del volante. Volvió a aprender la calefacción y por inercia prendió el radio, se odio por eso. Esperaba que nadie hablara de Serena, ni que del tampoco hablaran de Seiya y mucho menos sobre ella, diciendo que era como un perro faldero. Por fortuna de ambos nada paso con contratiempos.

- ¿A dónde quieres ir?

- A la playa cerca del parque, ya sabes… – habló sin sentimientos –, cerca de donde vivo – Kakyuu lo miró y Seiya desvió la mirada –. Huele a flores.

- Si – dijo emocionada Kakyuu, mientras prendía el carro y salían del Centro Médico –. Es mi aroma favorito.

- Pues para mí no – dijo cruel –, lo odio, al menos cuando otra gente lo ocupa.

- Ahh – fue lo único que atinó a decir Kakyuu.

- También tienes conejos – agarró un muñeco de peluche que adornaba el tablero, era lindo, tenía dos coletas y adornaban dos lindos y coquetos moñitos.

- También me gustan – dijo casi a modo de disculpa.

- Son muy infantiles ¿no lo crees? – sonrió burlón.

¿Por qué decía eso? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que le dolía todo lo que le decía? - ¿Y tú eres muy maduro ya?

- No – reconoció –. Pero me han pasado cosas mucho peores inclusive que a ti.

- Seiya – musitó dolida –, todos tenemos nuestros tiempos oscuros.

- Bah – espetó y después sonrió –. Nunca te dije que no o ¿sí? Sólo dije que yo he pasado por cosas peores que una persona que lo tiene todo o ¿no?

Kakyuu sintió como su corazón se lo había apretado ¿cómo podía haber sido tan cruel? Él no la conocía de eso si estaba segura y también sabía que mucho gente había pasado por cosas mucho peores que él. Kakyuu siguió conduciendo sin contestarle a Seiya ¿por qué esa actitud? ¿Por qué? Seiya cruzó de brazos y Kakyuu giró en una avenida principal para llegar al lugar que quería. ¿Por qué quería verla? ¿Cuál era su razón? Pero se mordió la lengua para no preguntarle, ya que se comportaba un poco inusual. Por fin Kakyuu estacionó el carro y ella y Seiya bajaron del lujoso y extravagante carro.

- Y bien – Kakyuu sonrió como una niña - ¿Cuál era la emergencia?

- No hagas esa cara ¿quieres? – Kakyuu se le desdibujó la sonrisa – Quiero caminar hay algo muy importante que quiero que hagas por mí.

- ¿Yo? – Dijo extrañada – Seiya…

- No me interesan – sentenció rudo.

- ¿Qué? – Kakyuu arrugó la nariz - ¿De qué hablas?

- ¡Vaya! – Espetó burlón –. Ni siquiera tenías la decencia de decirlo – negó con la cabeza divertido –. Y mira que pensé que eras…buena.

- No sé de lo que hablas ¿Por qué debo de pedirte perdón? – lo enfrentó abrumada ¿qué demonios había ocurrido? Venía a humillarla, a pedirle un favor.

- No tengo porque decírtelo – ni siquiera se inmutó –. Eres increíble.

- Deja de humillarme – chilló Kakyuu acalorada, mientras se paraba en las embravecidas olas, el frío había pasado en segundo plano –. Soy una mujer honrada… - de pronto cayó en la cuenta que estaba molesto por lo que decía la farándula –… y yo no fui por eso no te voy a pedir perdón por nada, porque yo no fui así de fácil, Seiya.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – Dijo irónico –. Eres una maldita, eso es lo que eres, siempre quieres quedar bien ¡Con todos! – Seiya la miró asqueado –. No me importa que hayas vendido la exclusiva, realmente no me importa pero empezabas a simpatizarme, en serio – rió venenosamente – Eres igual que todas, una inmunda zorr…

Se escuchó un sonido seco. Seiya no se atrevió agarrar su mejilla roja. Kakyuu respiraba frenéticamente ¡Lo odiaba! ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel? Sus ojos azules la miraban con mucha determinación - ¿Cómo puedes creer que yo vendí la exclusiva? – Seiya no hizo nada, Kakyuu estaba gritando encolerizada - ¿Sabes? No soy la única que te ha visto cuando vienes a mis consultas – las palabras se le atragantaban estaba furiosa - ¡Trabajan dos millones de gente ahí! ¿Crees que nadie se habrá dado cuenta de tu presencia?

Seiya alzó la ceja, quizás Kakyuu tenía razón y se había precipitado de esa forma para fastidiarlo, pero de cualquier manera, un sentimiento dentro de él la quería y la odiaba. La quería porque quizás se sentía solo, y la odiaba porque odiaba a Serena, porque quizás si le gustaba y odiaba admitirlo, la odiaba porque quería ayudarlo cuando sabía que no tenía salvación, eso le dolía más que nada.

- Lo siento – dijo sincero, sin quitarle la mirada.

- Yo… - Kakyuu se tranquilizó –, las aceptó – aunque había creído odiarlo no podía, jamás podría y eso le dolía.

- Siento haberte tratado decir – desvió la mirada –, zorra.

- Las aceptó – Kakyuu espero las otras disculpas por la exclusiva pero nunca llegaron, suspiró irritada, y acto seguido se fueron a sentar.

- Quería pedirte un favor – finalmente Seiya habló más tranquilo y ofuscado –. Eres la única que trata de comprender y…

- Lo que quieras, Seiya – lo miró como siempre lo miraba; con ganas de ayudarlo.

-Ya sabes que Yaten y Taiki se marcharon – Kakyuu asintió y Seiya desvió la mirada, encajándola en un lugar perdido –. Yo no puedo… - se le quebró la voz –, eres la única que me queda, quiero que vayas a ver a Serena.

- Conque eso era – alzó la ceja disgustada –. Hubieras pagado a alguien para que la viera.

- ¿Pagado a alguien? – Murmuró enojado - ¿No decías tu que eras mi amiga?

- ¿Para qué quieres que vaya yo? – Encogió de hombros – Ni siquiera la conocí ¿no crees que me veré idiota?

Seiya seguía encajando su vista al infinito. Kakyuu sabía que sus palabras no tenían fundamentos y aunque él no lo sabía ella si la había conocido. Lo recordaba como si apenas hubiese sido ayer, estaba leyendo un libro de terror, se había propuesto que lo olvidaría. '_Eso_ _de Stephen King'_ un trauma de su vida y realmente en ese día necesitaba un trauma más grande para mantener ocupada su mente. Era una niña torpe lo supo desde que la vio batallando comerse varias frituras y que su bolso se cayó muy tontamente. No le había tomado importancia. Hasta que uno de los helados había chorreado su carísimo vestido.

- Lo siento – se había disculpado.

Kakyuu con un deje de fastidio la había observado de arriba abajo y trató de sonreír – No te preocupes, suele suceder – sacó un pañuelo y se dispuso a limpiar el vestido que de antemano sabía que ya no tenía salvación.

- ¿Puedo sentarme? – preguntó con inocencia y Kakyuu asintió con recelo.

Kakyuu se llevó casi hasta rozar la punta de su nariz el horroroso libro, pero a pesar de todo no podía pasar al siguiente capítulo, tenía a su enemiga tan cerca, había pensado hacerle pagar lo de su vestido y si podía lo de Seiya, era torpe y tonta de seguro no se daría cuenta que lo hacía por fastidio.

- Estas leyendo ese libro – lo observó con ímpetu, mientras se ensanchaba una risa tierna – Odio ese libro ese payaso es, odioso.

- Yo también – Kakyuu bajó el libro y alzó la ceja, sin duda debería de ser un fastidio.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó mientras lamía un helado que casi se terminaba.

- Kakyuu – dijo fríamente, cosa que Serena no captó.

- Es un lindo nombre.

- Lo sé – encogió de hombros satisfecha volvió a retomar su lectura.

- ¿No me vas a preguntar mi nombre? – hizo un puchero. Kakyuu alzó la vista y estaba completamente segura que aparte de torpe era una niña mimada.

- No – dijo secamente –. Creo que todos te conocen, la novia de Seiya, Serena Tsukino ¿me equivoco?

- No – Serena suspiró –. Odio que la gente me conozca, eso no está bien, no lo está…

- ¿Ah, no? – dijo escéptica, realmente sabía Kakyuu que era una buena actriz –. A todas les gustan que sepan de ellas, ya sabes – se subió los finos lentes –, los famosos cinco minutos de fama.

Serena rió ante la ocurrencia de Kakyuu y está a su vez puso en sus rodillas el libro – Los famosos cinco minutos de fama, era lo que menos quería.

- Si no los querías ¿por qué estás con Seiya? – preguntó intrigada.

- Porque realmente me gusta Seiya tal cual es, no por lo que sea o fue, todos tenemos oportunidades, yo, por ejemplo – desvió la mirada y se acabó el barquillo del helado –, hui para que no me encontraran pero las cosas salieron de control con decirte – echó una carcajada - ¡Ni siquiera sabía que eran famosos!

Kakyuu no pudo evitar soltar una risita de gracia. No la veía una manipuladora, llevaba ya algo de tiempo ejerciendo la psicología y no veía tendencias en eso ¿realmente era una buena novia? ¿Se merecía a Seiya? La idea le aterró al pensar en una fracción de segundos que realmente era tierna y se la merecía.

- ¿De quién huías? – preguntó interesada.

- Lo siento – se disculpó con franqueza –. No debo de decirlo, no.

- No te preocupes.

- ¿Sabes Kakyuu? – alzó la vista hacía el esplendido cielo que había en esa época – Me siento tan feliz a tu lado, a pesar que no te conozco tienes una calidez.

Kakyuu se mordió el labio. Ella no lo podía soportar, era buena, de eso estaba segura y lo aborrecía por ello. Sin duda el perfil que tenía de ella era más fuerte que nunca. Había dicho que huía ¿De quién? Se preguntó para sí misma, de seguro debía dinero, ¿lo sabría ya Seiya?

- Si escogiera mi amistad no lo pensaría y sería contigo – sonrió y se paró de la banca –. Es tarde, y realmente me gustaría hablar contigo otro día ¿Crees que se podría?

- No lo sé – dijo celosamente –, estoy ocupada tu sabes yo…

- Sé que te caigo mal – sonrió Serena, mientras que la respiración de Kakyuu se aceleró –. Y la verdad es que no sé por qué, pero de cualquier manera, sé que tú y yo nos podríamos caer bien – se quitó de su cuello un relicario, quizás era muy devota –. Es la cruz y esté es el ojo de Dios, lo necesitas tú más que yo, siempre me ha protegido, pero conozco a la gente cuando está triste y cuando lo necesita y tu eres una de ellas – lo envolvió entre sus cálidas manos y se lo entregó con esa sonrisa –. Realmente espero que nos volvamos a ver – y sin más se despidió.

Kakyuu se encontraba noqueada ¿Se había burlado de ella? ¿Necesitaba ayuda? Bajó la vista cuidadosamente y observó el relicario, tenía unas palabras en latín que para su suerte entendía, era una parte de la biblia, lo leyó cuidadosamente, a lo largo de la cruz se leía:

_'Ocupaos en vuestra salvación con temor y temblor. Filipenses 2:12'_

Le tembló la mano, por unos instantes sintió que el relicario le pesaba toneladas. ¿Tenía que salvarse? ¿De quién? Después de todo no era tan mala, por eso la odiaba porque realmente era una persona dedicada, una joven tierna, una chica que realmente tenía un halo en la cabeza. ¡Maldita sea! Lo que más le dolía a Kakyuu era el hecho que aunque le costaba reconocerlo, le agradaba Tsukino.

- ¿Lo harás Kakyuu? – la voz de Seiya hizo entrar a la realidad a Kakyuu.

Por inercia Kakyuu se llevó su mano izquierda a su cuello y ahí lo sintió, lo llevaba puesto desde que se lo dio… desde que se lo dio, esa palabra parecía tan lejana – Me veré tonta, no sabría que decirle.

Seiya calló por unos instantes, tenía razón qué podría decirle a Serena, qué las consultas son un terrible asco, qué no había cura para él, sin duda no era un buen panorama pero no tenía las agallas para verla no ahora que se seguía sintiéndose enojado, aunque ya no tanto. Serena no había conocido a Kakyuu eso le quedó claro a Seiya, o al menos lo que siempre creía ya que recordaba que Serena siempre le decía que había conocido a gente demasiado linda.

- No lo hagas – por fin se decidió Seiya con un suspiró.

La vista de Kakyuu se perdió en el lejano crepuscular del mar. Lo primero que tenía que hacer era pedir su perdón, por odiarla. ¿Podría pedir su perdón por un sentimiento como ese? Siempre se preguntaba casi todas las noches y ella sola se contestaba que no, si ella estuviese en el lugar de Serena jamás la perdonaría. Pero lo hacía por Seiya. Kakyuu observó decidida a Seiya sin quitar aún su mano izquierda del relicario.

- Lo haré – susurró su voz a penas era casi audible.

- ¿En serio lo harás? – parpadeó Seiya.

- Si – concluyó, soltando su agarré del relicario –. Lo haré por ti – dejó claro.

- ¿Por mi? – Exclamó horrorizado - ¡Yo no quiero que lo hagas por mi! – Chilló y se pasó una mano por su pelo largo –. Sé que no la conoces pero me gustaría creer que… me gustaría pensar que algún día se conocieron.

- ¿Eso es lo que te gustaría? – Kakyuu se pasó su lengua para remojar sus labios, y un nudo le atragantó en la boca. Hace tiempo que ya no lloraba y está vez no lo iba a estropear.

- Si – carraspeó y finalmente alzó la vista contento –. Siempre supe que podría confiar en ti, porque me diste a entender que somos amigos – sonrió débilmente. Realmente lo sabía pero a la vez no lo comprendía, los rayos del sol hacían ver a Kakyuu más bonita sin duda el crepúsculo era el mejor de todos, se igualaba que el amanecer.

- De acuerdo – se paró Kakyuu repentina y bruscamente -. Veré a Serena cuando me lo pidas – habló compungida, hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no tratar de llorar –. Con tu permiso – musitó.

Kakyuu empezó a caminar dejando a un Seiya confuso ante la situación y ahí resbalaban las tontas lágrimas. Caminaba a paso veloz. La odiaba tanto. La aborrecía por tener a Seiya, él le era leal siempre lo había sido ¡Pero ella también lo había sido! Todos esos malditos años, pero ¡no! Siempre tenía que ser la sombra de alguien ¡siempre! ¡Ella también tenía bondad! ¿Acaso no era suficiente? Sintió que su cabeza iba a estallar, que iba a desfallecer y de nueva cuenta tocó el relicario, era basura, era mentira, era insano. Quería morir, a pesar que le había prometido a Seiya cuidar de Serena no podría, simplemente era enfermo eso. Por un momento creyó que se iba desmayar sus piernas flaquearon y toda la vista se volvió amarillenta, sintió que los oídos le zumbaban, y la imagen que vio en su mente no le gusto, era de Serena ¿Pagaría por sus pecados? ¡Oh, sí! Y eso lo sabía de antemano.

- ¡Kakyuu! – gritó Seiya corriendo tras de ella, la alcanzó a agarrar.

- ¿Ss…Seiya? – tosió Kakyuu, mientras se volvía a reincorporar, se iba a desmayar en el parque pero a fin de cuentas no lo hizo.

- ¿Qué te pasó? –. Habló preocupado - ¿Por qué lloras?

- No lloro – dijo molesta. Se acercó la mano a las mejillas y ahí estaban tibias y traicioneras las estúpidas lágrimas.

- Y eso qué se supone que son – sonrió.

- Agua, ya te dije que no lloro – tosió y nuevamente se dirigió a Seiya –. Necesito descansar eso es más que obvio, así que primero voy al trabajo, mañana espero verlo en la sesión ¿de acuerdo?

Y así sin más Kakyuu se dio la vuelta guardando en lo más recóndito de su mente esa sonrisa bella de Seiya, hasta que sintió un jalón en el brazo y nuevamente ahí estaba él, viéndola inquisitoriamente.

- No te conozco pero si lo suficiente para ver que algo te pasa – arrugó la frente y Kakyuu suspiró - ¿Por qué odias a Serena? ¡No te hizo nada!

- Eso que te importa – gruñó Kakyuu –. No la odio es sólo que…

- Que no te importa, no te atrevas a decir o siquiera pensar mal de ella porque a final de cuentas sabes que siempre fue una buena persona.

¿Buena persona? Se cuestionó, eso lo era ella y una vez más lloró de impotencia, fulminó a Seiya que no se preocupó de ello - ¡No es lo que tú piensas que es! ¡Nunca lo fue! – gritó con fuerza y para su mala suerte varia gente los observó, se maldijo así misma por haber actuado sin escrúpulos y siguió caminando más rápido hasta que vislumbró su BMW. Metió la llave en él y antes de que protestara Seiya cerró la puerta.

- ¿Cuál es tu problema? Si te pones en ese plan, no quiero que seas más mi doctora – dijo serio.

- ¡Perfecto! – Habló Kakyuu sarcásticamente – Entonces no lo soy hazte a un lado.

- ¿Qué es lo que te molesta? ¡Maldita sea Kakyuu! Eres mi estúpida doctora – gruñó.

- Tienes razón – meditó - ¿Qué me molesta? Que soy una sombra – Seiya se recargó en el carro.

- ¿Sombra? – preguntó extrañado.

- ¡Lo ves! – Kakyuu lo aventó y volvió a sollozar – Búscalo en el estúpido anuario y así verás a lo que me refiero.

- Kakyuu – musitó Seiya.

Arrancó el coche y golpeó el volante tontamente ¿Se quejaba de Serena por ser niña? ¡Ella se estaba comportando como una! ¿Qué le molestaba realmente? Se preguntó mientras el coche aún seguía encendido y aceleró pero estaba en punto muerto. ¿Realmente se molestaba por Serena? ¿La odiaba? ¿Se odiaba? Ó simplemente odiaba el hecho que siempre fue alguien… solo eso había sido, alguien y no Kakyuu.

Lloró descontroladamente, encajaba sus finas uñas en el volante, y apretaba más el pedal para acelerarlo pero era inútil, el maldito carro no avanzaba, deseo con todas sus fuerzas que Seiya ya se hubiera marchado y lo vio ahí, parado con esa sonrisa cruel y triste. ¿Por qué todos se burlaban de ella? ¡También tenía una vida por la cual vivir! ¿No era suficiente eso? Había dicho que se metería de lleno en la consulta pero lo cierto es que cada vez que lo hacía o lo intentaba más le dolía. Seiya tocó la ventana, y entonces una fina llovía empezó a caer.

Kakyuu volteó a verlo y ahí ella seguía llorando, sentía que en cualquier momento sus ojos iban a explotar, tantos años de lágrimas reprimidas… tanto tiempo… Bajó el vidrio, hubiera deseado morir, ya no tenía nada que hacer en esta vida.

- Tienes que acomodar las velocidades – dijo un Seiya burlón.

Por más que trataba no lo entendía y le frustraba, no contestó y desvió la mirada a la palanca de velocidades, estaba en un punto neutro y ajeno de todo; en un punto muerto. Acomodó la palanca en la siguiente velocidad, apagó y encendió el coche y esta vez el motor rugió potente, lo apretaba con mucho más fuerza y tenacidad, sentía como el motor rugía, no… sentía que ella debía de ser el motor. Se quedó estática, ella debía de ser el motor pero en cambio qué era ella, era la palanca de las velocidades en un punto muerto, no servía, ajena de los demás, estancada, eso era ella una patética palanca en un punto muerto.

- ¿Kakyuu? – Seiya la despertó de su burbuja – Siento haberte gritado, en serio siento todo.

Kakyuu lo miró absorta, pero ella no se arrepentía de nada y aunque balbuceó torpemente, finalmente tragó saliva, estaba aún en estado de shock sentía como si su cuerpo estuviese a punto de temblar ó como si hubiese bebido – Yo te amé todo este tiempo – atinó a decir aún en shock.

- ¿Cómo? – Seiya no pudo evitar sonreír, estaba acostumbrado a que sus admiradoras dijeran esa clase de cosas, pero la palabra en sí de Kakyuu no había sido _'yo te amo'_ si no _'yo te amé'_ ¿cómo podría Kakyuu amarlo? ¡Ni siquiera lo conocía! Y a pesar de todo siempre la vio recta como para que le dijera semejante cosa.

- Yo… - su vista por fin se encajó a la de Seiya, pero lo veía sin mirar – Siempre te amé, y me odio por eso.

Seiya abrió los ojos como platos ¿realmente hablaba en serio? Kakyuu seguía llorando y Seiya no supo que decir, se hizo hacía atrás como si de repente hubiese visto o hubiese vendido su alma al diablo, algo dentro de él decía que ella no estaba bromeando y sintió terror al pensar que ella lo había amado alguna vez, sintió como el poco color que tenía de su cara se hubiese esfumado, sentía como si hubiese engañado a Serena y que todas esas caras que pasaban lo estuvieran apuntando con un dedo. ¡Era una locura! Kakyuu no podía… ¡oh, no! No podía era absurdo ¿Cómo…?

Kakyuu finalmente a pesar que lo veía no le prestaba atención, hasta que observó una cara sombría por parte de él, no entendió su actitud lo único que comprendió es que había sido una estupidez haberle dicho esto ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Cómo demonios se le ocurría?! ¡Llevaba ya ocho infelices años de su vida con ese secreto! Era una idiota y lo sabía. Dejó a Seiya ahí, le dio un último vistazo pareciera como si hubiese visto al mismo diablo, eso le perturbo después de todo si era un ángel del mal. Arrancó su coche, dejando atrás a Seiya y a su eterna perdición. Aceleró lo más rápido esperando que hubiese un choque y que ella muriera pero para desfortunio suyo llegó con el corazón acelerado y lágrimas que impedían su vista.

- Señorita – Alfred leía un periódico - ¿Se encuentra bien?

Kakyuu no le contestó y siguió su camino como si no se lo hubiese topado jamás. Llegó a su departamento lujoso, y finalmente se tumbó en el sillón, llorando desconsoladamente. ¡Nada de esto estaría pasando! Lo sabía, siempre causaba problemas, estuviera ella o no ya presente. La odiaba con todo su alma, ojalá hubiese deseado que ella misma la matará, o la atropellara no lo sabía, pero hubiese querido que ella acabara con la vida de Serena. Porque todo se había vuelto oscuro, no dudaba que Seiya la odiase ahora. Porque después de todo, ella seguía siendo la sombra de alguien, sólo alguien y no Kakyuu.

Continuará...

* * *

¡Hola! :D

Siento muchísimo la tardanza de este fanfic pero no sé qué paso, como que me sequé jaja. Este fanfic está extraño, ¿por qué? Bueno porque primero está narrado en tercera persona después en primera, en fin… pero de todas formas me siento contenta con el resultado que está llevando. Sé que algunas deseaban más sobre el pasado de Seiya y Serena pero creo que es muy importante ver el _'punto de vista'_ por así llamarlo de Kakyuu, porque como sabrán Seiya no le es indiferente la psicóloga pero a pesar de ello ama incondicionalmente a una Serena desaparecida. Me gustó escribir sobre ella y ver y tratar puntos que los demás, ni siquiera Seiya sabían sobre ella, porque al final de cuentas todos guardamos secretos. Que está cansada de la vida y esta echa pasita por todo lo que le pasó en su pasado, por eso quiero que comprendan que _odia a Serena_ no por el hecho que esté con Seiya mmh bueno si, quizás un poco pero es en sí el hecho que con una simple sonrisa o un gesto la gente la quería y ella le costó un trabajo ser 'casi' de esa manera y quizás lo más humillante y doloroso para ella es que le cuesta aceptar _que Serena le cae bien y sabe que ellos hacían una buena pareja._ Por eso me vi obligada a hacer un capítulo exclusivo hacía Kakyuu porque si no, mi historia no tendría, ni coherencia, como del tampoco fundamentos, que capítulos atrás Kakyuu ya mostraba una negatividad y aberración hacía Serena.

También para todos aquellos que lo notaron, Kakyuu leía el libro de _**'Eso de Stephen King'**_ quise pasar ese libro y miedo a los personajes porque a mí en lo personal, aborrezco a los payasos todo por culpa de _Eso_ ¡Estúpido payaso!

Bueno todo explicado espero que les haya gustado de nueva cuenta pido _mil perdones _por la tardanza y todos sus _reviews y MPs_ que me llegaron para que actualizara en serio _**los leo y son muy importantes para mí,**_ pero cuando una se seca con una historia estáaan difícil seguirle el hilo gracias a Kami-sama que no sé que hizo y me iluminó n.n ¡oh, claro que tonta! Les deseo un _**Feliz Año 2009.**_

_Dejen reviews :)_

●๋•Ashαмєd●๋•


	6. El príncipe caído

_En un lugar casi inhóspito del bosque se encontraba una kami-cabaña…_

Ashamed: ¿Sabes una cosa Seiya? n.n  
Seiya: ¿Quép? :P  
Ashamed: ¡Estoy tan pútridamente feliz!  
Seiya: ¡Ah, sí! n.n ¿y eso?, ¿ya me regresarás a _mí_ Serena? ;)  
Ashamed: ¡¿Quéeee?! ¡No! Nada de eso ¬¬ _mí_ felicidad _aún _no llega a tanto ¬¬  
Seiya: Ahg si no es por _mí _adorada Serena ¿entonces por qué? Eres muy mala ¿lo sabes? Me haces sufrir y yo… ¬¬ ¡¿y mi bombón?!  
Ashamed: ¡Seiya! Sabes que soy tu Kami en esta historia y me tienes que mimar porque _**¡hoy se cumple un año de la historia!**_ :P  
Seiya: Y… ¿yo qué gano con esto? ¡Quiero a mi bombón!  
Ashamed: O.O Grr ¬¬ ¡No escucho mimos ni elogios Seyita! Iré a… o//o quiero un bañito, soy una Kami y deseo un masajito ¿no crees?  
Seiya: Esta bien u.u _**¡Un año!**_ Vaya, el tiempo se pasa rápido… ya se fue uff ¡**un año** que me hace sufrir!, ¡no dejen que esto pase más! Y...  
Ashamed: ¡No oigo mimos, querido Kou!  
Seiya: **¡Disfruten el capítulo!** n.n, mientras iré a hacerle un masajito a esta Kami.  
Ashamed: (en el kami-baño) ¡Chicas! o//o no me culpen u.u sobre el masajito ya pasó **un año** y lo merezco ¡Yaten, yujú!, ¿estás por ahí? Aquí en mi baño-kami necesito mimos jeje…

* * *

**El príncipe caído**

**Capítulo 6.  
**  
Se encontraba tumbada en la cama, con un cargado whisky a su lado, le dolía la cabeza, todo le daba vueltas y el clima no era de gran ayuda pero de todas formas se paró quejumbrosa por el odioso pitido del teléfono. Realmente era una completa estúpida, ¿cómo se había atrevido siquiera a decir semejante estupidez? Bueno no era que algún día no quería revelarle a Seiya sus verdaderos sentimientos… no… realmente era una imbécil, había vivido su existencia de manera miserable pero feliz, esa era su vida y ahora… ahora todo se había ido por la borda.

No vestía más que unos estúpidos conejos ¿por quién? Por esa mustia de Serena Tsukino, la pijama holgada rosa pálido no le hacía ver mejor, ni tampoco peor la hacía ver una miserable inexistencia en el planeta, eso era ella en estos momentos. Como zombie se acercó al teléfono, descolgó y no pudo soltar un suspiro.

- Kakyuu… - se escuchó una vez femenina - ¡Oh maldita sea Kakyuu! ¿Vas a pretender no hablarme?

- No – dijo secamente –. Me siento mal y…

- Déjate de… - se escuchó un suspiro –. Sabes que te quiero pero, ¡no puedes seguir faltando a…!

- Michiru – sonrió aun a sabiendas que ella no vería la sonrisa cansada –. No importa el dinero, estoy bien como…

- Ahg Kakyuu, al demonio si dices que no te importa, ¿cuánto llevas ahí encerrada? ¡Dos días!

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, sí, ¡por supuesto que Michiru tenía razón! Y bien sabía Kakyuu que su amiga no se refería exactamente al trabajo sino a su repentino aislamiento y era su amiga pero ese secreto de Seiya lo había dejado por mucho tiempo encerrado en lo más inhóspito de su corazón que nadie se iba a enterar.

- No me he sentido bien y lo sabes – dijo algo tajante.

- Lo sé Kakyuu por eso mismo…

- Por eso mismo ¡necesito privacidad! – y raudamente cortó la línea telefónica.

¡Demonios! Se maldijo para sus adentros ¿qué demonios había hecho? Le había cortado la línea a su amiga, ¿así se sentiría Seiya? ¡No, por supuesto que no! Porque ella sufría más, sí, sí, no se comparaba su dolor con el supuesto dolor de Seiya.

Se fue hacía su balcón y se sentó en una silla, alejada del frío, era uno de los primeros copos de nieve que al menos veía, se arropó con su propia pijama y bata, miró rabiosamente a los estúpidos conejos.

Se sintió triste estos dos largos y miserables días, no sabía nada de Seiya, ni siquiera había cancelado su cita o había querido dejarla de ver, no, no sabía que le aterraba más, si no saber nada de él o si quisiera tener un insulto y un "No quiero verte más" Suspiró abochornada.

Si tan solo supiera el mal trago que le ha estado pasando. Una idea aterradora y repentina cruzó por su mente, ¡tenía que dejar Moon City! Sí, sí por supuesto eso tenía que hacer, porque era más que obvio que Seiya si le hubiese interesado una pizquita estaría en su departamento tocando, pero no, él no era así porque ¡diablos!, ¡ni siquiera sabía el estúpido porqué! Claro, no se marcharía tan brusca y repentinamente, porque pondría sospechas y estaba casi segura que Michiru en cualquier momento haría su aparición de la madre y amiga para detenerla y luego… y luego su vida se pudriría en Australia.

Claro valiente cosa estúpida le sucedería. Suspiró aun aterrándole lo tan idiota que fue y del futuro que le vendría después.

_/__**/**__/__**o**__/__**/**__/_

En sí la idea era estúpida o ¿no? Las palabras de Kakyuu le retumbaban en la cabeza, su voz chillona _'te amé… te amé… te amé…'_ ¡rayos! Tenía suficiente con su crisis de Serena y ahora, ¿ahora tenía que culparse de los sentimientos de Kakyuu? Recordaba haberse quedado como estúpido cuando dio vuelta Kakyuu y desapareció de su vista. De hecho hasta había sonreído y meneado la cabeza como tonto, ¿qué tal si había escuchado mal? Pero no, algo le decía que había escuchado su confesión de amor atragantada con un dolor infinito.

Ahg, no pensaba verla a la cara ni mucho menos cancelar sus citas, no, no quería verla así de abruptamente. Era idiota porque… porque así lo era y punto.

Se sentó en el sofá más angustioso que nunca, no quería verla pero sin embargo se sentía como basura, ¿cómo esa mujer lo hacía sentir miserable? ¡Por Dios! Se veía a leguas que era una mujer centrada por qué entonces se comportaba como… Meneó la cabeza ¡qué idiotez la suya! De pensar que Kakyuu se comportaba como su… bombón. ¿Qué demonios le ocurría?

Si bien, todo lo había pasado al departamento cuando se había cambiado, Serena había influenciado mucho en su forma de ver la vida más feliz, y realmente la admiraba por eso. Siempre que trataba de deshacer de cosas que para él era más que basura ella siempre le decía "¿Cómo puedes deshacerte de tu vida?" y siempre le regresaba las cajas a su lugar, y no podía decirle que no, cuando hacía esa cara, y siempre suspiraba.

Y ahora en su desordenado departamento, tratando de esconder todo su pasado, que era lo mejor que podía hacer y lo mejor que debía de hacer. Estaba a unas cuantas cajas de su escuela, eran lindos los recuerdos, cuando se encaprichó con Neherenia y pensar que se imaginaba que estaba enamorada de ella. Sacó el anuario, recordaba eso tan perfectamente, todas querían que le firmaran ese estúpido libro. De hecho sólo le había firmado a un grupo selecto y no era porque no tenía ganas de hacerlo a los demás pero no los conocía para tener esa privacidad.

Lo abrió, era de una pasta dura y con chapa color dorada, de repente se sentía un poco viejo, y tonto. La gran mayoría de los rostros no los recordaba, ¿qué habrá sido de cada uno de ellos? Se preguntó con lástima al menos, no la estarían pasando tan horriblemente mal, no, estarían en la gloria jactándose de tener a su esposa a hijos que cuidarían y les harían pasar buenos ratos. Pero él, él iba a tener una esposa e iba a tener hijos por supuesto, se imaginaba cómo saldrían los niños, sus hijos, pero ahora ese no era un buen lujo con el cual pensar, porque nunca los tendría.

Por fin se encontraba en sus fotos y dedujo que seguía siendo el mismo, la cara, los ojos, el porte tan gallardo pero algo había cambiado, la sonrisa feliz y picara, eso no era él, ahora él estaba más feliz, sí, no lo negaba, pero no demasiado, y realmente la poca felicidad que estaba teniendo se la atribuía a Kakyuu. Hasta que miró con detenimiento la fotografía de abajo.

Su sorpresa era demasiado grande y de hecho se tumbó en el piso sin importarle el ligero dolor que conllevó. Ahí estaba con esas letras, con su porte de adolescente nerd, la sonrisa tímida y algo nerviosa. Sintió un dolor punzante en su estómago, nunca la había notado, realmente no le importaba, pero ahora saber que ella estuvo desde… ¿cuánto tiempo? Quizás era coincidencia que se toparan en el mismo lugar, y que ella fuese su psicóloga.

Pero si era así ¿por qué se sentía mal? La estimaba demasiado y sabía que no había ido a trabajar desde ese incidente, pero un dolor en el corazón le carcomía, sí, tenía ganas de ir con Kakyuu a abrazarla y de alguna manera que no se sintiera mal, pero no podía hacer eso oh no, amaba a Serena sobre todas las cosas, ¿pero en qué demonios pensaba? Si Serena supiera sus pensamientos, oh y ella que había sufrido tanto y él que le había dicho que la protegería, aventó el anuario, frustrado, enojado ¿qué sentía?

Seiya no se había aislado, porque había creído que Kakyuu mentía pero de cualquier manera no puso un pie a su consultorio le aterraba la sola de que por su culpa todo esto estaría ocurriendo. Se mordió el labio inferior, ¿qué tenía que hacer? No se sentía bien consigo mismo, realmente si le importaba un poco Kakyuu, la había ayudado al menos a salir más de su cárcel personal, tenía que agradecérselo, sí, sí, tenía que verla era lo menos que podía hacer. Decirle que le daba las gracias y que hiciera su vida lo que diera en gana y buscara una persona que realmente la querría y… su vista se ensombreció ¿por qué de repente le daba repugnancia la idea de que otro hombre estuviera con Kakyuu?

No, no le agradaba la idea de que otro estuviera con Kakyuu, ¡demonios!, ¿qué le pasaba? Eso no podrían ser celos, porque… realmente era estúpido el amaba a Serena. Un dolor en la cabeza le punzó, a Kakyuu la veía como su amiga sí, sí, eso era nada más, alguien que le ayudaba y ella odiaba a Serena ¿cómo podía querer a alguien que odiaba al amor de su vida?

Pero esta vez un poder inverosímil se apoderó de él, de hecho desde que se había quedado ahí parado en el parque todo dubitativo con esa sonrisa amarga, odiaba ver a una mujer triste, y ver a Kakyuu en ese estado, lo hizo sentir miserable pensaba ir a verla, pero ¿qué pasaría después? Decirle "Kakyuu busca alguien que te merece, yo ya estoy enamorado" si, eso hubiese funcionado a la perfección sino fuese porque realmente esas palabras no las sentía del todo y porque estaba descubriendo que no quería ver a Kakyuu con alguien más, ¿eso lo convertía en un amigo egoísta?

- Debo de verla – musitó quejumbroso, y dio un golpe en seco en el sofá –. Sí, debo de hacerlo, decirle que no puedo corresponder sus sentimientos porque yo ya tengo a alguien a quien amar y… - se detuvo – Y también decirle que me repugna la sola idea de verla con alguien más que no sea yo – rió con sarcasmo si que era un poco egoísta pero ¿por qué?

Ahora todo se mostraba tan confuso y la idea le repugnaba y lo exasperaba, ¿por qué sentía esto? Oh no… él no… se aterró de tan solo pensar que se estaba enamorando de Kakyuu ¡Oh por Dios! Y… ¿y Serena? ¿Cómo la vería a los ojos? ¡Era un maldito pérfido! Su crisis existencial se hacía cada vez más grande conforme pasaba el rato ahí, en lo que por mucho tiempo fue su grandioso escondite, ahora lo veía un mar lleno de recuerdos extraños. ¿Qué tenía que hacer? Miró el teléfono y quiso hablarle a Kakyuu pero muy cobardemente no lo hizo, se puso una chaqueta, guantes y una bufanda y salió del departamento no sin antes echarle un vistazo y suspirar muy secamente.

La nieve cubría casi todo su pelo negro azulado, se sentía tan confuso y perdido, no había reparado en que la fechas decembrinas se la pasaría completamente solo, en que no se encontraba asumiendo sus problemas como él siempre se jactaba decir muy a menudo a Serena eso y ahora, se sentía en una cuerda floja, no quería recordar nada más de lo que había hecho hasta hora, no quería quitar los candados que embargaban su mente, no, ya no, tampoco quería ver a Serena, le tenía miedo siquiera a charlar con ella y decirle lo cuán arrepentido estaba por no cumplir su promesa, por sentirse miserable y confundido.

De repente no reparó en el lugar en el que se hallaba, era tan lejano, las risas eran tan confusas, la sonrisa de Serena sólo era algo en su memoria borrosa, ¿estaba pasando como en su sueño? Oh no, ¡no!, no podía olvidarla, ¡ni mucho menos por alguien a quien la odiaba mucho! Se llevó las manos hacia la cabeza, todo era tan confuso en su mente. Se detuvo en el hotel, por supuesto lujoso, se lo merecía eternamente ella.

Se quedó un buen rato parado, el frio hizo que su nariz se pusiera rojiza, oh cuántas veces había soñado poder ver la nariz de su Serena, cuántas veces le hubiese gustado verla en su querido mar, le había prometido que en el invierno pasarían juntos ya que la escarcha que hacía el mar era la cosa tan atrayente y bella, cuántas cosas se había jurado, y ahora, estaba en frente del hotel lujoso, dubitativo, con frío y solo.

¿Qué debía de hacer? Se metió temeroso al lujoso hotel, ni siquiera se fue con la recepcionista, recordaba en donde se encontraba ella, lo sabía una vez le había dicho en donde vivía, se fue hacia el elevador, el botones le dijo en que piso y Seiya sólo se limitó a señalar en qué lugar. Le dio propina al botones, y ahí en el rincón vio el pent-house, sonrió al ver el número seiscientos sesenta y seis, el número maldito, carraspeó, se sentía idiota, ¿qué tal si no se encontraba en su casa?, ¿qué tal si no lo quería ver?, ¿por qué se sentía de esta manera?, ¡por Dios! ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Se quedó pensando impávido.

Se encontraba en la gran puerta blanca, a unos cuantos milímetros de que sus nudillos tocasen la puerta, y vaciló. Su respiración se volvía frenética, ¿por qué se hallaba ahí?, ¿qué se supone que tenía que decirle? _'Seiya…prométeme que serás feliz'_ lágrimas silenciosas rondaban por su cara, ¿por qué la voz de su Serena era tan nítida ahora? ¿Era acaso una especie de ayuda?, o simplemente porque le advertía que no tenía que estar ahí. _'Seiya…prométemelo' _No supo con exactitud si fue la voz dolorosa y feliz de Serena la que le hizo tocar la puerta o era en sí el hecho de que quería ser feliz, muy feliz.

Hubo unos segundos en la cual la puerta nadie la abría, lo tomó como un presentimiento que no tenia nada que ver en ese lugar, que quizás no era bien recibido ahí, además ¿qué se supone le tenía que decir?, ya lo había pensado con anterioridad y siempre quedaba en la conclusión de que era un egoísta y por supuesto era ilógico que se estuviese enamorando de Kakyuu cuando él amaba a Serena _'Seiya…prométeme que serás feliz'_ una vez más la voz de ella en su cabeza, ¿por qué su cabeza le ponía esas cosas tan horripilantes? ¡Serena lo amaba! Claro que esa voz era una invención suya, por supuesto, no había otra explicación. Dio media vuelta y escuchó como la gran puerta se abría, escuchó el leve crujido.

- Michiru te dije que… - dijo un poco azorada cuando vio al hombre que le daba la espalda, mojado producto de la nieve derretida – Seiya… - musitó demasiado suave.

Se quedó parado, tenía que darse vuelta y sonreír, tenía que caminar como si no hubiese reparado en su voz ni el mismo hecho que abrió la puerta. De repente todo se volvió nebuloso, el sentimiento de calidez era tan lindo y gratificante, sí, supo que su voz era de asombro, tristeza y añoranza, quiso creer que era la voz de Serena diciéndole, clamando para que regresara a su lado. Pero esa no era Serena, esa era Kakyuu, era su doctora, su amiga, su ser querido quien le ayudó mientras él no se encontraba disponible, pero eran tan idénticas literalmente, le aterraba y le encantaba salir de esa irracionalidad, estar con Kakyuu y abrazarla para sopesar sus penas.

- ¿A qué vienes? – dijo por fin Kakyuu detrás de él, un sentimiento recorrió su espina dorsal.

- ¿A qué vengo? – volteó a verla, se veía demasiado hermosa, con esos hoyuelos, con sus manos en jarras, con esos labios apetitosos y ese pelo todo enmarañado color rojizo, su vestimenta era un poco desaliñada y no tan casual como solía usar pero de igual manera la hacía verse perfecta, bajó más la vista y vio las pantuflas de conejitos y su vista se ensombreció, ¡oh, Serena!, ¡era un maldito pérfido! Pensó furioso consigo mismo – Pensé que estabas muerta – dijo con ironía.

- ¿Muerta? – Se hizo para atrás – Y de cuando acá te preocupas por mí, Kou – dijo recelosamente, Seiya abrió los ojos de sorpresa nunca le había dicho Kou y eso no le gustaba para nada – Pues bien, ya me viste y no lo estoy ¿vienes para otra cosa más?

- ¿Desde cuándo me dices Kou? – dijo ceñudo, mientras Kakyuu encogió de hombros no dándole importancia – Pues bien, no vine para otra cosa más, bueno si… - dijo un poco fuerte y un señor salió diciendo que se callaran.

- Lo que tengas que decir demasiado tarde – dijo entre dientes, apretó más sus uñas en su mano, era ilógico que viniera para decirle que era su príncipe azul, ¡ilógico y estúpido! Como lo era ella, frustrada se dio la vuelta, tenía que seguir empacando no había marcha atrás, después de todo era lo mejor, después de todo, aún Serena seguía ganando la batalla, después de todo no era su destino estar con él.

- Espera – dijo en un intento desesperado y se gruñó para sus adentros por sonar de esa manera –. Te dije que venía a otra… - ¡por supuesto! Rodó los ojos, que mentiroso era –. Así que, ¿así tratas a tus invitados? Oh mejor – dijo con arrogancia - ¿A tus pacientes?

- Cierto lo olvidé – se volteó a verlo y siguió caminando hasta la puerta –. Ahora si te conviene ser mi paciente ¿verdad? O amigo, claro, ¿pero que puedo hacer? – se metió a su departamento y Seiya la siguió ceñudo, esa mujer cuando se lo proponía era perversa e hiriente.

- Toma asiento… – hizo una pausa mientras se dirigía al final de un pasillo – amigo – dijo recalcando las palabras –. Porque después de todo no seré una mala anfitriona – y desapareció lo más rápido de la vista de Seiya.

Seiya gruñó, nunca había visto a Kakyuu de esa manera tan a la defensiva y de hecho lo ponía triste al saber que de alguna manera él tenía la culpa de todo, no era a lo que siempre estuviese acostumbrado, era más maduro y abstracto, dedujo que era por su profesión, a Serena le gustaba todo colorido, vio varias cajas, ¿estaría acomodando su casa?, no, lo sabía, Kakyuu se marchaba, pero ¿por él?, no, de seguro la había trasladado el hospital, se sentía extraño, Kakyuu se marchaba y le afectaba, si podía la retendría, y después suspiró, ¡que idiota egoísta era!

- Aún no te quitas la bufanda – dijo sin mirarlo y puso chocolate en una mesa y Seiya la siguió para sentarse en un sofá –. Aquí no hace demasiado frío, o has lo que quieras.

- Gracias – dijo por el chocolate y no se limitó a quitarse la bufanda, ella no sabía que esa bufanda había sido tejida por su bombón.

- ¿De qué querías hablar? – lo miró por unos segundos y se fue a un marco de fotografía, quería llorar, pero no lo hizo, suspiró y se sentó pesadamente.

- Creo que… - la miró profundamente ¿por qué eran tan difícil? _'Seiya…prométemelo' _- ¿Te marchas?

- Pues… - miró el marco de la foto y Seiya pudo distinguir a alguien de pelo rubio, sabía, él sabía con exactitud quien era él –Si, quiero probar, nuevo aire, y lo de tus consultas no te preocupes tendrás…

- No – dijo secamente y Kakyuu se sobresaltó dejando caer el marco cerca de los pies de Seiya –. No aceptaré otras consultas de nadie más que de ti – dijo imperiosamente y Kakyuu no supo si enojarse o sentirse alegada. Se ruborizó pero no compendió el porqué.

- Eso no es algo que este en discusión contigo mi vida, no es más mía, puramente mía ¿entiendes, Kou?

Seiya no dijo nada y se limitó a agarrar el cuadro, aunque a decir verdad le daba curiosidad. Ese pelo rubio le daba curiosidad, Kakyuu sólo lo miraba mordiéndose el labio inferior y esperaba que el repentino cambio de Seiya hacía su ser le dijese que se encontrase celoso. Seiya hizo una mirada fría, sí, lo sabía el pelo rubio, con esa sonrisa carismática, se abrazaba con Kakyuu, vestía casual.

- ¿Lo conoces? – gruñó.

- Ss…si – dijo algo nerviosa y emocionada.

- ¿De dónde? – aferró el marco y se recargó en el sillón, ¿cómo podría conocerlo?

- Bueno él y yo – balbuceó - ¿Lo conociste?

- No.

- ¿Entonces para que me preguntas? – dijo sin comprender, mirando a Seiya detenidamente, perdido en el marco, casi pudo jurar un deje de desolación, pero fueron unos segundos ya que su vista se tornó irónica.

- No entiendo…conociste a Andrew Chiba, pensé que todos…que…

- Dices no conocer a Andrew y sin embargo tú…- calló tratando de codificar la información obtenida por Seiya – Ya veo – musitó –. Sí, Andrew no hablaba de la prometida de su hermano, al parecer fue el peor error de Darien, por culpa de ella todo el rancho se vino abajo trayendo como consecuencias… - no terminó – Ella, ella – repitió más para si misma que para Seiya –. Esto… - miró a Seiya con furia en los ojos - ¿Es que acaso esa niña siempre tiene que quitarme a la gente que amo? ¡Ella lo hirió! Donde quiera que pisa Serena es la muerte, no sabes cuanto la odio, ella lo estaba tramando, sí me lo dijo Andrew, ahora él está en un viaje en África, sufrió mucho aunque no me dijo quién era la maldita traicionera…

- ¡No insultes el nombre de Serena! – Seiya bramó y Kakyuu lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Entonces si era ella – cruzó de brazos –. Claro, la señorita arruina vidas, la señorita muerte… - bajó la vista y prosiguió sollozando – la señorita perfecta. La señorita que todos quieren…

- No la conoces Kakyuu – dijo secamente.

- ¡Y ni me gustaría hacerlo! – lo miró con odio, con cansancio.

Seiya suspiró – No conocí a Andrew, ni mucho menos a Darien, pero – suspiró aún más hondo hundiéndose en el sofá –, yo confió en Serena, confió en lo que pasó.

- ¿Lo que pasó? – Lo miró – Esto será divertido.

- La vida miserable de alguien no es divertida – hubo unos momentos de silencio en el que Seiya se debatía si realmente decirle a esa mujer lo que pasó o si era una gran perdida de tiempo –. Lo cierto de todo es que… - se movió algo incomodo en el sofá – Me hubiese gustado que se quedará con Darien, con el verdadero príncipe.

Kakyuu tragó saliva, verlo de esa manera tan sumamente frágil, no le ayudaba en lo más mínimo, decir que Serena no tenía la culpa era tonto, porque ella tenía la culpa, siempre causaba problemas Serena, y la aborrecía, porque detrás de esa sonrisa siempre escondía la muerte. Así que a pesar de tener unas inmensas ganas de abrazarlo, lo miró apáticamente.

- No pongas esa cara – sonrió Seiya –. Que lo que tengo que contarte es para que te quites a la idea que Serena si quiso a Darien, siempre he estado celoso de Darien inclusive a pesar de que ya está muerto…

_**/**__/__**/**__o__**/**__/__**/**_

A pesar de que las cosas con ella se habían tranquilizado y que a Serena le iba espléndidamente bien, le daba mucha acongoja saber que cada que veía ese medallón de estrella, su vista se ensombrecía y juraba siempre escucharla gemir de impaciencia.

Se juró no hacer preguntas sobre su pasado, se juró que nada de lo que le hubiese pasado a ella, sería tan malo, no podía ser tan mala, ni mucho menos haberse metido en tantos problemas, aunque no estaba tan seguro si realmente eran novios, los periódicos ya la catalogaban de esa manera, y a él simplemente le daba igual, encogía de hombros y ahuyentaba a las admiradoras crueles, pero sin embargo Serena siempre le sonreía sin importarle nada.

Pero Seiya estaba seguro de algo, hoy, un hermoso sábado, se plantaría con ella y le diría realmente qué demonios eran ellos, su relación era extraña, a veces se daban besos inofensivos, cosa que Serena se ruborizaba y ladeara la cabeza preguntando otra cosa y dando por terminado ese vinculo, Seiya nunca le dijo nada, pero se comenzaba a impacientar, porque realmente le empezaba a gustar.

- Por qué tan serio – dijo Serena mientras con sus manos acariciaba el ya famoso medallón con ternura y una pizca de melancolía.

- ¿Cómo? – Alzó la vista hacia ella, dejando caer el control remoto de la televisión – Nada, no es nada de la cual te puedas preocupar.

Serena le sonrió y agarró sus manos, ¿pasaría por cosas malas?, si lo supo, siempre lo supo y temía que lo abandonara, siempre eludiendo sus preguntas personales, hasta casi la perdía por eso, pero le daba curiosidad y tenía realmente ganas de protegerla del todo mal. Llevarlo lejos, tan lejos que ni siquiera reconociera el dolor o la angustia. Pero ahí estaba ella, siempre ayudando a los demás, sin borrar esa sonrisa – Seiya, tu puedes confiar en mí – hizo una pausa y se ruborizó - ¿Acaso no soy algo para ti?

Seiya tragó saliva, por la emoción, con esas palabras podría empezar a hurgar en sus pensamientos, con eso le daba hincapié a decirle que realmente quería algo serio con ella, fuera lo que hubiese hecho, ultrajado, matado, robado…no le importaba, sólo el aquí y el ahora, sólo eso – Lo eres todo para mí, pero… ¿yo soy algo para ti?

Hubo segundos de silencio, Serena bajó la vista hacía el medallón y a Seiya se le desfiguró el rostro, sabía que eso no era nada bueno, sabía que ella tenía que haber contestado eso. Acariciaba con adoración el medallón y él tenía las ganas de gritarle, de decirle si era lo suficientemente bueno, de decirle que era capaz de hacer por ella todo, y sonrió, se estaba dando cuenta que Serena lo había enamorado.

- Seiya – musitó Serena levantándose del sillón y caminó hacia la salida –. Creo que…necesito aire – Seiya asintió, suspirando –. Pero, esta vez no quiero ir sola ¿vamos? – le sonrió.

Seiya asintió, cuanta curiosidad le daba por saber todo lo que le escondía, hacía frío, y ambos agarraron unas chaquetas. Caminaron en silencio hacía el destino que quería ir Serena, Seiya se encontraba nervioso, a decir verdad creía que estaba regresando a su pasado y que esta era su primera cita con una chica de la escuela, se sentía idiota en aquél día sin saber qué decir o qué hacer, diciendo puras boberías y la chica reía aunque nunca supo si eran porque realmente todo lo que decía era digno de reír o porque realmente se reía de él. Nervioso y con un colorete suave en las mejillas, bajó con sutileza la mano, por su parte la mano de Serena reposaba a su costado y con la otra aferraba el medallón. Seiya vaciló y después agarró la mano de Serena, entrelazando sus dedos. Serena dio un respingo.

Sintió como Serena se tensaba por unos segundos y él un poco triste poco a poco quitaba su mano de la de ella, hasta que sorpresivamente Serena apretó su mano con la suya para que la conexión silenciosa que existía entre ellos no se rompiera. Seiya miró a Serena quien seguía con la vista fija hacía su destino: el mar.

Agarrados de la mano, llegaron a una parte del mar, el crepuscular estaba en su gloria. Finalmente Serena se sentó en la arena quitando cuidadosamente sus dedos que los unía con los de Seiya, suspiró tristemente, dejando de lado el medallón, se llevó sus piernas hacia su pecho, se encontraba nerviosa, sabía que lo que iba a hacer era un gran paso, uno largo y doloroso. Seiya dudó en sentarse y finalmente optó por estar a su lado, viendo como el sol se escondía y la Luna que se hallaba en una parte tan lejana y tan hermosa.

- Me importas – dijo de repente, cortando el silencio que oscilaba en la atmósfera –. Me importas tanto Seiya, que… - desvió la mirada bajándola en la arena - ¿Te gusta la Luna?

Seiya no comprendía porque le decía esas cosas y finalmente un poco resignado le sonrió – Me gusta la Luna porque me recuerda a ti.

Serena alzó la vista ruborizada - ¿Por…por qué la asocias a mí?

- ¿Acaso la Luna no es símbolo de luz? – se acercó más hacía ella – Tu…tú eres mi luz, no sé que me hiciste Serena, pero tu eres mi princesa selenita, no me importa si tienes cosas que esconder, no me importa si yo no soy el predestinado, sólo sé que cada vez que ves la estrella tu sonrisa se esfuma, sólo sé que quizás no soy lo suficiente para ti, pero prometo esforzarme, juro que lo haré, y todas las veces que me dices que no puedo protegerte ¡sé que puedo! Sé que lo haré aunque yo no sea él, porque he de saber que algo te acuerda la estrella musical ¿no es así?

Serena le sonrió – Me asociaba con la princesa selenita también – Seiya gruñó celoso y Serena sonrió –. Pero eso fue hace ya tanto tiempo, Seiya que…

- No me importa si no me lo cuentas…

- No… - sonrió y le entregó la estrella musical – Me preguntaste hace unas horas que si significas algo para mí y sé que tardé pero no por las razones con las que crees, mi pasado no es bueno y realmente temo enamorarme de nuevo…

- Serena…

- No, Seiya, es momento de decirte quien era mi príncipe de la Tierra – Seiya se tensó, a pesar de que infinidad de veces deseaba que le dijera que tanto le atormentaba no esperaba escuchar eso 'su príncipe' ¿tanto había significado para ella él? –. Abre, la caja – Serena se llevó sus pies más hacía su pecho y Seiya vaciló unos segundos, ahora realmente no quería saber sobre los amoríos de Serena, ahora deseaba no saber nada, con lo que tanto ímpetu deseaba, ahora sólo no quería nada, abrió la caja escuchando la música –. Abajo, detrás del espejo – musitó. Seiya abrió la parte secreta y vio una foto, vieja, mallugada, mordisqueada de una persona feliz pero seria, abrazada de Serena, entonces supo que era él –. Me recordaste a él.

- ¿Te recordé a él? – Dijo lastimosamente - ¿Por qué? –lo dijo tan bajo que hasta creyó que nunca lo había pronunciado.

- La determinación de ayudar a la gente, esos ojos azules, el pelo azabache tan hermoso, esa sonrisa pero…

- Yo no soy él – dijo algo molesto y deprimido.

- Lo sé y eso es mucho mejor ¿no lo crees? Eres tan diferente, pero no es lo único que escondo Seiya y por mi culpa él ya no esta conmigo, el medallón era pacto de nuestro amor, un amor que yo muy tontamente abandoné – Seiya no dijo nada, se encontraba frustrado nunca creyó que realmente su pasado le afectara de esa manera, tenía ganas de hacer bolita la foto y aventarla lo más lejos de ellos, Serena suspiró hondo –. Se llama Darien Chiba y fue mi esposo…

- ¿Qué dices? – No creyéndose controlar aventó a la tierra la caja musical y la fotografía que el viento fuerte se llevó, Serena no hizo nada para recuperarla, sabía que la foto se tenía que ir, que su pasado tenía que quedarse atrás - ¡¿Estás casada?! ¡Me utilizaste!

- ¡No, Seiya! – dijo temerosa mientras Seiya se levantaba, ¿es qué no entendía lo que acaba de decir? - ¿No querías saber mi pasado?

- Ya no sé ni lo que quiero – se detuvo unos segundos, ¿podía ser acaso peor? Ella sólo lo buscaba por su parecido hacía su esposo, aunque quería saber por qué ella no se encontraba con él pero sabía que le dolería, lo sabía.

- Seiya – sollozó –. Te dije que te alejarás de mí, ¡te lo dije! Pero te acercabas más a mi querías estar a mi lado aunque varias veces te dije que no era bueno y ahora… ¿me abandonas?

- Es diferente, Darien, Darien, él…

- Seiya, algo me pasó con él y sé que estoy pagando mis pecados, por ser una idiota, yo… - Seiya caminó lentamente, no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar - ¡Yo maté a Darien!

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, Seiya dudó, juró protegerla y tenía que hacerlo pero ¿por qué sentía miedo?, Serena chilló al decirlo, el aire enmarañado recorría su cara pegándose sus cabellos en su cara que se hallaba húmeda, no sabía si dejarla ahí, pero si lo hacía, eso significaba que ya no la quería en su casa, en su vida y si le ayudaba ¿podría soportar lo demás?

- Sí Seiya, yo lo maté – dijo entre quejidos lastimeros –. Es por eso que no quería que supieras nada, este dolor lo he tenido guardado por tanto tiempo que no he querido saber que alguna vez existió y si tú te vas lo entenderé de todas formas…

- ¿Cómo podría dejarte, bombón? – Seiya se arrodilló y abrazó a Serena tan intensa como tierna – Si prometí desde el momento en que te vi que te ayudaría, ¿cómo podría abandonarte? En un momento como este – le susurró limpiándole las lágrimas.

- Seiya, esto es sólo una parte de mi vida horrible, sólo una parte, conmigo no estas a salvo – lo miró con ojos temblorosos.

- Pero ahora conmigo ya lo estás – musitó con adoración y Seiya le brindó un beso que Serena profundizo, se quería sentir querida, amada, necesitada, necesitaba y amaba a Seiya –. Pasé lo que pasé, yo estaré ahí.

- Seiya – se separó lentamente, adorando, codificando cada parte de su cuerpo, de su cara, de su voz –. Tenía dieciséis años, una edad de una niña torpe – empezó con tristeza la explicación y Seiya no habló –. Vivía en una villita de Francia, tenía tantas expectativas de mi vida que… bueno, nunca fuimos de dinero además que era demasiado torpe en lo que hacía, mis padres me habían dejado con mis abuelos, vivían aquí en Australia, tenían un rancho, estaba alejado de la civilización realmente me esforcé demasiado en la crianza de los animales, pero sólo traía problemas.

Desvió su vista hacia el mar y se perdió ahí – Había una fiesta del pueblo, fue cuando lo conocí, pero antes de eso había platicado con su hermano, se llama Andrew, una buena gente, me había dicho que quería ser antropólogo pero que tenía que quedarse a cuidar del rancho, ellos eran lo más ricos del pueblo, tenían muchas hectáreas de animales, pero su hermano mayor me llamaba la atención. Se la pasaba en una esquina viendo a los demás y de vez en cuando sonriendo. Le empecé a decir a mi abuela muy sutilmente sobre quién era el hermano de Andrew, mi abuela obviamente se percató de mi interés – echó a reír, como si realmente en ese momento estuviera su abuela sonriéndole por lo picarona que era.

"Me dijo que su nombre era Darien Chiba, un buen empresario, solitario, tuvo que encargarse de Andrew muy joven, por eso se hacía un poco cauteloso, pero no sé cómo supe pero sabía que lo tenía que hacer cambiar, ese era mi destino, le pedí permiso a mi abuela de frecuentar por supuesto a Andrew con quien me llevaba de maravilla, le platicaba sobre mis gustos y lo que tantas ganas quería hacer en la vida, y a cambio él me decía cosas sobre Darien. Fue una navidad en donde la abuela lo invitó a pasar las fechas decembrinas, mis padres no pudieron venir y me encontraba un poco triste ¿sabes? Así que ese día salí a dar un paseo, y me lo encontré al parecer él también estaba recluido. Nos empezamos a hacer amigos, aunque él muy recelosamente me decía algo, sólo se limitaba a sonreírme, hasta que un día lo vi, leyendo la leyenda de los selenitas. Le afirmé…" – hizo una pausa – "Le afirmé que yo era la princesa de la Luna, Serenity, y fue la primera vez que lo vi reír con mucho entusiasmo"

"Desde aquél día fue todo diferente, me prometió que me iba a ayudar a estudiar lo que yo quisiera, encantada acepté, con la condición de que cuando tuviese un trabajo le pagaría, él sólo rió, las mujeres del pueblo me envidiaban por estar con el chico más rico y otras tantas se sorprendían que un chico tan frío como él entablara una conversación conmigo. Dijimos tantas cosas en esos años, realmente él no era como las personas decían que era, sólo que estaba solo, no era mucho más grande que yo, Seiya, tenia veinte años. ¡Pero me sentía en las nubes! No quería despertar de aquél sueño, sabía que eso era estar enamorada lo sabía. Jugamos a ser el príncipe y la princesa de la leyenda, me hizo el medallón, también era un compositor…"

Seiya miró el medallón y suspiró triste, le daba celos, unos celos horribles, sabía que Darien era el chico perfecto pero entonces ¿por qué…?

"Me propuso matrimonio, después de un año de noviazgo, la abuela no quería, ¡y qué decir del abuelo! Mis padres…mis padres por alguna razón dejaron de meterse en mi vida, Darien hizo todo lo posible, nos amábamos, realmente era así, pero me di cuenta después de todo lo que pasó, que fui una idiota, una estúpida idiota por traicionarlo. Me casé con él, planeábamos tener hijos, planeaba estudiar de maquillista o de cocinera, pero hubo matanzas en su rancho, pensábamos que era la gente que odiaba a Darien, había muchas gentes que lo deseaban muerto por una u otra cosa. Pero…" sollozó "Si tan sólo lo hubiese relacionado. Nuestro matrimonio se empezó a distanciar debido a la gran baja de animales en nuestro rancho, Darien se había empedernido a encontrar a los matones. Después descubrimos que habían sido contratados por un señor que se hacía llamar simplemente 'D' pasó un mes cuando mis abuelos enfermaron, siempre han sido demasiado fuertes y las perdidas de los animales habían traído un poco de escasez de dinero."

Seiya apretó la mano de Serena. Serena le sonrió aún llorando.

"No sé, supongo que los rumores fueron demasiado grandes y el terreno era un lugar muy apetitoso para la gente mucho más rica, ya que el Silver Crystal se enteró de la ruina en las que nos encontrábamos. Semanas visitaron nuestra casa, diciéndole de lo buena suma de dinero que esto llevaría, sabían lo de mis abuelos enfermos, Darien quería aceptar pero yo me negué, esos tipos no se me hacían de fiar y sabía que podríamos encontrar la solución. Otro error más, éramos demasiado inexpertos. No supe porqué le importaba demasiado ese terreno horrible a la empresa, pero sin embargo el dueño hizo su presencia. Me dejó impactada con su presencia, no se veía mala persona, al contrario ayudaba a la gente…"

Seiya bufó, lo poco que conocía del presidente del la empresa no era nada bueno pero si él conocía a Serena ¿entonces…?

"Ni siquiera sé por qué accedí a salir con él a expensas de que Darien se había marchado para buscar el medicamento adecuado para mis familiares. Tampoco pensé que se iba a tardar demasiado. El dueño se quedó a dormir en una de nuestras cabañas me había dicho que quería sentir lo que era vivir realmente una vida sin lujos, accedí divertida. Mis sentimientos se volvieron confusos y cada vez que pensaba en tonterías, abría el medallón que Darien me había dado pero ¿por qué me sonrojaba cuando estaba a mi lado? No quería pensar que algo me estaba ocurriendo al estar con él. Era demasiado atrayente y yo era una tonta sin saber que siempre me coqueteaba o trataba de darme su mejor impresión. Me confesó que le gustaba aunque no le importaba que me hallaba casaba y que me comprendía por eso me respetaría. Esas semanas habían sido tan nefastas con mi Darien, me sentía sola, una infiel maldita, no podía ver a Darien a la cara ¿acaso no amaba a Darien? Pero ya dudaba, cada que hacía el amor con él, el dueño estaba en mi mente. Si tan sólo hubiese sabido que todos esas cosas eran para atraerle, engatusarme, pero era ingenua, ya que el único novio había sido Darien y mi único esposo había sido mi príncipe"

Seiya estaba perplejo ¿cómo podía ser tan cruel el dueño? No la culpaba era tan inexperta, deseó que por arte de la magia se diera cuenta ¡Maldita sea! ¡Darien era el hombre perfecto!

"Reñimos ese día, ese día fue mi perdición. Recuerdo que gritamos, la discusión había sido tan tonta que vergüenza me da, hasta que empezamos a hablar de nuestro peculiar inquilino, dijo que se hallaba celoso y yo dudé, me costó muy caro eso, a él y a mí. Frustrado, enojado, rabioso iba a detenerlo, iba a decir que se marcharan pero no sé por qué, me enfrenté a Darien ¡a mi Darien! Un poco más experto que yo fue cuando comprendió lo que yo me negaba, me empezaba a gustar su enemigo. Salió hacía nuestra perdición, y lo dejé ir muy estúpidamente. Lloré demasiado, no supe cuanto, hasta que después de unas horas, alguien tocó la puerta con total vehemencia, pensé que era mi Darien y abrí el pestillo, mi sorpresa fue grande al ver al mismísimo dueño del Silver Crystal en frente mío, respirando frenéticamente, me limpió las lágrimas y…"

Sollozó nuevamente, Seiya temía lo que su mente creía pensar.

"Balbuceó cosas que no entendía, mientras me agarraba de la mano y corriendo íbamos a un rumbo que sabía perfectamente a donde nos llevaría, me paré bruscamente y lo encaré. Le dije para qué íbamos a la casa de mis abuelos y él me contestó diciendo que mientras estaba tomando en una cantina escuchó dos sonidos de disparos, y todos habían ido a ver lo que había pasado, pero nadie se atrevía a entrar. Temí por mis abuelos, deseaba que nada malo pasara, en serio lo deseé. Llegamos a la casa y abrió mi acompañante la puerta, tragué saliva, alguien dijo que hablaran a la ambulancia…"

Se le quebró la voz y Seiya la abrazó, temía lo que su mente se imaginaba y Serena se recargó en su pecho llorando tan descontroladamente, mojándole el pecho, apretándole un poco más, deseando que el abrazo fuera eterno ya que le calmaba.

"¡Lo vi Seiya! Mis abuelos estaban tumbados en el piso, toqué su propia sangre con mi pie, me aferré al brazo y al pecho de mi acompañante era tan doloroso para mí. ¡No quería ver! ¿Por qué existía gente así? Y fue cuando algo nerviosa alcé la vista las lágrimas me imposibilitaban la vista y lo vi ahí, consternado con el arma en las manos ¡Era mi Darien! ¡Mi Darien había matado a mis abuelos!"

Seiya la apretó más, no podía decir nada, se había quedado mudo ¿cómo podía haberlo hecho el hombre perfecto eso? ¿Por qué?

"Temblorosa, me acerqué a mi esposo desconocido, le dije que era un infeliz, me miró trastornado me pidió perdón y yo cruelmente no se las acepté ¿cómo podía perdonar a alguien que había matado a mis seres queridos? Mi acompañante me estrujó suavemente y Darien lo miró con rencor, había dicho que él no había hecho eso, que a quien iba a matar era a él, ¿cómo podía creerle cuando los hechos lo tomaban en su contra? Yo sólo me preguntaba ¿por qué lo había hecho? La gente llegó a vernos, todos habían concordado en que Darien se había metido solo a la casa de mis abuelos y después…los disparos y sangre, la policía no había llegado, el dueño me susurró algo, me había dicho que si le daba el permiso de hacer su venganza, que eso no era un buen esposo…"

Serena se apretó más de Seiya – Oh Seiya, accedí, accedí, ¡maté a Darien! La verdad es que nunca pensé que es lo que realmente tenía planeado, no lo quise en mi casa jamás, ¿cómo podía tener a un asesino en mi casa? Estuve totalmente en deuda con el dueño, Andrew me odió, dijo que era una tonta, cuanto me arrepiento.

- Serena, sé que no es la forma de castigar a las personas pero si él…

- ¡Fui una idiota! Porque realmente lo maté – dijo aferrándose más al saco de Seiya – ¡Me engañó! Me hizo creer cosas que no eran ciertas…

- ¿Cómo sabes que…?

- Tuvo el cinismo de decirme después de algunos años, no quería que fuera tocada por alguien más, él es una persona peligrosa, por mi estúpida inexperiencia maté a Darien, Seiya ¿no lo ves? Soy la muerte, ¿cómo la propia esposa puede matar a su esposo? Enviudé y le di la firma para…lo que él quería.

- Entonces, todo este tiempo, el dueño…

- ¿Me ama? No, se obsesionó conmigo, ¡oh no sabes cuán me odio!

- No puedo creerlo – dijo incrédulo, nervioso por lo que le pasó a Darien – Entonces… su nombre del maldito infeliz es…

Continuará…

* * *

¡Hola! :D

Muajaja soy tan mala por dejarla ahí, bueno quizás algunas con mente retorcida o con mucha imaginación ya sabrán quién es él, el maldito de mi historia y quizás a estás alturas ya sepan lo que tiene y pasó a Serena, pero si no es así, no se preocupen que de todas formas lo revelaré ;) Siento que este capítulo me salió como que muy maldito, no sé chicas, no sé por qué mi mente piensa así, quizás producto de anime y mangas gore x.x

Por otra parte esta historia **ya le queda muy poco**, no creo que pasé siquiera de los diez capítulo quizás hasta menos. Lo de **Seiya y Kakyuu** realmente no me hace muy feliz escribir de ellos, en lo particular me cae gorda Kakyuu (aunque sólo salió minutos en el anime xD), pero es realmente esencial en la historia esa fastidiosa _"unión"_ porque como verán a Seiya le está empezando a gustar y no me hace feliz eso ¬¬.

¡Oh, sí! Por si alguna se acordó, bueno la verdad es que Yaten da muy buenos masajes jeje, esos Kous jaja xD Bueno estoy tan feliz de ver y decir "Wow un año" y lo mejor es que al pasar del tiempo, la gente me sigue leyendo y otra tanta más se unió a está historia dramática y algunas me dijeron que hasta espiritual era…por eso **estoy sumamente agradecida con todas ustedes que siempre me apoyan, ustedes son mi apoyo y mi batería para seguir escribiendo.**Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, me esforcé por ser el aniversario de _Dulce Oscuridad_, pero es que realmente también mi historia de época _**Seducción mortal**_ es todo un trabajo extenuante, pero me siento feliz… por eso nuevamente **¡¡Gracias por su incondicional apoyo a lo largo de todo este aniversario!!** n.n

Gracias por su apoyo a:

_KuMiKo Kou, Bichitakou, miki1920, Loyda Astrid, Bulmita su, Sakurita, Rossa (yo también le pedio a Kami que me iluminé más seguido :P), SerenaySeiya, Veronick, Edith, Paty (persona sin ¿sentimientos?, sí que los tengo T.T, no sientes nada por Kakyuu y me dices a mi fría ¬¬u jaja), XxX e Indo K._

_Dejen sus reviews :P_

●๋•Ashαмєd●๋•


	7. Sin vendas en los ojos

**Sin vendas en los ojos  
**

**Capítulo 7.**

Suspiró derrotado mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá. Nunca había pensado que rehacer su vida, o al menos tratar de hacer de rehacer su vida era desgastante, aburrido y monótono. Recordaba cuando Kakyuu con entusiasmo que era una parte tan divertido, como si rejuvenecieras habían sido sus exactas palabras días atrás. Sí claro, eso era porque no sabía todas las baratijas que tenía el departamento. A pesar de que diciembre tocaba las puertas en todo su esplendor y que sus hermanos le habían hablado para que pasara las fechas decembrinas en Harwich, pero a él sólo le importaba el mar de ahí que el de Bretaña, además que extrañamente había accedido ir con Kakyuu a _su_ Navidad.

La luz del sol le molestaba aunque nevaba ligeramente, deseaba estar tranquilo, ahora que algo milagroso le había pasado. También se preguntaba qué eran él y Kakyuu, ahora después de algunos días de convivir con ella se percató que no era un egoísta simplemente la quería, pero, ¿qué sería de Serena? También la amaba ¿eso en qué le convertía? La mayor parte del departamento estaba adornado su gusto y al gusto de Kakyuu, casi arrasando con las pequeñas cosas de Serena, una parte de él le agradaba tener algo nuevo, las paredes blancas habían sido cambiadas al azul, los cuadros pintorescos que Serena le gustaban habían sido cambiadas por cosas que Kakyuu pintaba, estaba seguro que si por ella fuese las fotografías de Serena serían arrancadas e incineradas.

Kakyuu se hallaba en _su_ dormitorio limpiando y guardando todas las cosas horribles como ella llamaba en cajas, algunas iban ir destinadas a centros de caridad y las otras aún él no lo sabía. Tanto él como Kakyuu no habían hablado sobre su relación qué era. De alguna manera eso le perturbó pero comprendió que quizás ella lo veía todo tan fantásticamente bien que temía decir las palabras equivocadas. Aunque a pesar de las múltiples veces que hablaban con calma terminaban discutiendo sobre Serena, si tan sólo Kakyuu supiera, pero no estaba aún del todo listo. No estaba listo para enfrentar a Serena ni a lo que esto conllevaba, cada que se devanaba los sesos en recordar sufría lagunas mentales y el cerebro le dolía.

Escuchó como varias cosas se caían de su dormitorio asustado se levantó de golpe y caminó rápidamente encontrando a Kakyuu despeinada con tres cajas esparcidas, la ropa alrededor de ella, la falda se le había rasgado de una parte.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Seiya le tendió la mano, recorrió su vista en segundos asegurándose que aparte del rasgón de la falda nada malo le pasará.

- Si, pisé mal la caja y al parecer una bomba de ropas me quiso enterrar – gruñó mientras se aferraba a la mano de Seiya y se sentaba al borde de su cama –. Ahora la falda – vio el desgarrón de ella y meneó la cabeza –. Siempre causa problemas… siempre me arruina mis mejores ropas… - susurró.

- ¿Decías algo Kakyuu?

Se sobresaltó ligeramente y frunció el ceño – Me llamó la atención un libro infantil – dijo secamente –. En la orilla se veía roído por algo – apretó el libro entre sus manos –. Pensé que era una de esas cosas infantiles, tú sabes… - rodó los ojos, dándole a entender a Seiya lo infantil que era Serena.

- Un libro rosa con su nombre escrito en letras doradas ¿no es así? – dijo Seiya sombrío y Kakyuu asintió - ¿Ya sabes qué es?

- Sí – volvió ver el libro, miró de reojo a Seiya quien seguía perdido –. Es su diario – dijo en susurro, Seiya parecía perdido en la nada, Kakyuu dio un hondo suspiro - ¿Es qué acaso soy la única que ve algo diferente? – gruñó viendo el diario, típico de una niña infantil, el color rosa sólo acrecentaba el hecho que vivía en un mundo de fantasía, las letras doradas pulcramente escritas, el contorno dorado, las hojas de un rosa tenue, sólo faltaban los conejitos y maripositas en la portada – Seiya esta…cosa, es tu salida – dijo entre emocionada y molesta. Miró a Seiya que seguía perdido y frunció el ceño –. Si la psicoanalizo, podrás olvidarla… sólo es cuestión de… - se sentía idiota, Seiya parecía haberse perdido, ¿acaso era la única que le importaba que Seiya estuviese feliz? Él le había dicho que haría lo mejor. Se paró enfrente de él, y lo zarandeó débilmente y le puso en frente el diario –. Esto es tu salida, demonios Seiya, la psicoanalizaré no creo que me tome demasiado tiempo ya sé cómo es ella tengo en mente cómo será su perfil, la olvidarás, sé que lo harás, con esta cosa ya no más Serena y… - calló abruptamente, los ojos fríos de Seiya la detuvieron e hicieron que retrocediera.

- Te hace feliz ¿no es cierto? - se paró bruscamente y comenzó a hablar dolido – Todo tu mundo gira en Serena en cierta forma ¿no lo ves? De formas egoístas, ¡has de soñar inclusive con ella! Pero eso no importa porque no lo ves, ¿por qué quieres psicoanalizarla? – hubo unos cuantos segundos de silencios en el que apenas Kakyuu abrió la boca – No me contestes, es tanto tu afán, tu odio o sólo una obsesión, sé que te interesas en mí pero… ¡¿no puedes dejar un maldito momento en pensar en Serena?! – Hizo la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, suspiró, miró a Kakyuu que se hallaba con los ojos de sorpresa, bajó la vista y miró como aferraba el diario, se lo arrebató bruscamente de las manos – No eres nadie para leer sus cosas íntimas, ¡nadie! – lo aventó hacía la puerta tan duro que unas hojas se desprendieron de esté.

- Quizás no sea nadie – habló lo más frío que pudo, un nudo en la garganta le retenía las lágrimas, porqué, cada vez que trataba de hacer algo bien todo se iba por la borda, ¿se había obsesionado con Serena? – Pero lo que si sé es que me importas, ¡me importas maldita sea! Me importas…

- Tanto te importo que quieres que la olvidé ¿no es así? – dijo algo amargado – Accedí a… - hizo un ademán con sus mano y pasó sus dedos en su pelo negruzco – No sé qué somos, pero sin embargo estoy accediendo a hacer lo que es mejor para mí, comprendí que me estoy haciendo daño pero todo a su tiempo Kakyuu, quiero que entiendas, amó y amaré a Serena ¡siempre! Puedes vivir con ello o dejarme, pero…

- No importa si soy la segunda – susurró.

- ¡Si qué importa! Sigo enamorado de ella, no sé qué somos pero me gusta tu compañía lo acepté sí, pero también tengo mis dudas sobre lo que tenemos ¿qué tal si lo hago por no sentirme solo? Además ¿qué tiene que ver el pasado de Serena conmigo? Soy yo el del problema, siempre he sido yo.

- Me alegra, me alegra – meneó la cabeza, mojándose los labios, reprimiendo el deseo de llorar –. Me alegra que preguntes, tienes razón, si tan solo lo vieras como yo. Ella pudo haberte traído el problema, y te hizo creer cosas que no son Seiya para que te sintieras mal todo este tiempo.

- Bravo – aplaudió e hizo una sonrisa sarcástica –. Las mejores escuelas y… ¿llegas a esa conclusión estúpida? A veces me sorprendes, te jactas de ser una mujer madura y siempre caes en que Serena es lo peor pero ¡la superaste!

- Es lo normal Seiya – se mordió el labio –. Un bebedor no acepta que es alcohólico, un padre golpeador no acepta el niño que lo golpean a pesar de llevar marcas, es típico y normal que no queramos ver la realidad o queramos proteger a los que pensamos que nos quieren – soltó una risotada Seiya –. Es normal que quieras protegerla pero yo no lo haré y lo comprobaré lo sé – se acercó al diario y agarró las hojas que estaban al lado.

- No la protejas si quieres, pero no toques su diario – entrecerró los ojos.

Kakyuu sonrió, ¡bingo! Eso le fascinó – Porqué empeñas en que no vea su diario – no hubo contestación –. Te empeñas tanto porque sabes que es verdad, porque sabes que sólo te utilizó, lo leíste y descubriste la verdad, pero tarde o temprano quieras o no lo tendré y… no puedo creer que tuviese un diario esa niña, claro entra en el perfil de niña.

- No sabes ni tienes idea de nada, me empeño tanto porque tu no mereces saber la verdad, no tardarías en cerrar el diario, es su privacidad y no mereces leerla, porque ella es mejor persona que tú, dices haber tenido caminos oscuros a comparación de ella… tu vida es rosa, tu vida es linda, ella cargo tantas cosas… ¿las cosas que te he dicho no es suficiente?

- Por supuesto, es suficiente para hacerme el perfil que ya sabes, para saber que ella es una farsa, no creo que sea de esa manera, siempre haciendo sufrir a la gente, insisto una buena actriz es…

- Ya no puedo tolerar que hables más así de ella – sentenció Seiya –. Cuando vuelvas a ser Kakyuu que me ayuda en mi departamento y que me hace sentir bien conmigo mismo regresas a mi departamento, tratando de borrar en mi mente a Serena, pero ahora vete, sabes que no soporto ni soportaré que se le hable así Serena, que juzgues sin saber, estoy cambiando pero no esperes que cambie radicalmente – abrió la puerta de la recamara.

- Seiya… - susurró quería decirle que lo sentía pero… sabía que mentiría lo sabía, mejor optó por no hablar, dejó el diario aun lado… su oportunidad se iba, su única oportunidad sabía que si dejaba el diario Seiya lo escondería y entonces… y entonces nunca afirmaría su teoría, sabía que Seiya la protegía eso no había duda – Mañana te hablaré, he dicho a Haruka que irás con nosotros, para que te dé el boleto – musitó y salió del lugar.

Agarró su abrigo, empezaba a nevar. ¿Dejaría pasar su oportunidad? La puso ansiosa si tan solo sus tontos pies torpes no hubiesen resbalado ya hubiese devorado el diario, y hubiese hecho creer a Seiya lo ruin y despiadada que era, no iba a dejar que Seiya pensará que ella era su sombra, o qué se había obsesionado con ella para demostrarles que ella es una horrible persona y no la santa que todo pensaban. Tuvo un brillante, alocado y estúpido plan. Se puso el abrigo, la temperatura empezaba a descender, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió y la cerró fingiendo su salida. Enseguida se escondió detrás del gran sillón.

Seiya se asomó para ver si realmente Kakyuu se había marchado, suspiró y dejó con delicadeza el diario de Serena en su cama y para fortuna suya salió de la casa, oraba a Dios que se tardará lo suficiente para leerlo. No estaba haciendo bien estando en casa ajena pero sabía que era lo correcto. Suspiró tranquilamente mientras caminaba con sigilo. Hizo una mueca al ver el diario, apariencias, simple y llanamente apariencias… se sentó cómodamente en la cama de Seiya. Un júbilo recorrió su interior. Secretos, secretos, esa palabra le carcomía la boca, el pensamiento.

- Esta vez no escaparás querida Tsukino – susurró deleitándose con el aroma del diario que ahora apreciaba abrió la primera hoja lo creyó prudente, se sorprendió al ver un pasaje de la Biblia aunque no tanto como creyó después de todo su collar tenía un pasaje de esté, la letra era estilizada, en manuscrita y pulcra ¿Serena tenía tan buena caligrafía?

"_Y conoceréis la verdad, y la verdad os hará libres. Juan 8:32"  
_

De repente se sintió nerviosa, estaba invadiendo la privacidad de alguien, pero ¿era para un bien bueno no era así? No tenía que dudar, aunque su ética le decía que tenía que aventar el diario, una parte de ella no quería saber nada de Serena ese pasaje le decía con certeza que todo, absolutamente todo sin omitir nada sería revelado y de ser así su vida debería de ser de una caza fortunas ¿de qué más se podría enterar? No podría ser su vida tan miserable como la de ella. Serena siempre tenía lo que quería, sólo con una sonrisa era feliz, con un guiño le daban todo, ese pasaje no le detendría, es más le agradaba con ello condenaría más a Serena, le abriría los ojos a Seiya, si, si, eso era todo, el pasaje de la Biblia no hacía más que incitarla a hacerlo. Carraspeó y cambió de página. Supo al instante que quien había escrito el pasaje de John no había sido Serena, ya que las caligrafía de ella no era tan pulcra, asemejaban los garabatos. No había fechas y eso le desconcertó. Empezó a leer.

_"Hace tres días enterramos a Darien, no quise ir al funeral, pero Andrew insistió en que fuera ¿por qué se empeñan en hacerme sentirme miserable? No puedo sentirme tranquila al saber que la gente me mira, todo el pueblo piensa que maté a mi difunto esposo, pero no lo hice, tienen la idea de que me vengué porque mató a mis abuelos pero no podría, no lo haría. Lo hallaron cerca del río. Lo único que creí es que Dios trabaja a su manera, lo que más me duele es que Andrew les crea a la gente y no a mí que parecíamos casi hermanos ¿qué será de mí ahora? Yo era tan feliz ¿por qué Dios me castiga de esta manera? No dormí mucho, todos se encuentran abajo, gente que quiere saber los detalles de las cosas, mi madre ni siquiera se presentó ya no le importó como del tampoco a mi padre. Abuela ¿puedes escucharme? No me siento bien."_

Un revelación extraña, sí, según Seiya, Serena no había matado a Darien pero según Andrew tenía sus sospechas. Kakyuu sentía que quizás una parte de ella se había hecho bipolar y había matado a Darien, aunque esa posibilidad era muy remota.

_"Andrew no quiere verme, necesito compañía, ahora soy la joven loca…Intenté ver a mis padres pero se niegan a verme…dicen que me han vendido al mejor postor aunque no sé qué quieren decir esas palabras. El dueño que quería comprar el rancho no ha vuelto desde que me dijo que haría justicia. Las autoridades me han arrebatado todo, estoy segura que Andrew alzó mis sospechas hacia mí la gente lo cree y este es un pueblo pequeño, pero no lo hice, ¡no lo hice! No he dormido una parte es porque los policías me hacen preguntas y otras tantas en ver con qué facilidad la vida se derrumba, ¿realmente estoy sola? Deseo regresar a esa vida de antaño. Abuela, ¿qué hago para que Andrew sea mi hermano de nuevo?"_

- Todos pasamos por cosas horribles, he escuchado cientos de casos y créeme Tsukino, el tuyo no es el peor, y con mucha razón Andrew te detestaba – dijo sombría pasó hojas medio leyó el contenido que semejaban al mismo tema, mismos sufrimientos que se podrían haber arreglado.

_"¡Abuela! Me siento más feliz, ¿no te alegras de tu nieta? Por fin diré adiós al pueblo, porque si me quedó aquí no podré madurar ni hacer todos esos sueños que a todos les dije que cumpliría. A pesar de que no tengo casi a nadie con quien brindar Andrew rotundamente me odia me enteré que viajaba a la ciudad, me hace tan feliz que ya se haya recibido como antropólogo aunque no me haya invitado a su graduación. Hoy vendrá el dueño del Silver Crystal, aunque sé que estás tierras las han trabajo por tanto…tanto la familia de mi difunto esposo, realmente quería dárselas a Andrew pero él sencillamente no me hace caso, así que preferí venderlas después de todo, el dueño me cuidó cuando más lo necesitaba. Tocan la puerta abuela, debe de ser él, ¡adiós pueblo!"_

Kakyuu hizo una mueca, si Serena decía la verdad… Andrew le había dicho que había tratado de conseguir el rancho después de que Serena lo vendiera ¿Andrew le estaría mintiendo? ¿No se daba cuenta que Serena quería dárselas? Sabía que Andrew era una persona rencorosa pero… al menos lo comprendía ¿cómo entablar conversación con la asesina de tu hermano?

_"No pensé en encontrarme al gallardo del dueño del Silver Crystal, me sentí tan emocionada, no pensé que volvería a verlo después de que firmé los papeles y me dio el dinero, fue cuando compré mi casa a las afueras de Australia, y hasta ahora he cuidado de niños. Mi corazón se aceleró, la manera tierna en la que me miraba, ya no soy más una niña sé cuando un hombre le gusto, he tratado de dejar atrás lo que alguna vez fue Serena Tsukino, extraño a Darien pero aún no lo perdonó ha pasado un año desde ese suceso, y me siento prófuga en lo que alguna vez fue mi hogar, cada mes lo visito cubriéndome no quiero que nadie se entere de mi visita. Se acercó a mí con un aroma que me golpeó en la cara, era tan masculino, le sonrió al pequeño Jimmy y le revolvió el pelo, oh, fue cuando me sentí abuela, tan sola. Yo también quería un Jimmy y también quería que su padre le revolviera el pelo de ese modo. Sonreí tímidamente no sabía a qué había venido… y para mi sorpresa me invitó a tomar un simple café, después de que acabará mi turno, no acepté, tenía miedo, estaba nerviosa pero los niños se pusieron a llorar, y sabe Dios que soy muy desesperada. Así que trajo el café al kínder garden y trajo dulces a los niños. Mi primera taza de café en mucho tiempo, aún no entiendo porqué vino a verme pero qué falta me hacía una presencia así."_

Siguió cambiándole a las hojas, la vida de Serena había pasado del horrible lugar del pueblo, a un lindo sitio con el dueño del Silver. Por un instante se emocionó y no era en si el hecho de que le gustaba el sufrimiento de los demás porque no era así… bueno al menos con Serena era diferente. ¿Eso la convertía en una cruel persona? Leer como una persona que podría tener el mundo a sus pies se veía derrumbada oh, daría todo, por verla así, quería jactarse y verla a Serena humana, no la Serena que alababan y que siempre le hacía sentirse miserable. No, esa Serena era humana y sentía, y le salían las cosas mal, o al menos no por mucho tiempo, después de todo tenía su estrella que le brillaba a ella, porque el dueño le agradaba el día siempre que podía.

_"Quiero gritar a todos, me voy a casar. Hay una segunda oportunidad para todo. Abuela, me gustaría que me vieras, no, aún no perdono a Darien por lo que hizo, esas son cicatrices que no puedo cerrar, y siempre cargo conmigo con la caja musical para recordarme que la gente no es lo que aparenta. Después de salir dos años con él… ahora me rió ¿quién iba a pensar que me iba a casar con el que le vendí el rancho? Mis padres me han vuelto a hablar pero ya no sé quiénes son ellos, así que corté comunicación con ellos. En dos días me casaré, aunque me siento un poco mal, invité a algunos amigos, pero no a mi familia he tratado de comunicarme con Andrew, pero no regresa mis llamadas, sé que tiene una novia espero que sea esa linda pelirroja con la que me han dicho sale… aunque también me enteré iría a África, le deseó lo mejor a mi hermano consentido que a pesar que sigue sintiendo un odio hacia mi persona yo siempre le seguiré queriendo. Le envié la invitación, lo sé, lo sé muy infantil, creo que cuidar de niños me ha hecho regresar mi felicidad de nuevo. Espero que al menos Andrew vaya, pero entiendo si no va… después de todo yo soy la que mató a su hermano y me voy a casar con el dueño ahora del rancho, qué tristeza saber que unas puertas de felicidad se abren y otras tantas siguen cerradas lastimándonos. Me siento extraña, tantas cámaras nos fotografían a mi al principio me molestaban pero después de todo descubrí que no soy fotogénica. Abuela, tu si vas a venir a la boda ¿verdad?"_

- Eso quiere decir que Serena me conocía… aunque no supiera mi nombre estoy segura que esa soy yo, Andrew nunca mencionó que su ex cuñada se casaría, pero en esas fechas por lo que dice Serena Andrew se sentía devastado y no me quería decir el porqué ¿será por qué se casaba? ¿Por qué se sentía traicionado? Espero algún día preguntarle – habló para si sola y pasó las hojas del diario, de la perfecta boda, de la privada boda, ese había sido la noticia del año en casi todo el país y estaba segura que en todo el mundo. Ya que por fin el asediado y riquísimo dueño se casaba.

_"La casa es grande, demasiado grande. A pesar de que mi esposo me dijo que no tenía porqué trabajar lo hago de todas formas, hoy es mi fiesta de presentación. Llevamos casados cuatro meses. Soy tan feliz. Mis padres vendrán a la fiesta…tengo miedo y estoy ansiosa. Desde que mi esposo y yo nos conocimos jamás hemos reñido eso es algo bueno ¿no?"_

Tuvo un leve impulso de cerrar el diario, extrañamente no quería saber más aunque se jactaba de saber que Serena era una horrible mujer pero su sexto sentido le clamaba dejar las cosas como estaban… presentía que algo malo leería y ¿entonces qué? Aunque también muchos cometíamos errores y el esposo de ella podría haber tenido algún desliz aunque los padres de Serena eran unos avariciosos.

_"Nunca había visto a mi esposo así. Me encerré en el baño. Hace tres días fue mi fiesta de presentación. Todo marchada perfecto, todos estaban esperando mi anuncio gente que ni conocía pero que por mi esposo conocería con agrado. Estaba vestida de azul turquesa, un vestido ceñido que tenía una abertura en la pierna izquierda hasta el muslo, me dejé el pelo suelto, no quería hacerme algún peinado difícil y tampoco quería molestar a alguien a que lo intentara. Bajé con cuidado las escaleras pensé que podría caminar y bailar grácilmente con tacones pero sólo pude caminar con ellos. Todos me miraron, me sentía feliz, miré a todos y descubrí a mis padres en una esquina jugando a ser de la alta sociedad con las copas de champagne en las manos, viéndome felices ¿por qué se presentaban ahora y no antes? Mi esposo estaba al pie de la escalera con un brillo en sus ojos, agarré su mano y me empezó a presentar a sus amistades, todo iba bien pero como Cenicienta el encanto se perdió a la medianoche. Conocí a un chico galante y simpático, pelo rubio y ojos azules, estaba rodeado de hermosas mujeres, me invitó una copa de licor pero rechacé sin embargo acepté gustosa los canapés su nombre es Haruka Tenouh un famoso corredor de autos… era tan divertido en una fiesta aburrida y con mis padres que trataba de evitar. Hasta que mi divertida charla pasó al horror, sentí la mirada de alguien detrás de mí. Mi esposo me miraba con ojos chispeantes, me disculpé mientras me jalaba con furia fuera de la mansión. Oh abuela, tuve miedo, fue un día tan horrible. Me zarandeó mi esposo, me dijo que porqué estaba tan coqueta con él ¡no era cierto! Sólo quería hacer amigos… me lastimó mi brazo aún tengo sus dedos como marca de sus celos. Me prohibió ir de nuevo al kínder garden, quería saber lo que hacía a cada hora ¿por qué se comportaba así? ¿No confiaba en mí? Yo lo quiero, lo amo ¿por qué no me deja tener amigos? De cualquier manera le grité que quería amigos, por eso iba al kínder garden, los niños me hacían sentir feliz, estaba furiosa era mi esposo pero no tenía derecho de decirme nada. Entonces me abofeteó, no comprendí qué pasó, me dolió tanto su cachetada y no era por el dolor, el ardor de mi piel, si no que me dijo que sólo era suya, era su muñequita de porcelana feliz ¿qué se supone que significaba ser una muñeca de porcelana? Dijo que me conseguiría amigos que él aprobaba y después se encaminó a la mansión ¿qué había hecho mal? Minutos después mis padres vinieron, no quería ver a nadie, les dije pero aún así no me hicieron caso… mi vestido se convirtió en trapo, mi carruaje en calabaza y mi felicidad en palomas porque después me dijeron que mi esposo les había contactado para que conociera todo sobre mi, mis padres eran tan avariciosos que pidieron dinero a cambio de información mía. Pensé tontamente que después de que me confesaron eso me iban a pedir perdón, necesitaba una madre que me mimara y me explicará qué había hecho mal, sin embargo sólo escuché las palabras frías de ella diciéndome que siempre pensó que era una inútil y que no desaprovechará la oportunidad de los lujos que adquirí gracias a ella, que me comportara como la muñeca de porcelana que quería mi esposo. He llorado tanto desde entonces, abuela tu si me dirás en qué he fallado ¿verdad?"_

_"Tengo nuevas amigas, hoy las conoceré. He sabido por la servidumbre que los niños me extrañan tanto, me siento prisionera en la mansión, pero después de la tormenta viene la calma eso lo he aprendido, algo vendrá bueno, muy bueno, casi no salgo a las fiestas, y eso me causa gracia, porque he pasado por la joven de porcelana hasta la joven elefante se hacen teorías de cómo será la esposa de un multimillonario como lo es mi esposo. Desde ese fatal día ha pasado dos meses e increíblemente he tenido muy buena amistad con Haruka quien me ha dicho que cuando quiera puedo ir a vivir a su departamento. Tengo el ligero presentimiento que sospecha mi estado, pero no se lo quiero dejar saber. Mi esposo dice que me ama, me ha perdido perdón, le creo mucho, todo se está calmando y estoy segura que las nuevas amigas que mi esposo me escogió serán de buen agrado. Después de todo soy su muñeca de porcelana."_

Supo ahora más que nadie que el esposo de Serena era demasiado posesivo ¿cómo una mujer como Serena podría vivir de esa manera? Era degradante, ¿escoger a sus amistades? Comprendía al menos un poco a Haruka ahora que se interesaban por Serena, daba lástima ¿sería tan duro vivir de esa manera?, ¿realmente no había escapatoria? La palabra porcelana le llamaba la atención ¿creía el esposo que sólo era algo de valor? ¿Un premio quizás? Si Serena se mostraba dócil, entonces su esposo es quien la había alterado de esa manera… vengándose de los demás pero… ¿cómo habían acabado de esa manera?, ¿cómo salió? Y después de todo ¿por qué salió? Su vida no era tan miserable como la de la señora Darcy y siguió adelante con su matrimonio ¿qué hizo Serena para huir de ahí? Pasó hojas del diario, nada nuevo, las doncellas estaban siempre al lado de ella siguiéndola como si fuesen sus sombras, y a Serena al parecer eso no le importaba en lo absoluto al contrario le agradaba ya que su esposo estaba continuamente ocupado, tenía todo el dinero del mundo y sin embargo estaba sola ¡qué patética! Toda la servidumbre la amaba y la aclamaba esa era la Serena que Kakyuu conocía, esa era la Serena que dejaba engatusar a la gente, la que se hacia niña y torpe a pesar de su edad adulta.

Había dibujos no bien hechos, ya no había más escritos en el diario no al menos ahora, parecía que su vida se había apagado, que ya no había nada interesante que hacer en la mansión. Hasta que cayó en la parte de en medio del diario una fotografía estaba al revés. Estaba desgastada y la parte de atrás estaba escrita con una caligrafía impecable, enseguida supo que era la letra de su esposo, una vez llegó a ver la firma de él y algunas cuentas, en algunas hojas que cargaba Haruka. Lo único que decía era: _'Mi muñeca de porcelana y las demás muñecas'_ A Kakyuu no le agradaba nada el término que ocupaba ¿muñeca de porcelana? Sonaba un orden compulsivo de pulcritud, de fantasías, de una obsesión. Volteó la fotografía y enseguida se llevó una mano a su boca.

- ¡Increíble! – le tembló la mano, Serena estaba con una sonrisa tímida sentada en una silla de época victoriana, su pelo rubio y brillante lo tenía puesto del lado derecho, parecía que había sido cepillado mil veces por la brillantez y lo sedoso que se veía, estaba vestida con un sencillo vestido color perla, tenía tirantes delgados anudados cerca de la clavícula el vestido le llegaba hasta unos poco centímetros debajo de las rodillas, tenía unas carísimas y finas sandalias que Kakyuu sabía, los lazos de las sandalias hacían una perfecta sincronización alrededor de sus pantorrillas, el lazo color crema le hacía realzar su hermosura y su tono de piel, sus manos las tenía descansando en sus piernas, parecía una muñeca, todas ellas. Se sorprendió de ver al lado derecho de Serena a Rei Hino, ¿cómo demonios no se dio cuenta que eran las mismas? Se mostraba con una mirada altiva, una de las cejas la tenía alzada, tenía su mano derecha descansando en el hombro de Serena, sonreía débilmente. No conocía mucho a Rei pero sabía que era una amargada y tenía una obsesión hacía el Silver Crystal ¿cuáles serían sus motivos? ¿Serena los revelaría? Su pelo negro, también parecía haber sido cepillado tantas veces que se veía perfecto, su piel de un moreno suave se veía humectante, tenía un vestido japonés ceñido con la imagen de un dragón chino negro. Se veía imponente y sumamente hermosa pero no daba la sutileza y la bondad que reinaba Serena. Del otro lado se hallaba otra dama de compañía, quizás más tímida que la misma Serena. Usaba lentes que acentuaba su cara frágil y le daba sus ojos azules un matiz de inteligencia superior a ambas, aferraba un libro que Kakyuu no pudo descubrir cuál era. Supo por el pelo corto y bien acomodado que ella era Amy. Vestía con una blusa fina blanca y unos pantalones rectos color caquis, usaba zapatillas formales. Se veían tan perfectas en esas poses, con el fondo de atrás de una chimenea que hacía la vista más dulce y fría. Parecían muñecas… y ese pensamiento le perturbó.

_"¡Ahora somos tres que estamos encerradas en la mansión! Pensé que iba a tardar años en hacerme amigas de ellas dos. Estoy casi segura que mi esposo lo hizo a propósito. Rei por todo me regañaba, me recordaba lo inútil que era y la odié, porque veía en ella mi madre… Amy es tierna y trata de ser intermedia entre Rei y yo, es muy inteligente siempre anda diciendo que lea cosas de progreso y no mis fantásticas historias románticas. Me siento orgullosa de mi misma después de tiempo, dejamos los apellidos a un lado para ocupar nuestros nombres de pilas. Ya me ha dejado de interesar mi esposo, creo que he olvidado la palabra esposo y sólo bromeamos todos con diciéndole el Señor Porcelain es nuestro juego. Rei y Amy me dijeron que habían aceptado estar conmigo por un tiempo, sólo porque necesitaban el dinero. Rei quería ser compositora, un lugar tranquilo era una sacerdotisa y odiaba el bullicio. Sin embargo Amy tenía tantas ideas, tantos inventos que la gente tenía que ver que para eso necesitaba dinero, la verdad es que no me molesté, después de todo el dinero es muy necesario para llevar a cabo nuestros sueños. Todo parecía como mi esposo quería, hasta que también ellas fueron despojadas y llevadas a Porcelaine Hall (broma impuesta por Rei), ¿qué obsesión ocultaba? Me enojaba tanto… ¡no éramos unas malditas Barbies caras! Éramos unas personas."_

Tragó saliva duramente, no se esperaba esa vida, no así, ¿Serena estaba mintiendo no era así? Lo estaba haciendo, ¿cómo podía seguir feliz? Después de pasar por todo aquello, ¿cómo podía seguir adelanté? Su esposo estaba loco, se había obsesionado con ella como le había dicho Seiya, oh, tenía que decirle a Andrew. Andrew tenía que perdonarla tanto había pasado Serena, Kakyuu cambió las hojas la vida de Serena no mejoraba ni mucho menos las de las demás "muñecas" El esposo de Serena le exigía tener un hijo perfecto, pero Serena se abstenía. Rei se había enfrentado pero la amenazó con quemar el templo y hacerle daño a su abuelo y Amy también lo intentó y había sido amenazada. Le daba tantas vueltas en la cabeza de Kakyuu, creyó leer como seducía a los hombres, como engañaba a su esposo, pero sólo leía a reclusas en su propia cárcel. A obsesiones, de un mundo perfecto, no conocía a su esposo pero sabía que sus padres o alguien cercano lo había hecho sentir menos para haberse creado en vivir en un lugar perfecto, quizás nunca lo sabría.

_"Mi infierno había empezado desde que me casé con él. Lloré tanto, me asfixié con mi respiración ¡Oh Darien! ¡Perdóname! Sé que jamás te veré en el cielo pero espero que Dios escuche mis plegarias, abuelita perdóname también. Tengo tanto tiempo… le comenté a las chicas mi pasado y hace unas horas les comenté lo que pasó. Amy me dio una pastilla para dormir sin sueño y funcionó. Rei estaba furiosa con mi esposo. Aún me duele la seca y dura bofetada que me dio, su fuerte apretón en mis brazos delgados, pero no me importaba todo eso, yo maté a Darien… merezco un castigo peor. Lo escuché hablando por teléfono, había dejado mi libro en su despacho, iba a entrar pero me detuve al escuchar una risa cruel. Decía algo que tenían que acabar con Robert si no pagaban y no con dinero si no con algo de dolor. Me estremecí siquiera al saber que con él me había casado ¿qué clase de hombre era?, ¿había fingido ser una persona que no era? Iba irme a mí alcoba me sentía mareada hasta que su nombre salió de sus labios… había dicho: No habrá misericordia, como no la hubo con Darien. Pensé que Darien se había suicidado, pensé que Dios lo había castigado por haber matado a mis abuelos, pero todo este tiempo el asesino de mi difunto esposo estaba ¡¿viviendo en su mismo techo?! Era tan repugnante, ¿por qué la vida me cobraba de esta manera? ¿Cómo pude casarme con el asesino de mi antiguo esposo? Había abierto con ferocidad la puerta, él se sobresaltó un poco, sólo un poco y sin decir adiós colgó el teléfono._

_- Tú – le había señalado con furia - ¿Cómo pudiste matar a mi Darien?_

_- Serena, querida – había dicho con tanta calma - ¿Me viste jalar el gatillo? ¿De dónde sacas tantas cosas? Rei y Amy ¿te han metido ideas?_

_- Eres increíble – rugí, las lágrimas surcaban mis ojos pero me las arrebaté ferozmente –. Acabo de escucharte decirlo, que Dios te perdone porque yo no lo haré ¡me escuchaste! Que Dios perdone todas las atrocidades que estás haciendo, pobre señor Robert, pobre de mi Darien._

_- No toleraré que mi propia esposa me hable de esa manera – había fruncido el ceño molesto –. Lo hice por tu bien maldita sea y tanto tú como yo nos quemaremos en el infierno Serena._

_- Mi bien, ¡¿mi bien?! – Le grité histérica – No me culpes por tus pecados, esta vez no soy culpable de nada._

_- ¿No lo recuerdas? – Siseó – Te pedí permiso de hacer la venganza que merecía Darien, tú eres tan culpable como lo soy yo, Serena._

_Retrocedí, había sido cierto eso… me sentí desahuciada, la respiración se entre cortaba – Quizás si, pero no tenías el derecho de matarlo, no sabes cuánto dolor me causo su muerte a pesar que mató a mis abuelos._

_- Ojo por ojo, diente por diente – canturreó el refrán –. Alégrate Serena – carraspeó y dijo más sombrío –. O me enojaré._

_- Estás enfermo, quiero el divorcio, ¡no puedo vivir con el asesino de mi esposo! – grité muy agudamente._

_Se acercó a mí, con un brillo molesto en los ojos, y me abofeteó tan duro que pensé que me sacaría algunos dientes – No tendrás el divorcio, tu no eres nadie importante, yo tengo poder y tú no – quería llorar pero no lo hice mis ojos se abnegaban de lágrimas, lo desafié con la mirada y se enfureció aún más, me apretó duramente y me zarandeó como una muñeca de trapo –. Eres mi muñeca de porcelana, vives en una casa maravillosa de porcelana con tus amigas, es perfecta la caja, como la muñeca hermosa y principal vivirás en la casa de porcelana – me había acariciado mi flequillo –. Desde el momento que te vi, supe que eras para mí, tenía que hacerte mía, ¡maldición! Nunca me había sentido de esa manera, quería que fueras libre pero no quería que nadie más te tocará ¿entiendes? Por eso tuve que encerrarte en una cajita, yo sólo te podía admirar, tocar y desear – me besó, me dolía mi mejilla, finalmente rompí en lágrimas, su beso era duro, salvaje, posesivo, me aferró tanto que pensé que mis brazos se romperían –. Tenía que quitar a todos en mi camino, si era necesario sutilmente y con dinero si no querían había más maneras. Tus padres me apoyaron tanto, Darien y esos odiosos ancianos que me odiaban me apartaban de ti._

_Tenía miedo de escuchar lo demás, pero me seguía apretando tanto… tanto que me dolía los brazos y sentía que si me jaloneaba me rompería algún hueso y me desgarraría la carne – Siendo tu una chiquilla Darien era fácil, tus abuelos obstinados. Darien supo mi plan, maldito mocoso, demasiado perspicaz y aquí mi secreto mi Jumeau – me acercó a él bruscamente y me susurró en mi oído –. Yo los maté._

_Lloré tanto, pensé que me iba a desmayar pero quizás lo supo no lo sé porque me abrazó – Darien lo predijo, y fue con a la casa de tus abuelos, se enojó contigo porque yo venenosamente le dije que nos habíamos acostado, quiso pagarme de una manera. ¡No es tan maravillosa la vida! Hablé con tus abuelos de forma civilizada, diciéndoles, casi suplicándoles que te metieran ideas para que te divorciarías y yo por ende casarme contigo pero tu abuela tan necia, no quise matarlo lo juro, pero tu abuelo es listo sacó la escopeta y me amenazó, nadie me había visto entrar salvo ellos, y cuando dio un tiro al azar para que me espantara Darien entró corriendo azotando la puerta creyendo lo peor, aún no llegaba lo peor, si no lo mejor, al descubrir que ¡llevaba el mismo calibre de arma que la mía! Dios es tan misericordioso en ocasiones, me apuntó con el arma tu abuela pidió que paráramos pero no lo hicimos lo quería muerto a él, y Darien a mí, no me importaba si moría en el intento así que saqué mi arma y no titubeé como tu estúpido esposo oh no, disparé – calló unos minutos quería separarme no quería saber nada, si tan sólo hubiese sabido –. Tú abuela se puso en medio para hacer algo heroico y tu esposo sobrevivió al menos un poco más, cayó, no estaba muerta pero sería una muerte dolorosa._

_¿Le agradaba el sufrimiento de los demás? ¡Era un monstruo! Abuela…_

_- Tu abuelo se acercó, como hombre enamorado olvidó la escopeta. Darien había bajado la guardia, despotricaron tantas palabras grotescas hacía mi persona. Fue cuando tu abuelo quiso apuntarme con la escopeta, he de confesarte que me gusta me que den batalla mi muñeca, pero ah, era un viejo también tan lento de reflejos, le disparé. Muertes agonizantes de ambos, quedaron lejos y supe que habría mucho alboroto, tu abuela con sus pocas fuerzas se arrastró hacia tu abuelo, por fin te tendría en mi vitrina, donde pocos te verían y yo sólo te poseería, dejé a Darien en shock – me besó la mejilla –. Si me abandonas mi perfecta y costosa Jumeau, te encontraré Serena, tengo el poder, y gente que amas y que conoces podrá perecer, el hermano de Darien sigue vivo ¿no es así? Algo puede pasarle a tus niños – quitó sus dedos de mi brazos y caminó lentamente a su despacho, marcando de nuevo a unas personas –. Sabes el precio de salir de la casita de muñecas._

_Fue así como me derrumbé y les conté todo, sin omitir nada a mis amigas, había dañado a mucha gente, yo era el mal, yo era la muerte ¿en qué había fallado? Mi vida había pasado a otro infierno pero del que esta vez yo había participado, Darien, Darien… ¡ya no quiero vivir en la vitrina! Pero amo tanto a las personas, me sacrificaría mil veces por pagar lo que le hice a Andrew después de todo yo maté a su hermano, viviría en la casa de las muñecas."_

_"Tantas desgracias… quería regresar a la mansión, ¡oh Dios! Y si cumplía en destrozar a mis seres queridos, los niños del kínder garden ¡Andrew! Con una maleta simple, huí del lugar. Rei había escapado hace tanto tiempo, se había convertido en una conductora de noticias. A pesar de que aquél día habíamos jurado las tres en salir de la casa de muñecas sólo Rei tuvo las agallas diciéndome que la verdad sería revelada. Oh me aferré a sus palabras, albergando mis esperanzas, pero no pude y nuevamente fui yo la que cargaba con las penas, la que cargaba con las muertes que ocasionaba. Ese día no pude huir, estaba aterrorizada por lo que podría pasar con Andrew, él era muy peligroso, de alguna manera sintió que escaparíamos y nos amenazó con sutiliza, ayudaba a la madre de Jimmy con el dinero de mi esposo, ella estaba enferma y él no me negaba esos caprichos pero dejó de darle dinero y su madre empeoró. El templo de Rei tuvo un "accidente" el cual terminó en el incendio del Templo, y Amy las puertas de la medicina habían sido cerradas… ¿merecíamos tanto sufrimiento? Por eso supe de lo que era capaz, ese día, nuestra libertad… la dejé pasar y Rei enfureció conmigo por lo débil y condescendiente que era, pero yo no quería lastimar a nadie ¿qué tal si seguía Andrew? Amy tampoco fue con Rei… si yo hubiese insistido más nada de esto hubiese pasado más, pero era demasiado egoísta y ella se quedó conmigo, fue en ese día que una de las muñecas se convirtió en humana."_

Sin darse cuenta Kakyuu empezó a llorar, deseaba con todo su corazón leer lo que ella creía que era Serena, pero la verdad era más cruel de lo que había imaginado…

_"Amy y yo sufrimos el castigo dado por mi esposo. Pensé, deseé que nos azotaran pero como éramos sus muñecas no quería que nada malo ocurriese, la madre de Jimmy murió y el orgullo de Amy también. Tantas veces le dije que se marchará pero ella no quiso quería irse conmigo. Planeamos una segunda escapada ese día. La servidumbre había sido despedida desde que Rei escapó, ya que ellos nos habían ayudado. Él siempre lo supo por eso todos eran hombres, con caras largas y ceñudos que no escuchaban nuestras suplicas sólo codiciaban el dinero. Nos marcharíamos al amanecer, antes de que inclusive el sol se pusiera y esta vez él dijo que no sería piadoso con las muñecas de cristal. ¡Maldita había sido nuestra suerte! Con las pocas maletas y el poco dinero que teníamos corrimos a nuestra libertad, habíamos corrido con todas las fuerzas que nuestras piernas daban. Tenía miedo del futuro. Vi de reojo a la gran mansión, a nuestra Porcelaine Hall, parecía fantasiosa y perfecta, lo que Amy y yo no sabíamos aquél día es que aparte de hombres que custodiaban la puerta habían otras cosas más, había perros cuatro pastores alemanes habían salido. Era nuestro fin de ambas, me alegraba que al menos Rei hubiera podido ser una humana y había hecho todo lo posible para fastidiar al dueño de Silver Crystal._

_Los hombres estaban en las puertas, lo recordaba perfectamente porque eso era lo que todas las noches soñaba. Los perros gruñían, no sé si había sido un milagro pero lo cierto es que uno de los hombres había abierto la puerta al mundo real, ambas corrimos sin pensar si los perros nos alcanzarían Amy aventó su maleta distrayéndolos. ¡Salimos! Sin mordidas de perros, ni manos que nos agarraban, había dejado ser una muñeca para ser una persona normal, había dejado las vitrinas para que la gente me tocará… pero sólo había salido yo…_

_Amy se forcejaba y petrificada vi como mi esposo corría hacía nuestro encuentro… ¡tenía un arma maldita sea! Regresé, no podía dejar a Amy ahí, no así, las dos seriamos humanas de nuevo si no pediría perdón de rodillas nos tenía que perdonar era su muñeca de Jumeau. Amy sacó fuerza sobre humana y mordió a quien la tenía apretada esté enseguida la soltó y mi esposo corrió mucho más aprisa. Recuerdo que yo también eché a correr de nuevo a la mansión. Cuando llegué a la puerta, estaba en medio de la realidad y la fantasía. Amy me empujó._

_- No hay tiempo – había dicho y yo lloré no entendía ¿por qué me decía esto? –. Vas a ser una persona tan linda Serena._

_- No te quedes hablando, él ya viene, ¡vamos!_

_- No – meneó la cabeza –. Si vamos las dos nos atraparan, no te preocupes por mí, te alcanzaré, pero mientras dejarás de ser la muñeca de Jumeau, sentiremos, reiremos y cantaremos cuando nos acordemos de esta vida miserable y su obsesión por lo fantasioso y perfecto ¡Ahí viene! – Me empujó y me metió el dinero que le correspondía a ella, iba a protestar cómo iba a escapar ella – Soy la genio de las muñecas ¿recuerdas? Algo se me ocurrirá – me empujó fuera y trabó la puerta principal - ¡Vete y sé una humana… amiga!_

_Me llevé la mano a la boca ¿qué pasaría después? Caminé lentamente esperando en cualquier momento ver salir a Amy, pero lo único que escuché fue el disparo seco de un arma, eché a correr porque escuché al dueño de la casita de muñecas gritar que destrabaran la puerta… quería verme, quería encontrarme corrí lo más que pude… no dejaría que me encontrara._

_Este es mi precio ¿por matar a Darien? Lo asumo pero Amy ¡no tenía que morir! No aguanto más, no deseo vivir más, sólo causo sufrimientos a los demás, había matado a Amy… era una asesina a dos personas que amaba tanto las había matado… Viajo de noche como ahora, tengo miedo que el coleccionista de muñecas sepa en donde me encuentro. Lo último que me enteré es que Rei vivía en Moon City… no más dolor ni penas… ¡por favor! Iré a dormir, hasta dormir me da miedo afortunadamente siempre cargo con la caja musical de Darien oh mi Darien ¿alguna vez podrás perdonarme? Amy ¿podrás perdonarme? Fui la causante de que tus sueños se quedaran en la vitrina. Ya no más, ya no."_

- Eres mucho más valiente de lo que yo había creído, te odiaba tanto, porque pensé que todo lo tenías, ahora te admiro – susurró tan suavemente que parecía como si no hubiese hablado. Ya no odiaría a Serena, ella era una persona de admirar, ¿cómo podía seguir siempre con esa sonrisa a toda la gente después de lo que le había pasado? Sentía un nudo en la garganta, le dolía tanto saber que había tenido ese final… ¡maldición! Ella era la clase de personas que tenía que tener su final feliz, con su príncipe azul, ¿cuál había sido su pecado? Quería que se diera cuenta de lo que perdió, había abandonado a un buen hombre ¡maldita sea! Un hombre que la amaba, la adoraba y la deseaba que también pensaba que era su Jumeau pero no estaba guardada en vitrinas, ¿por qué las buenas mujeres les pasaban las desgracias? Seiya tenía razón, ella no tenía idea de lo que había pasado, como del tampoco todas esas palabras horribles que le hizo hacia su persona. Estaba cegada a su odio, porque Serena era mil veces mejor persona que ella. Respiró mientras se quitaba tranquilamente las lágrimas de los ojos. Cerró el diario, no quería saber nada más de Serena, sabía lo justo, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta principal del departamento de Seiya.

Volteó a ver en donde se encontraba el diario, la admiraba muchísimo ya no tenía duda, después cerró con cuidado la puerta.

* * *

¡Hola! :D

Tu rú, rú xD. Ya después de tiempo sin actualizar ¿no es así? Uff este capítulo fue más maldito… creo jaja. Bueno ahora Kakyuu admira a Serena, y ahora ya saben del porqué Serena soñaba con Amy y le decía que la mataba u.u, maldita obsesión bueno yaaaa… creo que ya se sabe quien en el malo ¡¿no?!

Como lo dije en capítulo anterior quizás falten _dos capítulos o máximos tres _y esta historia llegará a su _**fin**_. No sé si es lo que estaban esperando, no sé si les esta gustando (espero que sí) pero yo estoy feliz con lo que llevo, drama, drama, y drama jaja, personas malditas, tragedias, no sé porqué me gustan este tipos de cosas y créanme me gustan los finales felices pero uhm soy un poco extraña jaja.

Las _**Jumeau dolls**_ son unas carísimas muñecas de porcelana francesas, pregunté por ellas LOL! Mi madre me dijo que mi abuela llegó a tener una cuando el abuelo se la regaló o.O ¡no puedo creer que mi abuela la perdió, o la regaló! No lo sé con exactitud pero lo que si sé es que la hubiese empeñado, joder hubiera sido al menos un poco más rica T.T jajaja.

Perdón, estaba pensando en subirlo a temprana hora… ya que sufrí un estúpido golpe en mi tobillo (con esguince de antaño de por sí) y todo la jodida noche no pude dormir… Pero me quedé tan embobada y estúpida leyendo los famosos _**Dramiones **_(Hermione/Draco) Y ver el gran y apetecible _Tom Felton_, y eso que ¡ni me gustaba el actor! Uh, la, la, hiperventilo…

Haciendo **propaganda barata**, porque pensé que tendría montones de dinero jaja… Las invito a que lean _**Seducción Mortal **_(Seiya es vampiro, y no toma precisamente sangre de _conejitos_, es época Victoriana n.n beat me!) y… la otra es _**Bella Traición **_(situada en la década de los 40, ¿el título lo dice todo? Una infidelidad seeh pero no hacia Seiya ¡obvio no!) ¡Quiero un Seiya maldita sea!

Gracias a las personas que se tomaron la molestia de dejar sus comentario en el capítulo anterior. Esperen… cien reviews! Holy shit! Gracias a…

_Kimi o ai shiteru, Bulmita su, Usagi de Kou, Serenalucy, Loyda Astrid, Miss-Odango, Kumiko Kou, Paty, BichitaKou, Princess Bunny Kou, Rossa, SerenaySeiya, Miki1920, __Te AmO SeiYa, XxX, Stars y Caroone._

_Dejen reviews ;)_

●๋•Ashαмєd●๋•


	8. Abriendo la jaula

**Dedicado:** Este capítulo está dedicado a mi confidente y amiga Marisa alías **Miss-Odango **logada en esta misma página, quien me dio sus terapias, me zapeó, pero me ayudó a que poco a poco y gradualmente a abrir mi propia jaula y salir de Nunca Jamás.

Les pido que cuando vean este símbolo **(*)** pongan la canción de una intérprete japonesa que admiro mucho se llama _Kanon Wakeshima _y la canción se llama _Kuroi Torikago _quien más o menos me inspiró a este capítulo C: http: // www. youtube. com / watch?v=P-8JCz-vJUs peguen la url en una nueva ventana y acomoden los espacios y disfruten.

* * *

**Abriendo la jaula**

**Capítulo 8.**

Kakyuu estaba tranquila consigo misma. Podía respirar el aire frío que pasaba por sus fosas nasales, era tranquilo. Esperaba a Seiya en el centro comercial. Por supuesto que no le había dicho nada referente que había leído sin permiso la intimidad de Serena. Suspiro con acongoja, mientras se restregaba sus manos por el frío y escondía su nariz en la bufanda verde con rojo. ¿Qué le diría Seiya? Lo cierto es que, después de ese incidente se comportó más comprensible y sin duda Seiya notó el cambio tan drástico. Pero no dijo nada temiendo que la perturbaría y hasta cierto punto si le preguntara ¿qué le diría? Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas también decirle lo mucho que lo quería y dejarle bien en claro que no quería seguir con esa…frunció el ceño cómo se llamase que tuvieran siguiera en pie, ¿qué tal si él no la quería?

Desde ese día había pasado algunos días sin que él o ella se hablaran y Kakyuu había comprendido que se merecía eso, ella también se hubiese molestado de haber sido las cosas al revés. Sin embargo sus barreras del orgullo cayeron y finalmente le marcó a Seiya no quería dejar las cosas así, quería que él fuese feliz, que olvidara a Serena…no, se detuvo y achicó los ojos ante aquél espantoso pensamiento, más bien quería que no se mortificara por Serena, no quería que la olvidará pero si quería que se perdonará a él mismo y que de paso la mirara como ella lo miraba a él. Por eso le marcó, quería pasar con él las Navidades con Haruka, quería que la besará quería tantas cosas con él y por eso tenía que empezar de cero. Sin sombras del pasado y eso es lo que haría ella.

— ¿Te han dicho que cuándo frunces la nariz, te ves tan sexy? — Kakyuu dio un respingo al escuchar la voz suave de Seiya.

Se puso de un color rojo y ambos estaban completamente de acuerdo que no era precisamente por el frio. Kakyuu asintió estúpidamente ¿por qué tenía la pinta de ser un endemoniado mujeriego cuando se lo proponía? Llevaba una chamarra negra y una bufanda se percató que llevaba impuesta una perfecta y pulcra "S" suspiró mentalmente eso significaba qué Serena se lo había dado o que era de Serena. Llevaba unos pantalones algo flojos y una sonrisa irónica con aquellos lentes negros de ensueño, aunque lucía algo desgarbado se veía como salido de un perfecto sueño.

— ¡Vaya! — Chifló — No pensé que ya te habían dicho eso a decir verdad, pero es la absoluta verdad.

Kakyuu se puso mucho más roja si eso, realmente pudiese existir, le maravillaba el hecho de que le había dicho que la acompañaría se había auto-proclamado un arsenal de gritos y solamente él le había dicho de una forma tan cortante y seca que la vería en el Centro Comercial.

— Quiero decirte que… — balbuceó ¿por qué a su lado se sentía como una chiquilla adolescente? — Me alegro enormemente que me hubieras acompañado a las compras navideñas que tenía planeada con Haruka, digo contigo… ¿me entiendes, no?

Seiya soltó una risita y después se puso serio — ¿Acaso no dije que te hablaría? Te dije aquél día que cuando volvieras a ser la Kakyuu que yo necesito estaría encantado de acompañarte, de estar a tu lado, espero que la Kakyuu de antes no regrese porque me molestaré.

— Ah eso — dijo algo nerviosa recordando que invadió la intimidad de él, aunque de no haberlo hecho quizás ella seguiría molesta y lo perdería para siempre —. Créeme que esa Kakyuu jamás aparecerá — Seiya la miró contrariado e iba a decir algo pero Kakyuu se adelantó a agarrarle el brazo —. Apurémonos, mañana será Navidad y debe de haber mucha gente.

Seiya seguía confundido, después se percató de la manera tan íntima que Kakyuu le agarraba el brazo y eso le puso algo nervioso aunque jamás admitiría eso y combatió esos nervios con lo que él sólo sabía hacer — ¿Segura que aún quieres que seamos los amigos? — Kakyuu lo miró sin comprender mientras la gente los miraba preguntándose si aquél chico era el cotizado y encarcelado Seiya Kou — Me refiero, si querías más intimidad con tu caricia me hubieras dicho.

Kakyuu observó la manera posesiva de esa _"caricia"_ como la había denominado Seiya y se ruborizó en seguida y quitó rápidamente la mano — No era mi intención, solamente que mientras más tarde más gente hay.

— Por supuesto, sé que te agrada — rió divertido —. Y teóricamente qué vamos a comprar.

Kakyuu se detuvo un rato y después suspiro — Seiya, no quiero que te burles, pero no sé cocinar no tengo la menor idea y…

— De acuerdo, yo lo haré.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Lo miró extrañada y después meneó la cabeza — Nada de eso, no soy buena en la cocina pero tú eres mi invitado, pensaba comprar algo para mañana no sé algún postre uno de esas cosas raras los pastry.

— Los pastry son fáciles de hacer…Serena — se le apagó la voz miró el piso y meneó la cabeza —. Puedo hacer un profiterole.

— ¡Vaya! —Susurró Kakyuu pensativa — A Serena nada se le escapa — Seiya la miró unos segundos y creyó que volverían a reñir sin embargo se sorprendió al ver que ella le sonreía —. Me alegro que Serena te haya enseñado eso, al menos sabemos que de hambre no morirás — rió divertida, se echó a caminar para después de unos cincos pasos detenerse — ¿Tienes los ingredientes para esa cosa?

— Claro — balbuceó extrañado ¿por qué Kakyuu se comportaba de esa manera? Achicó los ojos mientras ella lo llevaba de un lado a otro, con aquella gente mirándolo por encima del hombro inspeccionado si en verdad en aquél lugar y precisamente en aquél Centro Comercial para la gente común y corriente estaría con ellos nada más y nada menos Seiya Kou.

¿Estaría experimentado con él? ¿Eran de esos trucos de médicos? A primera vista no se veía eso, parecía todo tan extrañamente normal y a la vez se sentía tan tranquilo. No supo en qué momento se había vuelto en el cargador oficial de las compras de Kakyuu, hubiese deseado que fuera Serena. Suspiró, Serena… tanto tiempo había pasado para él, Kakyuu le había o al menos le estaba ayudando pero ¿era ella suficiente? ¿Podía hacerla borrarla de su mente sin más? Como si jamás ella hubiese existido…

— ¡Seiya! — Susurró impaciente la chica de cabellos rojos — ¡Te he estado hablando desde hace rato! Necesito ayuda femenina…

— ¿Pero qué demonios quieres decir con _femenina_, ah? — Dijo un poco irritado.

— Bueno… — divagó cayendo en cuenta la metida de palabra qué dijo — Sabemos que podrías ser una linda chica, claro si reencarnas en alguna chica espero que jamás eso ocurra, lo que quiero decir es que… bueno…no tengo a nadie y no pensé lo que dije y a veces es bueno estar conectado con el chi interno femenino ¿no? O cómo se le llama esa cosa — se mordió el labio y Seiya la miró encantado, había olvidado lo que le había dicho, a veces la ternura de Kakyuu lo ponía loco…y estaba seguro que no era de la manera femenina.

— Supongo que tienes razón — seguía mirando cómo ella se mordía el labio de una manera algo sugestiva en su mente —. Pero no siempre tendré ese chi activo ¿está claro? Y si quieres que tenga ese chi o cómo le llames deja de estarte mordiendo el labio de esa manera porque así no funcionará que mi yo interna femenina salga a… pues salga — comentó determinantemente, Kakyuu en segundos dejó de morderse el labio sin comprender el oscuro mensaje que Seiya le dejaba y como un soldado obedeció sin chistar —. Me parece mejor, en qué puedo ayudarte.

— Sobre el color del vestido — Seiya alzó la vista ¿en qué momento habían pasado a la boutique? Lo último que recordaba es que estaba comprando algo…una especie de comida —. No sé qué talle me quedé mejor a decir verdad me he puesto miles y creo que la encargada se ha fastidiado de mí y yo me he fastidiado de mi misma, dice que todos me quedan bien, pero no me fió de esa gente sólo quieren vender a como dé lugar — gruño.

— ¿Miles de vestidos? ¿En verdad había pasado tanto tiempo? — Susurró para sí mismo, increíblemente sorprendido por ese pequeño pero gran descubrimiento — Bueno, creo que puedo sacar eso de la parte femenina.

Kakyuu suspiró tranquila mientras el cargador oficial se iba a sentar en una de las butacas y la chica de ahí lo miraba intensamente, sonrió forzadamente esperando que no descubriera quién era él. Sentía que esperaba una eternidad, pero cuando Kakyuu salió con el primer vestido guinda con un escote generoso, largo y evaporado, olvidó que tenía que sacar su lado femenino.

— ¿Y bien? — estiró sus manos y Seiya agradeció que lo hiciera porque podía ver como el vestido se ceñía a su cuerpo — Por supuesto que no me probaré todos si no te aburriré pero probaré los que más me convencieron ¿luce bien? Siento que me hace ver un trasero enorme. Además que la parte de arriba se ve medio rara ¿no crees?

— Dudo mucho Kakyuu que alguien vea la parte de arriba y sí, en efecto te hace ver un trasero enorme — la escudriñó y Kakyuu resopló —. Pero no porque estés gorda… — Kakyuu se miró en el espejo dejando ver a Seiya ese _ridículo trasero enorme _— ¿Estás segura que haga yo esto? — Comentó nervioso — Dudo que mi yo interna femenina ayude mucho.

— Nada de eso, tu yo femenina lo hará bien, tienes razón al final este vestido no me agrada del todo — se giró fastidiada hacia el probador.

Kakyuu pasó con varios vestidos y Seiya siempre apretaba la butaca inconscientemente seguro de que en ninguno de los casos su lado femenino salió a relucir como Kakyuu esperaba. Hasta que al final salió con un vestido verde turquesa, evaporado del lado del trasero, con un escote algo sugerente pero a la vez recatado, con un tirante del lado derecho, ceñido pero a la vez no le apretaba su cuerpo haciéndole parecer el vestido tan perfecto. Seiya abrió los ojos, afortunadamente los lentes oscuros le cubrían de su expresión.

— Este vestido… — divagó Kakyuu meneando su trasero de una forma divertida — Me hace parecer una botella, un embutido…

— ¡No! —Se apresuró a decir Seiya, levantándose de su butaca — Este te queda perfectamente, te embona en toda la extensión de la palabra, no te hace ver un…te hace lucir tu buen…ese color te queda esplendido — atinó a decir, mordiéndose la lengua, deseando tener tacto y que en realidad por unos segundos su yo interna femenina saliera a la luz.

— ¿Crees que en realidad luzco bien? — Comentó no muy convencida y Seiya la miró intensamente, Kakyuu comprendió que el yo interno femenino de Seiya había desaparecido — Creo que te haré caso, iré a desvestirme y lo pagaré.

Seiya asintió distraídamente, viendo el pequeño cuerpo de Kakyuu contoneándose femeninamente y elegantemente hacia el probador. Meneó la cabeza confundido y abrumado ¿Amaba a Kakyuu? Achicó los ojos se dejó caer y se hundió más en la butaca, no podía amarla, más bien, no debía de amarla, aunque si ella no se pusiera a la defensiva sobre Serena eso sería harina de otro costal y le diría que le gustará… un momento, metió las manos a los bolsillos de la chamarra, ya estaba pensando en que realmente le gustaba ella. ¿Le gustaba Kakyuu?

— Seiya — susurró y le sonrió —. Vamos, tenemos que regresar.

Seiya distraídamente agarró nuevamente las cajas y bolsas para convertirse de nueva cuenta en el cargador oficial de las compras de Kakyuu. Estaba sorprendido, en qué momento había pasado ser la Doctora Kakyuu a la amiga Kakyuu a la odiosa Kakyuu y finalmente a la querida Kakyuu, aunque… lo odiosa y querida estaba a la par. Miraba sin prestarle atención a Kakyuu, y comprendió que quién sabe qué tantas cosas le decía, meneaba las manos, fruncía el ceño, arrugaba la nariz y apretaba los puños, su mente viajaba esa mujer pequeña de cabellos rojos lo había conquistado pero y ¿Serena? No podía dejar de pensar en Serena y pese a que le agradaba mucho Kakyuu tampoco podía perdonarle hablar mal de ella. Aunque la actitud de ella había cambiado drásticamente eso lo dejó perdido.

Ya no reñían al menos juró que esta vez la primera cosa insultante hacia Serena jamás en toda su vida le hablaría ¿le habrá leído la mente? ¿Al menos eso es capaz de hacer? Aunque tampoco se quería despegar de Serena, la amaba no podía serle infiel y buscar de esa manera egoísta su felicidad.

— ¿Me estás poniendo atención señor que-jamás-necesito-la-ayuda-de-nadie?

— Ajá — rodó los ojos, Kakyuu carraspeó dándole a entender que esperaba que le dijera qué fue lo que estaba hablando, palabra por palabra —. Bueno no, no te estaba poniendo atención es difícil ¿sabes? Tú porque sólo caminas y yo tengo que poner atención qué piso, qué pienso, qué veo si tan sólo fueses mi cargadora oficial ya no sería lo mismo ¿ah?

Ella rió divertida y encogió de hombros — Esta bien, te perdonó. Te decía qué teníamos que ir a tu casa.

— ¿Ah, sí? Y ¿cómo por qué razón?

— Porque compré comida, bueno en realidad — suspiró nerviosa —. Quiero decirte algo…eh…sobre…Serena.

— Serena — comentó algo irritado — ¿Trabajas aún por Navidad?

— Este…no pero… —se mordió el labio nerviosamente — No tiene nada qué ver con mis teorías estúpidas — Seiya se sorprendió al escucharle decir _teorías estúpidas_ — ¿Sabes qué le he contado a Serena sobre ti? — Seiya se detuvo de momento — Sí, le he contado sobre ti y sobre muchas cosas más que no planeo decirte puesto que es mi plática con ella, pero quiero hablarte de Serena…por eso me atreví a bueno…

— De acuerdo — sonrió Seiya —. No pido qué me digas con detalle qué hablas con Serena, es plática de…ustedes pero si no es nada de tus teorías irritantes me es grato saber lo que viene de ti.

Kakyuu suspiró tranquilamente en menos de cinco minutos habían llegado al departamento de Seiya, seguía igual que cuando ella lo había dejado. Él dejó las bolsas, mirando con detenimiento a Kakyuu, se quitó los lentes finalmente. Ella se quedó parada en el marco y lo miró algo enojada — ¡Seiya Kou! ¿Me puedes explicar qué es todo esto?

Seiya la miró confundido unos segundos y balbuceó cosas ininteligibles — ¡Estamos a escasas horas de Navidad y tú…y tú! ¿No tienes el espíritu Navideño?

— No lo creí necesario Kakyuu, la teoría era que iba a pasar la Navidad contigo, ¿para qué molestarme en arreglar algo que nadie verá? Además si las cosas no funcionaban contigo, me refiero a que si aún seguías en esa faceta de yo-lo-sé-todo tampoco iba a arreglar de cualquier manera, Navidad es una fecha deprimente a mi punto de vista…

— ¿Y la familia? ¿Los regalos? — Lo miró ceñuda, mientras él se iba hacia su cuarto y ella lo seguía, como si fuese una madre regañando a su hijo.

— ¿Qué familia? — Encogió de hombros abriendo la puerta del balcón — No me malinterpretes, pero mis hermanos y yo somos personas completamente diferentes, siempre las Navidades son extrañas, no sé si me entiendas al final cada quién hace lo que se le antojé, esto no quiere decir que no me importen simplemente que todos somos tan opuestos. Y hablando de los regalos se me hace algo tan mundano, ¿por qué regalar cosas? Realmente se ha perdido la tradición, todo se ha vuelto tan materialista con las caras forzadas y la estúpida sonrisa de que en teoría era el regalo que tanto esperabas pero en cuanto la persona se marcha lo tiras. En realidad Navidad para mí carece de lo que en realidad se supone que es.

— Seiya — musitó —. Bueno pues para mí sí que es una fecha importante — Seiya se recargó en el barandal del balcón y Kakyuu recargó sus codos en el barandal — ¿He dicho que Serena escogió un lindo lugar para vivir a tu lado? — Seiya la miró tratando de descubrir qué tramaba ella, pero su voz no lucia burlona, simplemente como un comentario — Tiene una vista espectacular la tuviste mucho tiempo mimada ¿no es así? — Rió divertida mientras una ventisca decembrina pasó por ambos y ella lo miró divertida — Como sea, dime en dónde guardas tus cosas navideñas yo me haré cargo de arreglar este pobre departamento en una acogedora casa, como de seguro Serena hubiese querido.

— En el cajón de abajo — alcanzó a susurrar — ¿Kakyuu? — Pero ella no le prestó atención o quizás no le había escuchado a su suave voz.

Algo raro había pasado estaba seguro de ello, se abrochó más la chamarra hasta el cuello, mientras veía a Kakyuu arrugando la nariz, tosiendo por el polvo y agarró una muñeca que Serena había hecho. Ella miró la muñeca de trapo, sonrió con ternura y siguió sacando las demás cosas navideñas. Seiya suspiró dejándola de ver, recargándose en la pared y recordando, simplemente recordando hace tiempo.

En efecto era un balcón esplendido, recordaba divertido aquél día. No sabía por qué demonios lo había comprado. Recordaba sus palabras justo cuando la conoció y se habían quedado en su cabeza desde esa vez_ "__Yo si tuviera el dinero suficiente me encantaría alquilar ese departamento" _había dicho emocionada. ¿Y qué había hecho él? Pues Seiya le había comprado el departamento a Serena, así de fácil y también así de complicado. Cuando se presentó aquél día todos lo observaban, algunas chicas gritaron y él les regresó el gesto guiñando atrevidamente el ojo. Un impulso lo había hecho llegar a ese departamento y el dueño de aquél lugar casi le daba el infarto al ver que el famoso cantante y actor estaba en frente de su cara, observando el lugar.

— ¿Le puedo servir en algo, señor Kou? — había comentado el dueño, un señor gordito y con cara que parecía morsa, el pelo canoso, era bajo y Seiya pudo ver con disimulo el remolino de su pelo anunciando que próximamente quedaría calvo.

— No me diga señor Kou, me siento una persona grande — sonrió agradablemente —. He visto que este departamento esta vació y me preguntaba…

— Totalmente vació — aseguró el señor —. Por cierto — divagó unos segundos y sonrió —, Seiya. Hace algunos momentos unos turistas querían rentarlo, tiene linda vista ¿no es así? — se agarró el cinturón y se meció —. Aunque podría hacer excepciones, este lugar es tranquilo y no vendría mal que una estrella viniera a rentarlo.

— ¿Ha dicho rentarlo? — El hombre asintió algo inseguro, Seiya sabía que el señor era listo lo quería a él para subir los precios de los demás departamentos, pero aquello no le había importado — No, no, no me malinterprete señor…

— Luhrmann — apresuró a decir —Hugh Luhrmann a sus servicios.

— Amigo Hugh, mi intención al entrar a este lugar no es para rentarla a decir verdad — se detuvo un momento al ver cómo las orbes turquesas del señor Luhrmann brincaban nerviosas, de repente se sintió más pleno y más seguro — ¡Quiero comprarlo! Quiero trasladar mis cosas a este hermoso y fino departamento, da una magnifica escena hacía el parque y el mar.

— Pero… Seiya, ¿quién cuidará del departamento cuando se vaya? — Después Hugh se mordió la lengua por ser tan bocón, a él qué le importaba eso, podría hacerle pagar una muy jugosa cuenta, aunque le tenía cariño a ese departamento.

— ¿Irme? — Comentó horrorizado como si le hubiesen dicho una mala noticia — No creo que me vaya, a decir verdad no sé qué es lo que quiero, sólo quiero comprarle este departamento ¿me lo vendará o no?

Hugh suspiró — De acuerdo, de acuerdo, venga por aquí y hablaremos del precio y firmaremos.

Seiya ese día estuvo feliz, le enseñó todo el departamento y lo costoso qué este era, pero no le dio importancia hasta que le dieron los papeles y se detuvo un momento a razonar lo qué estaba haciendo ¿por qué en el nombre del cielo se apresuró a comprarlo? Había dicho determinantemente que nada de lujos, nada de personas egocéntricas…pero la voz de Serena lo amartillaba desde aquél día. Desde que la vio sintió un efecto tan avasallador, quería protegerla, cuidarla, mimarla pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué demonios se sentía así? Titubeó unos segundos al firmar la hoja y ¿por qué la había dejado a ella como segunda al mando del departamento? ¿Por qué en el nombre de Dios se ponía celoso? Suspiró y sonrió, eso hacían los amigos estaba seguro de ello y al verla frágil le daba su instinto paterno por protegerla, además que un hombre no rompe las promesas y así se lo quería dejar saber a Rei. A gusto con su pronta cavilación sonrió feliz y firmó.

Había regresado más contento y ansiaba decirle a Serena las buenas nuevas. Le agradaba saber que ella le tenía confianza, que había tenido sus fallos y que él sería el encargado de ayudarle, siempre tan linda pero siempre se culpaba por el pasado. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si ella no hubiera huido de él? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si ella seguiría casada con Darien? Apretó el puño molesto…siempre era él. El que perturbaba los sueños de Serena, siempre era él quien jugaba con ella. Aunque sólo fuesen amigos la protegería de ese bastardo, si era por dinero a él también le sobraba. Era su amiga después de todo ¿no? Se había tomado dos días de descanso, sus hermanos y él se habían apurado a las grabaciones y eso lo dejó más tranquilo, pasaría más tiempo con bombón…oh sí, su tierna y frágil bombón risueña.

Subió al departamento sencillo que alquilaba. Serena le pagaba y él le rechazaba el dinero y cuando ella se quiso independizar, le abrumó sobre manera y desesperado le rogó que se quedara. Por supuesto que cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hizo en seguida lo omitió como ayuda de amigos e inclusive de hermanos. Abrió la puerta, Serena se hallaba ahí arreglando unas cosas, y como buen amigo Seiya le gustaba ponerla nerviosa, se acercó a ella y le susurró suavemente en el oído.

— ¿Qué haces, bombón?

— ¡Seiya no hagas eso! — Dio un brinco se volteó a verlo y en seguida se puso roja, estaban tan cerca de él podía olerlo, aquél aroma a madera y menta, se volteó fugazmente, ese hombre la sacaba de sus casillas pensó — ¿Sabes qué se va a acercar Navidad, no es así? — Seiya se aventó al sillón que estaba cerca de ahí y sonrió encogiéndose de hombros — Bueno, pues me tomé la molestia de comprar cosas Navideñas, lo sé, lo sé — Seiya alzó la ceja —. Sé que lo olvidaste pero para eso estoy yo ¿no? Y no me lo agradezcas ¿para eso somos amigos?

— Sí amigos, lo somos — comentó sin convicción y miró las cajas —. Pero aún falta mucho, ¿cómo pudiste comprar todo esto si falta mucho? Además ¿quién dijo que me quedaré?

— Capitalismo — musitó, era cierto él se iba…y después qué —. Lo olvidé, supongo que compré demasiado cosas para mí ¿eh? — Comentó tristemente.

— Supongo que sí — dijo sin darle importancia y reprimiéndose el hecho de abrazarla y decirle que estaba equivocada que él se quedaría por…por su amistad razonó su mente rápidamente — ¿Y está forma de caballo con ropa? ¿En dónde lo compraste?

— ¿Caballo? — Dijo distraídamente, meditando que tendría una Navidad triste y solitaria hasta que observó el muñeco, que había trabajado los días, que había sufrido los pinchazos y él…y él… ¿le había dicho que era un caballo con ropa? — Para empezar… — gruñó y le arrebató el muñeco — No es un caballo con ropa, eres tú, pero en vista que no sabes apreciar el buen gusto y desempeño de las cosas, se lo regalaré a alguien que sí que le interesa eso, quizás se lo dé al caballo con ropas — espetó.

Seiya sonrió tiernamente y resopló como un caballo — ¿No se lo darás al caballo con ropas? — Volvió a resoplar como caballo.

Serena lo miró, sentado de una manera tan perfectamente sexy y tierno le dio un vuelco en el corazón, no lo podía negar y era una lástima que él se marcharía pero era lo mejor, no quería hacerle daño, nunca se lo perdonaría porque se había enamorado de Seiya Kou. Sabía en el fondo que él nunca le haría caso ¿quién en su sano juicio estaría detrás de una chica que trae muertes? Seiya siempre la cuidaba como el hermano que quiso, como el amigo que quería cuando más lo necesitaba, pero ella lo necesitaba más, quería sentir sus labios, sentir sus roces, sentir su voz masculina nombrándola de una manera avasalladora, quería saber que él siempre la protegería de él, especialmente de él. Le fascinaba que cuando le había contado algunas cosas él había comprendido y la había abrazado pero sintió que era un abrazo más paternal que otra cosa más. Le fascinaba que le besara la frente cuando tenía pesadillas y qué siempre velaba por ella hasta que se dejaba abrazar por Morfeo — Le daré el muñeco de trapo al caballo con ropas — sonrió y se acercó a él sin darse cuenta Seiya la atrajo hacía ella, suavemente. Serena abrió los ojos y pudo escuchar claramente cómo su corazón latía rápido y en su mente pasaban las siglas S.O.S varias veces.

Seiya la acercó sin darse cuenta exactamente de lo qué hacía, quería hacerlo simplemente aunque esta vez no supo por qué ansiaba tenerla tan cerca, la jaló suavemente atrayendo su mejilla hacía su propia mejilla susurrándole: — ¿Recuerdas el departamento qué te agradaba y qué era costoso? — Ella asintió a duras penas — Pues lo he comprado — la separó suavemente, viéndola toda roja y nerviosa y él también tembló aunque se resistió estoicamente.

— ¿Por qué? — Después de unos segundos Serena finalmente pudo hablar — No te quedarás mucho tiempo…será un desperdicio de lugar.

— ¿Qué te parece si vamos a visitarlo? — Omitió las preguntas de ella — Me parece interesante verlo contigo a estas horas, en el crepuscular…casi a punto de oscurecer, el departamento no está del todo vació. El dueño del lugar pensó que aquellos turistas querían ese lugar y trasladaron una mesa algunas sillas y una cama, al menos no estaremos parados todo el tiempo, podríamos sacar las sillas. Tenías razón ¿sabes? Desde el balcón se ve tan hermoso todo.

— De acuerdo…de acuerdo.

Serena se zafó cuidadosamente de su agarre y fue corriendo hacia su "habitación" por un saco de mezclilla. Seiya la estaba esperando en la puerta con las llaves del carro en la mano, aunque el trayecto no era tan largo, quería por alguna extraña razón darle una gran sorpresa. Serena salió del lugar emocionada, aunque sabía que el departamento era de Seiya se alegraba mucho por él. Seiya la miraba satisfecho por su obra del amigo que había hecho. Bajaron en silencio y por primera vez en el mucho tiempo que llevaba ahí encendió su carro alquilado. Serena prendió la radio y de repente le dieron unas ganas inmensas de hablarle, tenía las ganas de que ella se le echara en brazos y le dijera que estaba orgullosa por haber comprado el departamento.

— El señor Hugh me enseñó todo el lugar — comenzó sin quitar la vista de enfrente —. Hay intimidad, y sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo y comprando, aunque el pequeño detalle es que sólo hay un cuarto, era para matrimonios — encogió de hombros no dándole importancia —. El sillón y yo somos tan buenos amigos ya, él ha aprendido a quererme y yo también, así que no me importa que te quedes en el estupendo lugar que da hacía el balcón, para nada — comentó algo sarcástico, Serena iba a decir algo y él se apresuró a hablar —. Falta la mejor parte de todo esto, pero espero ansiosamente a que lleguemos esto no te lo tengo que contar en el carro, bueno, en sí hay dos noticias importantes que tengo qué decirte y es acerca de mí y de ti. Nos concierne a ambos — Serena dio un respingo al escuchar la palabras ambos y a Seiya le pareció exquisitamente aquella palabra que formaba un todo en ellos algo íntimo —. Habrá muchas cosas qué arreglar, me refiero a ponerlo a nuestro gusto, ¿te he dicho alguna vez que me agrada las cosas raras qué haces? Pues bien así es.

Serena lo escuchaba fascinada y el trayecto se le hizo tan sumamente rápido, le impresionaba el hecho que siempre hablaba en unión en "nosotros" "nuestras" "pongamos", nada era en una sola persona todo lo engloba en ellos dos como si fueran un equipo.

— No sé por qué me siento tan orgulloso de nuestra nueva adquisición es como si volviera a nacer, ya sé cómo estarán nuestras cosas exactamente al menos lo imaginó, ya cuando lo veas opinarás. ¿Recuerdas la mesa que querías para el juego? Pues pienso comprarla para nosotros, aunque ni creas que podrás ganarme, soy lo suficientemente bueno, y aquella pintura que hiciste y que me burlé algunos días y que Yaten te hizo pasar un mal rato pues planeó ponerlo en nuestro… — se corrigió a tiempo — en tu cuarto. Planeo hacer una fiesta sencilla, me refiero sólo mis hermanos tú y yo, algo privado para festejar nuestro nuevo hogar ¡Mira hemos llegado!

Serena miró el lugar lujoso, ambos salieron y Seiya le entregó al chico las llaves para que lo estacionaran — ¿Conque una fiesta, ah? Yo también me siento tan orgullosa de ti Seiya, verte feliz me hace brincar de la emoción cual colegiala, espero que aquellas dos noticias tuyas que nos compete a ambos sean tan gratificantes como tu felicidad rara que te nació — rió.

— ¡Bah! Soy feliz, lo acepto de una manera rara — apretó el botón del ascensor —. Es un lugar muy tranquilo como ya te habrás dado cuenta o quizás no… de seguro has de estar pensando en mí ¿verdad? — Serena se ruborizó y miró inmediatamente al piso — Vamos, vamos, que no es un secreto que estás enamorada de mí.

— ¿En-en serio? — Comentó aturdida, pero Seiya no le prestó atención y sin darse cuenta enlazó sus manos, pero Serena sí que se dio cuenta ¿lo estaba haciendo a propósito? Pensó.

— ¿Lista? — Le dio un apretón a sus manos enlazadas y Serena asintió nerviosa y no precisamente por la nueva adquisición de Seiya.

Cuando Seiya abrió la puerta, a Serena se le paralizó el corazón y sintió una bofeteada de romanticismo en su cara. El departamento estaba tan perfecto, las luces estaban tenues, pronto descubrió que eran aquellas luces que regulabas, el lugar olía a incienso y la música suave de una cantante americana estalló por el lugar, suave y tranquila, así era el jazz — Es-es-esplendido, tan-tan…

— Perfecto lo supuse. Ven, vamos ha oscurecido y supongo que está selenita quiere ver la Luna — Serena no pudo descifrar aquellos ojos azul turquesa que la miraban, pero sin chistar fue con él —. El balcón es lo que quiero que veas, es la atracción principal.

Serena caminó por el inmenso cuarto, la cama se veía agradable en el cuarto pelón. La luz de la Luna alumbraba el cuarto y en el reflejo de la ventana vio algo rojo. Cuando Seiya descorrió la puerta vio una mesita de madera algo rústica con sus sillas a juego, en la mesa se hallaba un champagne con su respectivo cubo de hielos, y una rosa roja en el centro de la mesa, todo era tan romántico, si tan sólo fuera su novio — ¿Por qué todo tan…lindo? — Comentó finalmente.

— Porque mi querida Serena, hoy celebró dos cosas junto a ti — deshizo su agarré y le brindó la silla —. Aunque en realidad brindó por muchas cosas — Serena puso sus codos en la mesa y reclinó su cabeza en la manos, Seiya abrió el ligero licor y sirvió a ambos en la copa, la espumeante burbujas contrastaban en aquél fantástico lugar, a continuación Seiya se sentó y le dio la copa —. Festejo el haberte conocido, el que hayas sido parte de mi vida, Serena Tsukino brindo porque me has permitido ser tu confidente en algunas cosas de tu vida.

Serena se hizo para atrás y tomó la copa — Brindo por haberte conocido mi petulante, arrogante — Seiya hizo un mohín —, comprensible, tierno Seiya Kou.

Chocaron ambos vasos y Serena degustó el champagne. Seiya la miró hechizado, la luz de la Luna la hacía lucir tan bella…demasiado — También, te diré sobre dos cosas importantes una buena y la otra mala, no sé cuál quieras oír la buena es sobre ti, la mala es sobre mí.

Serena no pudo disimular cierto desagrado al escuchar que las malas noticias eran sobre él, quizás le diría que prontamente se iría — Prefiero las buenas sobre mí, si es que yo tengo buenas noticias.

Seiya rió — Tus buenas noticias, es que si me voy, si algo me pasa, o simplemente me he aburrido de vivir aquí. El departamento es enteramente tuyo Serena.

— ¿Cómo dices? — Alzó la voz un octavo.

— Lo que escuchaste, y no me vengas con cuentos de qué pagarás y esas estupideces, si yo quiero hacerlo es porque quiero y es mi dinero. Yo lo malgasto como se me da la gana y lo utilizo también, por eso quiero dártelo, las malas mías es que yo… — Serena se preparaba mentalmente a rogarle que no se alejará de su lado — Yo me quedaré aquí más tiempo mis hermanos marcharán pero yo me quedaré.

— ¿Y esas son tus malas noticias? — Comentó sin escarpársele un ápice de emoción en su voz.

— Supongo que sí, oye, tendrás que cuidarme todos los días y eso, supongo que son malas noticias.

— Y supones enteramente mal…demasiado mal.

Seiya se acercó a ella no muy seguro de lo que hacía y Serena se acercó a él hasta que nerviosa ella se levantó de su silla de improvisto — Es linda la música, ¿no lo crees? — Comentó con nerviosismo y le tendió la mano — ¿No te apetecería bailar jazz?

— Claro por qué no, es nuestra noche — Seiya se sintió raro, tenía él que darle la mano e invitarla y no al revés además ¿por qué de repente se sentía nervioso a su lado? —. Nunca pensé que sería de esta manera, me refiero, estar a tu lado, festejando contigo, de repente me siento poderoso, increíblemente poderoso — dieron unos suaves pasos y Seiya sin pensarlo la atrajo con posesión hacía su pecho y ella suspiró recargándose en él —. Es extraño, Serena… — ella se puso nerviosa, era tan lindo escuchar su nombre en su boca varonil, olerlo —. La verdad es que jamás pensé en quedarme en este lugar, sólo vine a laborar y a sonreírle a chicas lindas — escuchó como Serena gruñó y él se limitó a reír divertido —. No lo negaré, pero no sé porqué Serena, desde que te vi, desde que te fastidié y desde que te alojas en mi departamento me siento pleno y no sé la razón, es cierto hay cosas que ni yo mismo entiendo, hay veces en que me sacas de quicio, te quiero proteger, ¡demonios que quiero hacerlo! Y te agradezco enormemente al confiar en mí en algunas cosas, sobre tu marido — aunque Seiya sabía que él había fallecido y que no era la culpa de Serena, para él Darien siempre significará una persona importante y estimada por él —. Sobre él, aunque en realidad no tengo la menor idea de quién es en realidad lo has descrito muy vagamente y juro Serena Tsukino que siempre te protegeré.

Serena empezó a sollozar, él era un hombre perfecto, algo mujeriego pero querido — Seiya — se separó de él lentamente y él le quitó las lágrimas —. Deseo que te vayas de aquí no sabes cuánto lo deseo… — divagó, Seiya entró en pánico ¿lo alejaba? ¿Lo odiaba? — Pero soy lo suficientemente egoísta para que mi corazón te dejé ir Seiya Kou. Lo soy y no me gustaría que te alejaras de mí…

— Y no lo haré, porque nosotros…

— Teamomucho — dijo atropelladamente, escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho bien definido de él, ¿por qué en el nombre del Creador había dicho eso? ¿Por qué? Se decía a sí misma.

El cerebro de Seiya no carburó, se había quedado estático, pese a las palabras atropelladas de ella, lo había escuchado como si Serena lo hubiese dicho tan lentamente, era una declaración de amor, ¿lo era no es así? La separó lentamente agarrando su barbilla y mirándolo ansioso. Serena lucía nerviosa y algo torpe pero eso no le importó se veían tan linda de esa manera — ¿Te gustó?

— No creas que te inflaré tu ego — lo miró algo ceñuda —. Tengo el ligero presentimiento que lo escuchaste — sin embargo Seiya no bromeaba por su ego que quién sabe en dónde estaba en esos momentos, la miró ansioso, brillándole sus ojos turquesas, sin quitarle la vista ni la mano —. Sí, me gustas mucho — dijo en voz tenue bajando los ojos.

Un poder que no supo pronunciar embargó todo su cuerpo, se sentía más orgulloso que nunca, el calor cálido por todo su cuerpo, sintió de repente que podía escalar el Everest sin morir en el intento, que podía ser el Dalai y ser mucho mejor que él ¿pero por qué razón? ¿Por qué de repente se sentía tan intrépido y osado? ¿Por qué quería que Serena lo felicitara por sus logros y riera con él de sus tonterías? ¿Por qué de repente se ponía celoso y quería besarla así sin más? Entonces comprendió lo idiota que había sido todo este tiempo, se había enamorado de ella con su fragilidad, con su espontaneidad lo había engatusado y muy tontamente lo había disfrazado como amor de amigos e inclusive de hermanos. Y así sin pensarlo siquiera acarició la mejilla de Serena y la besó.

La beso tan apasionadamente y tan necesitado de amor. Aunque él era un mujeriego, entregaba todo por la mujer y aunque solía besar a las chicas Serena era diferente lo sintió desde que la conoció. Serena llevó sus manos al cuello de él y empezó a revolver el cabello, Seiya la empujó más hacía él, sintiendo el calor por todo su cuerpo, tocando su espalda delicadamente. Serena abrió su boca dejándole explorar su sabor, y él encantado degustó de ello, de ese sabor a manzana explosivo, poco a poco el peinado característico de ella se fue aguadando hasta que él se lo terminó de quitar.

Serena se quitó el saco de mezclilla, dejándole ver su suave blusa sin mangas color café. Enseguida Seiya se apresuró a besar el cuello de ella y se sintió pleno y viril cuando un quejido de satisfacción salió de los labios de ella. Serena lo agarró de los cabellos negruzcos, incitándolo, bajó lentamente su boca hasta la clavícula, reposando sus cálidos labios ahí — Tan hermosa… — alzó la vista, Serena lo miró intensamente y ambos con pasos torpes y urgidos dándose besos llegaron a la cama, donde la pantorrilla de Serena llegó a esta haciéndola caer atrayendo así a Seiya. Ella empezó a besarle el cuello y él soltó un sonido ronco —. Me has dado una sorpresa bombón, si qué me las dado… — la miró expectante, el cabello rubio de ella estaba por toda la cama, la miró algo felina.

— Me alegro que así haya sido, Seiya…mi Seiya.

— Soy tan estúpido que no me percaté que en todo este tiempo me habías embrujada mi malévola bruja — le dio un beso en la nariz —. Me habías hecho caer bajo tu embrujo — beso el cuello de ella haciéndola erguirse —. Y yo muy ingenuo caí ante él, pero… — beso lentamente el nacimiento de sus senos —, si esto es parte del plan macabro no me interesa porque, lo hiciste, ¡te amo!

Serena se sintió orgullosa, querida, protegida como hace quién sabe cuánto tiempo no se sentía así. Así que simplemente se dejó amar — Te haré mía Serena Tsukino — comentó jadeante Seiya, mientras que ella le quitaba la playera, su cuerpo atlético pero algo delgaducho le pareció perfecto, sin darse cuenta su playera había desaparecido al igual que su sostén, sus pezones habían estado erguidos, orgullosos, dejándose ser poseídos por Seiya quien los besaba apasionadamente, dejando su aroma, sus caricias avasalladoras por su cuerpo llegando a su vientre.

Seiya quería ir despacio, tan despacio como su virilidad y su mente lo dejara. Le quitó los pantalones, se hallaba nervioso y es que pese a que había tenido sexo, sentía que lo que estaba haciendo en este justo momento era la pieza clave de lo que su vida le faltaba, se sentía conectado. Le quitó los zapatos y calcetines besando sus pies, acariciando sus muslos suaves y rítmicos, Serena gemía y sonrió divertido, besando cada parte suavemente, hasta que llegó a sus pantaletas, sonrió aún más malévolo. Bajándosela suavemente, él se inclinó a ella, mirándola tiernamente y ella sonrió, llevó su mano hacía su intimidad, metiendo un dedo en su cavidad, ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, iba a chistar pero Seiya la acalló con un beso, mientras metía otro dedo más a aquél lugar íntimo. Tragándose los gemidos de Serena, haciéndola temblar bajos sus brazos, mientras que ella en un momento en donde su mente pensó bajó su mano temblorosa hacía los pantalones de él, tratando de desabrochar torpemente su pantalón, Seiya quitó sus manos y dedos, el calor incrementaba en su ingle, no podía esperar, tenía que hacerlo ahora mismo si no explotaría. Serena se reincorporó besándole el pecho bajando lentamente, quitándole el pantalón y el bóxer. Seiya la empujó suavemente a la cama, ella veía su virilidad orgullosa en erección, tembló ligeramente.

— Todo estará bien — susurró Seiya y Serena asintió.

Él la penetró suavemente, llevándosela hacia su virilidad, Serena inclinaba más la cintura incitándole a que la penetrara hasta el fondo sin miedo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Serena sabía que ese era el significado de hacer el amor… y le fascinaba bastante, gritaron ambos cuando Seiya dio una embestida, se dejó caer suavemente en el cuerpo desnudo de ella, besándole la mejilla — ¿Quién iba a pensar? Que esta era una más de esas sorpresas de la noche…te quiero, te quiero.

— Ni yo lo sabía — abrazó a Seiya, quien se encontraba algo sudoroso con tanta dedicación no quería que se desvaneciera —. Tengo que contarte, Seiya, tengo que decirte la verdad de todo, puedes inclusive leer mi diario pero quiero y deseo que lo sepas de mi propias palabras — dijo algo angustiada. Seiya trató de reincorporarse pero el abrazo posesivo de Serena no lo dejaba —. Te he guardado secretos, y tu bien sabes que _él_ es mi temor…y también sabes que es demasiado poderoso yo…puedes correr un peligro Seiya y yo nunca lo soportaría, tengo que decirte quién es él.

— Serena… — finalmente Seiya se reincorporó viendo a Serena angustiada, nerviosa a punto de llorar y le sonrió — Nunca correría algún peligro ¿no he dicho que te protegería? Quiero vivir mi vida plena y tranquila, y en estos momentos quiero que sea mágico como para ti como para mí, ya habrá día en que me digas quién es él. Y yo, juró que me las pagará, quiero verte tranquila, sonriente no llorando, ni angustiada y melancólica — Serena asintió soltando lágrimas traicioneras y Seiya se acercó a lamérselas —. Hmmm, tus lágrimas no están del todo tan saladas. Dicen por ahí que la noche es larga… ¿quieres comprobar qué tan cierto es esto? — Comentó lascivo y Serena se sonrojó asintiendo levemente — Bien, veremos si aquél dicho tenía razón — la besó nuevamente, verificando si aquél dicho era tan cierto haciéndole el amor hasta el amanecer.

**(*)**

— ¿Seiya? ¡Seiya! — Kakyuu lo sacó de sus recuerdos y sonrió, había sido una noche tan magnífica aquél día a veces se preguntaba ¿qué hubiese pasado si él le hubiera dado la oportunidad de dejarle hablar? ¿Habría cambiado algo? — He terminado de arreglar las cosas que compró Serena, he tomado más de lo previsto, pero bueno ¿lo hice no? No es la gran cosa, pero bueno ¡lo hice! — Afirmó convincentemente.

Seiya sonrió al ver a Kakyuu una maraña de cabellos rojos, las mejillas rojas y cinta adhesiva en sus pantalones, entonces tomó una decisión, la más difícil de su vida, no podía negar que quería mucho a Kakyuu, aunque aún no la amaba como seguía amando a Serena, la quería y de vez en cuando las palabras retumbaban en su cabeza diciéndole que tenía que ser feliz. El cuarto estaba adornado decente, algunas cosas estaban perfectas y otras mal puestas — Creo que es el mejor cuarto de Navidad mejor arreglado que he visto…y no me burlo de ti. Yaten suele poner una bota de navidad, aunque no lo creas y aunque él dice que no le importa aún desea que Papá Noel o los Reyes Magos le traigan a la mujer indicada y Taiki aunque cree ser tan racional y frío siempre en estos días, se compra calcetas de aquél bastón de dulce de caramelo, cómo si uno no lo supiera, además prohíbe dejarnos entrar a su cuarto, yo un día entré ¿podrás creer que tenía colchas de renos? — Rió divertido — Por supuesto que jamás se lo comenté, mucho menos a Yaten, que él en cambio abajó de su cama deja comida — meneó la cabeza divertido.

— ¿El racional y el orgulloso Taiki y Yaten hacen eso? — Comentó abriendo los ojos, Seiya asintió, aunque lo escuchaba no lo creía — De cualquier manera Seiya me tengo que ir, parece ser que estar en el balcón te hizo bien porque no dejabas de hacer risitas y sonrisas tontas — Kakyuu agarró su sombrero y fue rumbo a la puerta del departamento —. Entonces mañana quedamos para ir con Haruka, por cierto quería pedirte unas disculpas.

— ¿Por qué? — Le acomodó el gorro en su cabello rojo rebelde y también la chamarra y la bufando, se recargó en el marco de este, mirándola expectante.

— Porque a pesar de que me dijiste que no leyera el diario de Serena…lo hice — Seiya frunció el ceño —. Es cierto lo hice y le debo una disculpa a ella y a ti. Estaba tan cegada porque en serio me gustas, creí que Serena era una aprovechada me daba coraje saber que ella lo tenía ¡todo! ¡Absolutamente todo! Pero ¿a qué precio lo obtuvo? Fue demasiado ingenua y yo también fui muy tonta al quererla culpar por mis defectos y fallos. Le tengo mucho respeto Seiya. Perdón por haber usurpado de esa manera su intimidad.

Seiya sonrió — Me alegro que hayas visto el lado realista de las cosas, ¿sabes? — La miró algo melancólico — Soy yo quien debería de agradecerte por todo los buenos ratos que me has hecho pasar y también los malos y he tomado una decisión Kakyuu, hoy lo he pensado y es gracias a ti, por dejarme ver un poco de aquella luz. He decidido que mañana iré a ver a Serena.

Kakyuu abrió los ojos — ¿Estás seguro? ¿Eres capaz de soportar el dolor? Seiya… — gimió — ¿No quieres que vaya contigo?

— No, Kakyuu, quiero ir solo a visitarla. ¿No crees que a ella no le gustará que la vaya visitar en Navidad? ¡Eso jamás me lo perdonará! Además… — vaciló — Sabes que la amo mucho, lo sabes pero también después de…después de… — la voz se le quebró y Kakyuu le dio un apretón — Me dijo que debería de ser feliz, y no sé cuánto tiempo me tarde en hacerlo sin ella, creo que trataré de hacerlo al menos, aunque no te cuente por mi propia boca lo que pasó, creo saber que lo entiendes.

— Por supuesto — asintió — ¡Suerte! ¡Por cierto! ¿Te dije que compré rosas? Es muy probable que ni siquiera te hayas dado cuenta de eso, quiero que le des una a Serena de mi parte, espero que se emocione con las rosas, yo sé que eran sus favoritas. Le mandas muchos saludos de mi parte espero que pase una linda Navidad.

Kakyuu se despidió de Seiya y al caminar él la detuvo agarrándola de la mano — ¿Kakyuu? — Ella se giró, y Seiya le dio un beso suave en sus labios — Gracias.

Kakyuu asintió aturdida por aquél beso y sonrió más feliz. Seiya cerró la puerta de su departamento algo aturdido pero consciente del beso y del gran paso que mañana haría. Después de mucho tiempo visitaría a Serena…a su bombón ¿le habría perdonado después de todo? Lloró suavemente…le resultaba increíble el hecho de que iría verla, a platicarle lo que había hecho a decirle que aún la amaba la extrañaba que era un tonto por no visitarla, y que se estaba dejando querer por Kakyuu ¿podría amarla? No lo sabía, se quitó las lágrimas y se fue rumbo al balcón de nuevo. La Luna estaba en todo su esplendor y una ventisca le incitaba a que fuera con Serena, no dudo esta vez ya…mañana visitaría a su querida Serena.

* * *

¡Hey! C:

Después de casi seis meses… me sorprendo ¡seis meses! Me dediqué a escribir el **penúltimo,** sí chicas, así es, el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia, me tardé mis dos semanas escribiéndolo últimamente no he tenido el tiempo suficiente para poner mi hermoso trasero en la silla y darme el tiempo para escribir.

Se me parte el alma y como que me da pánico al saber que el siguiente capítulo será el _final_ de **Dulce Oscuridad** y quiero adelantarles que será completamente en primera persona de Seiya Kou. En serio tecleo pero me sorprendo que casi escribiré fin a esta historia.

¿Alguien tiene **Twitter**? Lo sé soy muy jodona pero qué más da, amó ese programa y sería genial que pudiésemos hablar por ese medio si se animen déjenme el link de su twitter o en dado caso su username.

¿Les gustó el lemon? ¿O mejor me vuelvo emo y me suicidio? Jaja, espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo y también de la música que acompaña al capítulo.

_Gracias a: Loyda Astrid, Erill Cullen, Kawaii Bitchy, Kumiko Kou, Kokoro Lust,_

_Serenalucy:_ ¡Ternurita! ¿Te hice llorar? Entonces de alguna manera mi trabajo es bueno me refiero ¡hice llorar a alguien! Muahaha soy tan perversamente y pútridamente mala xD Espero que este nuevo capítulo te agrade.

_Usagi de Kou:_ Creo que si me tardé, y si, le pasó de todo a Serena pero si yo fuera ella me refiero a una tercera persona la admiraría mucho pese a todo lo que pasó siempre feliz ella. El tobillo volvió a reincidir ¿tú crees? La estúpida de yo me volví a torcer. ¿Cómo que con el esposo de Serena? ¿Darien? Pues muerto… y el otro de cuando ella huyó pues ya lo verás.

_BichitaKou: _Bueno no creo que sea la número uno del drama, pero me emocionó muchísimo al saber que te gusta está historia. Y si que lo comprendes bien, y ya casi acaba los capítulos en el siguiente verás qué fue de Serena.

_Paty:_ ¡Claro que te extraño mi aduladora lectora! No lo sé, sólo escribo lo que me sorprende es que si se sienten como el personaje y para mi es mucha ganancia eso. Jajaja, me gusta saber que te gusta la transformación de Seiya, desde el momento que quiso matarse hasta que Kakyuu se metió en su vida y lo fastidió hasta que se dio cuenta que le agrada Kakyuu, ojo más no la ama. A mí también me gustaría que nunca se acabara pero es muy probable que me asesinen.

_Bulmita su:_ Ya casi lo acabo, y si somos dos, ya tampoco quiero.

_Rossa:_ Así es, así es… así fue la vida de Serena y ¿quién es él en dado caso? ¿Qué te hace pensar que se quedará con ella? Aunque quien sabe…Creo que si soy una horrible persona, es cierto poco más de un año con esta historia ¿cierto? No puedo hacer nada con Amanecer me gustaría pero, mis musas no dan para esa historia.

_Te AmO SeiYa_: A mí me hace tan feliz tu review, que te haga llegar a esos sentimientos, me emociona mucho, Hay muchas facetas de la gente y depende del cuidado y la dedicación que los padres dieron con ellos, en realidad los padres son lo que alteran al producto en este caso es o son los hijos, ya depende del hijo cómo saca ese dolor suministrado.

_XxX: _Me alegra que así sea y que disfrutes con ello, no sabes lo mucho que me emociono.

**Dejen reviews **y un saludo a los lectores de las sombras que pasan por acá.

●๋•Ashαмєd●๋•


	9. Réquiem

**Dedicado:** A todas aquellas personas que siguieron fielmente está historia ya sea dejando sus hermosos reviews o simplemente siendo unos lectores de la sombras que sacaban sus conjeturas para sí mismos.

_**Advertencia**_**:** Sí, tiene algunas, como una que otras palabras altisonantes (¿quién mierda no las dice? ¡Uy lo siento!) Como el lemon, pero ¡bah! Cada quién lee a sus anchas, no es como si una persona menor de edad se va a limitar a leer algo así sólo porque dice _"no leas"_ mejor disfruten la lectura y si son pequeños aún no lo lleven a cabo tan rápidamente, y otra cosa más**, el capítulo es muy-extra-ultra-híper larguísimo**, creo suponer que mi subconsciente le daba terror llegar al final de esta historia. Supongo que son todas las advertencias y si olvidé algo, es que soy una jodida malévola muajajaja.

**

* * *

**

_Requiem æternam dona eis_

* * *

**Réquiem**

**Capítulo 9.**

El momento en el que desperté, supe que este día, sería total y parcialmente diferente a los demás días. Sabía que sería para bien o para mal, para hundirme o para salir a flote, había sabido que por todo este tiempo que había pasado, dentro, sobre, a través, por encima de la oscuridad de mi vida sería para terminar algo aunque el final de este no lo sabía. Temía por eso, temía por ella y por mí, porque eso significaba quizás ser libre de las ataduras de un pasado, ser libre de las cadenas que yo mismo me había forjado, porque de alguna manera, me encantaba ser masoquista, era dulce esa sensación de auto tortura a mí mismo, y aunque lucía demacrado, y tembloroso, furioso y confundido y que la gente deseaba verme con la siempre irresistible sonrisa picaresca, lo cierto es que no entendían del todo que a veces la gente deseaba la tortura.

No es que siempre la deseará, a veces hubiese preferido hacer una máquina del tiempo, y regresar a ese mismo lugar, a esa misma fecha, sabía que podría cambiar algo, sabía que el tiempo se alargaría porque estaba consciente de aquél dicho del cual siempre recitaba _'Si te toca ni aunque te quites, y si ni te toca ni aunque te pongas' _pero ¿era pedir demasiado? ¿Pedir algo más de tiempo? Yo nunca había sido un hombre de pedir algo a nadie, ni siquiera a mis hermanos, ni siquiera a nadie superior que existiese ¿acaso ese ser superior espiritual degustaba de las tristezas de los demás? Bostecé y me desemperecé de la cama, había dormido con el cobertor hasta el cuello, el día era frío pero no por ellos triste o acongojante. Simplemente era de aquellos días que quieres pasar el día en tu cama, comiendo un café o leche con chocolate y viendo una muy buena película de ciencia ficción o suspenso.

Me bajé la camisa que la traía más arriba del ombligo, el pantalón sencillo de dormir estaba arriba de mis rodillas, y las sábanas echas un lío, las dos almohadas estaban tiradas en el piso, ¿cómo es que siempre caían ahí? Me rasqué la cabeza y solté una sonrisita, la primera vez que había dormido con Serena ella había amanecido tirada en el piso, con una cara de pocos amigos, y frunciendo el entrecejo sumamente molesta, recordaba haberle dicho, ¿por qué estaba ahí? Ella había argumentado algo sobre que mis largos pies, la habían aventado y que jalaba las sábanas, eso por supuesto no le creí, aunque…reservaba mis sospechas y eso, ciertamente podría resolver ciertas cuestiones que yo creía raras e inexplicables.

Me levanté de la cama y caminé descalzo hasta las puertas del balcón, se había empañado por el calor humano que embargaba la habitación, garabateé un dibujo, no era la gran cosa y de todas formas ni siquiera supe qué intentaba dibujar, de inmediato pasé mi palma y borré lo que sea que trataba de pintar — Navidad — Suspiré al ver el lugar ajetreado, ¿por qué le gente se empeñaba en comprar las cosas a último momento? Observé a varios maridos, amantes, novios, señoras, la nevada era suave y estaba seguro que posiblemente pasaría hacer una nevada un poco más fuerte.

Gruñí al pensar siquiera que me tenía que bañar, nadie se tendría que dar cuenta que hoy no me bañé ¿verdad? La idea era tentadora; no bañarse. Hacía frío y aunque el agua podría estar hirviendo la idea de que mi cuerpo sintiera el frio invernal no le apetecía en lo más mínimo y a decir verdad ¿no es cómo si a Serena le importara que luciera bien bañado, o sí? Pensé unos segundos y suspiré.

— Bueno, creo que si tendré que bañarme, además, estoy seguro que Haruka lo notará — me acerqué al ropero, extrayendo la ropa más elegante y sencilla que pude encontrar a mi ojo crítico, tendría que comprar alguno de esos trajes de marcas reconocidas —. Aunque, ¿desde cuándo me importa lo que piense Haruka de mí? Bueno, pero si te importa lo que piense Serena.

Me quité la playera. Serena… aún seguía sintiéndome mareado y aturdido al mencionar su nombre, al recordarla, al pensar que no la había visto, al pensar que quizás ella me odiaría y torcí los labios a modo de dolor. Abrí las llaves de la ducha, odiaba bañarme en invierno, la gente no sudaba mucho en esa época, además si en el siglo XVI habían podido sobrevivir sin agua y a base de puro perfume ¿qué yo no pudiese hacer eso? Cuando el baño empezó a calentarse, sin más remedio me quité el pantalón y el bóxer quedando completamente desnudo, la piel se me erizó cuando el agua caliente hizo contacto con mi piel fría.

No había podido dormir en toda la noche, había pensado seriamente en todo lo bueno y malo que me estaba ocurriendo, había besado a Kakyuu, eso, ¿estaba bien? Comprendí que la quería enormemente pero, me daba miedo, me daba miedo amar, ¿estaba bien todo esto, Serena? Lo cierto es que no tenía la menor idea de qué le iba a decir cuando la tuviese ahí conmigo, era como si mi mente no quisiera pensar en eso, simplemente estaba excitado ante el hecho de que la vería, de que estaríamos cercas el uno del otro, ¿estaba bien todo eso? ¿Era normal sentirse así?

Salí de la ducha y maldije para mis adentros al sentir el frío de la habitación, ni siquiera me inmute a prender el calentador, me puse crema en el cuerpo, y de inmediato me puse a vestirme con unos jeans sencillos color café, una camisa ligeramente ajustada de algodón color blanco, me recargué en la cama. Estaba consciente de lo que haría, demasiado consciente, y me sorprendía que no tuviese miedo, que no me enclaustrara en la habitación, sabía lo que hacía, sabía que lo quería por muy doloroso y cruel que fuese ¿eso estaba bien?

Fijé la vista en el tocador, la luz del celular prendía y se apagaba insistentemente, se movía haciendo un ruido odioso al momento en el que este vibraba sin cesar. Mi pelo largo y húmedo, se extendió por la cama, mientras me estiraba con mucha pereza a coger el móvil. Sonreí sin pensar, era Kakyuu. Apreté el botón del habla, el sonido del viento se escuchaba, y una ligera estática embargaba el lugar de mi móvil.

_— ¿Estás bien? —_ su voz sonaba algo preocupada, algo acelerada.

— ¿No debería de estar bien? — Reí divertido.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio _— ¡Oh vamos! Ya sabes a lo que me refiero con ese 'está bien' — _bufó algo molesta.

— ¿Sonará idiota si te digo, qué no siento nada? — Hablé impertérrito, y cierto o no, en esos momentos me sentía así, no escuché contestación — ¿Eso está bien, verdad? — Insistí.

_— No suena nada idiota… sólo, es un poco extraño — _parecía meditarlo unos segundos, como si de repente una vez más, fuera su paciente. Para mí me pareció una eternidad, pensar que quizás estaba totalmente loco de la cabeza —_. Es común que la gente esté experimentado cierta adrenalina a esta situación, no todos los pacientes tienen los mismos síntomas cada persona es un mundo parcial, seguramente lo tuyo no es nada más que bloqueo temporal, Seiya._— ¿Bloqueo temporal? — Comenté extrañado — No creo que sea bloqueo temporal, ¿acaso no dije que iría a visitar a Serena?

_— Si, así es —_ comentó con sumo cuidado, como si en verdad tratara con una persona completamente bipolar y temiera que explotara en cualquier momento _—. Dijiste eso, pero no me refería al hecho de que no quieres ver a Serena, creo que ya habías pasado esa etapa ¿no es así? — _Asentí aunque ella no lo hubiese notado _— Creo que aún temes dejar algo, alguien, algo que en verdad te afecte demasiado, creo yo que estás pasando por una adrenalina causada por tus emociones guardadas. Guardaste eso con tanta dedicación y empeño que ahora que quieres de alguna manera encarar la situación temes que la caja de Pandora explote, pero también debes de acordarte que ante todo la esperanza está ahí escondida._— Quizás tengas la razón — razoné por unos instantes, no muy seguro de lo que toda esa bomba de información que me había soltado Kakyuu tenía pizca de ser certera. Ella gruñó ante mi respuesta poco quizás, inteligente pero ¡qué demonios! Eso es lo que yo pensaba y creía.

_— Y a propósito, esto te lo digo como Kakyuu y quizás como tu doctora, Seiya, todas las cosas que quieras decirle a Serena, hazlo, y cuando me refiero a todo, es completamente a todo, a lo bueno y lo malo…_— ¡Por supuesto que lo haré! — Apretó el auricular, comenté algo ofendido y arrugué la nariz — ¿Por qué tipo de persona crees con la que lías? Diré las cosas buenas y las malas…como del cual me encerré y ese tipo de cosas sin importancia — objeté.

_— Pero no nada más tuyas, dile cómo te sentiste después, durante y al final de todo Seiya, es de suma importancia que le digas todo eso a Serena _— dijo seria, como no dando la oportunidad de chistar con ella.

— Si creo que es importante lo diré — Dije sin más, escuché como ella suspiró y chasqueó la lengua.

_— No se te olvide las rosas que le envié…_— No, aunque… ¿puedo decir que son de mi parte? — Comenté burlonamente.

_— ¡Por supuesto que no! Consigue tus propias rosas para Serena ¡esas son mías de mí para ella!_Solté una risa divertida — Tranquila, tranquila, ya entendí, haré una nota mental de eso "no agenciarme los regalos de Kakyuu como propios" ¡ya está! — Volví a reír con ganas.

_— Eso me parece mucho mejor, ah… por cierto hablaba para decirte que si quieres que pasé por ti._— ¿Pasar…por…mí? — Hablé recalcando cada palabra que decía, alzando una ceja. Escuché del otro lado como se escuchaba un 'ajá' de parte de ella, ¿estaba loca? — ¿Por qué tendrías que pasar por mí? — Gruñí disgustado.

_— Dah, para ir a la casa de Haruka._

— Pero eso no tiene sentido — fruncí las cejas y me senté en mi cama.

_— ¿Por qué no habría de tenerlo? — _Habló dubitativa.

— ¡Ahg! Son principios… — divagué, ahora me sentía idiota hablando de ese tipo de cosas que las mujeres no debían de enterarse o al menos no de esa manera, simplemente ese tipo de cosas las hablaban con las amigas, se reían y decían "El sujeto llamado Fulanito es una persona caballerosa" sólo así lo hacían las mujeres, presumiéndose entre ellas, haciéndonos sentir (y haciéndolas sentir por supuesto) las personas más esplendidas en su fantástico mundo, y es que era cierto que –al menos- se habían encontrado el mejor hombre caballeresco que hubiesen deseado, ¿por qué Kakyuu no entendía esas reglas de hombres seductores? — Principios de hombres — asentí tranquilo ante mi inteligente respuesta.

Escuché su risotada al otro lado, fruncí los labios ¿qué le veía de gracioso en eso? _— Perdóname Seiya, pero en serio tenía que reírme_ _— _comentó entre risas —. _Es sólo que… ¿principios de hombres?_— Si, ¿algún problema con ello? — Inflé mi pecho lleno de orgullo, me miré en el espejo, y sonreí con galantería.

_— Para nada, pero, ¿principios de hombres? — _Volvió a echar otra risotada — _Supongo que no lo dijiste en serio — _Abrí la boca, ahora sí que estaba completamente irritado_ —. Bueno, aunque no sé cuánto te tardes con Serena, lo mejor será que te hablé — _razonó unos segundos _—. Cuidado que anda nevando…_— ¡Oye Kakyuu! — Farfullé al descubrir que en realidad ella, había tomado eso por una cruel y extrañamente divertida broma.

_— Yo también te quiero. Te marcó —_ había pensado detenerla pero deduje que sería en vano, escuché el sonido vacío de su auricular seguido de unas risitas _— ¿Principios de hombres? Ahora resulta que ellos ¿tienen principios? — _Escuché otras risitas más que fueron apagas porque había colgado el móvil._  
_  
Rodé los ojos y me miré nuevamente en el espejo — ¿Verdad que si tenemos principios? No sólo las mujeres, ¿verdad chico guapo? — Mi reflejo me regresó mi propia sonrisa encantadora y con eso me di por satisfecho — Sedúcelas y quiérelas pero jamás las comprendas — susurré, mientras me levantada de la cama e iba a cepillarme mi cabellera larga y negruzca.

Eso, quizás tendría un poco de sentido, el bloqueo. Encogí de hombros mientras me ponía un frizz para el cabello, lo único que sabía es que me sentía extraño, como si de repente me sintiera contento conmigo mismo, como si de repente supiera que pudiese ser una especie perfecta de un Dios griego, sin talón de Aquiles. Tenía un aura positiva, me agarré el pelo en una coleta, después me dirigí hacia el ropero, agarré una chamarra de plumas de ganso, siempre había pensado que ese tipo de ropa le sentaba bien a las mujeres, pero también no era ningún tonto y ese tipo de ropa mantenía mi propio calor en ella, y es que la lana me picaba en el cuerpo haciéndome unas pequeñas y asquerosas ronchas.

Me puse los zapatos que eran más unos tenis nada deportivos, desvié la vista y observé la bufanda de ella, supuse que era el momento de ponérmela en su linda presencia, de que supiera que aún me interesaba y que siempre lo haría. La enrollé en mi cuello, aún mantenía su aroma y eso era raro o ¿era simplemente mi imaginación? Agarré el celular, mi cartera e hice un mohín, sentí como si mi cartera pesara toneladas, como si de repente quemara al solo contacto de mi piel, la abrí y jalé la fotografía que se encontraba oculta detrás de unos papeles. Sonreí de lado y la acaricié, mi labio inferior tembló una fracción de segundos — ¡Dios! — Hice el cuello hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos con pesadez como si con ese simple hecho a la hora de abrirlos ella estuviera ahí, sonriéndome. Abrí los ojos, pero nadie se encontraba ahí, sólo yo.

Guardé la fotografía, estábamos abrazados en ese lugar, Taiki la había tomado después de haber ido a ese odioso lugar llamado Tuk Tok Tiki, eran de aquellas cabañas supuestamente intimas, no eran costosas y a Yaten le había parecido interesante pasar un día por la noche en algún lugar de los "plebeyos." Sí, era cierto, ahí, era ya mi prometida. Tomaba ese licuado típico del lugar que contenía casi todas las frutas exóticas y que tenía un color espantoso, yo había decidido el simple licuado de plátanos con maracuyá.

Finalmente puse la cartera en mi bolsillo trasero, observé las rosas en el florero y sonreí con ternura, ¿Kakyuu sabía que todo terminaría de esta manera? ¿Serena lo había previsto? Porque sea lo que haya pasado, lo que en aquellas líneas de desesperación, alegrías y esperanzas Kakyuu también se encontró a ella misma ¿ella lo tenía previsto? ¿Sabía todo lo que pasaría después de todo esto? Era alguna cosa extraña que había mentalizado para poder hacer reivindicarse, aunque ella no necesitaba eso, Serena siempre pensó que era su deber hacerlo, porque indirectamente había matado a mucha gente ¿estaba bien que siempre mostrara esa sonrisa?

Agarré las flores y las envolví en un papel colorido. Caminé directo hacia la salida y suspiré nuevamente, recorriendo la mirada por cada rincón del departamento, como si las risas, las alegrías, los gemidos de placer y todas aquellas veces regresaran a mí, de una manera no cronológica en mi cabeza, los aromas, los colores. Me di la vuelta y abrí la puerta, temblé unos segundos, apretando con vacilación las flores, como si mi corazón implorara que se quedará en ese lugar para siempre, sentí un nudo en la garganta ¿sería capaz de hacerlo? Me cuestioné muchas veces seguidas, alcé la vista y cerré la puerta secamente, consciente de que cerraba una parte de mi pasado.

Caminé inseguro, saludé a mis vecinos con un asentimiento de cabeza y ellos sonrieron con un "Feliz Navidad" se despidieron contentos, bajé por las escaleras, no quería bajar por el elevador. Cuando una señora regordeta entró al edificio la ventisca del aire golpeó mi cara.

— Hijo, deberías de irte en carro — Me miró, sus mejillas rojas le hacían verle un aspecto gracioso —. Hace un frío tremendo, la ciudad es un caos rotundo, con eso de la Navidad — masculló y sonreí.

— Al parecer no soy el único que ve que estas fechas no son más que puro capitalismo — la señora me observó con interés y sonrió con calidez.

— Pensé que era de las viejas raras que solía ser una especie de Grinch — Encogió de hombros y desvió su vista a las rosas — ¿Para la novia?

La miré algo dubitativo — Algo así.

— Amor de jóvenes, eso es lo único bueno de este tipo de fechas — se acercó a mí y me palmeó el pecho, puesto que estaba un poco pequeña para alcanzar mi espalda — ¿No lo crees, hijo?

— Supongo que sí — Desvié la vista y miré las flores nuevamente.

— Ánimo hijo, eres un chico guapo, y si no te acepta hay más mujeres — después meditó —. Lo bueno es que eres guapo.

Reí divertido — Ya imagino si no lo fuera…

— Entonces deberías de preocuparte por eso — rectificó —. Insisto hijo, en que vayas en carro.

— No hay problema, señora — la abracé —. A donde voy no es muy lejos de aquí de todas maneras, ¡feliz navidad!

Le señora me regresó el gesto — Sólo tú lo sabrás hijo, apropósito — cuando nos separamos empecé a dirigirme hacia la puerta de salida, me volteé para observarla —. También Navidad trae que gente extraña charle un poco ¿no lo crees hijo?

— Absolutamente de acuerdo con usted, señora — Asentí sonriente mientras salía del edificio.

Esa señora me había puesto de un buen humor, y tenía la absoluta razón en lo que había dicho, se veía buena gente, después de Navidad la invitaría a tomar una taza de café, uno nunca sabe que gente mayor siempre tiene sabios consejos. El lugar era un caos, gritos, los claxon de los carros anunciando que el embotellamiento estaba a primera hora del día, las tiendas estaban a derramarse de gente, peleándose por quién sabe qué cosas. Aceleré el paso entre la nevada tranquila pero fría del lugar, estaba a casi nada de llegar con Serena, doblé en una esquina y seguí derecho en mi camino.

El sonido de la gente y de los carros empezaba a desaparecer, las calles de esta parte del lugar estaban menos transitadas, más solitarias y privadas, giré a la derecha y nuevamente a la derecha siguiendo todo derecho, aceleré el paso aún más rápido que antes. Estaba ansioso y con miedo, con mucho miedo, llegaría atrás del edificio, no quería encararlo. Finalmente pude vislumbrarlo, me detuvo unos segundos observando cómo caía la nieve dentro y fuera del lugar, amurallado con piedras algo rústicas, tragué saliva y caminé lento.

Toqué las piedras frías por el frío, mis yemas se resbalaban por el empedrado del lugar, apreté un poco más las flores, quería huir, simplemente escapar de ahí, pero sentía un interruptor en mis piernas que siempre se mantenía adelante. Llegué a la parte principal, ni siquiera pude alcanzar a ver el nombre del lugar, era algo que no me podía permitir. Observé el lugar con meticulosidad, entrecerrando los ojos, aún seguía el árbol, aún seguía luciendo un lugar tranquilo, abrí la boca y dejé de respirar. Ahí estaba a unos cuantos pasos. Serena se encontraba allí.

— ¡Hey, señor! ¿Va a visitar a alguien? — El policía de la entrada me miró inquisitivamente en sus ojos negruzcos, lo miré por el rabillo del ojo sin poder aún hablar — ¿Me está escuchando, señor?

Finalmente asentí demasiado lento y le enseñé las flores de manera automática, creyendo que con eso era mi entrada al lugar. El policía silbó — Sígame señor, ¿sabe? No es mi común que la gente visite a la gente en esta época del año, todos están ocupados con eso de la Navidad y les parece un poco deprimente visitarlos, aunque si alguien me preguntara creo que también ellos les interesan ser visitados — asentí y caminamos hacia su cubículo, sacó un cuadernos y se llevó las manos frotándoselas — ¿A quién va a venir a visitar?

Esa pregunta me pareció distante, lo miré como no entiendo nada de lo que me decía y le volví a mostrar mis flores totalmente nervioso.

— Oiga, si no me dice a quién visita ¿cómo voy a saber yo? No soy ningún mago ni nada por el estilo — comentó cejudo —. Y si cree que porque me enseña esas lindas rosas sabré, pues está equivocado.

Reí divertido, comprendiendo mi estupidez — A… Tsukino, Serena — susurré nervioso, el policía sacó otro cuaderno dejando el que tenía en la mano en la mesa.

— Tsukino, Serena, si aquí está — razonó mientras me daba el cuaderno y su pluma —. Necesito que apunte el día, la hora y su firma, por favor, aquí mismo — señaló el lugar —. También necesito una identificación.

Asentí apuntando la hora y la fecha, me sorprendí al descubrir que Kakyuu la había visitado demasiadas veces, saqué mi cartera y le entregué una identificación — ¿Sabe en dónde se encuentra señor Kou?

¿Cómo no saberlo? Pensé si yo mismo había sido que… si yo… Le sonreí al policía y asentí. El policía no dijo nada y salí del cubículo, el lugar era bastante grande y privado como lo había recordado, lleno de flores, arboles, todo se encontraba mojado debido a la nieve. El edificio era imponente y siempre me daba escalofríos, estaba hasta al final, lejos, muy lejos y eso me reconfortaba, me puse la gorra de la chamarra y caminé hacia donde se encontraba ella. Empecé a vacilar, temblar, y ahí estaba, alzándose tan gloriosa como siempre una placa en una masa de piedras, ahí estaba…su tumba.

El pasto estaba bien cuidado, la placa dorada descansaba tranquilamente en el lugar, temblé y sonreí — Las trae Kakyuu — comente con nerviosismo, poniendo las flores en una base de metal al lado de ahí, pensé que sería más fácil, como lo había pensado mi mente, creí que sería todo tan rápido.

— No sé por dónde empezar — desvié la vista —. Si por disculparme por no haberte venido a ver — metí las manos en mis bolsillos, dejé de sentir frio, las cejas me temblaron, y un odio renació en mí — ¿Por qué? — Susurré — ¿Por qué eres tan egoísta? — Hablé entre dientes.

La respiración se me entrecortaba, caí de rodillas y miré la placa, leyendo su nombre — ¿Siempre fuiste tan cruel? — Las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas, con la palma de la mano golpeé la plaquita — Dejaste a una persona tan importante ¿lo sabes, Serena? Eres tan egoísta que ni siquiera pensaste en el daño que causabas, en el daño que hiciste al abandonarme ¿acaso yo no valía? ¿Por qué no peleaste? ¡Maldita seas!

Solté un gemido lastimero, la gorra se me cayó, mojándome el pelo, hice un gesto de dolor, me abracé cobijándome en mi propio dolor, en mi dulce oscuridad que ella había dejado plantada en mí. Me acurruqué ante su lápida, con mi cuerpo descansando en las frías piedras que conformaban un todo. Cerré los ojos, y de una manera u otra recordé con nitidez la última vez que estuvo conmigo, sentí su calor, sus risas y sonreí con amargura al pensar que yo era el que tenía que haber estado muerto y no ella, y recordé nuevamente aquél refrán con tanta amargura que volví a soltar otro gemido lastimero.

La recordaba a mi lado aquél día, dormíamos juntos como lo habíamos estado haciendo con tanta frecuencia, enroscó su pierna con la mía y gemí con pereza — ¿Ya es tiempo?

— Sí — comentó con flojera —. Hora de trabajar — se levantó de la cama con una maraña de pelo rubio.

— Podemos fingir que hoy no hay trabajo — solté de improviso.

— Podemos, pero no debemos — acotó.

— ¡Oh vamos, Bombón! — Me levanté de la cama y la abracé por detrás — Pronto serás enteramente mía.

— ¿Acaso no lo soy? — Sonrió y me besó con ternura, dejándome con más.

— No — razoné mientras me paraba y ella me miró extrañada —. Haces lo que te plazca cuando nos casemos, seré tu amo y señor.

Ella soltó una risita — ¿Mi amo y señor? ¿Cambiara el hecho de que nos casemos?

Fruncí las cejas y me ruboricé — Tristemente para mí no, pero para ti alegremente seguirán las cosas, ah pero la gente verá lo locamente enamorada que estás de mí y que tú eres mi sierva.

— Por supuesto — rodó los ojos, se quitó la pijama, dejándome ver su ropa interior color azul, me relamí los labios y suspiré — ¿Por qué pones esa cara?

— ¿Cuál cara? — Sentí que mi sexo se contraía y maldije por ser tan débil, después sonreí lascivo — ¿No te apetece llegar tarde?

Ella alzó la ceja — ¿Sabes? — Desvió la vista, yo me sentía a morir, con esas palpitaciones en mi sexo que quemaban como el mero infierno — Las cosas del periódico… — habló con melancolía y me miró, no supe qué cara tenía en esos mismo momentos, porque ella me sonrió y se acercó para besarme, puse mis manos en su espalda desnuda y gemí suavemente. Ella besó con parsimonia mi cuello, bajó su mano hacia mi sexo estimulándolo — ¿Sabes que es tarde?

— ¿A quién le importa que sea tar…? ¡Oh Dios! — Apreté los labios, subí las manos al sujetador y se lo quité, amasé sus senos pequeños y redondos, succioné su pezón que se erguía ante mi caricia orgullosa.

Serena sacó su mano de mi bóxer y me aventó a la cama — Un poco tarde, suena razonable — sentenció quitándome el bóxer, mis ojos brillaron y los de ella también, me besó en la boca, tranquilamente ella tenía el mando en esto y esta vez era tan dulce que ella fuera mi ama y señora, con sus dedos gráciles y delgados me fue quitando la playera sin dejarme de besar salvo para zafarme la playera. Con su lengua dibujo un camino en mi pecho, me iba a erguir pero ella con su mano derecha me empujó nuevamente y con esa mano poderosa me volví a tumbar, gimiendo con esa caricia. Estimuló mi sexo con sus dedos que se habían vuelto algo expertas, respiraba agitadamente no sabía qué sentía, todo me pasaba al mismo tiempo, temblaba, sentía calor, una infinita urgencia,

Hasta que su boca se introdujo en mi genital, abrí la boca sin pensar en absolutamente nada coherente, apreté las sábanas, su lengua jugaba divertida ante el nuevo invasor de su boca, como si degustara de todo aquello, succionó suavemente haciendo un martirio perfectamente dulce y no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de gozo, sentí sus dientes que apresaban el sexo con suavidad mientras que su lengua bailaba de un lado a otro en él. Contraje los músculos lleno de placer, finalmente ella se separó, apenas si pude ver su sonrisa satisfecha, sentía que el roce que hacia su entrepierna al momento en que se acercaba a mi era un dolor eterno, me besó y yo le acaricié el trasero que se encontraba aún cubierto por sus bragas, metí la mano sintiendo como su piel se erizaba, le bajé la ropa y la única respuesta que tuve a cambio fue un sonido débil de placer.

Se hizo para atrás e introdujo mi duro sexo en su cavidad, suave, apretó los ojos y yo le acaricié la mejilla, se encontraba mojada al darme su cuerpo su bienvenida, ella llevaría el ritmo que le complacía, me sentí por unos momentos raro al hallarme debajo de ella observando su esbelto cuerpo y que Serena tuviese el control de todo. Se empezó a mover de arriba abajo con ritmo, yo puse una mano en su cadera, ayudándole en cualquier momento mientras que la otra acariciaba su cuerpo, su mano la depositó en mi pecho, cerrándolo, arañando mi pecho que me excitaba más. Los movimientos fueron más bruscos y más rápidos, sentí la necesidad de llegar aún más adentro de lo que ya estaba, no supe si Serena gritaba, gemía o me seguía arañando, sólo veía su cara extasiada, tampoco supe, lo que yo decía, hacía o dejaba de hacer, hasta que mi cuerpo se convulsionó y supe que ahí mismo me derramaría dentro de ella, los brazos de Serena los sentí laxos, mis cinco sentidos habían desaparecido y sólo sentí el sonido de nuestros corazones latiendo con rapidez.

— ¿Crees que aún lleguemos al trabajo? — Comentó sudorosa, aún montada en mí, mi cerebro no entendió nada de lo que había dicho.

— ¿Cómo aprendiste todo esto? — Sonreí.

Ella encogió de hombros — Uno va aprendiendo cuáles son tus puntos vulnerables, por cierto ¿qué significa esto? "Estoy navegando hacia las trascendentes orillas doradas del amor" cito textualmente lo que dijiste — Sonrió con ternura.

Tosí nervioso y avergonzado ¿había sido capaz de decir semejante tontería? ¡Caray! Ahora sonaba un chico romántico, demasiado — Significa que… bueno… ¿sabes que no es lindo que platique de eso cuando tú estás montada encima de mí? Me siento un poco inferior — Ella golpeó mi pecho y yo me quejé por un dolor, desvié la vista y observé algo espantado los rasguños, la miré con la boca abierta y ligeramente asustado — ¡Me arañaste con salvajismo! — Encogió de hombros mientras se salía de mí y se acurrucaba a mi lado — ¡Ah! ¡Mi cuerpo es una mina de oro!

— Claro que no — me lamió sus marcas —. Lo que vende es tu cara y dentro de mi razonamiento no quise dañarla, y deberías de agradecerme porque no lo hice.

— Supongo que… ¿gracias? — Reí divertido y le acaricié la cabeza — Y significaba lo bien que me la pasaba.

Abrió los ojos y me miró — Que maneras de expresión son las tuyas, nunca habías dicho eso.

— Pues nunca habías hecho eso tú, para empezar, y recuerda que soy un cantautor, aunque no quita el hecho de que nunca, me había pasado eso ¡Vaya! — Razoné — No sabía qué podía y hacía eso — ambos reímos — ¿Sabes? Podría ser interesante ir a aquél lugar para comer — le comenté distraídamente mientras le acariciaba ahora el vientre.

— Pero tenemos que hacer reservación para eso, ya sabes que es un lugar discreto y bonito.

— Lo sé — dije dándole la razón y después sonreí — ¿Pero es que acaso no soy Seiya Kou?

Rodó los ojos y sonrió — Supongo que con eso nos dejaran entrar — se levantó de la cama —. Iré a ducharme…sola, completamente sola — Asentí y le di una nalgada, ella me miró asombrada con la boca completamente abierta —. Esta me las vas a pagar — sacó la lengua y se fue.

Eché una risotada divertido, mientras cruzaba mis brazos y los ponía a modo de almohada detrás de mi cabeza. No comprendía hasta qué punto mi vida había dado un cambio tan drástico, yo, que hace apenas algunas meses, estaba diciendo en entrevistas que no pensaba en casarme, yo, que hace poco tiempo decía que no tendría nada de novias y eso incluía a las amantes. Escuché el sonido de la regadera correr.

Me levanté y me puse el bóxer que estaba tirado, caminé hacia el teléfono para marcar a aquél restaurante, mi vista se desvió al ver el móvil de Serena, tenía varias llamadas perdidas, de las cuáles todos decían: 'Número privado,' sentí ligeramente celos, pero encogí de hombros no dándole importancia, mi Serena jamás haría semejante cosa, de hecho estaba seguro que ella no conocería el término de infidelidad.

Marqué el número, escuché la voz de un señor, con un acento alemán muy marcado.

_— Buenas tardes —_ sonaba déspota, como cualquier gerente de un lugar reconocido.

— Hablaba para reservar…

_— Lo siento, señor — _cortó mis palabras, fruncí las cejas molesto, nadie me fastidiaría mi comienzo perfecto _—._ _Pero el restaurante se encuentra con cupo limitado hasta posiblemente el otro año._— Quizás usted no entiende con quién está hablando — hablé con una furia contenida.

— _No, y para ser francos no me interesa_.

Abrí los ojos y apreté el teléfono, inhalé y exhalé, se creía el listo porque pensaba que tenía el control…estaba equivocado — Debería de interesarle señor, porque en cualquier momento su insolencia le costará cara, y no me refiero al simple hecho del despido, pueden quebrar así de fácil y sencillo.

El hombre vaciló unos segundos y después rió nervioso _— ¿Puede ser tan gentil de decirme su nombre, señor?_— Seiya Kou — pronuncié mi nombre con altivez, saboreando por primera vez el hecho de que mi nombre tenía algún rango.

— _Por la tarde_ _¿le parece perfecto?_ _—_ Nervioso tosió.

— Me alegra que el servicio suene más satisfactorio no me hubiese gustado que hablara pestes de ese íntimo restaurante, me alegra saber que hablando se entiende la gente — escuché un 'Jar' iracundo —. Por la tarde suena estupendo.

_— De acuerdo, señor Kou, cualquier inconveniente no dude en hacérnoslo saber_ _—_ colgó el teléfono, no había necesidad de que me pidiera mi teléfono, se había quedado registrado en su máquina.

¡Qué tipo de gente tan mal educada! Meneé la cabeza, segundos después el teléfono sonó, dejé que timbrara dos veces y después descolgué.

_— _Buenos días— contesté un poco feliz y menos irritado, se escuchaba estática — ¿Bueno? — La misma estática se escuchaba, como si la otra persona, quien quiera que fuese escuchaba atento mi voz, estaba a punto de colgar, cuando escuché una respiración tranquila, apunto de hablar.

— _Los observó _— la voz grave y carente de emoción hizo que me diera un escalofrío recorriendo mi cuerpo, después, la comunicación se cortó.

Me relamí los labios, no quería pensar que me volvería en una persona paranoica, pero descolgué el teléfono y marqué a la policía del condado.

_— Departamento de Policías, Berjerite al habla _— por alguna extraña razón la voz de la mujer me tranquilizó.

— Perdón si sonará algo paranoico — dudé unos segundos, y rectifiqué ¿qué le diría exactamente? ¿Qué una persona enferma había conseguido mi número de casa? Quizás alguna fan demente ¿qué me diría la policía? Quizás se burlarían de mi, y ¿qué tal si se habían equivocado? — Esto es un error, lo siento — colgué el teléfono.

El sonido del agua corriendo de la ducha había cesado — ¿Serena? — Escuchaba sonidos bajos, el sonido de la nariz al ser sonada, su cuerpo estaba fláccido, la bola de la toalla en su cabello estaba desguanzada — ¿Bombón estás bien? — Me mordí el labio, ¿desde cuándo estaría ahí? ¿Por qué lloraba? Me dolía verla de esa manera deprimente, ¿cuándo me diría el por qué? Me volteó a ver, el remolino de toalla en la cabeza terminó por derrumbarse, el pelo rubio caía por la cama, escurriéndose por su cara, le temblaba los labios y las lágrimas silenciosas caían sin cesar.

— Tengo miedo…tengo miedo… tengo miedo — hipeaba, susurrando desesperadamente, caminé apresuradamente hasta ella y la abracé acunándola en mi muestra de amor.

— Yo estoy aquí — le susurré como siempre hacía para calmarla, pero esta vez no había funcionado.

— Fui una imprudente — susurró como si de repente ella se encontrara en su propio mundo, como si yo no la estuviese abrazando con fuerza —. No debía de escapar jamás, porque él me dará caza a gente mala como yo, porque él prometió encontrarme, merezco esto, la Jumeau merece estar en la vitrina por haberlos matado…

Me horroricé al escuchar eso, me desprendí de ella, la miré. Alzó su vista en mí — ¿Crees seguir a mi lado? Yo soy la muerte en vida Seiya… maté a Amy, maté a Darien, a mis abuelos, yo no quiero que nada malo te pasé, ¡soy tan insensata! — Se levantó de la cama histéricamente — Y él dará mi caza…

— Serena — susurré.

— No debí de haber jugado con fuego, Amy hubiese seguido con vida en estos momentos — aspiró con fuerza sin siquiera escucharme — ¡Amy estaría con vida! — Habló impotente.

— Serena — volví a intentar nuevamente, con suavidad.

— Soy una idiota me dejé ver en los periódicos — finalmente se detuvo con cara de miedo, se había puesto pálida, las manos le temblaban — Y él me dará caza, ¡nos cazará! — Soltó un grito agudo — Sabe en dónde estoy, porque me ha hablado, sabe con quién me encuentro porque lo ha investigado ¡sabe de nosotros! ¡Seiya! Él viene por mí.

Hice una mueca de dolor, la agarré de los hombros y la zarandeé con un poco de suavidad — ¿Quién mierda es él? ¿A quién le temes? — La voz me sonó algo chillona.

Las orbes azules de los ojos de Serena brincaban, bajó la vista no dejándome ver la expresión que hacia — A Diamante Black — se le quebró la voz, sus piernas se doblaron y se convulsionó ligeramente de miedo.

— Diamante Black — apenas si susurré, la cargué y la tendí en la cama. Su cara descompuesta por el terror, hizo que abriera mi boca. Me dirigí a la cocina, tratando de hacer un té para que le calmara los nervios.

¿La había llamado? ¿Qué demonios significaba eso? ¿Se había casado con la persona más poderosa? Diamante Black, era aquél demente, ahora comprendía porque sentía que la había conocido en algún lugar, él era tan posesivo, aunque nunca la había conocido, no dejaba que nadie la tocara, ni le hablase, sólo era una muñeca nada más, ¿qué se supone que tenía que hacer? Cuando vertí el agua en la taza mi mano me tembló, puse la bolsita del té dentro de ella, inhalé encerrándome en una careta, uno de los dos tenía que lucir que todo estaba bien, que al menos no me afectaba tanto como ella creía, y es que en parte era cierto, no me afectaba o al menos no tanto, creí que se había casado con una persona más común y normal.

Me sorprendió verla ya levantada y con su ropa puesta ¿tanto tiempo me había tardado en eso? Sus movimientos eran algo temblorosos, vestía con los capris caquis y la blusa algo holgada y escote cuadrado de un tono lila, me sonrió — Estoy acostumbrada — apenas si musitó.

Sonreí sin falsedades — Todo está bien — dije animadamente.

— ¿Aún sigues queriendo que sea la señora Kou? — Su sonrisa era rota, agarró la taza de té, tembló su mano mientras sorbía.

— ¿Por qué no habría de quererlo? — Solté una risa — No es el fin del mundo, ¿y qué que sea Black? No es como si fuera Superman, además, que él también tiene sus debilidades, ¿qué hay conque sea él?

— Es…Black — se acercó al tocador y dejó el té a la mitad.

— ¿Y? Aceptaré que no seas la señora Kou, si tú no me amas, ¿es eso?

— ¡No! — Se apresuró a decir — Es sólo que toda la gente…

— ¿No dije que iba a protegerte? — Ella asintió — Sí, tengo miedo, pensé que tu esposo sería un carpintero o algo así — encogí de hombros desviando el tema, tenía miedo, miedo de que él se la llevara, pero ¿acaso yo no puedo pelear? ¿Por qué tendríamos que depender de algún bastardo como él?

— ¿Carpintero? ¿Por qué te imaginabas que me casaría con algún carpintero?

Sonreí de lado — No lo sé, digo… no es que tuvieses muchas opciones o ¿sí?

— Tonto — hipó — Y no, no tenía muchas opciones, por eso me caso contigo.

— Eso duele — solté una risa remarcada y me acerqué a ella, abrazándola, con tanta pasión, la estreché entre mis brazos y ella me regresó el gesto —. No le tengo miedo, no me importa quién sea, pero óyeme Serena, no te lastimará jamás, te voy a proteger y juro que si hace algo, si te hace, dice, algún error o que te asuste avísame, Black, no es más que un nombre, y a mí no me da dan miedo los nombres.

— Gracias — la voz le tembló, sentí cómo sus manos temblaban en mi espalda desnuda — Iré…iré a hacer el desayuno.

Asentí mientras nos separábamos de nuestro abrazo y me dirigí hacia la ducha, abrí las llaves y sin esperar a que se calentara me metí en el agua fría. Tenía que pensar, me devanaba los sesos buscando alguna solución ¿Diamante Black? Ahora comprendía aquella obsesión de Rei con hundir aquél empresario. Me sorprendía el hecho de saber que aquella persona que lucía bondadosa, quizás algo posesivo y frío pero es que ¿acaso así no eran todos los esposos dedicados a sus amores? ¿Es que acaso no eran así los empresarios? La verdad es que estaba algo aterrado ¿qué clase de persona era él? ¿Cómo podía mantener una careta de esa manera? Era cruel, despiadado, y ¿cómo es que todos querían aspirar a ser cómo él? ¿Cómo es que podía engañar a millones de gente? Con aquella sonrisa nada frívola, sino más cálida, ¿quién en verdad era Diamante Black?

Estaba decidido a hablarle a Taiki, él posiblemente buscaría una vía legal, rápida, algo, lo que fuese, no podría mantenerla alejada, ni encerrada en algún lugar, ¿qué clase de persona sería si lo hiciera? La libertad que tanto buscaba pronto se acabaría y yo no podría depender de algún malnacido como él. Nuestras vidas no podrían depender de eso. El aroma a pan tostada llegó a mis fosas nasales, no supe en qué momento el agua fría había pasado a ser agua tibia, terminé de ducharme y aquél caso de Diamante Black, lo guardé en mi cabeza, no quería pensar en eso, al menos no hoy, ya mañana Taiki, Yaten y yo le veríamos solución a esta situación, porque siempre la había menos la muerte, de eso estaba claro.

Cerré las llaves, saqué del armario del baño una toalla y me la enrosqué en el cuerpo, el cuarto se había impregnado de jamoncillo, salí del baño, buscando ropa. Saqué un saco azul marino, la corbata de puntos negros, la playera blanca de manga larga y el pantalón formal de corte recto del mismo tono que el saco. Me vestí no importándome nada de Black, como si él hubiese sido tema pasado, después cuando fuéramos viejitos Serena y yo, nos reiríamos de esta situación demasiado absurda y tonta.

Empecé a anudarme la corbata, algo sencillo, cuando me agarré el pelo me fui directo a la cocina, tarareaba una canción que no supe de dónde era, no quise quitarle la magia, me arremangué las mangas y me senté despreocupadamente en la mesa, mirando como movía el sartén con destreza o si no era con destreza al menos aparentaba que sabía lo que hacía. Cuando giró, abrió los ojos y después sonrió — Pensé que aún te estabas bañando.

— Pues no — miré el jugo de naranja y lo sorbí, hice una cara de asco al ver lo ácido que estaba y las semillas que tenía —. Deberíamos de hablar a la gerencia…

— ¿Por qué? — Se volteó y puso el desayuno en los platos.

— Por este jugo — hablé con asquerosidad, empujando el vaso con desagrado.

— ¿La gerencia? Pero si yo lo hice ¿algún problema? — Me miró ceñuda, tosí con nerviosismo, dejé de respirar y le di un trago al jugo, sin saborear nada.

— ¿En serio? Pensé que lo había hecho la gerencia — sentí cómo mi piel se erizaba —. Para felicitarlos, por tan excelente jugo que habían hecho, pero creo que el crédito es para ti, Bombón — reí con nerviosismo.

Ella sorbió el jugó e hizo una cara graciosa — ¿Si verdad? De-li-cio-so — sonrió con falsedad —. Pero espero que para la otra, se lo pidamos a la gerencia ¿no te parece?

— Totalmente de acuerdo contigo — asentí, y solté otra risa de nerviosismo, no sabía si a Serena le había gustado su propio jugo y a juzgar por su reacción supe que lo único que la había mantenido con la cara erguida había sido su orgullo.

Me dio el plato del desayuno, y suspiré con alivio al observar un desayuno dentro de los términos decentes y es que la verdad sea dicha que ella sólo sabía hacer hot cakes y de eso estaba orgulloso de ella. El pan había pasado de ser tostado a quemado, al menos el jamoncillo lucía en perfectas condiciones lo que me hizo dudar. Ella me miró expectante y mi mente añadió "¡Qué Dios proteja mi estómago!" corté el jamoncillo, y lo mordisqueé. Forcé una sonrisa y ella asintió animadamente, comiéndolo con gran entusiasmo. Estaba completamente salado, en el siguiente mordiscó, me metí la mano en la boca sin que ella lo notara quitando una bola de sal. ¿Se podía fingir comer?

No hubo plática y eso me alegraba, no podía hablar con la lengua toda escaldada. Me había dado bastante sed, y apenas si le había sorbido al jugo ¿se vería maleducadamente ir a tomar agua? El estómago se me había revuelto, ella se tapó con la servilleta y se excusó ir por algo al cuarto, me sorprendí ver que se había comido toda la comida.

— Es ahora o nunca — susurré y rápidamente tiré la comida y el jugo, me fui directo a servir agua, nunca había pensado que el agua supiese tan bien, ella regresó sonriendo con tranquilidad, poniendo la servilleta en la mesa.

— ¿Te gustó? — Asentí sin mucho convencimiento en mis actos — Podría cocinar…

— ¡No! — Me apresuré a decir casi gritando, ella alzó una ceja y después carraspeé — Lo que quiero decir que, no me gustaría que te levantaras tan temprano, podríamos escoger buena comida, digo, mejor comida, me refiero, ya no haríamos nada ¿no crees?

Soltó un largo suspiro — Me alegra escuchar eso — sonrió con alegría y después empezó a reír —. Por un momento creí que en verdad… no lo hubiese podido soportar… la idea es estupenda.

Sonreí mostrándole todos mis dientes — Vamos — la insté —. Desearía caminar, además — alcé la vista al reloj —. Que se ha hecho tarde.

Dio una cabezada y se fue a la habitación sacando un saco de pana, trayéndome mi saco, lo agarré, me bajé las mangas, poniéndome el saco, cogí mi cartera y abrí la puerta, Serena se adelantó apretando el botón del elevador, caminé algo rápido mientras ambos esperábamos el ascensor. Desvié la vista, empecé a sentir escalofríos en la nuca, sentía como si alguien nos mirara pero nadie más estaba ahí, salvo nosotros.

— Seiya — la voz vacilante de Serena hizo que girara la cabeza, estaba de cuclillas, agarrando algo, me metí enseguida al ascensor — ¿Qué significa esto? — Se levantó y me miró nerviosa.

Me entregó una fotografía, de aquellas que salían instantáneas o quizás era profesional, no lo supe con certeza. En la foto estaba Serena, leyendo en el parque, el aire hacia que su cabello bailara al ritmo de la brisa, sonreía divertida, con un vestido juvenil, podría decir que era un buen ángulo a juzgar que eso me aterraba demasiado, no había nada más que ella, ninguna letra, ningún indicio, nada, como si alguien supiese que nosotros íbamos a bajar en ese mismo momento en el elevador. Apreté la quijada, Serena me miró aún algo temerosa, posaba sus ojos en la fotografía y después en mí, abrí las fosas nasales, ¿en qué jodidos pensaba el imbécil? La mano me tembló llenó de furia, fulminé la fotografía y la apreté, arrugándola — No mencionaremos a ese idiota — hablé serenamente, con furia en cada palabra.

— Pero…

— ¡Suficiente! — Dije con suavidad, pero imperativamente — A las personas obsesivas no se les puede tratar, y ya te dije, no le tengo miedo — el elevador se abrió y salí de ahí dando zancadas, Serena me siguió casi corriendo —. No planeo esconderme, no viviremos con miedo en nuestras vidas ¿entiendes? — Ella asintió, la fotografía se había vuelto una bola de papel, cuando vislumbré un bote de basura, alcé la vista con furia y miré para todos lados, como si creyera que los espías de Black me verían haciendo eso, para después tirar la fotografía. Serena me miraba con los ojos abiertos, después me pasé una mano por mi pelo —. Lo siento, no quería que… ¿quieres? No quiero hablar de eso, sólo que… no tenemos muchos días en los que faltamos al trabajo, ¿no lo quieres pasar bien?

— Entiendo — se enganchó a mi brazo y recargó su cabeza en mi antebrazo —. Te entiendo.

Caminamos lentamente, la gente pasaba haciendo aquellas sonrisas estúpidas de felicidad fingida hacia nosotros, realmente ese idiota había fastidiado el día.

— ¿Te conté de Lita?

— ¿Ah? — Atiné a decir — ¿Quién es Lita?

— La chica alta que trabaja en el lugar — comentó mirando a la gente y sonriéndole a pesar que algunas chicas se mostraban renuentes a su afecto, instintivamente la abracé más —. Es una chica increíblemente buena…

— ¿Lita? — Volví a preguntar confuso.

— Si, Lita — remarcó las palabras —. Bueno, el punto es que me invitó a comer un pastel casero, de hecho eso fue hace dos días…

— ¿O sea que es hoy? — Pregunté extrañado — Pero hoy quedamos de cenar, hasta la reservación hice.

— Si, pero iré con ella después de que regresemos, en serio se lo prometí, no sabes lo mucho que me ayudó…en ese tonto juego, aún no puedo superar que se haya ido la luz.

Reí con ganas, mientras ella se tensó — No es nada gracioso, tu porque ya lo has acabado muchas veces.

— ¡Oh vamos! No es la gran cosa, es sólo un juego, que tú no puedes pasar por cierto — eché la risotada nuevamente, ella me golpeó el pecho que tenía arañado y gemí suavemente —. De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no bromearé con eso más, ¿entonces iras con Lita?

— Sí, cuando regresemos, sabes que no puedo decir que no a un pastel casero.

Medité unos segundos — ¿Es aquella chica ruda que sabe cocinar rico?

— No es ruda, y sí, es ella, es una persona linda.

Lita Kino, si, mi mente la recordó al haberme ayudado a abrir la puerta del apartamento el día en que había olvidado las llaves y Serena estaba enojada conmigo y aparentemente no deseaba que estuviéramos en el mismo lugar, aquella chica tenía buenas habilidades, me burlé de mi propio chiste con oscuro secreto lascivo — ¿Segura? Digo… — bajé una mano y la entrelacé en sus dedos —, tu tampoco le puedes decir que no a una noche conmigo.

Sentí como se puso nerviosa y sonreí ante su reacción — Pero seamos honestos, el pastel tiene más peso que tú y más aún si la que cocina es Lita — meditó seriamente ¿acaso el pastel era más importante que yo? — Si, el pastel te ganó por decimales — y rió.

— ¡Ah! Ya veremos por cuánto tiempo no vas a sucumbir al placer — dije lujurioso, suavemente en su oído, sentí cómo se ponía roja y me miró de reojo soltando una risa falsa.

— Lo dudo — sentenció.

El día se me había pasado increíblemente rápido, como si no quisiera que disfrutáramos de este día, el sol lucía naranja, con destellos rojizos, habíamos pasado el día paseando, caminando sin ningún lugar fijo, sin contratiempos ni ninguna rareza, me maravillaba la pensar que pasaría el resto de mi vida con ella, sabía que éramos almas gemelas y que jamás encontraría ni la mitad de buena que ella. Sin decirnos nada caminamos hasta el restaurante, el gerente me miró nervioso al recordar nuestra plática y yo sonreí para mi propia diversión macabra.

— Por favor síganme — con su acento alemán remarcado, verlo en persona era algo extraño y hasta divertido, tenía una voz masculina impresionante pero su apariencia no era ni la mitad que tenía en su voz —. Reservarnos lo mejor, para los mejores — alguna gente nos miró emocionados susurrando mi hermoso nombre, otra gente seguía comiendo su platillo como si no fuéramos la gran cosa —. Aquí, en seguida se le traerá la carta.

La lámpara caía graciosamente, dando un aspecto más íntimo al lugar su luz era tenue, las sillas estaban hechas de madera de pino, dando el aspecto de la época victoriana, la mesa era cuadrada adornada con un fino mantel bordado a las orillas, acomodé la silla de Serena en seguida ella se sentó, me senté posteriormente.

La camarera, delgada y bonita, nos ofreció las cartas, me observó fugazmente y se puso colorada, Serena lo notó gruñendo, yo sonreí ante su gesto. Bajé la vista y observé los platillos costosos y para nada originales ¿es este el restaurante que el crítico le había dado cinco estrellas? Era lo mismo que servían en el edificio sólo que más caro. Serena escudriñó la carta y le dijo a la camarera que quería alguna ensalada bajas en grasas ¿cuándo una salada era alta en grasas? Quise reírme pero mejor me detuve ¿qué afán de comer ensaladas? ¿Acaso eso era comida? Serena nunca comía cosas de esas, me dio curiosidad.

— Traiga el vino de la casa, y también la comida especial que brinda la casa — La joven camarera asintió, llevándose con ella las cartas — ¿Por qué ensalada?

Ella se acercó a mí, mirando a todos a su alrededor — No entiendo nada de lo que dice aquí, es otro idioma, además ¿es que no venden cosas grasosas y ricas? Este restaurante es un fiasco, deberían de demandar al crítico o quizás mi paladar no es muy fino.

— Somos dos — ambos reímos —. Sinceramente no sé qué comida es la especial el día de hoy, lo importante es que estemos juntos — afirmé.

— ¿Sabes? La otra vez que estaba en mis paseos, descubrí una hamburguesería y las papas a las francesas estaban… — se mordió el labio inferior dando a entender lo ricas que estaban, o era eso, o la comida le excitaba, reí internamente ante mi chiste — Hasta felicité al chef era como estar en el gloria, y aquella malteada — se relamió los labios — ¿Podemos ir a comer mejor allá?

— Claro, después que de pretendamos comer aquí, digo, intimidé al gerente — reí divertido y ella frunció las cejas —. No me veas con esa cara, teníamos que entrar al restaurante y aquí estamos ¿no?

— Supongo que sí — relajó los músculos de los hombros, mirando el lugar, se quedó pensativa.

La camarera vino después de unos minutos, resultaba que la comida especial de hoy había sido esa insípida ensalada, lo único salvable de eso era el queso cottage, puso el vino en los hielos, había llegado con un carrito, había una copa de champagne, alcé las cejas extrañado, ella nos miró dubitativa y después suspiró mirándome con cara de "lo siento."

— Se la envían señorita…

Apreté los puños y entrecerré los ojos — ¿Quién se la envía?

— Un señor guapo — acotó —. No me dijo su nombre, sólo me dijo que le dijera que… — divagó unos segundos y después inhaló aire — Pronto la princesa regresará a la vitrina.

Abrí los ojos de par en par, Serena se quedó pálida — ¿Dónde está?

— Justo…— La camarera se giró — ahí — terminó pero su voz sonó extrañada —. Se lo juró que estaba ahí, en la esquina de la barra.

Miré a Serena espantada, yo estaba furioso, sonreí con tranquilidad a la camarera — ¿Podría darnos la cuenta?

Frunció las cejas y asintió — Por supuesto señor.

— Él está aquí…

— Y si lo está más vale que dé la cara el malnacido, esto me está empezando a fastidiar.

Serena me observó con dureza, jamás la había visto así — No lo vuelvas a decir, no sabes de lo que es capaz de hacer.

La camarera llegó más rápido de lo que había pensado, trayendo la cuenta, pagué en efectivo dejando una buena propina — Señorita, ¿por qué lado podemos salir? — Me miró confusa — No quiero salir por donde todo el mundo sale, ¿me entiende?

— Ah, entiendo, entiendo, vengan — agarró la carpetita de donde llevaba el dinero —. Por las cocinas es el único lugar.

Agarré a Serena de la mano — Vamos — le sonreí —. De todas formas ya no queríamos estar en este restaurante — apreté su mano, dio una cabezada afirmativa.

Entramos por la cocina, el chef y los pinches así como también los cocineros nos miraran ceñudos la chica dijo unas palabras rápidas y después unos gruñidos — La puerta de allá es la parte de atrás del restaurante.

— Gracias.

— Por nada — vaciló y después movió la mano —. Tengan cuidado, casi no es muy transitado esa parte de ahí.

Ambos asentimos, giré la perilla, ya era de noche, la luz de neón iluminaba el lugar, y yo qué pensaba que las partes traseras de los restaurantes era sólo un mito, que si la parte de adelante era bonito ¿por qué la trasera tendría que ser diferente? Pero era cierto, estaba solitario, di un apretón a la mano de Serena — ¿Me vas a decir dónde queda ese restaurante de cinco estrellas de hamburguesas?

Sonrió con un poco más de ánimo — ¡Sí!

Caminamos, con nuestras manos entrelazadas — Que falta de respeto — Serena se detuvo de improvisto, aquella voz…la había escuchado ¿en dónde? — ¿Te casas sin divorciarte? Es un poco cruel de tu parte…mi querida princesa Jumeau.

Serena soltó un grito agudo, soltando mi agarré, no sentía miedo, al contrario una chispa de ira renació en mí. Observé por todos lados, el lugar estaba solo — Lo siento, por no haberte enviado la carta de divorcio pero seguramente has de haber estado tan ocupado, Black, pero podemos hacer una excepción ¿quieres ir a la boda?

— No lo provoques — apenas si musitó Serena, pero no le presté atención.

— ¡Cállate niño estúpido! Contigo no estoy hablando — se escucharon las pisadas que hacían hueco en la calle vacía.

— ¿Ah no? Entonces se habla con la persona equivocada, vámonos Serena.

Se escuchó su risa, estaba caminando hacia nosotros, finalmente lo pude distinguir, las manos las tenía metida en los bolsillos, caminaba aristócratamente con su pulcro traje blanco, sus ojos azules estaban inyectados de furia contenida — Te lo dejaré sencillo, me regresas a Serena — habló con tranquilidad acercándose a mí, me miró como si fuese poca cosa, era mucho más alto que yo, sacó su mano que la tenía enguantada con piel negra —. No te hago nada y cada quien sigue su vida.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que aceptaré? — Me erguí, aunque ni le alcanzaba a la barbilla, apreté los puños.

— Porque supongo que eres una persona inteligente — sonrió con malevolencia —. O al menos eso creo — desvió su vista a Serena y me empujó con su codo —. Vámonos ya Serena, me costaste un poco de trabajo encontrarte, no te voy a quitar mérito, querida. Pero suficiente de juegos idiotas.

Sentí que la sangre me bombeaba con rapidez ¿quién se creía? Me tembló la mano, ¿pretendía que no existía? ¿Creía que se iría así, sin más? Miré a Serena muerta de miedo, no iba a dejar que ese idiota me la arrebatara de esa manera tan fácil, no soportaba ver a Serena de esa manera, temerosa, con tristeza — ¡Maldito hijo de puta! — Jalé su hombro y le di un golpe en la quijada.

La mano me ardió pero la adrenalina y el coraje eran lo que me cegaba. Serena abrió los ojos como platos, aterrada ante todo. Diamante trastabilló y se agarró la quijada — ¿Por las malas, eh? — Caminó hacia mí, con tranquilidad — Niño, pensé que serías de esas personas inteligentes ¿sabes? — Soltó una risita macabra, pude ver su perfil, enseguida en una fracción de segundo, me golpeó en el mismo lugar que yo le había golpeado, y yo no trastabillé, caí de sentón, la quijada me ardía, sentí como la sangre se revolvía con mi saliva, respiraba con fuerza — Con fuerza niño, con fuerza, un buen golpe no se da porque sí, enfocas y golpeas ¿entiendes? Vamos párate que aún no termino contigo.

Me paré, fulminándolo con la mirada, volvió a soltar una risotada de diversión. Él bajó los brazos, provocando a que lo golpeara, me enervó ese hecho y en ese momento quise recordar las clases de defensa personal que había tomado para las admiradoras. Lo empujé con mi hombro, golpeando en su costilla, escuché un gemido — ¿Es todo? — Apenas si musitó — Porque ahora sigo yo — no supe de dónde vino aquél golpe que dio directo a la boca del estómago, volví a trastabillar sintiendo un ardor, imposibilitándome respirar como era debido, tosí secamente sacando la sangre que había hecho en mi quijada.

Serena rompió a llorar — ¡Basta ya! Diamante por… te imploro.

Diamante negó con la cabeza y chasqueó la lengua como si fuera un padre regañando a sus hijos — No, no, dos personas aquí tienen que aprender la lección, Serena. ¿Acaso creías que podrías esconderte? — Habló dulcemente, volví a toser sangre, mientras caía de rodillas, apretó los ojos tratando de recordar esas idiotas clases — Y el mocoso de aquí, ¿cree poder vencerme? Todo se paga en esta vida, Seiya, nunca tendrás a Serena, ella es mía niño bonito —soltó una risita autosuficiente — Son dos lecciones caras que se tendrán que pagar.

— Si me voy contigo ¿lo dejarás?

— ¿De qué hablas? Tu regresarás conmigo, y él se buscó eso, así que lo dejaré cuando crea que aprendió su lección — desvió la vista en mí — ¿Eso es todo? — Se burló — Escuchó que aún puedes respirar — Me empujó con su pie con aire superior tumbándome en el piso, maldije no recordando aún. Me pateó el muslo, apreté la boca no queriendo sacar ningún gemido — ¡Oh vamos! Sé que puedes hacerlo interesante.

— Diamante — lloriqueó Serena, los ojos los tenía hinchados.

— No, no, tiene que aprender su lección, después me encargaré de ti — su mirada perversa brilló en la lámpara de la calle, se relamió los labios, me retorcí ligeramente —. Niño, párate — volvió a patearme en el mismo muslo —. No seas tan flojo ¿dónde está el coraje que decías tener? Recuerdo haber escuchado algo de que la protegerías, ¡qué falso eres! Sólo eres un niño bonito, estúpido y escuálido.

Era verdad, pero mi cuerpo lo tenía tan adolorido, tenía suerte que no quisiera golpear mis costillas, cuando vi que daba otra patada, con trabajos y quejidos agarré su pierna en el aire, lo jalé con fuerza, su cuerpo ancho cayó con fuerza. Con trabajos me levanté, la pierna en la que había sido pateada me temblaba.

Me arrastré al lugar. Miré a Serena rápidamente, se había llevado las manos a la boca ¿había matado a Diamante? Después escuché un quejido — Vaya niño, eso no me lo esperaba — Sentí un retortijón en el estómago, no supe de dónde saqué fuerza, pero le di un puñetazo en la nariz, recargando todo mi peso en el brazo, dando el golpe no sólo con el puño sino con el hombro. En el mismo momento recordé que el profesor había dicho que la nariz era una parte sensible, y en ese instante, él me atestó otro golpe en la cara, tumbándome hacia atrás.

Diamante aulló de dolor, yo ni pude levantarme quedé derribado, me había abierto el labio y la parte de abajo había sido cortada debido a mis propios dientes y también era un milagro que no se rompieran los dientes. Serena se acercó a mí, me ayudó a apoyarme, solté muchas malas palabras y vi a Diamante que se agarraba la nariz, brotándole infinidad de sangre — No quiero que vuelvas a nuestras vidas Black ¿está claro?

— Entiendo — susurró —. Entiendo quién ganó y quién perdió — su inmaculado traje quedó manchado de sangre.

Sonreí con simpleza y Serena me agarró del brazo, haciendo de apoyo, ambos giramos caminando hacia el restaurante de hamburgueserías o al menos eso creía, hasta que escuché el grito de Serena.

— ¡Diamante no!

Todo había pasado con tanta rapidez en mi mente, todo era en segundos, pero a la vez como si fuese una película de terror, lenta y tortuosa. Diamante se encontraba con una sonrisa diabólica, en la mano llevaba un arma no supe de qué calibre era, ni la marca, me apuntaba a mí, directo a mi pecho, se relamió los labios — Sólo tú me perteneces — alcanzó a susurrar, cuando accionó el revólver para cargar la pistola, no supe si cerrar los ojos, o abrirlos aún más, había pasado con tanta rapidez y tan lento al mismo tiempo, cuando sentí el aire de la bala tan cerca de mí, lo único que pensé había sido en Serena, cerré los ojos y sentí que alguien me había empujado, caí al suelo y todos los golpes me habían dolido, escuché como el arma caía al piso.

— ¡No! — Gritó Diamante histérico.

Abrí los ojos, y vi a Serena como caía lentamente hacia el piso, me miraba con una sonrisa, sentí un cosquilleo en la nariz, sentí como mi cara se contraía de dolor y gruesas lágrimas caían en mi cara, me acerqué a ella, su blusa estaba llena de sangre, no me importaba si Diamante me mataba en ese momento, ya no me importaba nada. Su cuerpo temblaba, la sangre estaba en alguna parte de su vientre.

Ella se llevó las manos a su vientre — Sei-Seiya — su voz tembló y me tocó con sus sangrientas manos.

— No-no hables ¿qui-quieres? — La voz se me quebró, con cuidado me acerqué más a ella y le acaricié su cabello — Todo es-estará bi-bien, re-recuerda — hipé —. Vas a ha-hacer la-la señora Kou.

— Tengo frío — susurró —. No siento las piernas — lloró suavemente y me sonrió, acariciando mi mejilla, bajó su mano hacia la mía.

— Tienes frio, porque-porque hace frío — apreté los labios —. Todo-todo estará bien — una mujer echó un grito desgarrador y dijo algo de una ambulancia, no presté más atención —. Tendremos montones de hijos, harás esas comidas horribles, ¿no quieres terminar ese juego idiota? Además ¿no tienes esa cita con Lita? — Hablé atropelladamente, ella me miró medio sonriendo.

— Te-te amo — le tembló la voz.

— Y yo también, ¿por qué dices eso? Tenemos toda una vida y la que sigue para amarnos, todo estará bien.

Sentía su cuerpo cada vez más frío, escuchaba la sirena de la ambulancia muy a lo lejos, no supe con exactitud si se tardaría, pero eso no importaba porque todo estaría bien, todo estaría mejor, no habría qué temer.

— Seiya…prométeme que serás feliz — me apretó con debilidad.

— ¿Qué dices? — mis labios se volvieron temblorosos.

— Seiya…prométemelo — habló aún más suave, sus labios se habían puestos pálidos, la luz de las sirenas me lastimaba los ojos.

— Te lo prometo, pero todo estará bien — pude sentir su último aliento, dejó de masajear mi mano, estando inerte entre la mía — ¿Serena? — Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, los paramédicos se acercaron.

— Tenemos tres sujetos, uno parece estar en estado de shock — apenas si escuchaba la voz del auxiliar de médico, hasta que se acercó a mí, me alumbró con una lamparita que lastimaba mi iris, después miró con avidez el cuerpo de Serena, quise preguntar que si se pondría bien, el tocó su cuello y después suspiró con pesadumbre mirando su reloj — Muerte a las 23 horas…

— ¿Qué? — Susurré — Debe de haber un error.

— Señor, por favor tenemos que curar sus heridas, ¿cómo sucedió esto? ¿Cómo se llama? — me agarró del brazo enseguida me zafé.

— Debe de haber un error, ella está viva ¿sabe?, nos vamos a casar — Negué con la cabeza, espantado —. No puede morir.

— Necesito ayuda — lo escuché decir.

Una mujer, me miró de soslayo y trató de jalar el cuerpo de Serena mientras que el otro empezó a jalarme a mí — ¿Es que acaso está loco? — Abracé a Serena — Sigue con vida, ella está viva…

— Lo siento señor — la mujer con tristeza me volvió a observar —. No había nada para salvarle, al parecer la bala llegó en un punto vital del cuerpo.

— No — la abracé —. No lo entiende, nos vamos a casar, tiene que estar bien porque su amiga Lita la espera por un pastel — asentí con suavidad completamente nervioso.

La mujer tomó mi mano y la acarició con dulzura — En serio lo siento tanto, señor — sentí que esa caricia había sido mi boleto a la realidad.

Lloré y grité con tanto dolor y pasión, apreté más a Serena, la mujer negó con la cabeza y agarró con dulzura el cuerpo inerte de Serena, desde ahí lo único que recuerdo es haberme desvanecido en una oscuridad. En una completa oscuridad borrando todo, olvidando y creyendo que Serena aún vivía y que me esperaba. Sentí frio en mi cuerpo y abrí los ojos al descubrir que aún seguía en la tumba, no supe cuánto tiempo me había mantenido así, mi pelo estaba empapado y tenía bastante frío. Tragué saliva y me levanté del lugar — Feliz Navidad, Bombón — susurré, lloré suavemente y empecé a caminar hacia el cubículo del policía.

— Caramba, señor Kou pensé que la tumba se lo había tragado — soltó una risita ante su humor negro y después tosió al ver mi cara imperturbable —. Aquí está su credencial, espero que pase una mejor Navidad.

— Yo también lo espero — susurré.

Cuando salí del lugar, me sentí algo tranquilo, era como si la pieza restante en mi laguna mental se hubiese llenado, como si hubiese _casi_ afrontado el hecho de que Serena estaba muerta en la forma terrenal pero viva por siempre. Sonreí y comprendí que tenía que seguir mi vida para después reunirme con ella, donde quiera que ella estuviese porque estábamos destinados a estar juntos. ¿Qué había sido de Diamante? Ahora me venía a preguntar, lo cierto es que él debía de pasarla mal, después de todo, él la había matado, ¿aún seguiría sus empresas? Me había refugiado en mi pequeño mundo, y me encerré en no saber nada de lo exterior, cuando tuviese tiempo quizás mañana… investigaría lo que había sido de él.

Decidí que tenía que sacar dinero al Banco, no le había comprado ningún regalo de Navidad a Haruka ni a Michiru y quería comprarme uno de esos trajes de Giorgio que eran carísimos pero que valían la pena, además que el Banco para mi suerte no estaba lejos. Segundos después mi móvil sonó descubriendo que tenía siete llamadas perdidas.

_— ¡Seiya! ¿Qué hacías? ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué no contestabas a mis llamadas? — _Habló desesperada.

— Claro, me la pasé bien — hablé con ironía —. Quería privacidad con Serena, eso resuelve tus millones de preguntas, de hecho ahora mismo voy al Banco.__

Soltó una risita — _Soné paranoica ¿cierto? ¿Todo ya está bien? ¿Al Banco? Yo también voy rumbo al Banco, sólo que ando en la acción opuesta a la tuya. _

— Tú no eres paranoica, solo una chica que grita por todo — reí divertido, mientras giraba nuevamente a la derecha rumbo a la sociedad y al ajetreo de la Navidad —. Sí, tengo que sacar dinero.

_— El Banco es un caos, nos veremos allá y si no, pues te desearé suerte, tengo que cambiar un vestido que al parecer me quedó corto… _—Pues no le digo que no a las cosas pequeñas — dije con la mera intención de hacerla tartamudear y funcionó porque vaciló en el teléfono.

_— ¡Oh! —_ Exclamó emocionada _—_ _¡Puedo verte! ¿Me ves tú? _— Eres esa mancha roja que brinca peor que los conejos y que trata de saludarme y parece que tienes un arma letal que se le llama bolso.

—_ ¡Hey! Si esa soy yo, casi estás cerca del Banco puedo verte, ¿quieres que te alcance? _— Si así lo deseas — encogí de hombros —. De todas formas tú eres la que está gastando el crédito a lo tonto — observé que estaba a unos pasos del Banco, Kakyuu se hallaba enfrente de mí del otro carril de la calle, podía verme en qué momento entraba o en qué momento no, y tenía la razón; el Banco lucía atestado de gente.

_—_ _Oh que maleducado eres como siempre — _su voz estaba agitada y volteé a verla, sonreí al verla en esa expresión acalorada, estaba al otro lado, esperando que los carros se detuvieran para que ella cruzara la calle y viniera a mí, después su cara se horrorizó _—_ _¡Seiya! — _Gritó en el teléfono escuché ambos sonidos, la gente estaba asustado del lado de ella.

Volteé y la gente estaba tirada en el piso, abrí los ojos espantado al ver que estaban asaltando el Banco, bajé el teléfono lentamente, me arrodillé temeroso, jamás me habían asaltado, los ladrones gritaban a diestra y siniestra apuntando con las armas. Una joven se bloqueó y temblaba, el ladrón molestó le dio una cachetada dejando ver su cabello largo y rubio, caía ondulado por su cuerpo, apreté la quijada, imaginado que aquella chica era Serena, que a ella si la podía salvar. Las sirenas de la policía sonaban no tan lejos.

_—_ _¡Seiya! ¿Qué haces? — _La voz chillona de Kakyuu sonó en el móvil.

— Salvando a alguien — no supe si me escuchó, pero esta vez sería diferente.

Lo supe cuando vi que la fastidiaban, no cometería los mismo errores, y aunque él no era Diamante sabía que tenía que hacer lo correcto el otro asaltante le parecía entretenido estar en la bóveda, mientras que el otro hostigaba a la chica rubia…tenía los ojos azules, la misma mirada de terror, lo agarré del hombro y lo pateé, la gente mi miraba como su salvador, pero eso no me interesó, los ojos azules del ladrón me recordaron a los de Diamante, lo pateé como él me había pateado, le pegué en donde él me había golpeado, sólo enfocaba mi vista en aquellos ojos azules.

Me miró con furia, no le gritó a su compañero, lo jalé de los solapas de su camisa, y le atesté otro golpe en la mandíbula, estaba de cuclillas, él sólo me veía con recelo, hasta que sonrió con tranquilidad — ¿Terminaste? — Su voz era seca, me convenció de que era Diamante, que se burlaba de mí de alguna manera u otra, observé rápidamente, la policía se hallaba ahí, con las armas apuntando al ladrón — ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, mocoso?

Abrí los ojos horrorizados — ¿Diamante?

Vi en sus ojos diversión — ¿Quién es ese cabrón, niño? — En mi vacilación, tomó el mando — No vale de nada que te hagas el héroe si no proteges a la gente — comentó burlón. Sacó un arma, una automática, me la reclinó en el estómago, sonreí con descaro y ni siquiera entendía el porqué —. Al menos sabes morir con dignidad, niño bonito — Me acercó más a él, lastimándome con el arma, escuchaba a los policías diciendo que bajara el arma —. Sé quién eres — me susurró en el oído —. Necesitas más coraje, crío — jaló el gatillo, sentí un dolor rápido en mi cuerpo, que abría cada parte de mí, me agarré el estómago, sus ojos azules le brillaron.

— ¿Y tú no? — Dije entre dientes me miró extrañado, quien quiera que haya sido lo alcanzaron a balacear, los policías chiflaron y miré a Kakyuu gritando de puro terror, la cara se le había contraído. Caí en el piso cerrando los ojos, sentí algo de frío y algo incrustado en alguno de mis órganos, debí de haber aprendido bien biología, hice una nota mental de eso.

Sentí que me picaban con algo en alguno de mis brazos, que estaba siendo elevado, escuchaba las voces de los paramédicos, hablando en su propia lengua de tecnicismos.

— ¿Estará bien? —Escuché la voz sin vida de Kakyuu.

— No lo sé, señorita, todo depende del diagnostico del doctor al parecer todo luce estable.

No escuché nada más y permanecí durmiendo. Todo estaba oscuro en mi cabeza, y lo raro es que sentía que caminaba a algún lugar, no sabía con certeza a dónde pero sabía que tenía y debía de ir. Era raro pensar que estaba en una especie de limbo, ¿eso no salía en las películas nada más? En aquellas en las que actuaba o en las que veía ¿mi mente se había sugestionado?

— No, no puedes hacerme esto — escuchaba la voz de Kakyuu, lloraba —. Te han sacado la bala, todo depende de que si tu cuerpo reaccioné bien a la operación ¿verdad que lucharás?

¡Vaya! ¿Me habían operado? También recordé aquellas películas en las que actué, si, en la que despertaba del coma y veía fantasmas y al final terminaba suicidándome ¡qué horrible! Ojalá y nunca me pase eso.

— Por favor Seiya, te necesito, yo te he amado siempre lo he hecho, ese beso que me diste fue tan hermoso, ¿vas a dejar que así termine en un beso? ¿Acaso no te da curiosidad saber de Diamante? — Escuché que hipó.

Miré de soslayo a donde quiera que estuviese ella, pero sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, ¿acaso iba a ver esa luz en el estúpido túnel? ¡Oh por Dios! Esperaba que no, eso era demasiado ¿hollywoodense? Me refiero, supongo que Dios o quien quiera que fuese tenía una imaginación mucho mejor y menos trillada ¿quién había imaginado eso? Ahora que lo pensaba era demasiado estúpido el túnel.

— Tus hermanos vendrán cuánto antes, por favor apúrate a despertar.

¡Mis hermanos! Deseaba que Yaten sentara cabeza, sabía que aquella secretaria de Kakyuu no se le hacía indiferente ¿Minako se llama, no es así? Sería un tonto si no la aceptara, y también Taiki aunque él no le sabía de un amor clandestino, me reí. Desvié la vista y vi una fuente, ¡esto sí que es originalidad! Admití entretenido.

— Seiya, lo vas a lograr.

Dejé de prestarle atención a Kakyuu, cada vez me sentía más tranquilo al pisar ese lugar. La fuente echaba más y más agua al momento en el que daba un paso.

— ¡Doctor! — Gritó agitada.

La voz de Kakyuu se apagaba conforme avanzaba, había una chica ahí, me llamó la atención, mi corazón latía rápidamente… ¡oh! Tenía un corazón, interesante…pensé más emocionado aún. Se cepillaba su pelo, la luz de dónde sea que viniese me lastimaba impidiendo ver bien a la mujer, cuando hice sombra con la palma de la mano. Observé a la joven, que se cepillaba su pelo rubio y ondulado, con un vestido de seda blanco.

— ¿Serena? — Hablé emocionado, ella dejó de cepillarse, volteó a verme y sonrió mostrándome todos sus dientes. Se paró enseguida, parecía que caminaba con suavidad, no dijo nada me agarró de las manos y me instó con ella.

— Todo estará bien — dijo cálidamente.

Asentí con tranquilidad, porque supe que ahora todo estaría bien y que nada malo pasaría, porque Serena estaba a mi lado, agarrando mi mano con suavidad y amor — Lo sé — le contesté mientras caminábamos.

* * *

¡Hola! n.n

Diablos no le pude escribir la palabra _fin_, me sentí rara al escribirla y al releerlo la sentí fuera de lugar, qué sé yo. La verdad es que me interesan enormemente sus puntos de vista, presiento que algunas ya se esperaban algo así pero **¿el final les gustó?**

Es raro como mi mente funciona, cuando pensé en la historia sólo tenía el final, siempre me pasa lo mismo con las historias tengo que pensar en cómo llegar a ese desenlace, aunque el final de Diamante…es un personaje al cual quiero mucho, ustedes pueden imaginar qué fue de él, si en verdad era aquél ladrón, si se suicidó, si entró en un psiquiátrico eso yo no lo sé, pero sería entretenido que ustedes me dieran su punto de vista.

Quería subir esta historia en su segundo aniversario, por lo regular (como Caro siempre me dice) subo en fechas importantes cada historia o capítulo nuevo (al menos casi todos) La verdad es que me emociono porque es la primera historia que termino, uno de mis primeras historias en las cuales entré en este fandom y que algunas me brindaron su cariño y con algunas chateo muy afablemente, ahora ya me ando poniendo con sentimiento snif, snif.

En serio agradezco a todas y cada una de las lectoras, quizás tú, que acabas de encontrar esta historia me encantaría que dejarás tu review, aunque haya pasado un día, un mes, un año, o quizás más, me interesa tu opinión, saber qué pensaste de esto, juro que contesto cada review final, pero eso sí, aclarando que si es gente que no está logada en esta página dejen su MSN con espacios.

Quizás sonará estúpido pero como dicen por ahí, lo que uno escribe es terapia propia y parte de esto es parte mía enfocándome en el hecho de dejar fluir el pasado, no estancarnos, a mí en lo particular me suena difícil dejar de ser masoquista. ¿Acaso no hay más vida? Al menos yo si soy de ese pensamiento, en fin.

_¡Nos andamos leyendo en mis otros proyectos!_

●๋•Ashαмєd●๋•


End file.
